Algum Dia
by Lilian Pendragon
Summary: Quando os tempos de paz são ameaçados e mortes parecem ocorrer a cada instante, Tiago, Lílian e seus amigos descobrem que precisam se unir caso queiram que a guerra acabe, algum dia.
1. NOMs

**N.A.: **Bem, em primeiro lugar kero agradecer à minha beta Alena, q teve paciência com os meus _erros duuur_ como ela mesmo disse, graças à pressa com que eu digito... P Espero que gostem de ler Algum Dia tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la, mas não reparem, pois sou iniciante, e deixem reviews! ;P

**Spoilers:** 1 ao 5, creio eu...

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona de Harry Potter e cia., essa fic não foi feita para fins lucrativos e blá blá bl

Capítulo I- N.O.M.s

O Salão Principal se encontrava em profundo silêncio, com exceção do ranger de penas e as batidas dos dedos dos alunos nas pequenas mesas que foram postadas lá para prestarem os exames de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no final do ano letivo das pessoas de 5º ano para cima.

Severo Snape fazia calmamente o seu exame. Os cabelos moles e oleosos pendiam sobre a mesa, seu nariz aquilino a menos de cinco centímetros do pergaminho enquanto ele escrevia. Sua mão voava sobre o pergaminho; já escrevera pelo menos mais trinta centímetros do que os vizinhos mais próximos, e sua caligrafia era minúscula e apertada.

- Mais cinco minutos!- o Prof. Flitwick falou movendo-se por entre as mesas a uma pequena distância de Snape. O professor passava agora por um garoto com cabelos negros e despenteados... muito despenteados: Tiago Potter.

Tiago deu um enorme bocejo e arrepiou os cabelos, deixando-os mais despenteados do que antes. Era um garoto não muito alto e forte. Os olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado que ficava sob os óculos e o sorriso mostrava belos dentes brancos. Então, olhando para o Prof. Flitwick, virou-se e sorriu para outro menino sentado quatro mesas atrás.

Sirius Black ergueu o polegar para Tiago. Sirius sentava-se descontraído na cadeira, inclinando-se sobre as pernas traseiras. Era muito bonito, seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos azuis meia-noite com uma espécie de elegância displicente que nem Tiago nem nenhum outro jamais poderiam ter tido, e uma garota sentada atrás dele o olhava emburrada, com uma expressão de extremo desagrado, embora ele não parecesse Ter notado.

Lidiane Armstrong olhava as costas e os cabelos de Sirius com uma cara feia, embora ele nem prestasse atenção. Ficava se perguntando como alguém poderia ser tão exibido como ele. Era repugnante o jeito superior dele, como se nada que ficasse a mais de dez centímetros do umbigo dele importasse. E o pior é que ele era melhor amigo do seu melhor amigo, Tiago. E ainda tinha que aguentar as zoações dos outros, dizendo que toda essa raiva era amor recolhido... "Humpf... Vê se pode..."ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Duas mesas para o lado de Sirius encontrava-se Remo Lupin. Parecia muito pálido e doente, pois a lua cheia tinha desaparecido a poucos dias, e absorto no exame: ao reler suas respostas, coçara o queixo com a ponta da pena, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. Era praticamente do mesmo tamanho de Tiago, só que mais magro. Os cabelos castanhos eram curtos e os olhos castanhos, apesar de sempre estarem brilhando, mostravam uma expressão de cansaço.

Pedro Pettigrew estava um pouco mais distante. Um garoto franzino, os cabelos cor de pêlo de rato e um nariz arrebitado. Rabicho parecia ansioso: roía as unhas, olhava fixamente para a prova, arranhando o chão com os dedos dos pés. De vez em quando espiava esperançoso a prova do vizinho.

Tiago, neste momento, brincava com um pedacinho de pergaminho. Desenhara um pomo e agora acrescentara as letras "L.E.".

- Descansem as penas, por favor!- esganiçou-se o Prof. Flitwick.- Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos. _Accio_!

Mais de cem rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços estendidos do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram. Uns dois estudantes nas primeiras mesas se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o levantaram.

- Obrigado... obrigado - ofegou ele.- Muito bem, todos podem sair!

Tiago riscou depressa as letras que estava desenhando, levantou-se de um salto e enfiou a pena e as perguntas do exame na mochila, atirou-a sobre as costas, e ficou esperando Sirius.

A uma pequena distância, Snape caminhava entre as mesas em direção à porta para o Saguão de Entrada, ainda absorto no próprio exame. De ombros curvos mas angulosos, andava de um jeito retorcido, que lembrava uma aranha, e seus cabelos oleosos sacudiam pelo rosto.

Uma turma de garotas separou Snape de Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro.

- Você gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius quando saíram no Saguão.

- Adorei - respondeu Remo imediatamente._"Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem."_ Uma excelente pergunta.

- Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? - perguntou Tiago, caçoando com fingida preocupação.

- Acho que sim - respondeu Remo sério, quando se reuniram aos alunos aglomerados às portas de entrada para chegar ao jardim ensolarado. - Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.

Rabicho foi o único que não riu.

- Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo - disse ansioso -, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...

- Como você pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? - exclamou Tiago impaciente. - Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

- Fale baixo - implorou Remo.

- Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza - Sirius comentou - Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".

- Eu também - disse Tiago. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pomo de ouro que se debatia.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Afanei - disse Tiago displicente. E começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar uns trinta centímetros e recapturando-o em seguida; seus reflexos eram excelentes. Rabicho o observava assombrado enquanto eles se sentaram à sombra de uma faia à beira do lago.

Snape se acomodara na grama à sombra densa de um grupo de arbustos. Estava profundamente absorto em seu exame como antes. O sol ofuscava na superfície lisa do lago, à margem do qual o grupo de garotas risonhas que acabara de deixar o Salão Principal se sentara sem sapatos nem meia, refrescando os pés na água.

Remo apanhara um livro e estava lendo. Sirius passava os olhos pelos estudantes que andavam pelo gramado, parecendo um tanto arrogante e entediado, mas ainda assim bonitão. Tiago continuava a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar cada vez mais longe, quase fugir, mas sempre recapturando-o no último segundo. Rabicho o observava boquiaberto. Todas as vezes que Tiago fazia uma captura particularmente difícil, Rabicho exclamava e aplaudia. Passados cinco minutos de repetição desta cena, Sirius e Remo se perguntaram por que o garoto não mandava Rabicho se controlar, mas Tiago parecia estar gostando da atenção. Tiago tinha o forte hábito de assanhar os cabelos, como se quisesse impedi-los de ficar muito arrumados, e que também não parava de olhar para as garotas junto à água.

- Quer guardar isso? - disse Sirius finalmente, quando Tiago fez uma boa captura e Rabicho deixou escapar um viva -, antes que Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação?

Rabicho corou ligeiramente, mas Tiago riu.

- Se estou incomodando... - retrucou e guardou o pomo no bolso. Todos sabiam que Sirius era o único para quem Tiago teria parado de se exibir.

- Estou chateado. Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.

- Você gostaria - disse Remo sombrio por trás do livro que lia. - Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está chateado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui... - E estendeu o livro.

Mas Sirius deu uma risada abafada.

- Não preciso olhar essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

- Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas - comentou Tiago em voz baixa. - Olhem quem é que...

Sirius virou a cabeça. Ficou muito quieto, como um cão que farejou um coelho.

- Excelente - disse baixinho. - _Ranhoso._

Snape estava novamente em pé, e guardava as perguntas do exame na mochila. Quando deixou a sombra dos arbustos e começou a atravessar o gramado, Sirius e Tiago se levantaram.

Remo e Pedro continuaram sentados: Remo lendo o livro, embora seus olhos não estivessem se movendo e uma ligeira ruga tivesse aparecido entre suas sobrancelhas; Pedro olhava de Sirius e Tiago para Snape, com uma expressão de ávido antegozo no rosto.

- Tudo certo, Ranhoso? - falou Tiago em voz alta.

Snape reagiu tão rápido que parecia estar esperando um ataque: deixou cair a mochila, meteu a mão dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava metade para fora quando Tiago gritou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Snape voou quase quatro metros de altura e caiu com um pequeno baque no gramado às suas costas. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- _Impedimenta!_ - disse, apontando a varinha para Snape, que foi atirado no chão ao mergulhar para recuperar a varinha caída.

Os estudantes ao redor se viraram para assistir. Alguns haviam se levantado e foram se aproximando. Outros pareciam apreensivos, ainda outros, divertidos.

Snape estava no chão, ofegante. Tiago e Sirius avançaram empunhando as varinhas, Tiago, ao mesmo tempo espiando por cima do ombro as garotas à beira do lago. Rabicho se levantara assistindo à cena avidamente, contornando Remo para Ter uma perspectiva melhor.

- Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? - perguntou Tiago.

- Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho - disse Sirius maldosamente. - Vai Ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler uma palavra.

Várias pessoas que acompanhavam a cena riram; Snape era claramente impopular. Rabicho soltava risadinhas agudas. Snape tentava se erguer, mas a azaração ainda o imobilizava; ele lutava como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

- Espere... para ver - arquejava, encarando Tiago com uma expressão de mais pura aversão -, espere... para ver!

- Espere para ver o quê? - retrucou Sirius calmamente. - Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?

Snape despejou um jorro de palavrões e azarações, mas com a varinha a três metros de distância nada aconteceu.

- Lave sua boca - disse Tiago friamente.- _Limpar!_

Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa escorreram da boca de Snape na hora; a espuma cobriu seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar, sufocar...

- Deixem ele em PAZ!

Tiago e Sirius se viraram. Tiago levou a mão livre imediatamente aos cabelos.

Era uma das garotas à beira do lago. Tinha cabelos espessos e ruivos que lhe caíam pelos ombros e olhos amendoados sensacionalmente verdes. Magra, com poucos seios, a cintura um pouco fina e um quadril um pouco largo, era considerada a garota mais bonita da escola ao lado de Lidiane Armstrong, sua melhor amiga.

- Tudo bem, Evans? - disse Tiago, e o seu tom de voz se tornou imediatamente agradável, mais grave e mais maduro.

- Deixem ele em paz - repetiu Lílian. Ela olhava para Tiago com todos os sinais de intenso desagrado. - Que foi que ele lhe fez?

- Bom - explicou Tiago, parecendo pesar a pergunta -, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

Muitos estudantes que os rodeavam riram, Sirius e Rabicho inclusive, mas Remo, ainda aparentemente absorto em seu livro, não riu, nem Lílian tampouco.

- Você se acha engraçado - disse ela com frieza. - Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em _paz._

- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans - respondeu Tiago depressa. - Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Às costas dele, a Azaração de Impedimento ia perdendo efeito. Snape estava começando a se arrastar pouco a pouco em direção à sua varinha caída, cuspindo espuma enquanto se deslocava.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula - gigante - replicou Lílian.

- Mau jeito, Pontas - disse Sirius, animado, e se voltou para Snape. - OI!

Mas tarde demais, Snape tinha apontado a varinha diretamente para Tiago; houve um lampejo e um corte apareceu em sua face, salpicando suas vestes de sangue. Ele girou: um segundo lampejo depois, Snape estava pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, as vestes pelo avesso revelando pernas muito magras e brancas e cuecas encardidas.

Muita gente na pequena aglomeração aplaudiu: Sirius, Tiago e Pedro davam gargalhadas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?? - uma garota de cabelos castanhos até a cintura, de olhos castanhos caramelados, magra, com um pouco mais de seios que Lílian, a cintura bem mais fina e um quadril também um pouco mais largo perguntou. Era a garota que estava olhando Sirius de cara feia durante o exame.

- O babaca do seu melhor amigo e a tropa dele estão fazendo graça com o coitado do Snape! - Lílian falou com raiva na voz, mas sua expressão se alterara por um instante como se fosse sorrir.

- Tiago, coloque o garoto no chão! - Lidiane o olhou feio.

- Perfeitamente - e Tiago acenou com a varinha para o alto; Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhou-se das vestes e se levantou depressa, com a varinha na mão, mas Sirius disse: _"Petrificus Totalus"_ , e Snape emborcou outra vez, duro como uma tábua.

- Black, uma vez na vida deixe de ser o completo panaca exibido que você é e deixe o Snape em paz!! - Lidiane gritou, parecendo que queria voar em cima dele.

Lílian e Lidiane puxaram as próprias varinhas juntas agora. Tiago e Sirius as olharam preocupados.

- Ah, meninas, não nos obrigue a azarar vocês - pediu Tiago sério.

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele! - Lílian gritou.

Tiago suspirou profundamente, então se virou para Snape e murmurou um contra-feitiço.

- Pronto - disse, enquanto Snape procurava se levantar. - Você tem sorte de que Evans e Lidi estejam aqui, Ranhoso...

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue - Ruim imunda e de uma riquinha metida a besta como elas!

As garotas pestanejaram.

- "timo - Lílian respondeu calmamente. - No futuro, não nos incomodaremos. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso._

- Peça desculpa a Evans e a Lidi! - berrou Tiago para Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha ameaçadoramente.

- Não quero que i _voc_ /i o obrigue a se desculpar - gritou Lílian, voltando-se contra Tiago. - Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

- Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!

- Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

E virando as costas, ela se afastou depressa.

- Evans! - gritou Tiago. - Ei, EVANS!

Lidiane o olhou de cima a baixo, e depois fez o mesmo com Sirius.

- Droga, Tiago!! Acho que está na hora de você mostrar maturidade não só na frente de Lily!! E você, Black... Uma hora vai receber o que merece, e espero ser eu a Ter essa honra! - lançando um olhar de "Depois a gente conversa" para Tiago e um mortal a Sirius, empurrou as pessoas que estavam na sua frente e foi atrás de Lílian.

- Qual é o problema delas?? - perguntou Tiago, tentando, mas não conseguindo fazer parecer que fosse apenas uma pergunta sem real importância para ele. - Somos os mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, todas querem sair com a gente, e as que nós queremos, simplesmente nos ignoram!

- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que elas nos acham metidos, cara - disse Sirius.

- Certo - respondeu Tiago, que parecia furioso agora -, certo...

Houve outro lampejo, e Snape, mais uma vez, ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo.

- Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?


	2. Lembranças

Capítulo II- Lembranças 

- Eu não consigo acreditar nessa história... - suspirou Lara Andrews, na mesa da Grifinória, na hora do almoço, após escutar Lidiane e Lílian narrarem o acontecido nos jardins no dia anterior. Ela era magra, poucos seios e tinha um quadril não muito largo. Seus olhos eram castanhos meio mel e os cabelos ondulados e castanhos claros, quase loiros, caíam mais ou menos na altura dos ombros.

- Eles realmente não prestam... - Alice Hastings falou calmamente. Tinha o rosto redondo e possuía um ar um tanto infantil. Os cabelos eram loiros, na altura da nuca, desfiados. Era baixa, nem magra nem gorda, seios fartos e quadris largos. Os olhos eram de um azul resplandecente.

- Para mim o pior de todos é o panaca do Black! - Lidiane disse com sinceridade, abaixando o garfo e a faca.

- Lógico que não!! O pior é o Potter!! Ele tem uma necessidade de auto -afirmação que chega a ser patético! E ainda me chama para sair... Oras!! Como se eu saísse com um panaca qualquer só por que ele é rico e todas estão aos seus pés!

- Sinceramente, para mim isso vai dar em casamento! Vocês vivem por aí falando mal do Black e do Potter, e não reparam que ao fazerem isso, estão simplesmente cuidando das vidas deles, como garotas apaixonadas! - Alice falou com o seu ar de psicóloga.

- EU PREFIRO ME CASAR COM UM FILHOTE DE TRASGO COM ARARAMB"IA!- Lílian e Lidiane exclamaram juntas, indignadas.

Várias pessoas no Salão se viraram para olhar para elas, inclusive Os Marotos que se encontravam não muito distante das quatro na mesa da Grifinória.

- Com quem será que elas nunca se casariam?? - Pedro perguntou, curiosa e inocentemente.

- É lógico que a Alice está dando mais um daqueles longos sermões dela dizendo que essas nossas brigas são apenas uma grande paixão reprimida! - Tiago riu.

- Mas isso ainda não me explicou com quem elas não vão casar! - Pedro deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

- É simples, Rabicho! - Remo tirou os olhos do livro que lia - Elas jamais se casariam com os nossos Pontas e Almofadinhas aqui.

- Nós ainda dobraremos as feras, espere só! - Tiago riu.

- E você estará na primeira fila no casamento, Remo!

Resmungando algo como _"Como eles sonham alto..."_ , Remo suspirou e se voltou novamente para o livro que lia.

Nesse momento alguém chegou por trás de Tiago, colocou os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- O humor melhorou? - ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ainda acho que você deveria amadurecer, mas eu nunca consigo ficar sem olhar na sua cara por mais de um dia... - Lidiane sorriu.

- Pena que não seja assim comigo... - Sirius falou com um ar debochado.

- Talvez por que existam certas pessoas que são deploráveis a qualquer hora e não conseguem mudar! - ela deu um sorriso cínico, mas Sirius fingiu não ouvir.

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa para você vir aqui falar comigo?? Normalmente você não faz isso quando estou com o Si...

- É que as férias estão chegando, sabe? - ela o interrompeu - Depois de amanhã vamos embora, e eu chamei as meninas para passarem as férias lá em casa. Papai e mamãe vão para o Brasil visitar o Dimi e a Natasha, mas eu preferi não ir, então eles me deram permissão para eu poder levar quem eu quiser, entende?

- E quem são as meninas? - Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

- Eu, obviamente, Lara e Lily...

- Eu topo! - Tiago exclamou.

- Nem adianta se empolgar, Tiago! Lily só sairia com você se a Lula - Gigante saísse falando por aí, ou seja, nunca!

- Isso não me impede de tentar! - ele sorriu e algumas meninas que estavam passando suspiraram.

- E você, Remo?? Aceita?? - Lidiane só não se dava bem com Sirius, no quarteto. Também não conhecia Pedro direito, mas algo a impedia de simpatizar com a cara do garoto.

- Não sei... Acho melhor não... Você sabe, o meu problema...

Lidiane sorriu maternalmente. Pouco tempo depois dos meninos conseguirem se transformar em animagos, elas descobriram o segredo de Remo. Sempre desconfiaram dos estranhos sumiços noturnos de Remo, e estranharam mais ainda quando todo o grupo passou a desaparecer junto. Começaram a desconfiar que ele era um lobisomem, mas só tiveram certeza na noite em que seguiram os quatro por sob a capa de invisibilidade de Lidiane até os jardins e os viram se transformar. Depois desse acontecimento, os meninos perceberam que não teria jeito e contaram toda a verdade para elas.

- Isso não é problema... Sabe, na entrada da floresta que existe nos terrenos da minha casa há uma pequena cabana, onde morava um jardineiro, mas ele faleceu a alguns anos e lá ficou abandonado. Quando acontecer... bem... nós sabemos o quê, você pode ficar lá. Ninguém freqüenta a cabana desde que o jardineiro morreu, entende?

- Será que é uma boa idéia... - ele começou.

- É uma ótima idéia!! - Tiago o interrompeu - Agora você não tem mais desculpas!!

- Hum... certo, então... Eu vou...

- "timo!! - Lidi sorriu - E você, Pedro?

- Não vou poder, sinto muito... Vou para a Irlanda com meus pais...

- Tudo bem... - e inesperadamente se virou para Sirius - E você, Black?

- Eu fui convidado??

- A educação me impede de deixa-lo de fora, e mesmo assim, você é meu vizinho e nossos pais são amigos desde a época deles em Hogwarts... Eu TENHO que te convidar!

- Com este convite tão educado, como poderia eu negar?? - Sirius disse, debochado.

- Então, tudo pronto! Enviem corujas para os pais de vocês... Quer dizer, só o Remo precisa, já que o Black e o Tiago são meus vizinhos e verão os pais sempre! - sorrindo, ela se retirou em direção as meninas.

- Caracas, eu estou REALMENTE avançando com ela! - Sirius falou, abobalhado.

br

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você chamou o Potter!! Acho que vou para casa com a minha mãe, ela vai à plataforma de qualquer jeito para me dar mais roupas e outras coisas que eu não vivo sem nas férias! - Lílian falou, irritada, dentro da cabine em que as garotas estavam.

- Ah, Lily, você é minha melhor amiga, mas o Tiago é quase meu irmão! E além disso é meu vizinho!! E não será só você que irá sofrer, o Black também vai!

- Foi você quem convidou... - Lara falou calmamente.

- Ele também é meu vizinho, e nossos pais são amigos! Eu nasci conhecendo essa peste, já que ele nasceu alguns meses antes. Sabe, nossos pais, os meus, dele e de Tiago, foram melhores amigos nos tempos de Hogwarts. Nossas mães não iam muito com a cara deles... Os achavam exibidos demais! E hoje em dia estão casados e felizes!

- E vai acontecer o mesmo com vocês... Vão se casar, Ter filhos e viverão felizes para sempre! - Alice riu.

- Se isso acontecer, o que não vai, eu espero, nós viveremos infelizes para sempre, isso sim! - Lílian disse e voltou novamente sua atenção para a paisagem.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente admitir que gosta dele, Lily?

- Eu gosto tanto dele quanto gosto de uma dor de dente, ou seja, nem um pouco!

- Agora, esse ódio da Lidi pelo Sirius começou ano passado, e nós sabemos muito bem o motivo!

- Eu tive as minhas razões, e tenho plena certeza de que estou certa em odiá-lo!

- Odiar quem?? - Tiago entrou na cabine das garotas, que era a última do último vagão.

- Com licença, vou dar um volta pelos vagões para ver se algo de errado está acontecendo! - Lílian saiu.

- Ela me odeia, né? - Tiago sentou ao lado de Lidiane com um suspiro.

- Ela te acha exibido! - Lara deu de ombros.

- Você devia mudar um pouco seu jeito, sabe, Tiago? Você e o Black vivem nos chamando para sair, mas fazem questão de mostrar para toda a escola que as garotas que vocês saem são apenas um troféu! Imagina se a gente saísse com vocês? Modéstia a parte, nós somos as mais bonitas da escola... Vamos sair com vocês e no dia seguinte os dois estarão no corredor se vangloriando que finalmente conseguiram sair com a gente, e depois nunca mais olharão para as nossas caras!

- Você sabe que não é assim... Vocês duas calem a boca, hein?!?! - ele olhou para Lara e Alice que acenaram em concordância - Mas eu e Sirius gostamos realmente de vocês!!

- O Sirius descobriu tarde demais... Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez!

- A idéia foi minha, droga!!

- Ele concordou... - Lidiane falou - Mas isso não interessa mais! Só te digo para mudar um pouco seu gênio, Tiago! Nós não saímos com os garotos só por que todas os querem e eles são os mais bonitos e populares de Hogwarts!

- Eu sei... Eu lembro perfeitamente que no começo deste ano você e a Lily saíam com os irmãos Prewett! A Lily com o Gideão e você com o Fábio!

- Ah, eles são fofos, legais, carinhosos e de quebra ainda são bonitinhos... E também não ligam para a popularidade!

- Onde está o Remo? - Lara perguntou.

- Está rodando pelos vagões vendo se tem alguma coisa fora de ordem! - e Tiago a olhou malicioso - Está interessada nele, é?

- Lógico que não!! Eu acho que você esquece que nós estudamos juntos! Ele me ensina DCAT e eu ensino Transfiguração para ele!

- Eu sei que tipo de DCAT e Transfiguração vocês aprendem!

- Larga de ser idiota se não eu te jogo um feitiço! - ela pegou a varinha, mais estava rindo.

- Acho que vai ser a primeira vez que uma Sangue - Ruim vai fazer um bem para a humanidade! - um garoto alto, um pouco forte, de cabelos louros caindo pelos ombros e olhos cinzentos, de aparentes 16 anos entrou na cabine com dois armários, Crabble e Goyle, atrás dele!

- Desinfeta daqui, Malfoy! - Alice falou séria.

- Eu não vim aqui falar com você!! - e se virou para Lidiane - E aí?? Pensou na proposta de sair comigo?

- Não há o que pensar, Malfoy! Não saio com garotos babacas, metidos e mesquinhos, que acham que são demais!! Sinto lhe informar, mas eu sou o contrário da sua namoradinha, Narcisa Black!

- Ela é minha namorada, mas se você quiser, pode ser também! E eu te juro que vai ser a única! - ele colocou o dedo no queixo dela, mas nesse momento sentiu alguém falar, apontando a varinha na sua nuca.

- Deixa a garota em paz se não eu acabo com a tua raça!

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam se não é o meu priminho Black...

- Não sou seu primo, babaca! Já excluí Narcisa e Belatriz da minha lista de parentes a muito tempo!! Desse povo, a única que realmente presta é Andrômeda!

- Acho que babaca é você!! Fica andando com essa ralé... Sangue - Ruins e idiotas!! Você e Lidi teriam muito mais se andassem conosco!

- Não andamos com Sonserinos metidos a besta! - Lidiane se levantou com a varinha em punho - Agora some da minha cabine se não quiser sair daqui com nabos saindo pelas orelhas!

- É uma pena, princesa... - e lhe lançando um beijo pelo ar, se retirou.

- Como sua prima consegue namorar esse nojento??

- Dinheiro! - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Acabei de ver o Malfoy saindo daqui, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Remo entrou com Lílian atrás.

- Não... Ele só veio convidar a Lidi para sair! - Tiago falou calmamente.

- Você não aceitou, não, né?? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não que isso te interesse, Black, mas não, eu não aceitei!

Ele suspirou aliviado e se jogou ao lado de Alice.

- Cadê o Pedro?

- Está vagando por aí atrás da mulher dos doces...

- Não se preocupe, mamãe... Eu te escrevo! - Lílian sorriu para a mãe - Está tudo aqui?

- Tudo que você me pediu na carta, querida, mas eu coloquei algumas roupas a mais e te dei um pouco mais de dinheiro do que você pediu!

- Obrigada, mamãe!! - lhe deu um beijo na bochecha - Tchau, Petúnia!!

- Tchau! - a irmã respondeu secamente, sem tirar um minuto os olhos de Sirius e Tiago.

- Ela está olhando muito para vocês!! - Lidi falou, olhando feio para Petúnia.

- Está com ciúmes?? - Sirius perguntou, sorrindo.

- É lógico que não!! Foi só um comentário, Black!!

- Pode admitir que você me ama e não vive sem mim!! Vai... Sai comigo, me dá uma chance! - Sirius fez carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Você teve sua chance ano passado e desperdiçou! Agora já era, Black! - e se virou para os outros - Vamos?? O carro está esperando lá fora.

Lílian se despediu mais uma vez da mãe, que era viúva, e de Petúnia, que continuava a olhar para os dois garotos, e pegou as malas.

- Tchau, sra. Evans!!

- Tchau, crianças!! Boa viagem!! - e saiu com Petúnia da estação.

Pouco tempo depois, todos saíram também e foram em direção a um grande carro preto de vidros fumê, estacionado logo em frente à estação.

Lidiane entregou as malas para o motorista, que colocou no porta-malas e entrou no carro, que por dentro era bem maior do que por fora. Existiam dois bancos grandes, um de frente para o outro onde todos se sentaram confortavelmente, mas para o azar da garota, Sirius acabou ficando do seu lado.

- Papai e mamãe já viajaram, Paulo?- Lidiane perguntou para o motorista.

- Não, srta. Eles preferiram esperar você chegar, para poderem pelo menos falar com você! Vão viajar amanhã de manhã.

- Certo... Obrigada! O carro está com efeito de invisibilidade para os trouxas?

- Sim, srta. Porquê?

- Então vá o mais rápido que você puder, não quero chegar muito tarde! - Tudo bem, srta.- Paulo acelerou e parecia que os carros iam para o lado para que ele pudesse passar.

- Quantas horas de viagem? - Remo perguntou.

- Bem, se Paulo continuar nessa velocidade... São que horas?

- 14:35. - Sirius falou, olhando para o pulso.

- Ah, no máximo 15:00... Podem dormir se quiserem, mas a viagem é bem curtinha... Nós moramos um pouco perto...

- Nós quem? - Lílian perguntou.

- Eu, Tiago e Black. É que as nossas famílias, junto com os Malfoy, são consideradas as mais ricas do mundo bruxo, e são amigas desde séculos atrás, então construíram as casas vizinhas umas as outras num lugar onde trouxas não enxergam. Só os Malfoy que construíram a casa num outro lugar, bem mais distante. - ela bocejou - Acho que vou cochilar um pouco, durmam também!

Todos descansaram as cabeças nos encostos do banco e fecharam os olhos, menos Sirius. Cinco minutos depois ele era o único que não estava dormindo.

Em um pequeno solavanco que o carro deu, Lidiane se mexeu e sua cabeça acabou indo se apoiar no ombro de Sirius.

Ele a olhou e sorriu. Essa garota realmente mexia com ele... Estava perdido com ela... Ele, Sirius Black, estava de quatro por uma garota que o achava um tremendo babaca. Mas nem sempre foi assim... E pensar que até o começo do 4º ano eles foram grandes amigos e ela fora apaixonada por ele. Começou a se lembrar...

_"- Eu duvido que você consiga beijar a Lidi, Sirius!! - Os Marotos estavam no dormitório, sem sono algum e conversando sobre amenidades, quando Tiago o desafiou._

_- Se eu fosse você não duvidaria!! Ninguém resiste ao meu charme... - ele deu um grande sorriso, mostrando os dentes muito brancos._

_- Eu te desafio, então!! Até Domingo você tem que conseguir beijá-la!_

_- Mas hoje é 4ª feira!!_

_- Está com medo, Sirius? - Pedro perguntou, debochado._

_- Eu topo! - ele falou rápido, olhando feio para Pedro._

_- Eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia... Quando ela descobrir que está sendo tema de uma aposta vai ficar fula da vida!! - Remo disse, calmamente._

_- Ela não precisa descobrir... - Sirius sorriu._

_- A Lidiane não é burra, Sirius... Ela vai saber! E o pior é que ela não vai só querer te matar, vai querer matar o Tiago também, que foi quem teve a idéia!! E ela me parece que não gosta muito do Pedro, quando descobrir que ele está colocando lenha na fogueira... Não quero nem ver, eu estou fora dessa por que eu gosto muito dela!_

_- Você gosta muito da Lidi, ou muito da amiga dela?_

_- Que amiga? - Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Lara Andrews, lógico!! Vocês dois com essas aulinhas na biblioteca não enganam ninguém!_

_- Enganar não sei o quê. Eu e Lara somos amigos e nos ajudamos, acabou! _

_- Mas não viemos aqui para discutir sobre a sua vida amorosa, Aluado! - Sirius falou - Estamos aqui para discutir o nosso plano._

_- Eu estou fora! Já disse que adoro a Lidi. - fechando o livro que estava lendo, Remo se deitou e jogou o travesseiro sobra a cabeça._

_- Tem gente que não sabe o que é uma boa diversão! - Rabicho falou olhando Remo se deitar._

_- Mas acho que já decidimos tudo que tínhamos que decidir. Sirius tem até Domingo para beijar Lidiane, mas..._

_- Mas...?? - Pedro e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- Precisamos que alguém fique por perto vigiando para ver se Sirius cumpriu mesmo a aposta, ou seja, Pedro, você vai Ter que ficar atrás de uma árvore perto do local que eles estiverem, já que, é lógico que esse beijo deverá acontecer nos jardins._

_- Por quê eu?? Ah, claro!! Se a Lidiane tiver vontade de matar mais alguém além do Sirius, que morra o Pedrinho, não o Tiaguinho!!_

_- Você gostou da idéia!! Colabore!! Eu tive a idéia, Sirius vai colocá-la em prática e você vai vigiar pra ver se deu tudo certo!_

_- Ou seja, eu fiquei com a pior parte!_

_Sábado a tarde os jardins de Hogwarts se encontravam cheio de alunos e casais conversando e namorando._

_Sirius estava terminando de arrumar a toalha e as comidas embaixo da sombra de uma árvore quando Lidiane chegou, usando um vestidinho verde de verão e os cabelos presos numa trança com algumas mechas caindo no rosto._

_- Boa tarde!! - ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se sentou de frente para ele._

_- Tudo bem?_

_- Aham, e com você?_

_- Também. - ele encheu duas taças de suco de abóbora - Tome._

_- Obrigada. - ela sorriu e pegou._

_Depois de um pequeno silêncio, em que eles bebiam seus sucos olhando para frente sem prestar atenção, perdidos em seus pensamentos, Sirius perguntou:_

_- E então? Saindo com alguém?_

_- Eu?? Lógico que não!! Eu nunca saí com ninguém, Sirius!! - ela corou ao dizer isso e abaixou a cabeça, terminando de beber o suco._

_- Nunca?? Não acredito!!_

_- Eu não sou como você e o Tiago que já saíram com metade das garotas de Hogwarts desde o 3º ano._

_- Não exagera, ainda não conseguimos a metade! Mas logo, logo esperamos Ter conseguido todas!_

_Ela olhou para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_- E como você pode saber se ELAS vão querer sair com vocês??_

_- Você está falando de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter!!_

_- Isso não quer dizer nada! - ela deu de ombros._

_Sirius soltou uma sonora gargalhada, jogando para trás os cabelos que lhe caíam no olho._

_- Nós somos os mais bonitos de Hogwarts._

_- E eu e Lily as mais bonitas, modéstia a parte, e nenhuma das duas saiu com alguém até hoje!_

_- Isso quer dizer que vocês nunca beijaram??_

_Ela concordou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso sem graça._

_- E você tem vontade de beijar alguém? - finalmente a conversa estava tomando o rumo que ele queria._

_- Ah, acho que todas as pessoas que nunca beijaram têm vontade de saber como é... - ela falou com simplicidade._

_- E dos alunos da escola, quem você gostaria de beijar?_

_- Sei lá... Acho que qualquer um serve, desde que não seja algum Sonserino babaca, embora naquela casa tenha alunos muito bonitos!_

_- Sou mais os Grifinórios!_

_- Eu não disse que os Grifinórios são feios, apenas disse que os Sonserinos são bonitos! - ela deu de ombros._

_- Mas são idiotas e não sabem dar valor a uma garota._

_- Mas isso não são apenas os Sonserinos. São os Grifinórios, os Lufa-Lufas, os Corvinais..._

_- Eu sei dar valor a uma garota!_

_- Durante uma semana... Aí na outra semana já está dando valor para a garota que estava na fila depois dessa!!_

_- Você fala como se eu fosse o maior galinha de todos!!_

_- E não é?_

_- Só um pouquinho... - ele chegou mais perto._

_- O seu pouquinho não se adeqüa aos padrões da sociedade._

_- Mas eu posso te garantir que beijo muito bem... - Lidiane já podia sentir o álito quente de Sirius em seu rosto._

_- Isso eu não sei..._

_- Mas pode saber! - ele sorriu marotamente._

_- Como? - ela deu o mesmo sorriso._

_- Assim! - ele grudou seus lábios no dela. A língua de Sirius forçou um pouco, até que Lidiane abriu um pouco a boca e uma guerra entre as duas línguas começou._

_Sirius a puxou para mais perto com a sua mão na nuca de Lidiane enquanto a mão dela se perdia entre os cabelos negros, mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, depois de alguns selinhos os lábios se separaram._

_Os dois estavam ofegantes, então ela olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu. Nesse momento, parecia que tinha alguma coisa pesando na cabeça de Sirius._

_Lidiane escutou um barulho atrás da árvore, e olhando para trás ainda pôde ver Pedro correndo em direção ao castelo._

_- Mas... o quê...? - ela se virou para Sirius e entendeu.- Então é isso, Sirius Black?? É isso que eu sou para você?? Uma aposta idiota??_

_- Lidi... acalme-se... - ele falou baixinho._

_- Você é o ser mais hipócrita, mesquinho, babaca e prepotente que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida!!_

_- Não é o que você está pensando..._

_- Claro que não, Black!! Deve ser muito pior!! Sabe, quando me perguntavam de quem eu gostava, eu dizia ninguém, mas isso era mentira, por que era de VOCÊ que eu gostava, VOCÊ, Black!! Mas agora eu te abomino profundamente!! Você é ridículo!! - ela se virou e saiu, mas de repente voltou, pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora e a jogou toda em cima dele - Passar bem!!_

_Enquanto ela saía, Sirius a ficou observando, todo molhado, e com todo o jardim olhando para ele._

_Depois disso, Lidiane passou a odiá-lo. O único com quem ela falava era Remo, já que ele não aceitara participar da farsa e com Tiago, ela ficou apenas um mês sem conversar, até que ele foi falar com ela e tudo se resolveu. No fim da estória, quem se deu mal foi Sirius, que depois de um tempo descobriu que também gostava dela, mas já era tarde demais..."_

Lidiane se mexeu em seu ombro, o tirando de seus devaneios, e acordou.

- Ah, oi, Sirius... Quer dizer, hum... Black! - ela falou corando - Desculpe, não reparei que dormi em seu ombro.

- Não tem problema! - ele sorriu.

Depois disso o carro ficou em silêncio, até o fim da viagem.


	3. Férias

Capítulo III- Férias 

Lílian acordou no dia seguinte, sem entender onde estava, até que se lembrou do dia anterior.

Chegara tão cansada que pediu para ser levada direto para o seu quarto, onde dormiu até de manhã, num sono sem sonhos. Nem prestara atenção aonde estava.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava numa cama big de casal, com travesseiros de fronhas brancas e envolta num lençol branco e num cobertor verde escuro.

As paredes do quarto eram de um papel de parede verde claro e nas bordas do teto e do chão possuíam detalhes em ouro, representando bruxos lutando em guerras. De frente para a sua cama, a uma considerável distância se encontrava uma lareira, com um castiçal grande e dois menores ao lado. As velas eram verde escuras. De cada lado da lareira havia uma porta de carvalho.

O chão era coberto por um grande tapete com várias tonalidades de verde. Havia uma pequena mesinha redonda, com duas cadeiras de estofado verde e uma jarra branca e verde com belos lírios. Do lado esquerdo, não havia parede, mas sim grandes janelas com algo tipo bancos de madeira embaixo com várias almofadas verde escuras. Num certo ponto o "banco" foi interrompido mostrando as janelas que iam até o chão e que se se abrissem dariam para uma bela sacada com alguns sofás verde claros, uma mesa redonda e flores espalhadas pelo chão e pela grade que a envolvia. As janelas estavam cobertas por pesadas cortinas de veludo verde garrafa.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta que se encontrava do lado direito da lareira. Quando a abriu, percebeu que era um espaçoso closet e que todas as suas roupas e sapatos já estavam organizadamente colocados lá.

Pegou uma camiseta branca, um short jeans normal e um chinelo branco e foi em direção a outra porta.

Ao abrir, viu um banheiro do tamanho de seu quarto e seu queixo caiu.

Havia uma grande banheira de mármore com as torneiras douradas e com várias poções para lavar os cabelos e o corpo na borda. Mais ao lado tinha uma grande pia também de mármore com duas torneiras douradas e um belo espelho. Haviam duas portas que quando abriu viu vários tipos de perfumes e colônias. Ao lado da banheira havia uma porta que dava para um chuveiro e a alguns metros, uma privada branca.

- Para que tanta coisa?? - Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto pendurava as roupas e percebia uma toalha e um roupão verde.- Será que é tudo verde por aqui?

Abriu as torneiras e esperou a banheira encher enquanto tirava a roupa.

Quando entrou sentiu aquela água quente no seu corpo e soltou um longo suspiro.

Lílian ficou quase uma hora tomando banho.

Depois que saiu, se vestiu e resolveu dar umas voltas para conhecer a "casa" de Lidiane. Abriu uma das portas de carvalho de seu quarto e se deparou com um grande corredor, com as portas duplas iguais às de seus aposentos.

Olhou para os dois lados e a uma considerável distância de seu quarto viu grandes escadarias cobertas por um grande e belo tapete que dava para o 3º andar e subiu.

Viu várias portas e abriu a primeira silenciosamente e deparou-se com uma grande biblioteca.

Haviam gigantescas estantes cobertas de livros de todos os tipos e estilos. Também tinham sofás espalhados pelo grande salão. Um pouco a sua frente tinha uma grande mesa com uma cadeira de estofado preto.

Fechou a porta e começou a caminhar em meio às estantes lendo os títulos dos livros, quando ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ler o título de um grosso livro de capa vermelha: _Coleção Hogwarts na Visão de seus Criadores - Godric Gryffindor_.

Lílian pegou o livro e se sentou numa confortável poltrona azul escura e começou a ler, sem prestar atenção em mais nada.

Ela já havia lido uma considerável parte do livro quando uma conhecida voz a tirou de sua leitura:

- Se divertindo aí, Evans? - Tiago Potter falou, parado em sua frente com um sorriso debochado no rosto - Se eu fosse um assassino já tinha acabado com você.

- Mas você não é um assassino e muito menos se parece com um!- quando tirou os olhos do livro, seu queixo quase caiu, mas soube disfarçar bem. Tinha que admitir que ele era bonito, principalmente sem as vestes da escola. Agora estava usando uma camisa do Pudlemere United azul escura e um bermudão cheio de bolsos, preto. Os cabelos bagunçados como sempre e um tênis de futsal prateado. Quem não soubesse, o confundiria com um trouxa normal.

- Que bom que você acha isso... Mais um ponto para minha carreira de Auror.

- Para ser Auror, Potter, você teria que Ter mais de Aceitável em todas as matérias dos N.O.M.s!!

- Está desconfiando da minha capacidade, Evans?

- Não... Imagina, Potter! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você... - ela disse, se segurando para não rir.

- Bem... Mas eu não vim aqui para discutir as minhas capacidades práticas e intelectuais com você!

- Eu desconfiei disso. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Lidiane pediu para eu te procurar, pois já está na hora do café, e você não estava no seu quarto e os pais dela precisam viajar... - ele fez menção de sair, mas Lily o interrompeu.

- Hei, Potter, espere!! Acho que eu vou precisar da sua ajuda... - ela falou baixo.

- Oooooohhhh, Lílian Evans vai precisar da ajuda do incapacitado do Tiago Potter para quê?

- Bem, eu não conheço este lugar direito... É muito grande e... bem... não quero me perder... - ela já estava da cor dos seus cabelos.

Dando uma sonora gargalhada, ele a olhou.

- Não precisa ficar dessa cor, Evans! - ele sorriu - Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Ela guardou o livro e o seguiu, alguns passos atrás dele.

- Eu não mordo, sabia? - ele olhou para trás.

- As vezes é melhor não arriscar...

Tiago soltou um suspiro e foram em silêncio até o Salão de Jantar.

O queixo de Lílian caiu ao ver o tamanho daquela mesa com várias cadeiras de estofado branco espalhadas ao redor da mesa e à quantidade exorbitante de doces, salgados, frutas e bebidas espalhados sobre ela...

- Bom dia... - ela falou baixo, enquanto pedia licença e se sentava do lado esquerdo de Lidiane e Tiago sentava-se de frente para ela, do lado de Sirius.

- Bom dia! - Lidiane sorriu - Onde você estava?

- Eu acordei cedo, e fui dar umas voltas para conhecer o lugar, e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo lá na biblioteca.

- Biblioteca? - ela escutou uma voz sorridente na ponta da mesa e ao olhar viu um senhor por volta de seus 48 anos, um pouco careca e os poucos fios que lhe sobraram eram negros e brancos. Tinha um belo sorriso e era um pouco barrigudo, mas bem pouco. Com certeza fora um belo homem em sua juventude - Eu também adoro aquele lugar! Me esqueço da vida com aqueles livros.

- Eu que o diga! - Lílian escutou uma voz aguda do lado direito do homem. Era uma mulher de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, por volta de seus 46 anos. Devia Ter sido linda quando nova... - A propósito, querida, eu sou Regina Armstrong, mãe de Lidiane, e este é Roberto Armstrong, meu marido.

- Olá...- ela sorriu.

- Bem, agora que a mesa já está completa, podemos tomar café, não é mesmo? - Sirius falou, como se isso fosse normal para ele.

- Black!! - Lidi o repreendeu.

- Acalme-se, filha, ele é de casa... É claro que podemos, Sirius!

- "timo, estou faminto!! - Tiago falou e todos começaram a se servir.

- Sua namorada, Tiago?- Roberto perguntou, do nada, olhando para Lílian e todos riram baixinho.

- Infelizmente não, tio Beto!! Ela me detesta e nunca topa sair comigo!! - ele sorriu e olhou para a ruiva, que lhe lançou o olhar mais assassino que possuía.

- É, tio Beto, o nosso Pontas aqui não tem muito jeito com as garotas estressadas!!

- Você também não, não é mesmo, Sirius? - Regina falou, rindo, enquanto olhava para Lidiane.

- Mãe!! - a garota a olhou feio.

- Pior que é, tia Regina... A nossa salvação é o nosso Aluado aqui! - Tiago olhou para o garoto que conversava calmamente com Lara e se virou para o amigo, sorrindo.

- Está faltando um, não é?? O grupo de vocês não são quatro garotas e quatro garotos?

- Não somos do mesmo grupo... - Lara sorriu e olhou para o pai de Lidiane.

- Mas mesmo assim... Estão faltando um de cada!

- Pedro Pettigrew foi para a Irlanda com os pais e Alice Hastings viajou com a família do namorado, Frank Longbotton.

- Hastings?? Longbotton?? - Regina perguntou - Não são aquelas famílias que são conhecidas por concederem os melhores Aurores ao Ministério??

- Isso mesmo!! - Remo falou, com seu sorriso calmo - Eles estão namorando desde o ano passado e também querem ser aurores.

- Terão um bom futuro, esses dois... As famílias deles são muito boas!! Tive a honra de conhece-los na época que era Auror e que Regina trabalhava no Ministério.

- E por quê não trabalham mais?

- Ah, eu tive filhos, precisava cuidar deles e o Beto já está um pouco velho para ser Auror... Mas sempre que podemos, ajudamos... Como agora, que está aparecendo um novo bruxo, que se auto-denomina Lord Voldemort e está causando várias confusões no Ministério!!

- E ele usa as Maldições Imperdoáveis... As três! Crucius, Imperius e até mesmo o Avada Kedavra!

- Mas o Ministério não proíbe o uso delas?? - Lara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não impede que elas sejam usadas, não é mesmo? - Roberto limpou a boca num guardanapo e se levantou - Agora vocês nos dêem licença, mas está na hora de eu e Regina irmos embora. Nós vamos de avião trouxa, sabe?? Temos hora! Boas férias, minha filha!

Roberto e Regina deram um beijo na testa da filha.

- Mandem lembranças à Dimi e Natasha e diga que estamos com saudade!- Lidiane falou.

- E avise ao Dimi que ele está até hoje devendo a mim e ao Sirius umas aulinhas de futebol trouxa!!

- Não se preocupe, Tiago!! Boas férias, crianças, divirtam-se!! Lidi, nós escreveremos para saber os seus resultados nos N.O.M.s!!

- Ok, papai! - Lidiane os observou saírem da Sala de Jantar para irem em direção ao carro, nos Jardins.

- Muito simpáticos os seus pais, Lidi! - Lílian sorriu.

- Para mim você iria odiá-los por causa daqueles comentários com o Tiago! - Lidiane riu - É que o Tiago e o Black foram criados juntos comigo, então eles têm esse tipo de intimidade!

Lílian já tinha fechado a cara de novo e quando terminou, voltou para a biblioteca, de onde só saía para se alimentar.

br

As férias estavam passando rápido demais para o gosto de todos, já era 1º de Agosto, logo chegariam as corujas com a lista de materiais e o resultado dos exames...

Lidiane estava no seu quarto, deitada, lendo um livro qualquer que tinha pego na biblioteca quando bateram em sua porta e antes que ela respondesse, a porta se abriu.

- Lidi?? - ela escutou uma voz feminina e uma garota de seus 21 anos, longos cabelos acajus ondulados e olhos azuis como o céu, entrou. Era bem magra, com os quadris pouco largos, uma cintura finíssima e com poucos seios. Estava com a barriga um pouco avantajada, mas só quem olhasse bem repararia.

- Andrômeda?? Andrômeda Black?? - Lidi falou, dando um pulo da cama.

- Eu mudei tanto assim?? - a garota sorriu.

- Meu Deus, demais!! A última vez que eu te vi você tinha 17 anos!! Aonde você estava, garota?? - Lidi correu e abraçou a amiga.

- Eu estava morando em Paris, sabe? Fazendo um curso de modelo! Já sou uma modelo bruxa profissional, olha que chique!! - o sorriso dela era idêntico ao de Sirius, mostrava dentes muito brancos e certos.

Lidiane fechou a porta e apontou para a amiga se sentar.

- Desculpe eu estar de pijama, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de sair do quarto hoje... Com essa chuva, então!! Estão todos em seus quartos!! - menos Remo, ela pensou, que devia estar na cabana. Hoje era o último dia de Lua Cheia deste mês, a sua transformação só ocorreria novamente na escola. Ele só se transformara duas vezes nas férias.

- Todos?? Todos quem??

- Meus amigos de Hogwarts... Estão passando as férias aqui!

- Sirius me falou em uma carta... É verdade que vocês têm um amigo lobisomem??

- O Sirius é um fofoqueiro!!- Lidiane falou com raiva.

- Não se preocupe, meu primo pediu para guardar segredo e eu guardo muito bem! Ele também me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês ano passado!!

- Ele é um babaca!!

- Você ainda gosta dele??

- Lógico que não! - Lidiane falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ele gosta de você... - Andrômeda suspirou.

- Problema dele! - ela deu de ombros - E os SEUS amores? Dizem que Paris tem cada homem lindo!

- Você não ficou sabendo?? - Andrômeda perguntou, sorrindo.

- Sabendo de quê??

Andrômeda levantou a mão esquerda e mostrou uma aliança de ouro no dedo anelar.

- Você se casou??

- Eu pensei que Sirius tivesse te contado!

- Não... Com quem??

- Ted Tonks! Ele é um trouxa inglês que mora na França desde pequeno... Nos conhecemos na agência de modelos, começamos a sair, namorar e acabamos nos casando. É claro que com isso eu fui expulsa da família, mas só pelos meus pais. Os pais de Sirius continuam me ajudando! - ela sorriu.

- Eu não acredito nisso!!

- Eu tenho até uma filha, Lidi!! Eu casei grávida!! Ela tem 3 anos e é muito inteligente!! Ninfadora seu nome!!

- Por Merlin... O Black nunca comentou nada comigo...

- O Ted está lá embaixo com ela, vamos lá!

- Claro, deixe eu só me trocar... - Lidiane se levantou e colocou a roupa correndo.

Depois de reunirem todos na Sala de Visitas de sua casa, começaram a conversar.

Ted era um homem de 23 anos e cabelos castanhos mais ou menos na altura dos ombros. Os olhos eram negros e isso lhe dava um ar de mistério. Era muito inteligente, mas também bem atrapalhado. A menina também era muito inteligente e puxara a maioria das características do pai. Adorava mostrar como conseguia mudar as cores de seus cabelos e Andrômeda havia lhes explicado que ela era metamorfomaga.

- Então você é o famoso Ted que Andrômeda tanto falava nas cartas?

- Você é...?

- Sirius. Sirius Black! - o garoto sorriu.

- Andrômeda fala muito bem de você.

A prima sorriu e o garoto sorriu de volta.

- E o tal amigo de vocês... O lobo? - ele perguntou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, numa situação incômoda.

- Desculpe, desculpe... É que...

- Não, tudo bem...- Lílian sorriu - É que ele... hum... está em dia de transformação.

- Ah...

Neste momento, uma bela coruja-de-igreja entrou na Sala.

- Elas estão atrasadas esse ano... - Lílian falou enquanto entregava as cartas para os seus respectivos donos.

Ela deu uma rápida olhada na lista de materiais, porém seus olhos pararam no distintivo dentro da carta e as duas folhas anexas. Ao ler a primeira, soltou um gritinho de excitação.

- O que foi, Lily? - Lara a olhou assustada.

- Eu sou Monitora-Chefe, _Monitora–Chefe_ !!

Neste momento foi Lidiane quem deu outro gritinho.

- O que foi dessa vez, Lidiane?? - Tiago perguntou, irritado com a gritaria.

- Tirei "Excepcional" em todas as matérias, _TODAS_ !! Se continuar assim, com certeza poderei ser auror!

- Eu só não tirei "Excepcional" em Adivinhação... Recebi um "Excede as Expectativas". - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu tirei "Aceitável"...- Tiago sorriu.

- Quanto vocês tiraram? - Lidiane perguntou para as duas meninas.

- O meu variou um pouco... Está bom! Eu só quero trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério.

- Eu não levei bomba por pouco em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e em Adivinhação... De resto fui bem! Só quero ser professora de Transfiguração mesmo! - Lara sorriu.

- Ah, eu esqueci de contar para vocês!! - Sirius mostrava um grande sorriso - Vocês lembram daquela moto que eu vi no beco Diagonal ano passado mas não pude comprar porque só poderia pilotar aos 16 anos??

Todos acenaram em concordância, menos Andrômeda e Ted, que ergueram as sobrancelhas. Ninfadora continuava a trocar a cor dos cabelos.

- Falei com meu pai!! Vou ganhar ela no meu aniversário, 26 de março!!

- Já estou até vendo... - Lidiane deu um sorriso debochado - Um dia você vai sair com ela e vai passar a noite fora. No dia seguinte vai estar na capa do Proferta Diário: _"Morre Sirius Black, herdeiro de Morgana e Arthur Black em acidente com a moto que ganhou no seu aniversário"_ !!

- Você não conseguiu estragar a minha felicidade dessa vez, Armstrong! Eu nunca morreria desse jeito e mesmo assim não quero te deixar viúva antes mesmo da gente casar!

- Não estou tentando estragar a sua felicidade... Estou apenas sendo realista! - ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Bem, mas me contem as novidades!! - Andrômeda falou antes que uma discussão mais séria começasse.


	4. Nem Um Dia

**N.A.:** Depois de milhões de erros desse capítulo, finalmente consegui postá-lo direito... Espero q gostem, pq ele é tipo uma song e no decorrer da fic terão alguns assim... Qq coisa, meu E-MAIL é blz?!? Bjus, Xau! Ah, e deixem reviews!!

* * *

Capítulo IV- Nem um Dia (Djavan)

**_" Um dia frio_**

_**Um bom lugar para ler um livro**_

_**E o pensamento lá em você,**_

**_Eu sem você não vivo..._** "

Remo estava trancado na biblioteca da casa de Lidiane, sozinho, como gostava de fazer quando não estava em épocas de transformação ou Lily não estava lá, lendo...

Gostava da solidão para poder pensar na vida e nas pessoas. O problema era que ultimamente ele andava pensando demais em uma _certa_ pessoa.

Nunca se imaginara apaixonado, afinal, ele era perigoso... Nunca poderia namorar, se casar, Ter filhos e ser um bom pai como os outros! Mas ele não podia imaginar que um dia estaria apaixonado... e logo pela sua melhor amiga!

Tudo nela lhe chamava a atenção. Aqueles cabelos ondulados quase loiros, os olhos de uma cor que beirava o mel, o sorriso calmo e compreensivo... Quando estava com ela, conversando, ou apenas em silêncio, eram os momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Ele esquecia do mundo e das noites de lua cheia, de todas as tristezas do mundo.

Lara era... como ele poderia explicar... Diferente de todas as outras. Lidiane e Lílian eram bonitas e tinham personalidade, mas não como Lara... Ela era diferente, ela era _especial_! Ele não sabia explicar, mas era especial.

**_"Um dia triste_**

_**Toda fragilidade incide**_

_**E o pensamento lá em voc**_

**_E tudo me divide..."_**

Ele se lembrava de como haviam se conhecido e ficado amigos de primeira:

_"Remo tinha 11 anos e estava correndo pelos corredores ao lado de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro._

_Eles haviam acabado de jogar um feitiço de pernas bambas em Malfoy, Crable, Goyle e Snape no corredor de Feitiços quando estavam saindo da aula e agora estavam correndo para não serem pegos._

_Na verdade, Tiago e Sirius haviam jogado o feitiço e ele e Pedro apenas ficaram rindo. No começo ele os mandara parar, mas no momento que ele viu os Sonserinos com as pernas bambas, apenas riu._

_- Vamos cada um para um lado. Rápido! - Tiago falou, ainda correndo. _

_Eles se separaram, indo cada um por um corredor._

_Remo acabou correndo em direção a biblioteca e entrou. Andando por entre as mesas e estantes, ele percebeu uma garota de cabelos ondulados sentada sozinha, com vários livros em volta._

_- Com licença... Oi! - ele falou sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dela. _

_Ela levantou os olhos de um dos grossos livros que lia e sorriu._

_- Oi... _

_Olhando o rosto da garota, Remo se lembrou dela. Eles estavam na mesma série e na mesma casa, mas não se falavam. Ela andava com Lidiane, a amiga de Tiago e Sirius._

_- Qual seu nome? _

_- Lara Andrews, e o seu? _

_- Remo Lupin. Você gosta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - ele perguntou ao ler os títulos dos livros. _

_- Na verdade, eu odeio! - ela disse com simplicidade. _

_- Então por quê tantos livros sobre esse assunto? _

_- Eu estou quase morrendo afogada nesta matéria... Estou tentando estudar, mas não adianta, não entra nada na minha cabeça!! _

_- Poxa... Modéstia a parte eu sou ótimo nesta matéria!! Se quiser eu te ajudo! _

_- Nossa!! Eu iria agradecer muito! - ela sorriu. _

_- Mas com uma condição! - ele sorriu. _

_Ela levantou uma sobrancelha esperando ele continuar. _

_- Eu já ouvi falar da sua inteligência em Transfiguração e eu sou horrível nesta matéria! Eu te ensino DCAT e você me ensina Transfiguração! O que acha?? _

_- Tudo bem! - ela sorriu - Fechado! _

_Sorrindo, Remo começou a explicar os princípios de DCAT enquanto ela ouvia tudo atentamente. _

_Todos os dia depois das aulas eles iam para a biblioteca e ficavam estudando. Com o convívio, acabaram virando melhores amigos até ele começar a se apaixonar..."_

"_**Longe da felicidade**_

**_E todas as suas luzes_**

_**Te desejo como o ar**_

_**Mais que tudo,**_

**_És manhã na natureza das flores..._**"

Ela tinha tudo que qualquer outra garota poderia desejar.

Era bonita, inteligente, simpática, legal, sincera... Até quando estava irritada era bonita!

Ele adorava vê-la irritada!! O que mais a tirava do sério era quando não conseguia entender alguma coisa que Remo lhe explicava. Ele tinha que tirar tudo de perto, se não iam para o chão.

E enquanto ele ria, ela olhava para ele com um olhar mortal e dizia:

- _Você ainda ri da minha desgraça??_

Ele apenas dava de ombros e mandava ela se acalmar para que ele pudesse explicar de novo.

O trato deles era que cada dia um ensinasse sua matéria, excluindo os finais de semana e feriados, já que eles não tinham aulas nesse tempo.

A Profª McGonagall havia adorado a idéia dos dois e incentivou muitos alunos a montarem duplas para poderem estudar.

Como ele queria aquela garota... Como a amava... Lara beirava a perfeição!

" **_Mesmo por toda riqueza_**

_**Dos sheiks árabes**_

_**Não te esquecerei um dia**_

_**Nem um dia**_

_**Espero com a força do pensamento**_

**_Recriar a luz que me trará você..._**"

Ele podia ser novo, velho, o que fosse, mas sabia que nunca esqueceria aquela garota.

Perto dela o mundo parava e era como se só existissem ele e ela.

Era uma droga ser um lobisomem!! Passar a vida toda desaparecendo uma vez por mês. Ele nunca poderia se prender a alguém. Nunca poderia criar laços... Imagine só ele namorando e uma vez por mês desaparecendo! Com certeza não duraria muito.

Mas mesmo assim ele podia pensar, não é mesmo? Nada o impediria de se imaginar ao lado de Lara...

Quem sabe um dia descobrissem uma Poção que o curasse dessa desgraça que era ser um lobisomem!

Até lá, ele apenas podia sonhar...

- Hei, Remo. Acorda! - ele escutou alguém lhe chamando e voltou à Terra. Era Lílian.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, fechando o livro que estava no seu colo.

- Já está na hora do jantar, sabia? - ela riu - No quê estava pensando?

- Nada demais... Vamos? - ele guardou o livro e se levantou.

"_**E tudo nascerá mais belo,**_

**_O verde faz do azul com amarelo_**

_**O elo com todas as cores**_

**_Para enfeitar amores gris."_**

É... Um dia ele conseguiria se livrar dessa maldição! E quando pudesse ficar com Lara, tudo ficaria mais belo...

Fechou a porta da biblioteca, e, passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Lílian, foi em direção à Sala de Jantar sorrindo e conversando com a amiga


	5. Beco Diagonal

b **N.A.:** /b Eu esqueci de lhes avisar umas pequenas coisas sobre a fic... Os pais de Sirius aqui não são arrogantes e amam sangue-puros, porque quando eu comecei a fic o 5º livro ainda não tinha saído, e se eu fosse mecher nisso, ia mudar a fic inteira. Eu também colokei o Régulo para estudar nos E.U.A, pq o livro ñ dá mts informações dele, mas na 2ª parte ele deve Ter uma pequena participação, nd d... Bem, é isso...

* * *

Capítulo V - Beco Dioganal

- Lara...

- Hmmm... Depois... - ela jogou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e voltou a dormir.

- Lara... Acorde... - Lílian a sacudiu novamente.

- Ainda é cedo...

- Deixe de ser idiota!! Já está na hora do almoço e hoje nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal, esqueceu??

- Hora do almoço?? - ela se levantou num salto.

- Até que horas você ficou andando pelos jardins ontem, Lara? - Lílian perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama cruzando os braços.

- Umas três da manhã... O lugar é tão maravilhoso, eu não resisto...

- Eu acho que você se esqueceu que existe uma floresta nestes territórios e lá dentro têm animais perigosos!

- Mas não existem apenas florestas por aqui! Existem jardins maravilhosos, um labirinto, piscina, um jardim que está trancado à chave...

- Trancado à chave? - Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, sim... - Lara se levantou, indo em direção ao closet para se trocar - Mas mudando de assunto... eu perdi mesmo o café da manhã??

- Perdeu! - a ruiva sorriu - E se não se apressar perderá o almoço também!

- Nem me fale essas coisas!! Eu estou faminta!

- Agora me conte uma novidade...

- Oras! Eu não como tanto assim!!

- Imagine se comesse...

- Quem vai conosco para o Beco?

- Lidi, Sirius, Potter, Remo, o motorista de Lidi, eu e você... Acho que só...

- Vamos descer logo que minha barriga está roncando! - Lara falou, terminando de amarrar uma faixa branca no cabelo e indo em direção a porta - Vamos?

Lílian se levantou e seguiu a amiga em direção ao Salão de Jantar.

- Resolveram dar o ar da graça? - Lidiane sorriu ao ver as amigas.

- Lara ainda estava dormindo quando cheguei no quarto. Passou mais uma noite vagando pelos jardins.

- Você já deve estar conhecendo as propriedades melhor do que nós, Lara... - Tiago sorriu - Por quê esses passeios noturnos? Você e Remo têm se encontrado escondido?

- Larga de ser idiota, Tiago! - Remo falou, sem graça.

- Calma... O Tiago só estava brincando! - Sirius riu.

Após terminarem o almoço, Lidiane levantou rápido.

- Gente, estamos atrasados! Vou lá no escritório buscar o dinheiro... Vem comigo, Lily?

- Claro! - ela acompanhou a garota.

Elas foram andando rápido, subindo as escadas para o 2º andar e depois em direção ao 3º.

- Aonde é? - Lílian perguntou.

- No escritório. - ela parou em frente às portas que ficavam em frente a biblioteca.

Abrindo a porta Lílian pôde perceber uma grande sala com vários quadros pendurados nas paredes que possuíam um papel de parede azul claro, quase branco. Havia também uma mesa de carvalho com vários papéis colocados organizadamente e vários pesos dourados com formas de animais. A cadeira tinha o estofado azul escuro e as outras duas que ficavam de frente para esta, um estofado um pouco mais claro. Encostado na parede haviam sofás para três lugares e entre eles um grande quadro que ia até o chão com o desenho de um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos empunhando uma varinha, montado em um pégaso branco.

- Venha... O cofre é aqui! - Lidiane falou, indo em direção ao quadro que a poucos segundos Lílian observava.

- Aonde?

- O cofre é enfeitiçado! Fica atrás deste quadro e apenas as pessoas que são da família Armstrong podem abri-lo. Na casa dos Black, dos Potter e dos Malfoy também funciona assim! É uma tradição muito antiga entre famílias poderosas. Se alguém que não seja do sangue dono da casa tentar abrir, um raio o atinge bem no peito e aí já era! - ela sorriu.

- Todo o dinheiro da sua família está atrás deste cofre?

- Ah, não! - ela riu - Essa é apenas uma pequena parte. O resto está no Gringotes! É melhor andarmos rápido, estão nos esperando lá embaixo.

Lílian viu Lidiane chegando mais perto do quadro e colocando a mão direita na asa esquerda do pégaso e numa fração de segundo o quadro desaparecer, mostrando um corredor iluminado por várias tochas.

- Entre na frente, Lily. A passagem se fecha no momento que um Armstrong entrar ou sair.

Concordando, ela entrou com passos lentos sendo seguida por Lidiane. No momento que a amiga entrou, a passagem se fechou.

- Como sairemos daqui se a passagem se fechou?

- Ela vai abrir no momento que eu chegar perto, agora vamos! É logo no fim do corredor.

Quando Lidiane terminou de falar, elas chegaram numa grande sala e Lílian arregalou os olhos. Espalhados pelo chão haviam várias moedas de dinheiro bruxo, estojos de jóias e todas as outras coisas inimagináveis! Parecia aqueles tesouros de pirata que se viam nos filmes trouxas. E Lidiane disse que essa não era nem a metade da riqueza de sua família.

Encostado na parede havia um belo arco que parecia ser feito de pura prata cravejado de pedras de Alga - Marinha na coloração mais bela que já havia visto em toda a sua vida: um azul misterioso e profundo... E ao lado uma bolsa com flechas do mesmo material. Olhando fascinada para o objeto, ela foi em direção ao mesmo e quando esticou o braço para tocá-lo, ouviu Lidiane gritar.

- NÃO TOQUE NISSO JAMAIS!!

Com o susto, a ruiva deu um salto e, tropeçando, caiu de bunda no chão.

- Ai!! Por quê não? - ela massageou o traseiro, levantando-se.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas uma vez, quando eu vim aqui pela primeira vez, a anos atrás, eu também tentei tocar neste arco, mas papai me pegou no colo na hora e disse para eu jamais tocar nisso ou deixar qualquer pessoa tocar. Anos depois eu me lembrei disso e perguntei a razão e ele disse que isso daí foi a arma de Rowena Ravenclaw, uma das Quatro Grandes que fundaram Hogwarts e que apenas o seu ou a sua herdeira poderia tocar nele sem se queimar. Se você prestar bastante atenção, verá escrito aí Rowena Ravenclaw. Cada Grande tinha um. Godric tinha uma espada cravejada de rubis, Slytherin um punhal cravejado de esmeraldas, Rowena este arco e Helga... Bem... Nunca descobriram qual era a arma de Helga, mas dizem que era a mais poderosa de todas!! Cada arma hoje se localiza num lugar. Dizem que a espada de Griffyndor está em Hogwarts, o punhal de Slytherin na casa dos Malfoy, o arco aqui e a arma de Helga nunca descobriram... - ela deu de ombros.

- Uou! - Lílian exclamou, de boca aberta.

- Acho melhor irmos!! Nos atrasamos até demais, sabe?

Ainda pensando no arco, elas desceram as escadarias e depois de levarem uma bronca dos amigos, foram finalmente para o Beco Diagonal.

- Vamos tomar um sorvete e depois compramos o material! - Tiago pediu.

Como eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo, foram em direção a sorveteria, mas no meio do caminho Lara desatou a correr por entre as pessoas.

- LARA!! - Remo gritou, olhando a garota correr.

- O que deu nela? - Tiago perguntou.

- Ah, lá está o motivo! - Lílian sorriu e apontou para Lara abraçada com Alice e Frank.

- Ué, eles já voltaram de viagem? - Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estranho mesmo... - Lidiane comentou - As matrículas para a Academia de Aurores só começam mês que vem, não tinha o por quê da preça...

- Vamos lá!! - Lílian tomou a dianteira.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Sirius perguntou:

- Por quê vocês voltaram mais cedo da viagem?

- Vocês não ficaram sabendo?? - Alice perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Eles olharam para a cara dela.

- Do ataque! - Frank os olhou como se fossem de outro mundo.

- Ataque?? - Remo perguntou.

- Vocês não recebem o Profeta Diário nas férias, não?? - Alice perguntou.

- Eu recebo... Mas os jornais devem estar indo para a minha casa, não para a de Lidi...- Lílian falou vagamente.

- Lá em casa recebemos, mas eu só leio de vez em quando. - Lidiane deu de ombros.

- Mas vocês já ouviram falar de Voldemort, né?

- O pai de Lidiane já nos falou dele, mas isso não explica porque vocês voltaram mais cedo de viagem... - Lara falou.

- Vocês sabem que os meus pais e os de Alice são aurores... – Frank começou. Todos concordaram e o mandaram prosseguir.

- Bem, este bruxo, o tal de Voldemort, está causando um problemão para todo o Ministério e no meio das férias meus pais receberam uma coruja pedindo desculpas por estarem estragando nossas férias mas precisavam deles urgentemente. Voltamos o mais rápido que podíamos pois os servos de Voldemort, que são denominados Comensais da Morte, estavam atacando trouxas e também o que eles chamam de... bem... _Sangue–Ruins_! - Frank ficou sem graça de Ter que falar disso perto de Lílian e Lara, que eram filhas de trouxas.

- Mas parece que este tal de Voldemort começou os ataques a pouco tempo... - Lílian não se importou com o que Frank havia dito e falou - Como ele já pode Ter tantos servos?

- Na verdade não são tantos, - Alice deu de ombros - mas são o suficiente para fazer um belo estrago, e também, os bruxos que trabalham para ele são muito poderosos, sabe?

- Estão dizendo por aí... - Frank baixou o tom de voz - que os Malfoy, Dolohov, Karkaroff e até mesmo as suas primas, Sirius, estão do lado desse bruxo.

- Eu nunca escutei nenhuma delas comentando nada! - o garoto falou - Mas faz tempo que eu não as vejo... Desde que as férias começaram, graças a Deus...

- Não temos nenhuma certeza ainda, e mesmo assim, o Ministério não tem nada confirmado, mas eles acham que enquanto esses daí estiverem em Hogwarts, não corremos nenhum perigo muito sério, o problema vai ser quando eles saírem de lá... Eu aconselharia vocês - Frank olhou para Tiago, Sirius e Lidiane - tomarem muito cuidado com eles... Vocês vivem brigando pelos corredores!!

- Eu não acho que Malfoy faria algo pra gente...

- Mesmo assim, Lidi!! É melhor prevenir! Voldemort é muito poderoso, e pelo que se comenta pelo Ministério e eu escutei meus pais falando, ele tem um passado meio negro com Dumbledore... Parece que ele estudou em Hogwarts a muitos anos atrás e o nosso velho Diretor é o único a quem Voldemort _realmente _teme!

- E os servos dele têm uma marca no braço, uma tatuagem de uma cobra saindo da boca de uma caveira... Eles a projetam no céu quando atacam alguém. O negócio está ficando tão feio que já existem pessoas com medo de dizerem Voldemort... O chamam de _Você-Sabe-Quem_!

- Como alguém pode Ter medo de dizer um nome?? - Tiago se indignou.

- Até mesmo famílias bruxas antigas estão com medo. Voldemort vai querer acabar com todos que forem contra ele ou atrapalharem os seus planos.

- E pensar que ninguém estava levando fé nele... Acharam que ele ia ser um desses bruxos idiotas que o Ministério prende em duas semanas.

- Acho melhor pararmos com esse assunto, sabe?? - Lara comentou, um pouco arrepiada.

- Acho que eu perdi a vontade de tomar sorvete... - Tiago suspirou.

- Vamos comprar logo os livros, então... Essa história toda acabou com as minhas férias... Vocês vem com a gente? - Sirius perguntou para Alice e Frank.

- Claro!! Assim podemos saber das novidades... Boas é claro!! - Alice sorriu e seguiu os amigos de mão dada com Frank.

Depois de irem ao Gringotes e comprarem os livros, eles resolveram dar uma volta pelo Beco, mas para desagrado de todos, encontraram Malfoy, Narcisa, Lestrange e Belatriz.

- Vejam só se não são o Potter e a sua trupe de idiotas e sangue - ruins!! - Lestrange falou num tom para todos ouvirem com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Vejam se não são o Malfoy e sua tropa de renegados e ignorantes!! - Tiago deu um grande sorriso e muitas pessoas que estavam em volta riram.

- Cuidado, Potter... Eu não posso usar varinha, mas posso muito bem quebrar a sua cara!

Tiago soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Você não consegue socar nem as criancinhas do 1º ano, Malfoy!! - ele continuou rindo e as pessoas na rua começaram a parar para assistirem a discussão.

Nesse momento, Malfoy tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para o peito de Tiago que não se moveu um centímetro e começou a rir olhando bem nos olhos do loiro.

- Qual a graça, P_ottynho_? - ele deu um sorriso superior.

- Larga de ser idiota, _Malfeito_! Você não pode usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts, você ainda não se formou.

- Se eu usar, o meu pai me livra lá no Ministério.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Malfoy... - Frank tomou a dianteira - Sinto lhe informar mais a moral do seu pai caiu muito lá no Ministério nos últimos dias.

- Eu ainda tenho dinheiro, Longbotton! - e voltando-se para Tiago, começou - C_ru..._

As pessoas em volta começaram a cochichar entre si. Ele iria usar uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis na frente de todo mundo.

- _Expelliarmus_! - a varinha de Malfoy foi para a mão de Frank - Não se atreva, moleque!!

- Devolva a minha varinha!!

- Eu vou devolver e vocês vão sumir daqui se não eu acabo com esses rostinhos de vocês!! - Frank devolveu a varinha.

- Acho que já fizemos tudo o que tínhamos que fazer, né? - Tiago perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sob os olhares dos amigos.

- Na verdade, não... - Lily falou - Eu preciso comprar vestes novas, sabe? Minha saia está muito curta.

- Eu a prefiro curta!

- Não pedi a sua opinião, Potter! - ela falou e foi em direção a loja de roupas, que não ficava muito longe, sob um olhar divertido de Tiago.


	6. De Volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo VI- De Volta a Hogwarts 

- Bom dia... - Lidiane se sentou na mesa do café da manhã com uma cara de sono horrível e ainda de pijama.

- Anotou a capa da manada de hipogrifos que te atropelou, Lidi? - Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não deu... - ela bocejou - não deu tempo...

- Não conseguiu dormir?

Ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você não conseguir dormir? - Lílian perguntou, preocupada.

- Não sei... - Lidiane bocejou de novo - Algo me diz que eu não devo ir para Hogwarts esse semestre...

- Você enlouqueceu, né?? - Tiago a olhou, espantado.

- Não sei... - Lidiane preparou uma torrada e encheu o copo de suco.

- Se você continuar falando "não sei" vai ficar complicado de conversar com você! - Lara a olhou.

- Des... - ela bocejou - Desculpe. É que eu estou com muito... - outro bocejo - muito sono.

- Ninguém percebeu! - Lílian sorriu.

- Acho que não vou voltar para Hogwarts esse semestre... - ela ponderou a idéia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você não querer ir? - Remo perguntou.

- Não sei... - ao ver que Lara a olhou feio ela continuou - Apenas acho que não devo voltar...

- Pesadelos? - Tiago perguntou.

- Não... Uma agonia, sabe? Algo me diz que é melhor eu ficar em casa...

- Você vai mesmo ficar em casa?? - Lílian esbugalhou os olhos verdes.

- Não... Eu não posso, certo?

- Acho que não... - Lílian sorriu.

- Lidi! - Lara pareceu se lembrar de algo.

Lidiane continuou comendo sua torrada e bebendo seu suco esperando a amiga continuar.

- Você nunca me falou o que o seu irmão faz.

- Ele é jogador de futebol.

- O que é futebol? - Remo perguntou.

- É um esporte que é como o Quadribol para os trouxas. Os jogadores se juntam num campo de futebol, que é mais ou menos parecido com o de Quadribol, mas ao invés de Ter aros tem traves e os jogadores só correm atrás de uma bola e sem vassouras. - Lílian explicou.

- Dimitri foi morar no Brasil logo depois de se formar. Um amigo dele, filho de trouxas brasileiros apresentou o esporte pra ele e logo ele percebeu que tinha jeito para a coisa. Assim que se formou se mudou, ele foi fazer um teste para um time do Rio de Janeiro e pasou e agora está jogando no Vasco! Lá ele conheceu Natasha Barbosa, irmã de um dos caras que joga com ele e agora eles estão morando juntos. Sem contar que a cidade é a 8ª Maravilha do Mundo! Praias lindas, pessoas simpáticas, homens maravilhosos, corpos lindos...

- Assim eu fico com vontade de ir lá... - Remo sorriu.

- O problema é que as pessoas não cuidam muito bem do que têm... Poluem as praias e as ruas, pelo menos no Rio é assim. Meu irmão mora num condomínio de luxo na Barra de Tijuca. E o país tem bandas maravilhosas! Fiquei apaixonada por três: The Feevers, Renato e Seus Blue Caps e Roupa Nova! Trio Ternura também é ótima! Meu irmão me mandou uns LPs trouxas deles! LP é um disco que dá pra você escutar os caras cantando!

- Nossa, eu quero que a minha Lua de Mel seja no Rio de Janeiro! - Lílian falou, empolgada.

- Então está decidido! - Tiago riu - Nossa Lua de Mel será no Rio!

- i _Nossa _/i , de quem, sr. Potter? - ela perguntou com ar de superioridade.

- Oras, a minha e a sua!! Ou você achava que eu não pretendia me casar com você?

- i _Você_ /i pretende se casar comigo, i _eu _/i não pretendo me casar com i _você_ /i !

- Você perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de calar a boca, Pontas!

- Eu percebi, Almofadinhas! Eu percebi...

- E eu não pretendo me casar com um cara que tem o apelido de Pontas! - ela riu - Pontas me lembra chifres e chifres me lembra corno! Não ia pegar bem nem para você nem para mim, Potter!

Todos riram do comentário de Lílian e da cara feia de Tiago que de tempos em tempos dizia i _"Eu gosto muito do meu apelido! Gosto muito!!"_ /i 

- Vamos logo! É melhor terminarmos logo esse café da manhã pois vamos de chave de portal, temos hora!

- Você está nos mandado ir rápido mas ainda nem se trocou! - Sirius riu.

- Eu não demoro para me trocar, Black! - ela o olhou feio.

b **N.A.:** /b Bem, como a boa brasileira e carioca que eu sou tive que puxar uma sardinha sinsitra pro lado do nosso país nesta parte! Aí não tem nada de importante, exceto a parte que Lidi fala que é melhor ficar em casa pois algo vai acontecer! Será que algo vai acontecer mesmo ou isso foi só uma forma da autora chamar leitores?? Bem, daqui a uns 5 capítulos mais ou menos vocês vão descobrir e a partir daí a fic começará a ficar boa e mais dark! E no próximo capítulo eu vou tentar colocar um romancezinho já q agora o Frank saiu de Hogwarts e msm assim eu ñ quis chamar mt atenção para o Frank e Alice! Agora deixem-me terminar este capítulo pq um capítulo q tem Hogwarts tem q aparecer Hogawrts!! Nos vemos na próxima nota!! : Ah, sim...

hr 

Eles foram transferidos de chave de portal até a plataforma e depois de se despedirem de Ted, Ninfadora e Andrômeda, Tiago se ofereceu para carregar as malas de Lílian, que procurava uma cabine vazia pelos vagões.

- Onde vamos achar uma maldita cabine vazia?? - ela perguntou olhando para os lados - Achei!! Estava cansada de andar! - ela se jogou no banco.

- Como se você estivesse carregando algum peso, né?? - Tiago jogou as malas dela no chão - Eu carreguei tudo pra você!!

- Não reclame!! Você ofereceu, eu aceitei! E não jogue as minhas coisas no chão!! - ela o olhou feio.

- Vai tomar no...

- Contenha-se, Potter!

Bufando algo como i _"Mal agradecida" _/i , Tiago se jogou no banco de frente para ela.

- Ah, vocês estão aí!! - Sirius, Remo, Lara, Alice e Lidiane entraram na cabine.

- Lílian, é melhor irmos logo para o vagão dos Monitores!

- Você tem razão! - ela se levantou e deu um tchauzinho para os amigos- Aii, Remo, eu ainda não acredito que sou Monitora - Chefe, i _Monitora – Chefe _/i !!

- Meu, a Evans é um saco! Exploradora de menores!! - Tiago falou, assim que ela sumiu de vista.

- Você que se ofereceu para carregar as malas dela! - Alice deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Porra, como eu ia adivinhar que ela carrega chumbo nisso daí?? Ela deve estar contrabandeando caldeirões roubados, só pode!

- Relaxa, Pontas! Daqui a pouco ela vai estar a fim de você também!

- Eu não levaria tanta fé nisso, Sirius! - Lara falou com sinceridade.

Depois disso Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, que havia aparecido na cabine, se sentaram num banco discutindo algo sobre como conquistar garotas, formando o Clube do Bolinha, enquanto as meninas ficaram no outro discutindo sobre como os garotos conseguiam ser tão babacas, formando o Clube da Luluzinha.

Algumas horas depois, Lílian e Remo apareceram na cabine e os mandou irem se trocar pois o trem logo chegaria na estação.

Muito a contra gosto eles interromperam a calorosa discussão que estava acrescentando muitas coisas sobre os conhecimentos dos mundos masculino e feminino para as mentes deles.

Depois que se trocaram, cinco minutos depois o trem parou e eles desceram.

- Alô, Hagrid! - eles avistaram o guarda - caça.

- CRIANÇAS DO 1º ANO AQUI!! - ele gritava aos quatro ventos e a quem mais quisesse ouvir - Alô, crianças!

Depois dos cumprimentos à Hagrid, os meninos e as meninas foram cada um para uma carruagem.

- Eu estou preocupada... - Alice suspirou assim que a carruagem começou a voar.

- Por quê?

- Frank já fez a matrícula na Academia de Aurores, logo já estará lutando, e Voldemort está aí, matando qualquer um que quiser estragar os planos dele...

- Frank é inteligente! - Lidiane sorriu - E você também vai ser auror, eu também... Todos correremos os mesmos riscos!

- Sei lá... Como namorada eu tenho que ficar preocupada!

- Vamos mudar de assunto!! - Lílian falou, se animando.

Elas começaram a conversar sobre amenidades até que a carruagem chegou ao seu destino e elas foram em direção ao Salão Principal. Os professores pareciam estar preocupados ao olhar para os alunos.

- Olhem a cara de Dumbledore!! - Sirius exclamou.

- A coisa não pode estar tão feia assim... - Pedro falou, mas depois completou - Pode??

- Shhhhh, a cerimônia vai começar! - Tiago falou ao perceber os alunos do 1º ano entrarem no Salão.

McGonagall começou a chamar os nomes para que se sentassem no banquinho e colocassem o Chapéu Seletor assim que ele terminou de cantar a música.

- Amery, Stheffany.

- CORVINAL!!

- Crouch Jr., Bartolomeu.

-SONS... GRIFINÓRIA!!

- Dalton, Gustav.

- LUFA-LUFA!!

E assim continuou, até um tal de Mathew Zarbanny ser selecionado para a Sonserina.

- Bem... - Dumbledore se levantou e todos ficaram em silêncio - Antes de liberar a vocês o delicioso banquete, tenho alguns avisos. Ninguém jamais deve se aproximar da Floresta Proibida a noite, entenderam bem?? Todas as detenções serão aplicadas dentro do Castelo para evitar acidentes! Também quero pedir muito cuidado a todos vocês, pois temos um novo bruxo das trevas, Voldemort, que se alto denomina Lorde, à solta!- o velho olhava preocupado para a mesa da Sonserina, onde no máximo sete pessoas lhe davam atenção - De resto, bom apetite!!

As mesas se encheram dos mais variados tipos de comida e os alunos fizeram a festa. Após o jantar, Lílian e Remo se levantaram e foram acompanhar os estudantes do 1º até onde seriam os dormitórios e falar a nova senha da casa, que era i _gárgulas ambulantes_ /i .

- Estou morrendo de sono! - Lidiane falou, ao entrarem no Salão Comunal - Com licença que eu vou recuperar o sono perdido na noite passada! Graças a Merlin amanhã será Sábado!

- Eu também estou indo... - Lílian acompanhou a garota e logo depois todas elas tinham ido dormir.

Os garotos ficaram conversando até altas horas, mas logo Remo e Pedro começaram a cair de sono e resolveram subir.

- Tiago... O que você quer com a Lily afinal, cara? - Sirius o perguntou após constatar que não tinha ninguém ouvindo.

- Sei lá, Almofadinhas... Eu gosto do jeito dela, do sorriso dela, dos olhos dela, do corpo dela...

- Tá, tá, tá!! - Sirius riu - Acho que o velho Pontas aqui está de quatro pela nossa ruivinha.

- E o nosso velho Almofadinhas aqui está de quatro pela nossa moreninha!! - Tiago riu.

- De quatro é exagero! - Sirius sorriu - Mas também não nego que gosto dela!!

- Essas meninas são fodas...

- Nem me fale... - Sirius tirou o cabelo dos olhos.

- Pelo menos nós não somos daqueles idiotas que quando se apaixonam deixam de curtir as coisas boas da vida!!

- Ééééé!! Esse ano vamos tentar sair com o máximo de garotas possíveis!! Vamos acabar com Hogwarts e mostrar do que somos capaz!!

- Cara, eu estava pensando numa coisa aqui... - Tiago começou.

- Xiiiiii, lá vem merda... Continue!!

- O Remo gosta da Lara, não gosta?

- Ele diz que não, mas eu acho que sim.

- A Lara gosta do Remo, certo?

- Aí fica um pouco mais difícil de saber, mas acho que também gosta... - Sirius olhou para o amigo - Mas por que isso agora?

- Eu estava pensando... A gente não anda tendo muita coisa para fazer, que tal se na próxima noite juntarmos os dois?

- Como?

- Vamos precisar da ajuda da Lidi, da Evans e da Alice.

- E do Pedrinho?? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não, ele é muito precipitado... Você lembra como ele estragou o nosso plano com a aposta da Lidi...

- Tem razão!! - Sirius falou - É melhor ele ficar de fora...

- Nós temos que dar um jeito de fazer eles se encontrarem aqui no Salão Comunal, a noite, sozinhos.

- Na teoria é fácil, Pontas!! Mas e na prática?

- Eu já tive uma idéia!! - Tiago sorriu vitorioso.

E eles passaram o resto da noite decidindo como o plano seria posto em ação, só indo dormir por volta das quatro da manhã com toda a idéia pronta. Agora só precisavam falar com as meninas.


	7. Dando Uma Forcinha ao Destino

Capítulo VII- Dando uma forcinha ao Destino 

- Bom dia!! - Remo acordou animado Sábado de manhã.

- Cala a boca! - Tiago reclamou.

- Não fode, cara... - Sirius jogou o travesseiro na cabeça.

- Que bando de vagabundos!! Até que horas vocês ficaram acordados ontem??

- Quatro da matina! - Sirius tirou um pedaço do travesseiro da cabeça e o olhou - Agora dá pra você calar a boca e deixar a gente dormir??

- Se vocês querem perder o café da manhã... - Pedro saiu do banheiro.

- Queremos! - eles falaram em coro - Agora calem a boca e sumam daqui!!

- Aff!! Que bando de estressados! - Pedro reclamou ao saírem do quarto para irem ao Salão Principal.

- O quê será que eles ficaram fazendo para irem dormir a esse horário? - Remo esfregou o queixo, curioso.

- Sei lá... Devem Ter conseguido alguma garota de última hora ou ficaram conversando sobre suas táticas de conquista infalíveis.

Dando de ombros, eles sentaram do lado das meninas e começaram a comer.

- Cadê o Tiago e o Sirius? - Lara perguntou, olhando para os dois lados.

- Foram dormir tarde e nos xingaram quando fomos acordá-los! - Pedro deu de ombros.

- O quê eles ficaram fazendo?

- Não sei... - Remo voltou a sua atenção para a comida e assim que terminou, foi para a biblioteca.

Estava lendo algum livro sobre DCAT quando sentiu duas mãos taparem seus olhos por trás.

- Lílian? Lidi? Lara? - a garota tirou as mãos e sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha que o fez corar.

- Que livro está lendo? - ela levantou a capa e leu o título: _Como se defender de um lobisomem"_ .

Ele sorriu.

- Por quê está lendo esse tipo de coisa?

- Nada pra fazer... Foi o primeiro livro de DCAT que eu achei! - ele sorriu.

- Você deveria ler sobre Transfiguração, não sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ah, qual é?!? Eu também não preciso ler só sobre Transfiguração. Não sou um expert na matéria, mas também não sou nenhum incompetente. E tenho você para me ajudar!

- Acordou de mal humor hoje, é?? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não! Acordei de ótimo humor!!

- Quando estiver de mal humor, então, por favor, é melhor não falar comigo! Se de bom humor você dá patada, de mal, joga pedra!

- Deixa de ser exagerada! - ele riu.

- Estou sendo sincera! - ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Você sempre é...

Ela ficou sem graça, mas depois ponderou a resposta.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio!

- Mas é mesmo!

- Lara, vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins... - Lílian apareceu na mesa que eles estavam.

- Ok... - ela se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Remo - Vamos?

- Não, obrigado... Vou ficar aqui mesmo!

- Depois nos vemos! - ela saiu conversando animada com Lílian, sob o olhar de Remo.

Elas estavam sentados do outro lado do lago conversando quando Tiago e Sirius, com umas caras de sono horríveis, apareceram.

- A festa de boas vindas foi boa, hein, meninos?!?

- O pior é que nem teve festa... - Sirius bocejou.

- Lara, você nos dá licença um minuto? - Tiago perguntou.

Os olhando de lado ela foi em direção a umas outras meninas do 6º ano.

- O que foi, Potter? Por quê tirou a Lara daqui?

- Relaxa, Evans! Eu não sou o lobo - mau e não vim aqui para te comer! Vim aqui pedir ajuda.

- Para...?

- Vocês três são amigas de Lara e nós somos amigos de Remo, eles são a fim um do outro mas não admitem. Queremos juntá-los hoje a noite! - Tiago as olhou.

- E o quê ganhamos com isso? - Alice perguntou.

- Um ponto pra ir para o céu? - Sirius perguntou em tom de dúvida.

- Até que é um bom prêmio... - Alice riu - Mas o que vocês pretendem fazer?

- É simples... O Sirius e a Lidiane vão estar lá embaixo, no Salão Comunal, e o Sirius vai tentar agarrá-la, aí ela vai gritar. Remo e Lara vão descer para saber o que aconteceu, mas os dois já estarão sob a capa de invisibilidade. Lara e Remo se encontrarão, vai rolar um clima e fim.

- E para isso o Sirius precisa me agarrar? - Lidiane ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Eles acenaram em concordância.

- Eu posso gritar sozinha, sabe? - Lidiane falou, calmamente.

- Mas precisamos dar mais realidade aos fatos! - Sirius a olhou, maroto.

- Estou fora! O Tiago que agarre a Lily!

- Pode ser também! - Tiago deu o mesmo sorriso de Sirius.

- Não mesmo! Nós sabemos gritar sozinhas! E eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Continue, srta. Evans...

- Lara está precisando estudar um pouco para DCAT, então nós vamos enrolá-la para que ela fique estudando no Salão Comunal, depois falamos que vamos dormir, e ela vai continuar lá, como ela sempre faz. Depois vocês se viram e fazem o Remo descer.

- Feito, então! - Tiago e Sirius se levantaram - Hoje a noite, então!

Eles saíram reclamando que elas tinham estragado a grande idéia deles de poderem agarrá-las,Lara voltou para o local que as meninas estavam e assim que perdeu os meninos de vista, perguntou:

- O quê eles queriam?

- Nada demais... - Alice sorriu e mudou de assunto.

- Vocês estão estranhas... - Lara comentou na hora do jantar.

- Estranhas como? - Lidi perguntou.

- Sei lá... Simplesmente _estranhas_!! E ficaram assim depois do que o Sirius e o Tiago falaram e vocês não quiseram me contar.

- Relaxa!! Não foi nada demais, você está encucada não sei porque... - Lílian sorriu e voltou a comer.

Lara deu de ombros. Estava um pouco, quer dizer, MUITO irritada por estar sendo deixada fora do assunto.

Ela terminou de comer e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? - Alice perguntou.

- Vou para o Salão Comunal!

- Nos espere, nós vamos também! O que você acha do nós darmos uma estudada para algumas matérias?

- Desde quando vocês gostam de estudar nos finais de semana? - Lara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Desde que precisamos.

- Vocês não precisam, mas já que vocês fazem questão, vamos... - ela deu de ombros e saiu andando com as meninas atrás.

Depois de se sentarem na mesa mais silenciosa do Salão Comunal, começaram a estudar DCAT.

- Estou ficando com sono... - Lidiane comentou, fingindo um bocejo.

- Nós todas estamos...- Lara falou, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia - Se quiserem subir, tudo bem. Eu vou continuar estudando...

- Tem certeza? - Alice perguntou.

- Aham... Só tem a gente aqui mesmo, vou aproveitar que está tudo em silêncio para tentar estudar mais um pouco.

- Boa noite, então! - as três subiram as escadas rapidamente, pegaram a capa de invisibilidade de Lidiane, e sob ela, foram até o dormitório masculino sem fazer barulho.

Tiago e Sirius já as estavam esperando na porta.

- Como vocês vão fazer para Remo descer? - Lílian sussurrou, olhando para os lados.

- Nem precisamos fazer nada! - Sirius riu - Rabicho já deu um jeito.

- Remo não está conseguindo dormir de jeito nenhum. Rabicho está roncando como um porco.

- E ele não está sentindo falta de vocês no quarto?

- Ele nunca liga! E hoje, muito por a caso i _agora _/i , nós vamos sair para nos encontrar com duas garotas da Corvinal. Cuidem de tudo direitinho por nós!

Eles voltaram para baixo da capa e saíram.

- Que idiotas! Eles têm as idéias e a gente que se vire?? - Lílian se indignou.

- Shhhhh!! Voltem para baixo da capa, estou ouvindo passos! - Alice puxou as amigas.

Neste momento, Remo abriu a porta, ainda de pijama, com uma cara de irritado e desceu as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal, sem perceber que estava sendo seguido.

Ao descer as escadas, percebeu uma pessoa sentada numa mesa no final do Salão lendo atentamente.

- Lara...? - ele sussurrou.

Ela tirou os olhos do livro que lia e sorriu para ele, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Tentando estudar! - ela mostrou os livros - E você?

- Rabicho não me deixa dormir! - ele fechou a cara - Nunca vi ninguém roncar tanto!

Ela riu e ele a encarou.

- O que foi? Por quê está me olhando?

- Nada... - ele corou - Estudando para quê?

- DCAT, o quê mais??

- Você não costuma estudar nos fins de semana...

- Eu sei... Mas as meninas me chamaram, eu aproveitei. Depois elas ficaram com sono, eu preferi continuar aqui.

- E por quê não vai dormir também?

- Estou tentando ver se aprendo alguma coisa sobra a porcaria dos animais das trevas!

- Essa é a parte mais fácil de DCAT! - ele lhe sorriu e ela lhe olhou com uma cara de  _"Fácil para você que é nerd!"_.

- Sobre que animal você está lendo?

- Lobisomem...

Ele ficou com o olhar meio sombrio, mas mesmo assim tentou sorrir.

- Desculpe... - ela ficou sem graça.

- Desculpar pelo quê? Você não fez nada...

- Eu não devia falar dessas coisas com você... Acho que eu vou dormir, com licença! - ela se levantou rápido, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Fica...

- Não... É melhor eu ir dormir...

- E vai me deixar aqui, triste, sozinho e abandonado?

- Remo, essa sua carinha de _"me-pega-no-colo-e-me-leva-para-casa-porque-eu-sou-um-menino-triste-sozinho-e-abandonado"_ não funciona comigo!

Ele riu.

- Por quê não?? Com as outras funciona!!

- Que outras??

- Hey, por favor, Lara! Tá certo que eu sou tímido e tals mas eu também não sou nenhum idiota! Eu saio com garotas, me divirto, gosto de zoar!

- Você não comenta esse tipo de coisa comigo! - ela se sentou novamente ao lado dele.

- Você é uma garota!!

- E daí?

- E daí que não é muito agradável conversar sobre essas coisas com uma!

- _Hem, hem_ ... Isso quer dizer, que você não é mais, digamos assim, não é mais... - ela estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lílian.

- Não!! Cara, você deve achar que eu sou retardado, né?? Sabe, apesar dos problemas e da timidez eu tenho 16 anos e sou um garoto! - ele ria da cara dela agora.

- Você nunca me contou isso!! - ela o olhou feio.

- Você nunca perguntou! - ele deu de ombros.

- Uma única vez na sua vida você me contou de quem estava a fim, que era a babaca da Narcisa Black!

- Nossa... Isso foi no 2º ano!

- Depois você nunca me contou mais nada... Vai, me conta de quem você está a fim agora!!

- Ninguém!!

- Você não me engana, Remo Lupin!! Eu conheço?

- Conhece!

- É minha amiga?

- É! - ele estava realmente sem graça.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Lara.

- O que foi?

- O nome da garota que eu sou a fim é Lara.

- UI!- Lidiane gemeu baixo num tom debochado sob a capa fazendo suas amigas se segurarem para não explodirem de rir.

- Ah... bem... é... enfim... - Lara estava muito vermelha.

- Não precisa ficar sem graça! - Remo falou se levantando - Na verdade, nem sei por que te contei isso! Acho que vou dormir...

Ela se levantou também e ficou de frente para ele, pegando nas mãos do garoto.

- Não...

- Não o quê? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para baixo. Apesar de ele não ser muito alto, ela era alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele.

- Não vai dormir...

- Mas...

Ela colou sua boca levemente nas dele.

- Que romântico... - Alice sussurrou, fingindo limpar uma lágrima - Acho que vou chorar...

- Por quê fez isso, Lara?

- Oras, porque eu estava com vontade!! - ela se virou e começou a andar quando ele a puxou e a beijou.

Depois de um tempo eles se soltaram e sorriram.

- Vem... - ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Aonde você vai?

- Apenas vem comigo...

- Remo, já é de madrugada! Vamos tomar uma detenção!

- Eu sou Monitor, esqueceu? - sorrindo, saiu pelos corredores.

- Vamos segui-los? - Lílian perguntou.

- Não... Já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer! Agora, vamos dormir! - Alice falou e elas voltaram para o dormitório.

- Remo... - Lara sussurrou em um dos corredores.

- Hum...

- Você está andando pelos corredores de pijama...

Ele corou e ela riu.

O garoto pegou a varinha do bolso e transfigurou a sua roupa numa calça jeans e numa camisa preta e os sapatos num tênis.

- Pra que isso tudo? - ela perguntou olhando para a roupa.

- Sei lá... Foi a primeira roupa minha que veio na minha cabeça! - ele parou em frente a grandes portas. Ela nem percebeu que tinham andado tanto e tão rápido - Chegamos!

- Isso é a Torre de Astronomia...

- O lugar mais bonito do Castelo... Hoje a sala está vaga!

- Você traz todas as garotas com quem você sai para este lugar?

- Não... Você é a primeira! Isso daqui é só quando a pessoa é especial! - ele sorriu e ela ficou sem gracinha.

Eles entraram e ele trancou a porta. Remo sentou-se no parapeito da janela, e a puxou para ficar entre as pernas dele. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com os braços e ela começou a fazer carinho nas mãos dele com a cabeça encostada no ombro do garoto.

- Remo...

- Sim...

- Esse lugar é lindo! - ela sorriu e olhou pela janela.

- Prefiro você. - ela ergueu o rosto e ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. Ela levantou o braço e acariciou a sua nuca.

- Te amo... - ela sussurrou.

- Eu também... Amanhã é Domingo... Vamos dar umas voltas pelo Castelo a noite?

- Como? Nós já estamos fazendo isso hoje... E se nos pegam?

- Eu tenho os meus métodos...

- Ai meu Deus... Eu ainda levo uma detenção por sua culpa...

- Ninguém vai nos ver... Eu peço a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago emprestada!

- Agora que eu vou ser expulsa... - ela gemeu.

- Deixa de ser boba! - ele a beijou de novo.

Ficaram na Sala de Astronomia até umas três e meia da madrugada, quando finalmente Lara conseguiu convencer Remo a ir embora.


	8. Acerto de Contas

Capítulo VIII- Acerto de Contas 

- E foi isso o que aconteceu... - Lara terminou de contar o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior para as amigas.

Era tarde de Domingo e elas estavam sentadas no Salão Comunal, que a esse horário estava vazio, pois o resto do pessoal estava andando pelos Jardins.

- Você esqueceu de contar da parte que ele disse que não era mais virgem!! – Lílian disse, rindo.

- Como você sa... - Lara olhou para as amigas que riam incontrolavelmente - Vocês estavam aqui??

- Sob a capa de invisibilidade de Lidi!! - Lílian concordou, ainda rindo.

- Mas a idéia não foi nossa!! Foi do Tiago e do Sirius!! - Alice falou.

- Suas bandidas!! - ela começou a jogar todas as almofadas do Salão nas amigas, e nesse momento alguém entrava pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e acabou levando uma travesseirada no meio da cara.

- O que está acon... - Remo perguntou jogando a almofada no chão e olhando para as garotas que não paravam de rir - tecendo aqui??

- Nada demais, Remo!! Depois te explico, agora deixe-nos continuar com a guerra!! - Lara falou entre as risadas.

- Vocês estão destruindo o Salão Comunal!! - Remo as olhou feio, mas elas nem ligaram - Parem...

Elas o ignoraram e continuaram a fazer guerra de almofadas. Remo ficou mandando elas pararem calmamente, mas assim que levou outra almofadada no meio da cara, gritou:

- PAREM!! - elas ficaram estáticas. Remo podia não ser o santo dos santos, mas era um Monitor até bem responsável quando queria - Vocês destruíram o Salão Comunal!! Olhem a zona que vocês fizeram! Arrumem isso agora!! E você Lílian Evans, que vergonha... Monitora - Chefe e brincando de_guerrinha de travesseiro_?

As meninas pareciam estar sem graça com o discurso de Remo, até que elas se olharam e acenaram a cabeça em concordância e Alice gritou, rindo:

- ATACAR!! - todas se juntaram e começaram a jogar todas as almofadas em Remo que tentava se defender como podia.

Tiago e Sirius, que estavam entrando no Salão, colocaram os braços em volta do rosto e ficaram rindo da cara de Remo, mas depois de um tempo acabaram entrando na brincadeira também.

Passados uns quinze minutos em que eles ficaram brincando, se cansaram e se jogaram no chão, no meio das almofadas.

- Eu.. ainda... mato vocês... meninas! - Lara falou, sem fôlego.

- A... idéia foi... do Potter e do... Sirius! - Lílian respondeu.

- Que... idéia? - Remo estava deitado do lado de Lara.

- NENHUMA!! - Sirius, Tiago, Lidiane, Lílian e Alice gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles... armaram para a... gente se encontrar aqui... ontem... a noite! - Lara aos poucos ia recuperando o fôlego.

- Então é por isso que Tiago e Sirius não estavam no dormitório ontem? - Remo os olhou feio.

- Também! Mas as meninas que assistiram tudo, nós dois fomos nos encontrar com aquelas gêmas espetaculares da Corvinal!

- As morenas de olhos verdes? - Remo parecia mais preocupado em saber sobre o encontro dos amigos do que sobre o plano.

- Elas mesmo, cara! Aluado... Você tem que ver o corpo delas!! Por Merlin, é perfeito!!

- PQP!! - Alice os olhou incrédula - Até orgia vocês dois praticam??

- Larga de ser idiota, né, Alice?!?! É lógico que não! - Tiago a olhou feio - Mas elas são gêmeas idênticas, sabe? Os corpos são iguais.

- Mas isso não é uma regra, sr. Potter!! Nem todos os gêmeos idênticos têm corpos iguais!!

- Sabe, Remo... Eu esperava que você reclamasse por eles terem armado um plano, não que ficasse preocupado em saber sobre o corpo das gêmeas da Corvinal. - Lara o olhou.

- Tudo bem, se você quiser eu reclamo com eles! - ele sorriu.

- Eu não quero nada! - ela deu de ombros.

- Mas eu quero...

Ela o fitou, curiosa.

- Um beijo! Mas daqueles beijos assim,_bem_ beijos, se é que você me entende... - ele fez uma cara de cachorro pidão.

- Desse tipo aqui? - Ainda deitada, ela o puxou pela gravata da Grifinória e lhe deu o que podemos de chamar de um_"bem beijo"_, sob os aplausos, gritos e assobios dos amigos.

As semanas estavam passando cada vez mais rápido e eles já se encontravam quase no final de outubro. Logo chegaria Dezembro com os feriados de Natal e Ano Novo.

Remo e Lara continuavam saindo e as vezes iam dar passeios noturnos por Hogsmeade, acompanhados do Mapa do Maroto, que os garotos haviam feito no final do 5º ano, em sigilo. Nesses dias, porém, a lua cheia os impedia de se encontrar, mas aquela já era a penúltima transformação e depois de um ou dois dias da recuperação do moreno na enfermaria, voltaria tudo ao normal.

O sinal havia acabado de tocar e o 6º ano da Grifinória estava saindo de uma cansativa e chata aula de Poções com a Sonserina. Tiago e Sirius discutiam sobre como iam fazer os testes para o time de Quadribol, que estava em desfalque graças a grande quantidade de amigos que estavam no 7º ano e haviam se formado no semestre passado. Pedro apenas os ouvia, também tentando prestar atenção na conversa de Lidiane e Lílian que conversavam sobre a mais nova lista de alunos maravilhosos de Hogwarts. Lara e Alice haviam saído na frente pois iam fazer não - sei - o - quê, não - sei - aonde.

- Lidi, vem cá! - Tiago, Sirius e Pedro haviam se encostado na parede perto da porta da sala de Poções e a chamaram. Lílian foi junto com a amiga.

O corredor estava completamente vazio, exceto pelo grupinho de amigos encostado na parede.

- Eu e Sirius estávamos conversando e você sabe que esse ano perdemos um batedor e dois artilheiros. Só sobramos eu, você, Sirius e a Júlia... Precisamos conversar com McGonagall sobre os testes!

- E quem você está pensando para ocupar as vagas?? E também precisamos de um capitão. O Wood se formou ano passado...

- É... o Jhonatthan vai fazer uma falta desgraçada... O cara rebatia pra caramba! Formávamos uma bela dupla!! - Sirius sorriu.

- Eu ainda não tenho muita certeza... Você conhece alguém? - Tiago perguntou para a morena.

- Não me mate, Lílian! - ela olhou para a amiga antes de qualquer coisa - Mas a ruivinha aqui, apesar de odiar Quadribol, daria uma ótima artilheira!! Ela me ajudava quando eu queria treinar sem o time lá no campo. É difícil defender as bolas dela!

- Me tira dessa! Você sabe que eu odeio Quadribol e só fiz aquilo para te ajudar e...

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só quem eu vejo... - Pedro havia se encolhido na parede como uma criança com medo de apanhar - A trupe do Potter... Onde está aquele outro idiota que anda com vocês? - Lúcio Malfoy perguntou, se referindo a Remo.

- Cuidado como você fala do Remo, cara!! - Sirius deu um passo para frente, mas Lílian segurou seu braço.

- Isso mesmo... O Lupin... Quem morreu dessa vez? A mãe, a tia, a prima?? Só falta ele mesmo, pelo visto... Com certeza deve ser o mais nojento da família!!

- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY!! - Tiago gritou e Lidiane o segurou com força.

Nesse momento, Pedro já havia corrido e se escondido atrás da estátua mais próxima. Nunca que ele arriscaria a pele entrando no meio de uma discussão entre Sirius, Tiago e Malfoy. Os corajosos e fortões eram eles! Era mais seguro apenas assistir.

- O que foi, Potter?? Desde quando não se tem o direito de expressar suas opiniões no Castelo??

- Lílian, me solta!! Eu vou acabar com a raça desse desgraçado!! - Sirius deu um tranco, soltando seu braço das mãos da ruiva e apontou a varinha na cara de Malfoy - Continue, Malfoy...

Lidiane também acabara de soltar o braço de Tiago, para ver se Lílian havia se machucado, pois com o golpe que Sirius dera, a garota quase caíra no chão.

- É isso aí, Malfoy... Continue com esse seu discurso maravilhoso! - Tiago também apontava a varinha para ele, agora - Posso te garantir que o Remo é muito menos nojento que você!!

- Cuidado, Potter... Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

- É claro que você é capaz de muita coisa, não é mesmo, Malfoy? – Lílian também empunhara a varinha e falava de um modo felino.

- Cale a boca, Evans!! - Tiago mandou - É melhor você e a Lidi saírem daqui!!

- Não, Potter! Eu vou ficar... - e voltou-se para Malfoy - Você é capaz de muita coisa, já que agora tem uma tatuagem nojenta no seu braço mostrando o qüão idiota e submisso você é!!

- Cale essa boca, sua Sangue - Ruim!!

- Meu sangue é tão ruim quanto o seu, Malfoy!! Mas pelo menos eu não preciso fazer uma tatuagem no meu braço e matar pessoas sob a ordem de um babaca qualquer para Ter moral!! Você não é capaz de porra nenhuma!! O seu sobrenome é um lixo, uma porcaria!! Se sua família toda for tão nojenta quanto você, o mundo está perdido! Os Malfoy não deviam Ter o direito de procriar e poluir mais ainda o mundo...

- CALE A BOCA!!_Estupefaça_!! - Malfoy gritou tão alto e colocou tanta força naquele feitiço que Lílian voou até a parede e bateu a cabeça com tanta força que desmaiou. Um filete de sangue fora deixado lá como marca.

- Lílian!!

- Evans!!

Tiago, Sirius e Lidiane haviam gritado juntos.

- Armstrong, saia daqui! Eu não quero te machucar, seria um desperdício... O meu negócio é com o Potter e o Black!! Eu quero acertar minhas contas com eles!

- Eu não vou sair daqui, seu idiota!!

- Alice, o que é aquilo?? - Lara e Alice estavam voltando para o corredor da sala de Poções e viram a discussão dos amigos e Lílian desmaiada.

- Vamos falar com a Profª McGonagall!! Acho que ela está no corredor aqui do lado!! - elas saíram correndo.

- Sinto muito então, Armstrong, mas terá o mesmo fim da sua amiga ali... _Estupefaça_!! - Lidiane voou para o lado da amiga, mas o feitiço havia lhe atingido com menor força, e apesar dela Ter desmaiado, não estava sangrando.

- Agora somos só nós três... - ele olhou para os dois garotos que o olhavam com raiva pelo que havia feito com suas amigas.

- Mas o quê está acontecendo aqui? - McGonagall entrou pelo corredor o mais rápido que pôde.

- O Malfoy veio arrumar confusão conosco, profª!!- Sirius estava com a boca espumando de raiva.

- Hastings, Andrews, levem suas amigas para a enfermaria. AGORA!! - ela falou, percebendo o olhar exitante das garotas.

Com um feitiço de levitação, elas obedeceram.

- Agora me expliquem o quê estava acontecendo aqui!! - ela olhou para os três.

- Eles vieram me atacar, McGonagall!

- PROFª. McGonagall, Malfoy!! E não tente se fazer de santo para mim!

Pedro saiu de trás da estátua, tremendo.

- Nós.. estávamos conversando, profª... quando Malfoy apareceu. Ele estuporou Lílian e Lidiane. Não deu tempo de Tiago e Sirius jogarem nenhum feitiço, pois você chegou a tempo. - Rabicho dava leves gaguejadas.

- Muito bem... 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por se meterem em briga no corredor e 150 pontos a menos para a Sonserina por que além de um aluno se meter em briga no corredor, estuporou duas garotas! - ela olhou para os garotos - Potter, Black e Pettigrew, estão liberados! Você, Malfoy, vem comigo... Vamos Ter uma conversinha com o Diretor e lhe aplicar uma boa detenção, se você não for expulso!!

- Vocês vão me pagar!! - Malfoy bradou antes de sair - Evans, Armstrong, Potter e Black... Estão ferrados!! E depois não digam que eu não avisei!! Eu vou acabar com a vida de vocês...

Os quatro não sabiam o quanto isso era verdadeiro...

- Vocês estão bem?? - Tiago e Sirius haviam ido visitar as garotas na enfermaria.

- Estamos... Não sei porque Madame Pomfrey está nos prendendo aqui! - Lidiane reclamou.

- Hum... Potter... Me desculpe. Você tinha mandado eu sair de lá, mas eu fui teimosa...

- Não se preocupe, Evans... Está tudo bem... Malfoy terá que pagar detenção pelo resto do ano. Dumbledore não quis expulsá-lo, pois já era seu último ano.

- E ele disse que ia se vingar, que estamos ferrados e que ia acabar com a nossa vida... Nada de anormal! - Sirius deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Está na hora de vocês se retirarem! - a enfermeira apareceu - No fim da tarde elas já estarão liberadas e vocês poderão conversar melhor!

Como prometido, elas foram liberadas da enfermaria e no dia seguinte acabaria as transformações de Remo... Tudo estava ocorrendo bem, como sempre.

**N.A.:** Olhem eu aqui... Bem, eu sei que demorei mt pra atualizar de novo, mas é q eu estava em semana de provas, depois vieram os resultados, tava com prova no curso, tava com uns problemas ae... agora tah td bem e vou tentar recuperar o tempo perdido agora q tô de férias e passei direto. e 'sss Xau!


	9. Testes de Quadribol

Capítulo IX- Testes de Quadribol 

- Por favor, Lílian!!

- Não, não e não!!

Lidiane, Tiago e Sirius estavam tentando convencer Lílian de fazer o teste para artilheira do time da Grifinória.

- Qual é, Evans?!? Pelo menos o teste! Talvez você não seja a escolhida...

- Ou talvez eu seja!! Eu DETESTO Quadribol e também não posso perder meu tempo com essas coisas! Já sou Monitora - Chefe!!

- E você vai deixar a Sonserina ganhar a disputa das casas deste ano??

- Lógico que não! A Sonserina não tem chances de ganhar depois que o Malfoy perdeu 150 pontos!

- Mas ano que vem ela tem!!

- Até o ano que vem vocês já conseguiram outra artilheira!!

- Por favor, Lily... - Lidiane implorou - Apenas faça o teste!!

Ela olhou para a cara de cada um deles e suspirou.

- Tudo bem! Eu faço!

- Eu te amo, Evans!! - Tiago deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e subiu para o dormitório masculino com Sirius em seu encalço.

Depois de os meninos desaparecerem pelas escadas do dormitório, Lidiane se levantou e pegou alguns pergaminhos dentro de sua bolsa.

- O que é isso?

- Os avisos dos testes! Serão neste Sábado! - ela entregou metade para Lílian - Tome! Me ajude a pregar em todos os murais do Castelo.

Elas pregaram nos murais da Grifinória e depois saíram em direção aos corredores.

- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês me convenceram a fazer isso... - Lílian gemia na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal Sábado de manhã.

- Ah, larga de bobeira, Lílian!! Você joga bem, não custa nada!

- Não custa para você, Sirius!! Você está no time desde o 2º ano e é um bom batedor! Lidi também é uma ótima goleira! Agora eu vou me ferrar neste teste!

- Pois então está na hora de você se ferrar, Evans!- Tiago levantou e gritou para todos da mesa - À TODOS QUE SE INSCREVERAM PARA OS TESTES DO TIME DE QUADRIBOL, POR FAVOR, NOS SIGAM PARA O CAMPO!!

A maioria das pessoas que estavam na mesa se levantaram. Não era tanta gente que pretendia fazer o teste, mas eles queriam assistir para depois poderem zoar os amigos que se dariam mal.

Lidiane, Tiago, Sirius e Julia Kust foram na frente para poderem preparar o campo e pegar as vassouras no vestiário.

- Está tudo pronto, meninas? - Tiago perguntou. Ele ainda não havia sido eleito capitão do time, pois eles preferiram esperar o time estar completo, porém todos sabiam que ele seria o eleito. Ele levava o Quadribol muito a sério, era popular e o melhor apanhador que toda a casa já havia tido até hoje.

- Tudo, Tiago! Comece quando quiser! - Julia falou. Ela era artilheira do time e estava no 7º ano. Era morena, cabelos enrolados e belos olhos verde azulados. Tinha um corpo normal, ou seja, nem magra nem gorda e com uma quantidade proporcional de seios para o seu corpo. Era conhecida por suas pernas esguias e bem feitas. Já saíra com Tiago e Sirius a alguns anos atrás, mas desde o seu 6º ano engatara um namoro com Jhonatthan Wood, o antigo capitão e batedor do time.

- Certo... Sirius comece a chamar os nomes da lista. Lidiane, vá para os aros.

Acenando em concordância, ela prendeu os cabelos, pegou a vassoura e foi para o seu posto esperando as ordens de Tiago.

Lílian seria a primeira a fazer o teste. Pegou a vassoura e a goles que Julia lhe oferecia e ficou de frente para Lidiane no ar.

- Lily, relaxe e se concentre!

- PODE COMEÇAR, EVANS!! - Tiago gritou lá de baixo.

Lílian fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Quando os abriu, jogou a goles com maestria e Lidiane não a perdeu por pouco. Entrou no aro direito.

- VOCÊ TEM MAIS 4 TACADAS, EVANS!! PODE JOGAR DE NOVO!!

Ela jogou novamente, mas dessa vez Lidiane defendeu.

- Se acalme, Lily! Você é boa!

Lidiane lhe devolveu a goles e assim que Tiago deu a ordem, ela jogou de novo.

Dessa vez a goles entrou no aro esquerdo.

- Isso! - Lidiane sorriu.

Lílian acertara suas duas últimas tacadas e fora liberada.

- Você foi bem, Evans! - Tiago falou, sério - PRÓXIMO!!

Os testes se esticaram até por volta de umas 16:30.

- AMANHÃ JÁ TEREMOS OS RESULTADOS!! ESTÃO TODOS LIBERADOS!! - Sirius avisou e todos foram para o Salão, menos os quatro do time.

- E aí, Tiago?

- Ainda não tenho certeza... O Edward Bell daria um bom artilheiro, mas ele já está no 7º ano...

- Gente, eu vou voltar para o Castelo... - Julia falou - Que horas que você vai dizer o resultado, Tiago??

- Acho que amanhã de manhã na hora do café eu já decidi o resultado... Mas nos espere no Salão Comunal, porque vamos precisar da sua opinião.

- Ok... Vem comigo, Lidi??

- Ahn?? - a garota estava acabando de voltar do vestiário - Claro! Não demorem muito, meninos! Estou com sono!

Ela saiu conversando com Julia.

Depois de elas chegarem no Salão Comunal, Julia foi para o dormitório e Lidiane foi conversar com as meninas e Remo.

- Quem você acha que entra no time? - Remo perguntou.

- Tiago não deixou nada explícito... Assim que ele e Sirius voltarem do campo ele vai conversar comigo e com Julia e amanhã na hora do café ele fala a nova formação do time....

- Eu espero realmente que vocês não me escolham... - Lílian gemeu.

- Você foi muito bem no teste, Lily! Mas eu não sei...

Tiago e Sirius entraram nesse momento no Salão.

- Lidi, chame a Julia porque a gente vai decidir agora! - Tiago avisou - Eu e Sirius estamos sentados aqui no canto.

- Certo, chefe! - a garota sorriu - Dá licença... Vou lá no dormitório do 7º ano chamar a Julia.

- Beleza... - Lara falou.

Lidiane correu até o dormitório de Julia e em menos de um minuto as duas já estavam sentadas ao lado de Sirius e Tiago.

- E ae, Tiago, Sirius, o que vocês acharam dos testes? - Julia perguntou.

- Bem... O time nunca mais será o mesmo depois que o pessoal saiu, mas até que teve uns que foram ótimos!

- Em quem você vota, Armstrong?

- Lílian e Edward para artilheiros e Ângelo para batedor.

Tiago anotou os votos no pergaminho.

- E você, Julia? - Sirius perguntou.

- O mesmo de Lidiane. Para mim os testes foram uma porcaria e esses são os únicos que ainda prestam!

- Eu, idem! - Sirius deu de ombros - Só falta você, Tiago, mas mesmo assim eles já ganharam...

- Eu votaria no Abram para artilheiro no lugar da Evans, mas já que não tenho escolha...

- Você não deveria deixar os seus problemas pessoais com a Lílian afetar o time, Tiago! - Julia falou, se levantando - O Abram foi uma merda e nós sabemos!

- Eu não tenho problemas pessoais com a Evans. - ele a olhou feio.

- Então é melhor continuar sem Ter! - ela saiu.

- Bem, estou sentada lá com o pessoal... Tchauzinho! - Lidiane se sentou novamente ao lado dos amigos.

- E ae? Decidiram? - Alice perguntou.

- Aham! Amanhã vocês descobrem quem!

- Conta agora! - Remo pediu.

- Não mesmo... - ela riu e mudou de assunto.

Domingo de manhã, estavam todos tomando café, quando Tiago ficou em pé na cadeira e pediu a atenção dos alunos.

-_Hem, hem_... - ele coçou a garganta - Depois de uma pequena reunião ontem a noite com o pessoal do time, nós decidimos a nova formação!

As pessoas começaram a cochichar entre si.

- Para batedor, escolhemos Ângelo Dornnen! - um garoto loiro de olhos castanhos, não muito alto e magro foi parabenizado pelos amigos - E para artilheiros, escolhemos Edward Bell e Lílian Evans!

Edward era um garoto alto e forte, de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos acinzentados e deu um grande sorriso ao ser escolhido.

- Ow, merda!! - Lílian exclamou depois que Tiago se sentou novamente - Eu disse que não queria ser escolhida...

- Deixa de ser boba, Lily! - Sirius falou - Você foi bem no teste e o resto do pessoal foi uma merda! TINHA que ser você!

- Mas eu fiz o teste porque vocês me encheram o saco! Eu não pretendia passar!

- Mas passou! - Remo deu de ombros - Mas mudando de assunto, eu queria fazer um pedido com vocês como testemunhas!

- Que pedido? - Lara perguntou.

- Bem... Eu sei que nós dois estamos quase namorando, mas eu prefiro fazer as coisas do jeito antigo! - ele sorriu para a garota, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É o que eu estou pensando, Aluado? - Tiago perguntou, sorrindo.

- Aham! - e voltou-se para Lara - Quer namorar comigo? Quer dizer, namorar oficialmente, agora!

- É lógico que eu quero! - ela riu e ele a beijou.

Os amigos começaram a aplaudir enquanto os outros olhavam a cena, sorrindo.

No resto do dia, Remo foi zoado pelos amigos por Ter sido o primeiro d'Os Marotos a "se amarrar".

br>

**N.A.:** Bem, este capítulo ficou meio bobo, mas enfim... Era só para acrescentar o pessoal no time mesmo! Tchauzinho! :


	10. Grifinória x Sonserina

Capítulo X- Grifinória x Sonserina

- Comam alguma coisa!! - Tiago falou para o time. Era final de novembro e estavam prestes a entrar no campo de Quadribol para o primeiro jogo da temporada, contra a Sonserina.

Todos estavam bem nervosos, principalmente Lílian. O único que continuava a comer como um animal era Tiago. Ele sabia do seu potencial e modéstia, com toda a certeza, não era o seu forte.

- Por favor, Tiago! Como você consegue comer num dia como esse? - Ângelo perguntou.

- Nós estamos preparados, e mesmo que a Sonserina ganhe, ela precisaria de muitos pontos para nos passar!

- Eu acho que eu vou vomitar... - Lílian gemeu.

- Vomite depois do jogo, Evans! - Tiago se levantou - Vamos logo para o vestiário!

- Potter, eu juro que se você não fosse necessário no jogo, eu te jogava um Avada Kedavra! - Lílian falou entre dentes.

- Você não teria coragem, Evans! - ele deu de ombros e todos seguiram para o vestiário.

Lá dentro Tiago dava as últimas ordens. No mesmo dia em que eles falaram a nova formação do time, Tiago fora oficialmente eleito o novo capitão.

- Não mutretem, trombem, guidonem ou acotovelem! Deixem isso com a Sonserina.

- Tiago, cara... - Sirius começou - Do jeito que você está falando, parece que você está pior do que o Wood!!

Tiago se recusou a responder o amigo, e todos ficaram em silêncio.

- E AÍ VEM ELES! OS BABACAS DA SONSERINA!! OPS, O TIME DA SONSERINA! - Beatriz Marllon, a aluna da Lufa-Lufa que narrava o jogo, começou - MALFOY, APANHADOR E CAPITÃO; BLACK, ARTILHEIRA; LESTRANGE, ARTILHEIRO; DOLOHOV, ARTILHEIRO; KARKAROFF, BATEDOR; TRAVERS, BATEDOR E BLACK, GOLEIRA!!

A Sonserina entrou sob as palmas de sua casa e de alguns Corvinais e as vaias do resto da platéia.

- E AGORA VEM AÍ O MELHOR TIME DE TODOS OS TEMPOS! - Beatriz continuou - POTTER, APANHADOR E CAPITÃO; EVANS, ARTILHEIRA; BELL, ARTILHEIRO, KUST, ARTILHEIRA; BLACK, BATEDOR; DORNNEN, BATEDOR E ARMSTRONG, GOLEIRA!!

Praticamente todo o estádio aplaudia, sobrepondo as vaias Sonserinas.

- Muito bem, eu quero um jogo limpo! - Madame Hooch falou - Malfoy, Potter, apertem as mãos!

Eles se apertaram como se estivessem iniciando um acordo para guerrearem o resto da vida deles e logo se soltaram.

- Certo... AGORA! - Madame Hooch apitou.

Todos subiram em suas vassouras. Tiago, Sirius, Lidiane e Lílian, que havia ganho de Lidiane, tinham uma Nimbus 1000, a vassoura mais rápida da época, o que dava mais chances à Grifinória.

Tiago passava as mãos pelos cabelos para desarrumá-los de tempos em tempos enquanto procurava o pomo e Malfoy tomava conta de todos os metros que o garoto percorria.

- A GOLES AGORA ESTÁ COM BELL! ELE JOGA PARA DORNNEN MAS DOLOHOV CONSEGUE PEGÁ-LA! ELE ESTÁ INDO EM DIREÇÃO AO ARO DA GRIFINÓRIA E... ARMSTRONG DEFENDE!!

- Isso, Lidi!! - Tiago falou para si mesmo.

- EVANS ASSUME A POSSE! ELA JOGA PARA BELL, QUE DEVOLVE PARA EVANS E... 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Tiago olhou para a ruiva. Ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa.

- BELATRIZ BLACK ESTÁ COM A GOLES, FRENTE A FRENTE COM ARMSTRONG! ELA LANÇA MAS ARMSTRONG É MAIS RÁPIDA!! É ISSO AÍ, GAROTA!!

Lidiane olhou para Tiago. Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente enquanto olhava para todos os lados. Acabou que ela esqueceu-se de seu posto e só acordou quando Lestrange estava frente a frente com ela. Já era! A Sonserina fez 10 pontos.

- Merda! - ela gemeu.

- DORNNEN ESTÁ COM A GOLES, ELE VAI LANÇAR! DROGA, KARKAROFF MANDA UM BALAÇO EM SUA DIREÇÃO E ELE SOLTA A GOLES! BELATRIZ BLACK PEGA PARA A SONSERINA! SIRIUS BLACK MANDA UM BALAÇO EM SUA DIREÇÃO E ELA SOLTA! OH, MERLIN, QUANTOS BLACK EM UM ÚNICO LUGAR!! BELL PEGA A GOLES E FICA FRENTE A FRENTE COM A OUTRA BLACK! 20 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!!

Malfoy observava atentamente Tiago. Era bem mais fácil ele deixar o quatro-olhos achar o pomo e depois, simplesmente, ir lá e pegar.

- DOLOHOV ESTÁ INDO EM DIREÇÃO AOS AROS! ELE LANÇA E... 20 PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA!! DORNNEN CONSEGUE A POSSE DEPOIS QUE LESTRANGE DEIXA ESCAPAR. ELE PASSA PARA BELL, QUE MANDA PARA EVANS! ELA VAI LANÇAR MAS TRAVERS LHE MANDA UM BALAÇO! ELA TENTA DESVIAR! OH, NÃO! ELA ESTÁ CAINDO!!

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Tiago via o corpo de Lílian caindo. Escutou Sirius pedir tempo. Ele não teria escolha! Se ela caísse, ia se machucar feio e já era a Grifinória.

Tiago olhou para os amigos, que tinham expressões preocupadas e os Sonserinos tinham sorrisos no canto da boca. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e empinou a vassoura! Iria arriscar uma Finta de Wronski. Tá certo que isso é usado para enganar os adversários, mas também servia para outras coisas, como agora serviria para salvar a ruiva.

O corpo de Lílian logo iria chegar ao solo. Ele tentava fazer sua vassoura ir o mais rápido possível! Estava quase alcançando... só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco...

- O que o Tiago vai fazer?? - Pedro perguntou para Remo nas arquibancadas.

- Acho que ele vai tentar usar a Finta de Wronski para salvar a Lílian.

- Mas a finta não é para enganar os adversários?

- Não necessariamente. - Remo deu de ombros.

_"Droga, eu tenho que ir mais rápido!"_ Tiago não parava de pensar nisso, enquanto estava quase alcançando Lílian. Ele não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que Beatriz falava ou nos gritos do pessoal.

_"Ela vai bater, ela vai bater..."_ Ela não bateu! Tiago conseguira pegá-la de última hora e desviar de bater de cara no chão. Lílian estava agarrada a cintura do garoto, respirando com dificuldade.

- Me lembre de te agradecer mais tarde, Potter! - ela gritou, pois o estádio havia irrompido em palmas.

- Eu lembrarei, mas agora, vamos ao jogo!! - ele emparelhou com a vassoura da garota, que estava até agora no ar.

- Estão todos bem? - Madame Hooch perguntou, enquanto Lílian trocava de vassoura.

- Sim! Podemos continuar! - Tiago falou.

Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo recomeçou.

- DEPOIS DE EVANS QUASE SE ESTATELAR NO CHÃO, MAS SER SALVA POR POTTER, O JOGO RECOMEÇA!! - Beatriz narrava - E RECOMEÇA BEM PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! 40X20 PARA OS VERMELHO E DOURADO!!

Dessa vez tudo aconteceu mais rápido. Tiago estava passando os olhos pelo campo quando viu o pomo parado do lado de Belatriz. Malfoy também havia visto.

Tiago estava mais perto e acelerou. Alguns segundos depois, Malfoy estava lado a lado com ele.

- Vamos ver quem chega primeiro,_Pottynho_??

- Eu não preciso,_Malfeito_! - Tiago acelerou e em dois segundos o pomo estava preso entre os seus dedos.

- VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA!! POTTER CONSEGUIU CAPTURAR O POMO! 190x20!

- É isso ae, Tiago!! - Sirius estava pousando, junto com todo o time, no momento que a torcida invadia o campo.

- Muito obrigada por salvar a minha vida, Potter! - Lílian passou do lado dele e falou, sem ao menos parar.

- Foi um prazer! - ele deu um sorriso debochado.

- Nossa! Esse jogo foi demais! - Lidiane estava enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha, e ainda estava só de roupão, conversando com as amigas no Dormitório Feminino.

- É... O Tiago fez um bom trabalho! - Alice sorriu.

- O próximo jogo será contra quem? - Lara perguntou.

- Temos que esperar o resultado do jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra a Corvinal. Quem ganhar, joga com a gente! - Lílian falou.

- Quem diria que você entraria no time, hein, Lily!! - Lara riu.

- Eu ainda estou meio bolada...

Elas escutaram umas batidas na janela. Uma coruja branca estava parada ali, esperando que alguém lhe desse passagem.

Lidiane abriu a janela e reconheceu a coruja de seu pai.

- Olá, Hermes! O que você tem aí?? - ela pegou a pata da coruja, que logo depois foi embora.

- Carta dos seus pais?

- Aham! - ela falou ao terminar de ler - Dimitri e Natasha chegarão semana que vem e eles disseram para eu ir passar o Natal em casa e para chamar vocês!! - ela sorriu.

- Oba!! Eu vou!! - Lara falou, animada.

- Eu ainda não sei... - Lílian deu de ombros.

- Eu não poderei ir novamente... Vou passar o Natal com o meu namoradinho lindo! - Alice deu um sorriso apaixonado.

- Uuuuuiiii!! - as meninas riram.

- Vamos descer logo para comemorarmos a vitória! - Lara falou.

O resto da noite foi passado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, com muita cerveja amanteigada e comida.


	11. Tragédia em Três Atos

Capítulo XI- Tragédia em Três Atos 

Lidiane acordara naquela manhã de 20 de dezembro, 6ª feira, com uma sensação de extrema agonia. Como se não devesse sair da cama naquele dia... Mas ela saiu.

Daqui a dois dias teriam o feriado de Natal e Ano Novo e ela iria para casa com os mesmos amigos que foram lá nas férias. Não agüentava mais de tanta ansiedade. Estava morrendo de saudades de Dimi e Natasha.

- Lidi, vá se arrumar, hoje temos aula, sabia? - Lílian falou ao ver a amiga de olhos abertos, ainda deitada, com os dois braços sob a cabeça.

- Não quero sair da cama hoje...

- Mais sairá! Anda logo! - Lílian puxou seu braço e finalmente Lidiane levantou.

Transfigurou a sua camisola nas vestes de Hogwarts e prendeu os cabelos num rabo - de - cavalo firme. As mechas mais curtas caíam no seu rosto. Se olhou no espelho. Estava bonita.

- Vamos? As meninas já estão no Salão Principal. - Lílian estava parada na porta.

- Claro... - ela jogou a mochila no ombro direito e saiu.

- Que desânimo é esse?

- Não sei... Meu coração tá apertado...

- Está apaixonada?? - a amiga sorriu.

- Não é apertado desse jeito! - ela bufou - É uma agonia... Não sei te explicar!

- Eu, hein... - Lílian a olhou.

Chegaram no Salão Principal e Lidiane se sentou, mas não conseguiu terminar de comer nem a primeira torrada e decidiu-se por tomar apenas um suco.

- Tudo bem, Lidi? - Tiago perguntou, em pé, atrás dela - Você está com uma cara esquisita...

- Estou com uma sensação estranha hoje...

- Será que um abraço do seu melhor amigo não melhora? - ele abriu os braços e sorriu.

- Sempre melhora! - ela deu um sorriso fraco, se levantou e o abraçou com toda a força e ele correspondeu do mesmo jeito, acariciando os seus cabelos.

- Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? - ele sussurrou.

- Acho que tenho... - ela suspirou, um pouco mais calma. Abraçar Tiago era uma sensação gostosa... Parecia que tudo se diluía, que todos os seus problemas iam embora. Ele era o seu irmão que estava ali para protegê-la e não fazê-la sofrer.

- Eu te amo... - ela sussurrou.

- Eu também, linda. - ele sussurrou de volta.

Ela sorriu ao escutar o seu apelido de infância. Sirius e Tiago adoravam chama-la assim quando estavam juntos. O amor que ela sentia por Tiago era sem malícia, ele era o único que estava do seu lado em qualquer circunstância.

- Desculpe interromper, mas temos aula agora! - Pedro falou seguindo os amigos em direção a aula de História da Magia.

De mãos dadas, Tiago e Lidiane foram juntos. Lidiane estava mais calma agora.

A aula estava ocorrendo normalmente chata, quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre... - o Prof. Bins odiava que interrompessem a sua aula.

A profª McGonagall entrou. Estava com uma aparência cansada e parecia que tinha chorado. Os olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos.

- Eu gostaria que o sr. liberasse a srta. Armstrong mais cedo, prof.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o fantasma perguntou.

- Aconteceu. Infelizmente...

Neste momento todos olhavam para Lidiane, que agarrara as mãos de Tiago com força. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

- Vai lá... - Tiago falou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Como se estivesse caminhando para a morte, Lidiane seguiu a professora.

- Vamos até a sala do Diretor Dumbledore, querida! - McGonagall a olhava penalizada.

- O quê aconteceu?? - ela estava nervosa.

- A srta. irá descobrir._"Pé-de-moleque" _- a gárgula da entrada da Sala de Dumbledore foi para o lado e as escadas em espiral apareceram - O Diretor já está a sua espera!

Lidiane olhou a mulher se retirar e teve que admitir que estava com medo de subir. Medo de escutar algo que não queria. Suspirando, entrou.

- A srta. chegou... Sente-se! - ele lhe apontou uma cadeira de frente para a sua mesa. Lidiane fechou a porta e se sentou.

Todos os quadros estavam olhando para ela. Reconheceu Fineus Nigellus, o bisavô de Sirius e o Diretor mais odiado que Hogwarts já teve. Apesar do que falavam dele, ela simpatizava com o homem. Tivera uma personalidade forte quando vivo e era um homem de grande astúcia, embora não gostasse de jovens.

- Aconteceu algo, Porf. Dumbledore? - ela mexia com as mãos, nervosamente, mas olhava o Diretor nos olhos.

- Infelizmente sim, Lidiane... Não gostaria ser eu a lhe dar essa notícia, mas...

- Fale logo, Diretor!

- Bem... Você sabe que ultimamente têm ocorrido muitos ataques em nome de Voldemort, não sabe?

Ela acenou em concordância.

- Bem... Este mês me parece que seu irmão chegou do Brasil com a noiva dele, não é isso? E que seus pais tinham chamado você e seus amigos para passarem o Natal em sua casa...

Ela acenou novamente.

- Bem... Seus pais costumavam liberar os empregados da casa nessa época para poderem visitar suas famílias, e esse ano não foi diferente...

- Aonde você está querendo chegar, Dumbledore?

- Bem... A única empregada que tinha sobrado em sua casa tinha saído a pedido de sua mãe para comprar algumas coisas e quando ela voltou...

- Quando ela voltou?? Ande logo!!

- Bem... Não sei como dizer... Ela encontrou os seus pais, Natasha e Dimitri... mortos. - ele observou sua reação.

- Você poderia repetir, por favor... Acho que não entendi direito... - seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, e ela ria sem alegria, esperando que tivesse entendido errado.

- Comensais atacaram sua casa. Aparentemente não levaram nada... E, quando nossos bruxos examinaram os corpos, sem querer, descobriram que Natasha estava grávida de algumas semanas... Dimitri sabia disso?

Ela negou com a cabeça. As lágrimas caíam livremente agora, molhando suas roupas. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não com ela...

- Você será levada hoje, assim que quiser, para a sua casa. Eu sei que será um tanto incômodo, mas o Ministério terá que lhe fazer algumas perguntas...

- EU QUERO QUE O MINISTÉRIO SE FODA!! - os quadros olharam feio para ela, mas Dumbledore continuou impassível.

- Eu gostaria que você se acalmasse, Lidiane... Eles morreram de maneira honrada, lutaram do nosso lado até a morte!

- EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR! - ela gritou se levantando - EU ACABO DE DESCOBRIR QUE MINHA FAMÍLIA MORREU E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME??

- Eu gostaria que você se sentasse...

- VOCÊ GOSTARIA DE MUITA COISA, NÃO É, DIRETOR?? VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE O QUE EU ESTOU SENTINDO!! - as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e seu rosto já estava totalmente molhado e seus olhos, vermelhos.

O Diretor não se afetou e a olhou penalizado.

- NÃO ME OLHE DESSE JEITO! SINTA QUALQUER COISA DE MIM, MENOS PENA! - ela precisava descarregar sua raiva em alguma coisa. Olhou para um peso de papel em forma de unicórnio na mesa de Dumbledore e o jogou na parede.

- Por favor, Lidiane... Acalme-se! - o Diretor continuava calmo.

Olhando para aquele homem ela se lembrou de uma coisa que Dimitri lhe disse a alguns anos: _"Dumbledore é um sábio, Lidi... Sábios não podem demonstrar tristeza, paixão, ódio ou medo. Nunca espere vê-lo chorando ou algo do tipo. Os sábios não têm esse direito!"_ Pensar em Dimi doía, agora. Pensar em qualquer um de sua família doía. Lágrimas continuaram a cair.

- Diretor, está na hora da... - McGonagall parou ao ver Lidi ainda ali - reunião.

- Tudo bem... - o Diretor se levantou - Fique aqui o quanto quiser, Lidiane.

Ela observou o velho homem sair ao lado de McGonagall e fechou os olhos, fazendo mais lágrimas caírem.

- Sabe, menina... - ela escutou uma voz a sua esquerda, e abrindo os olhos, viu Fineus falando com ela - Eu conheci o seu bisavô... Grande homem ele foi. Sua família é uma grande família.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu não gosto de jovens... Vocês se sentem sempre incompreendidos, e você não foge da regra, mas você é corajosa, menina. Você tem potencial e eu gosto disso! Acho que está na hora de você ir enfrentar os seus medos. - ele terminou de falar e desapareceu do quadro.

Limpando as lágrimas, ela se levantou e saiu da sala de Dumbledore. Queria ficar sozinha, pensar...

Andou pelos corredores, a esse horário vazios, e foi para o seu esconderijo. Ficava no 1º andar e era uma pequena área que ninguém frequentava, com uma fonte e que não possuía tetos. Sempre que estava triste ia para lá, e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Quando chegou lá, sentou-se escondida trás da fonte. Era uma manhã fria, mas ela não conseguia sentir nada. Apenas repetia dentro de sua cabeça tudo o que havia escutado do Diretor e de Fineus. Porque isso tinha que acontecer?

Já era hora do almoço e Lidiane ainda não tinha aparecido.

- O que será que aconteceu, Tiago?? - Sirius perguntou, preocupado.

- Não sei, Sirius... Mas eu estou muito preocupado...

Algumas corujas entraram no Salão e todos ergueram suas sobrancelhas. Já haviam recebido as cartas hoje.

- São as corujas do Profeta Diário... - Lílian comentou - Mas eu já recebi o meu hoje.

Quando a coruja parou na sua frente, ela viu que não era o mesmo jornal que recebera de manhã.

- _"Edição Especial do Profeta Diário"_ - Alice leu, se inclinando para enxergar o que estava escrito.

Lílian começou a ler, e a cada palavra, mas sua boca abria e seus olhos arregalavam-se.

- Potter! - ela o chamou.

- Espere um pouco, Evans.

- Potter... - ela chamou de novo.

- Eu já mandei esperar!

- POTTER!!

- Porra, Evans! Fala logo!

- Existe outra família Armstrong por aqui?

- Não... Por que?

- Leia isso... - ela entregou o jornal ao garoto.

_TRAGÉDIA EM TRÊS ATOS_

_"Estamos lhes entregando essa Edição Especial do Profeta Diário em primeira mão, pois um triste fato ocorreu ontem pela tarde._

_A grande e rica família Armstrong foi encontrada morta por uma empregada, e de acordo com a perícia, foram assassinados com um Avada Kedavra._

_A única pessoa da família que ainda se encontra viva é Lidiane Armstrong, que se encontrava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no dia do atentado._

_Ninguém sabe exatamente o motivo das mortes, mas acredita-se que foi a mando de Voldemort, o novo bruxo das trevas que vem aterrorizando o mundo bruxo. _

_O primogênito da família, Dimitri Armstrong, resolvera vir do Brasil, onde mora e trabalha, para Londres com sua esposa para passarem o Natal com a família e depois das mortes, a perícia descobriu uma gravidez de algumas semanas na noiva de Dimitri, a brasileira Natasha Barbosa. Mais informações na pág. 5."_

- Foi por isso que Dumbledore queria vê-la... - Sirius falou com a voz embargada.

- Eu preciso ver a Lidi!! - Tiago se levantou bruscamente e sua cadeira caiu, chamando a atenção de todos no Salão - Alguém sabe onde ela está?

- Eu acho que sei, Potter... - Lílian falou baixo.

- Aonde, Evans?

- Na fonte... Ela sempre vai lá quando quer ficar sozinha!

- Alguém vem comigo? - ele olhou para os lados.

- É melhor só você e a Lily irem, cara... Vocês são os melhores amigos dela... - Lara suspirou tristemente.

- Anda logo, Evans!

- Estou indo, Potter! - ela o olhou feio. Até nessas horas ele fazia questão de ser irritante e insuportável.

Eles correram pelos corredores e finalmente chegaram no lugar que Lílian falara.

- Lidi... - Lílian chamou.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Lidiane, responde...

Eles escutaram um soluço vindo de trás da fonte, e andaram devagar até lá.

- Você está aí! - Tiago se jogou no chão ao seu lado e a abraçou forte.

- Me abraça... Me abraça forte... - ela apoiou a cabeça no peito do garoto.

- Shhh... Eu li no jornal o que aconteceu...

- Foi o Malfoy! - ela falou com raiva, tirando a cabeça do peito de Tiago.

- Como? - Lílian se sentou do lado de Lidiane também.

- Você lembra que o Black nos contou que no dia da discussão Malfoy falara que ia acabar com a nossa vida??

- Mas...

- Ele resolveu começar por mim... Eu juro, eu JURO que eu ainda vou matar esse desgraçado!!

- Não pense nisso agora... - Tiago beijou seus cabelos - O que Dumbledore falou?

- Ele disse que todos lutaram até o fim e que quando foram analisar os corpos, descobriram que Natasha estava grávida de algumas semanas...

- Por Merlin... - Tiago falou com raiva.

- E que ainda hoje eu terei que ir para casa e que o Ministério terá que me fazer algumas perguntas... Eu não quero ir, gente... Não quero!

- Shhh... É melhor você ir, sim... para acabar logo com isso tudo. Meus pais e os do Sirius com certeza estarão lá, do seu lado.

- Vamos, Lidi... - Lílian passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga e se levantou junto dela e de Tiago.

Com dificuldade, eles carregaram Lidiane pelos corredores até o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

- Você quer ajuda para arrumar as malas?

Ela deu um leve aceno de cabeça.

Depois das malas arrumadas com a ajuda de Tiago e Lílian, ela foi para o jardim, onde uma carruagem já a esperava.

Lidiane estava parada em frente aos portões de entrada de sua casa. Olhou para o brasão da família... Duas fênixs enlaçadas em um A dourado. Agora não existia mais família...

Apesar da propriedade ser gigantesca e precisasse andar muito até chegar a porta de sua casa, ela já podia reparar no movimento que nunca havia nessa época do ano. Aurores e pessoas do Ministério por todos os lados.

Ela se lembrou das palavras de Fineus: _"Acho que está na hora de você ir enfrentar seus medos..."_ Segurando o choro e respirando fundo, ela andou com passos decididos até a entrada da casa. Em todo lugar que passava recebia olhares penalizados e isso a estava irritando profundamente.

- Lidi! - ela escutou a voz de uma mulher assim que entrou.

Cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Um corpo bonito para a sua idade e ao seu lado um homem de cabelos despenteados pretos e olhos negros. Amanda e Ricardo Potter.

Depositando as malas cuidadosamente no chão, abraçou os seus segundos pais e na atual situação, únicos.

-_Hem, hem..._ Desculpe interromper, mas precisamos fazer umas perguntas à srta. Lidiane. - um homem não muito velho, de cabelos castanhos muito bem penteados e vestes negras falou.

- Eu acho que o momento não é muito oportuno, Rookwood! - Amanda bradou.

- Tudo bem, tia... - Lidiane suspirou e esticou a mão - Lidiane Armstrong.

- Muito prazer, sou Augusto Rookwood, do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.

- Eu sei quem é você! Sente-se. - ela apontou para o sofá em que estava.

- Eu sei que é muito indelicado da minha parte, mas é o meu trabalho... A srta entende, não??

- Eu não tenho que entender, só quero que ande logo. - ela nunca estivera tão seca.

- Você sabe de alguém que poderia estar perseguindo a sua família?

- Não.

- Algo na sua casa que os Comensais poderiam querer?

- Não.

- Alguma ameaça que vocês poderiam estar sofrendo?

- Não.

Ela não pretendia dar informação nenhuma para aquele homem que não parecia ser nem um pouco confiável.

- Acho que a srta. não está ajudando nas investigações.

- Acho que a srta. não pode ajudar nas investigações, Rookwood. - Ricardo falou.

- Bem... E eu sei que é indelicado eu Ter que tratar disso agora, mas o Ministério terá que confiscar os bens de sua família, srta. Armstronng.

Lidiane ergueu a sobrancelha direita com indiferença.

- Acho que não, Rookwood! - Amanda tomou a dianteira. Ela era conhecida por ser uma das maiores advogadas bruxas em ação no país - Não houve roubo aparente, os Armstrong não estavam sendo acusados de praticarem artes das trevas e com a morte de todos os seus familiares tudo isso aqui é de Lidiane. O Ministério não tem direito algum de confiscar os bens da família e vocês só o querem fazer, porque todos sabem que o sonho do Ministério é acabar com a riqueza dos Potter, dos Armstrong e dos Black. É claro que os Malfoy estão fora, não é mesmo? Eles dão dinheiro para o Ministério e muita gente lá dentro é espião de Voldemort!

- _Hem, hem..._ Acho que você tem razão,_Amanda_! - e se levantando e saindo - Vou continuar com as minhas investigações. Se quiserem ver os corpos, estão numa maca lá fora!

- Com licença! - Lidiane se levantou rápido e correu para as escadas. Não fora só por causa da ameaça de Malfoy que invadiram a sua casa, lógico que não! Como pudera ser tão burra a ponto de não Ter pensado nisso antes?

Chegou ao 3º andar e abriu as portas do escritório com um estrondo. Como imaginara... Um corpo sem vida caído em frente ao quadro do cofre.

- Voldemort quer a arma de Rowena... - ela já ouvira falar do grande estrago que a união das quatro armas dos Quatro Grandes poderia causar...

Desceu as escadas e avisou para um dos aurores que ali estavam do corpo no escritório e novamente se sentou ao lado dos Potter.

- Por quê você subiu daquele jeito, querida?

- Fui comprovar uma tese... Descobri o plano de Voldemort...

- Aonde você quer chegar, Lidiane? - Ricardo estava muito sério.

- Ele vai tentar juntas as armas dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts. Uma delas está aqui em casa... - ela não reparara que Rookwood estava ouvindo atentamente a conversa.

- Aonde?

- No cofre... Mas não tem perigo, apenas um legítimo Armstrong pode abrir o cofre e o verdadeiro herdeiro pode pegar na arma.

- E qual delas está aqui?

- O arco - e - flecha de Rowena Rawenclaw.

Amanda e Ricardo se encararam e depois olharam de esguelha para Rookwood, que na mesma hora disfarçou e voltou a dar ordens para os aurores.

- Hum... Será que vocês poderiam me levar para ver os corpos?

- Você tem certeza, Lidi?

- Tenho!- ela se levantou e foi guiada pelo casal até as macas nos Jardins.

Olhou para cada corpo no chão... Nenhum deles tinha expressões de medo, com exceção de Natasha, claro, que era trouxa. Se ajoelhou do lado deles e olhou para o rosto de seu irmão. Ele era tão lindo... Forte, alto, braços e pernas musculosos, cabelos castanhos caindo nos olhos e um grande sorriso que quase nunca saía de seu rosto.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos no rosto do irmão. Estava tão feliz que iria revê-lo... Mas não queria que fosse morto... Os pais estavam com expressões de nojo no rosto. Como amava-os...

Não queria chorar na frente de tantas pessoas, mas era tão difícil...

- Lidiane... - Amanda a acordou e ela se virou - Eu e Ricardo estávamos pensando... Você e Tiago são tão amigos... Por que você não vai morar lá em casa?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu agradeço, tia... Mas não. Minha casa é essa, e é aqui que eu vou ficar.

- Mas... Sozinha? Todos os empregados foram embora.

- Eu não me importo... - ela deu de ombros.

- Você pode ficar aqui, Lidiane, mas eu não permitirei que fique sozinha! - Ricardo falou - Mandarei Maria vir morar com você. Os únicos empregados que ficaram aqui foram o jardineiro e a empregada que achou os corpos, mas ela não tem mais condições...

- Mas Maria é a governanta de vocês!

- Nossa preocupação é com você, querida. Nós faremos isso e acabou! - ela sorriu - Morgana e Arthur estão chegando.

Depois de abraçar os pais de Sirius, ela quis ir se deitar. Estava precisando descansar e quem sabe acordar na manhã seguinte, no Castelo de Hogwarts, descobrindo que tudo fora apenas um pesadelo...

****

**_ "...Tua tristeza é tão exata_**

_**E hoje o dia é tão bonito**_

_**Já estamos acostumados**_

_**A não termos mais nem isso**_

_**Os sonhos vêm**_

_**E os sonhos vão**_

_**O resto é imperfeito...**_

_**...E há tempos nem os santos têm ao certo**_

_**A medida da maldade**_

_**Há tempos são os jovens que adoecem**_

_**Há tempos o encanto está ausente**_

_**E há ferrugem nos sorrisos**_

_**E só o acaso estende os braços**_

_**A quem procura abrigo e proteção**_

_**Meu amor, disciplina é liberdade**_

_**Compaixão é fortaleza**_

**_Ter bondade é Ter coragem..."_**

****

**_"Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto_**

_**Lembra e vê que o caminho é um só**_

_**Por que esperar se podemos começar tudo de novo**_

_**Agora mesmo**_

_**A humanidade é desumana**_

_**Mas ainda temos chance**_

_**O sol nasce pra todos**_

_**Só não sabe quem não quer**_

_**Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto**_

_**Lembra e vê que o caminho é um só**_

_**Até bem pouco atrás**_

_**Poderíamos mudar o mundo**_

_**Quem roubou nossa coragem?**_

_**Tudo é dor**_

_**E toda dor vem do desejo**_

_**De não sentirmos dor**_

_**Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto**_

**_Lembra e vê que o caminho é um só."_**

**N.A.:** Aí está... A partir daí começa o tempo das trevas... Tipow, eu amei escrever esse capítulo, mas eu admito que também chorei mt, eu sou mó manteiga derretida. Eu sou péssima para dramas, mas eu gostava muito desses personagens. Apesar de Dimitri e da Natasha nunca terem aparecido, eu sabia da personalidade deles e eu fiquei muito mal de Ter q matá-los, mas eu precisava fazer isso para a fic seguir... E eu acho q o capítulo não tocou mt, né?? As duas músicas no final da fic eu decidi colocar de última hora, porque eu estava escutando o CD_Legião Urbana - As Quatro Estações_. São as músicas**Há Tempos** e**Quando o Sol Bater na Janela do Teu Quarto**. Eu queria colocar um pedaço de todas as músicas do CD, e tive que me segurar para só escolher uma, mas desisti e coloquei essas duas... Eu não tenho muita certeza ainda, mas eu acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser uma song, ok?? Vai depender de como as idéias rolarem... Ah, o título eu tirei de um livro da Agatha Christie e eu achei que ia ficar legal! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, pq foi até q bom escrevê-lo... Bjinhus :

**_"Se o mundo é mesmo parecido com o que vejo, prefiro acreditar no mundo do meu jeito!"_**


	12. Bring Me To Life

Capítulo XII - Bring Me To Life

(Evanescence)

Lidiane abriu os olhos e encontrou a escuridão que se dava em seu quarto graças as cortinas de veludo vermelhas fechadas em volta das janelas.

Fazia quatro dias que estava em sua casa e descobrira que nada do que acontecera havia sido um pesadelo.

Hoje, 24 de dezembro, seria o dia do enterro de sua família no cemitério que se encontrava no final de suas propriedades. Se Regina Armstrong, sua mãe, estivesse viva, estaria completando 47 anos naquela manhã fria de inverno.

Se levantou e viu que horas eram: 8:00. O enterro seria as 10:00.

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, foi se olhar no espelho da penteadeira. Estava pálida, abatida e mais magra. Os olhos sem vida e os cabelos sem brilho.

Nestes dias não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius. Ela ainda o amava, e sabia do que o garoto sentia por ela, mas seu orgulho impedia-a de ir falar com ele ou sair com ele. Estava precisando tanto daquele sorriso...

Ele tinha ido passar as férias em casa e Tiago também, e as vezes os dois iam visitá-la. Os Potter já tinham mandado Maria para cuidar dela. Maria era uma mulher baixa e gorda. Tinha cabelos negros enfeitados de fios brancos que andavam sempre presos em um coque firme. Tinha 50 anos e cuidava de Lidiane como a uma filha.

Saiu da frente do espelho e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar um longo e demorado banho.

Desde que todos morreram, ela se tornara um robô. Dormia, comia e tomava banho. Não gostava de dar voltas pela propriedade e de andar a cavalo como fazia antes. Também pensava em Sirius como nunca havia pensado antes.

Ela o queria. Ela precisava dele.

**How can you see into my eyes**

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

**Like open doors**

_Como portas abertas_

**Leading you down into my core**

_Conduzindo você para baixo_

**Where I've become so numb**

_Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida_

**Without a soul**

_Sem uma alma_

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

_Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio_

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_Até você encontrá-lo e guiá-lo para casa_

Era estranho Ter estes pensamentos depois de tanto tempo...

Sempre que ela olhava para aqueles olhos azuis ela sentia uma vontade louca de correr, abraçá-lo e chorar. Chorar por tudo. Chorar por gostar dele desde que se entendia por gente, mas seu orgulho a impedindo de sair com ele. Chorar por não Ter mais família. Chorar por não poder Ter dito um último_"eu te amo"_ para todos eles. Chorar por a vida não ser como ela queria. Chorar por não conseguir ser feliz. Chorar por não Ter mais vida. Chorar por não Ter mais alma.

Ficou por volta de uma hora tomando banho e pensando_"nele"_. Levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e foi em direção ao closet pegar uma roupa preta qualquer.

Vestiu um charmoso _tailler_ negro e foi em direção a penteadeira, pegou um palito de madeira e prendeu os cabelos num coque.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ele ia estar lá. Ele ia estar lá olhando para ela, iria conversar com ela. De quanto alto - controle será que ela iria precisar?

**(Wake me up)**

_(Me Acorde)_

**Wake me up inside**

_Acorde meu interior_

**(I can't wake up)**

_(Não consigo acordar)_

**Wake me up inside**

_Acorde meu interior_

**(Save me)**

_(Me salve)_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão_

**(Wake me up)**

_(Me acorde)_

**Bid my blood to run**

_Bote meu sangue para correr_

**(I can't wake up)**

_(Não consigo acordar)_

**Before I come undone**

_Antes de eu não existir mais_

**(Save me)**

_(Me salve)_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

_Me salve do nada que eu me tornei_

Não conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras de Dumbledore, que estava celebrando o enterro de seus pais. Palavras como _"corajosos"_, _"falta"_ e _"saudades"_ penetravam em sua mente, mas era tudo muito vago.

Tiago estava com um braço em volta de sua cintura e Sirius fazia o mesmo com Lílian. Ela havia reparado que nos últimos meses os dois haviam se tornado muito amigos...

Dumbledore havia liberado todos os seus amigos que estavam no Castelo para irem lá. Remo estava abraçado com Lara e Frank conseguira um tempinho na Academia de Aurores para ir lá lhe desejar os pêsames e ver Alice...

As vezes ela olhava para Sirius e seus olhares se encontravam, mas ela desviava rapidamente. Ele já sabia que ela precisava dele, já sabia que só ele poderia tirá-la daquele mundo de escuridão. Salvá-la do que ela havia se tornado. Não gostava de conversar, de pensar, de viver...

Ela jurara vingança a todos aqueles comensais desgraçados.

Para sua segurança, o Ministério e Dumbledore fizeram um escudo de feitiços por toda a sua propriedade e ainda deram a ela permissão de usar varinha fora de Hogwarts, caso alguma coisa pudesse lhe acontecer.

Mas nada disso adiantava para ela voltar a ser quem ela era. Ela precisava de seus pais vivos novamente. Ela precisava que Sirius estivesse lhe abraçando, não Tiago... Tiago era seu irmão, lhe protegia e lhe dava carinho. Mas não o carinho que ela estava precisando.

Os caixões agora estavam sendo enterrados. Ela deu alguns passos e depositou um buquê de rosas vermelhas sobre cada um. Ela sentia os olhares cravados em si. Logo que terminou, correu novamente para os braços de Tiago.

- Vamos...? - o garoto lhe perguntou, quando as pessoas começaram a partir.

- Pode ir... Eu quero ficar um pouco mais aqui...

- Tem certeza?

- Aham... - ela olhou para a lápide de seu pai: _Roberto Armstrong, sábio, amado e corajoso_. Seu pai era seu ídolo. Mas não como os outros filhos consideravam seus pais seus heróis. Ele era diferente, ele era simplesmente_ele_. Quando ela era pequena, achava que seu pai era Deus, ou um anjo enviado Dele. Seu pai tinha uma visão de mundo diferente da de que qualquer sábio poderia imaginar ou querer Ter.

Olhou para trás e percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém no cemitério. Na entrada do local havia uma carruagem lhe esperando.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_

**You can't just leave me**

_Você__não pode simplesmente me deixar_

**Breathe into me and make me real**

_Ressusite-me e traga-me a realidade_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga a vida_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga a vida_

**(I've been living a lie**

_(Tenho vivido uma mentira_

**There's nothing inside)**

_Não há nada dentro de mim)_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga a vida_

**Frozen inside without your touch,**

_Está frio dentro de mim sem o seu toque_

**Without your love, darling**

_Sem o seu amor, querido_

**Only you are the life among the dead**

_Somente você é a vida entre a morte_

- Lidi... - ela escutou uma voz do seu lado. A voz_dele_.

Como ela não o sentira ou o vira ali?

- Sirius... - ela sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto limpando as lágrimas que ela nem reparava mais quando caíam. Fechou os olhos e soltou um logo suspiro.

- Não vá... - ele sussurrou.

- Como? - ela abriu os olhos e ele tirou a mão de seu rosto.

Como se soubesse o que ela estava sentindo, começou a chover. Logo os dois estavam totalmente molhados.

- Fique comigo...

- Srta., vamos! Está chovendo! - ela escutou Paulo gritar. Ele era o empregado mais fiel de sua família e se recusara a ir embora.

- Por favor, Lidi... - Sirius falou novamente.

Ela deu um passo a frente, ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou seus lábios nos dele levemente. Se virou e saiu caminhando normalmente em direção a carruagem.

**All of this sight**

_Tudo dessa visão_

**I can't believe I couldn't see**

_Não posso acreditar que não fui capaz de ver_

**Kept in the dark**

_Preso na escuridão_

**But you were there in front of me**

_Mas você estava em frente a mim_

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems**

_Parece que tenho dormido por 1000 anos_

**I've got to open my eyes to everything**

_Eu preciso abrir os olhos para tudo_

**Without a thought**

_Sem um pensamento_

**Without a voice**

_Sem uma voz_

**Without a soul**

_Sem uma alma_

Seu orgulho a impedira mais uma vez. Como ela odiava todo esse orgulho que tinha dentro dela. Por que ela não podia ser simplesmente outra pessoa?

Não conseguia mais pensar, mais falar, mais nada... Como alguém podia viver assim?

As vezes ela pensava que podia Ter sido ela a morrer aquele dia, não toda a sua família.

Ultimamente andava pensando seriamente em aceitar a proposta dos Potter de ir morar com eles...

Mas sua casa ficaria mais longe de Sirius, pois a dele ficava a sua direita e a de Tiago a sua esquerda. Ele devia estar na residência dos Potter, agora...

Contando sobre o enterro, talvez.

A próxima vez que estivesse com ele, ela prometia a si mesmo, que engoliria o orgulho e ficaria com ele.

Isso era uma questão de honra, agora.

Quem sabe sua alma não voltaria ao lugar?

**(Don't let me die here**

_(Não me deixe morrer aqui_

**There must be something wrong)**

_Tem que ter algo de errado)_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga a vida_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga a vida_

**(I've been living a lie**

_(Tenho vivido uma mentira_

**There's nothing inside)**

_Não há nada dentro de mim)_

Sirius a queria, ele havia demonstrado isso a poucas horas. Ela também o queria, certo?

Ela só precisava de coragem e engolir um pouco o orgulho...

- Ai, papai... Me ajude... Faça qualquer coisa que possa me aproximar dele! Eu sei que você é capaz... Você é um anjo! - ela sussurrou, olhando para o céu pelas janelas.

Neste momento uma grande estrela se destacou das outras e ela sorriu. Ele faria, mesmo que demorasse, ele faria.

- Eu amo vocês... - e foi tomar banho.

**Bring me to life...**

_Me traga a vida..._

* * *

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo ficou meio bobo, mais era só pra mostrar o sentimento da Lidi msm... O enterro, eu tentei me inspirar no enterro do pai dakela mulé do Demolidor, quando o Matt Murdock (Bem Affleck) vai falar com ela, mas não ficou tão bom quanto o do filme... E eu achei que a música iria se encaixar direitinho... É isso... Bjinhus, Xau! :


	13. Como Devia Estar

Capítulo XIII- Como Devia Estar 

Era 25 de dezembro...

- Ai, que dor de cabeça... - Lidiane gemeu no momento em que acordou. Havia chorado metade da noite e quando finalmente conseguira dormir, já era de madrugada.

Quando se sentou na cama, apoiando a cabeça nos travesseiros e ainda coberta até metade do corpo, levou um susto: espalhadas por todo o seu quarto, havia todos os tipos de orquídeas, suas flores favoritas.

- Mas... - ela sorriu - Sirius...

Na mesinha de cabeceira, havia um envelope pequeno vermelho. O abriu e leu, só havia uma frase:_"Vamos ver se eu ainda consigo te fazer sorrir como antigamente... S.B."_

Ele ainda se lembrava de suas flores favoritas...

- Você acordou... - Maria entrou no seu quarto carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã - Nossa, quantas flores! Quem mandou?

- Sirius...

-Hum... O Tiago está lá embaixo! - ela colocou a bandeja na cama e Lidiane começou a comer. Fazia tempo que não sentia tanta fome.

- Só ele?

- Sim... - Lidiane escondeu sua decepção - Esperava mais alguém, querida?

- Não... Mande-o subir.

- Mas você está de pijama!

- Dane-se! - ela riu - Vai, mande-o subir logo.

Ainda contrariada, Maria desceu.

- Veja se isso é hora de acordar... - Tiago entrou com um grande sorriso no rosto - Pelo visto recebeu o presente de Sirius.

Tiago tirou os sapatos e deitou-se do lado dela, atacando a bandeja.

- Você sabia?

- Fui eu quem deu a idéia... - ele comeu uma uva - Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não te vejo comer assim!

- Estou bem hoje...

- Sirius me contou do que aconteceu ontem...

- Contou, é?

- Uhum... Ele ficou feliz...

- Com o quê? - Lidiane perguntou comendo um sanduíche e bebendo Coca-Cola. Lílian lhe havia oferecido essa bebida uma vez e ela ficara viciada.

- De você Ter_"quase"_ o beijado...

Lidiane quase cuspiu o refrigerante.

- Até isso ele te contou?

Tiago deu de ombros e pegou o copo da mão dela.

- Hum... Isso é bom! O que é?

- Coca - Cola, uma bebida trouxa! Lily me apresentou uma vez e tem sempre uma aqui em casa.

- Vou pedir para a empregada comprar quando puder... Você já viu os seus presentes?

- Só o de Sirius mesmo...

- Seus olhos estão com um brilho diferente...

- A vida segue, né? - um brilho sombrio passou por seus olhos mas logo sumiu - Acho que eles não gostariam de me ver deprimida...

- Nem eles, nem eu! Agora pare de comer se não você vai engordar demais, deixa que eu como por você! - ele riu e atacou a bandeja.

- Assim você vai ficar fora de forma...

- Todas vão continuar a me amar, mesmo... Vá ver os seus presentes logo... Falando nisso adorei aquele kit para vassouras que você me deu!!

Ela riu e se arrastou até o pé da cama onde estavam seus presentes.

Ganhara de Lily dois LPs trouxas d'Os Beatles e dos Bee Gees. Ela tinha uma vitrola trouxa que havia ganho da amiga no ano anterior, também. De Alice ganhara um livro sobre a história de todos os times de Quadribol do mundo, Edição de Colecionador.

- Uau! Sabe que você vai me emprestar, né? - Tiago falou, puxando o livro da mão dela.

Rindo e concordando, ela voltou a abrir os presentes. De Remo havia ganho um prendedor de cabelos com pequenos diamantes encrustados. De Lara ganhara um perfume trouxa delicioso. De Pedro ganhara uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapinhos de chocolate. De Frank ganhara um lindo vestido de gala.

- Você não me deu nenhum presente, sr. Potter!

- Ah, eu me esqueci... - ele lhe entregou uma pequena caixa de veludo preta - Aqui está!

Abrindo a caixa ela viu um lindo cordão prateado, que quando abria, além de Ter uma foto dos dois, tocava a música favorita deles: I Starded a Joke, dos Bee Gees. Uma vez ela estava escutando essa música com as meninas no vagão e Tiago chegou e adorou a música, como ela.

- Que lindo, Tiago! - ela pulou em cima do amigo, sorrindo - Eu te amo!

- Eu também, linda! - ele riu - Vai, deixa eu colocar!

Ela ficou de costas para ele e segurou os cabelos. Depois de colocar o cordão ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Meus pais chamaram você para ir jantar lá em casa hoje a noite.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! Mas volto logo depois!

- Ah, dorme lá...

- Não! O Sirius com certeza vai dormir lá também.

- Bem... Na verdade, vai...

- Então eu janto e depois volto para casa!

- Nem se eu te obrigar?

- Você não se atreveria... Agora eu posso usar varinha fora de Hogwarts, esqueceu?

- Ow, merda... Esqueci...

Ela sorriu.

- Mais você vai, né?

- Vou!

- Jura?

- Juro, sr. Potter!

O jantar na casa dos Potter fora ótimo, embora ela e Sirius não parassem de ficar trocando farpas na mesa.

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa e estava exausta. Tirou a roupa, colocou a camisola e dormiu.

_Lidiane estava parada em uma pequena ponte, que ficava sob um laguinho num belo Jardim. O Jardim que ficava trancado a chave e que ela mesma só entrara poucas vezes na vida... Sua mãe adorava aquele lugar._

_Ela observava calmamente o leve movimento das flores com a leve brisa que batia... Orquídeas, lírios, rosas, flores do campo, violetas, margaridas, girassóis... Sua mãe adorava flores e ali tinha de todos os tipos._

_Lidiane suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a brisa em seu rosto. Quando os abriu, escutou alguns passos vindo em sua direção. Se virando, ela viu a pessoa que menos esperava: seu pai._

_- Pai? - ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_- Olá, minha filha..._

_- Você... Você voltou? - as lágrimas agora caíam livremente._

_- Não... Vim cumprir a promessa que eu te fiz a 4 anos atrás._

_- Ah..._

_- Por que está triste... Foi você que me pediu, aos 12 anos, que quando eu morresse, viesse te ver e contar como era do outro lado..._

_- Mas eu pedi para que você viesse quando eu estivesse acordada..._

_- Nem tudo o que se quer é possível, querida..._

_- Me conte... - ela engoliu um soluço - Me conte como é do outro lado, então._

_- Paz, minha pequena. Tudo o que se tem é paz! Estamos muito felizes..._

_- Eu sinto a falta de vocês..._

_- Não deveria... Nós estamos com você sempre... - ele lhe deu um grande sorriso._

_- Foi o Malfoy, não foi?_

_- O que tem o Malfoy?_

_- Foi ele quem mandou matá-los..._

_- Isso eu não posso dizer, querida... Não tenho esse direito..._

_- Por favor, pai..._

_- Eu tenho que ir, minha filha... Só vim aqui cumprir minha promessa..._

_- Não, pai..._

_- Não chore... - ele lhe deu um beijo na testa - E eu vou te ajudar com Sirius, como você me pediu..._

_- Pai... - ela esticou o braço tentando tocá-lo._

_- Adeus, minha filha... - e andando para longe, ele se tornou um ponto, até que sumiu._

- Pai!! - ela acordou chorando, mas de repente sorriu - Ele cumpriu a promessa...

Lidiane jogou as cobertas para o lado, colocou uma pantufa e, pegando um castiçal, saiu andando pelo corredor dos quartos. Foi até a última porta e a abriu. Ela rangeu.

Haviam vários quadros no chão, uma cama e móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos e, numa pequena mesa, havia um lindo porta - jóias.

Ela andou em direção a ele e quando o abriu uma leve música tocou. Tirou um compartimento e pegou uma grande chave um tanto enferrujada. Sua mãe nunca soubera, mais ela, há muitos anos, descobrira onde ficava a chave do seu Jardim e as vezes ia lá a noite.

Sem se preocupar com o frio que fazia por estar com uma curta camisola de pequenas alças de seda, ela correu até os estábulos, que ficava a alguns metros da casa, sem nem mesmo selar, montou num cavalo e saiu correndo.

O vento batia forte por causa da velocidade do cavalo, mas ela não conseguia sentir nada. Precisava ir para o Jardim. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que já estava amanhecendo.

Fazia tanto tempo que ela não via o nascer - do - sol que até se esquecera de como podia ser bonito e lhe trazer paz. Ela cavalgou olhando para o céu, até que puxou as rédeas do cavalo, que parara em frente a uma porta coberta por plantas.

Amarrou o cavalo na árvore mais próxima e correu em direção ao Jardim. Abriu a porta e caminhou lentamente por todo aquele lugar que sua mãe cuidara com tanto carinho...

Tinha um pequeno balanço com as cordas cobertas de flores, preso num dos galhos de um gigantesco carvalho.

Ela andou até lá e se sentou. Começou a movimentar o balanço levemente olhando o sol nascer...

Depois de o sol estar completamente no céu, ela se levantou e foi em direção a ponte em que ela sonhara Ter visto o seu pai. Quem sabe ele não voltaria agora que ela estava acordada.

Ficou lá alguns minutos, e de repente escutou passos vindo em sua direção. Ela sabia que ele voltaria. Seu pai nunca a deixaria na mão. Com um grande sorriso ela se virou, mas ao ver quem era, o sorriso desapareceu.

- Ah, é você... - ela não conseguiu esconder a decepção na voz.

- Eu sabia que você não era a minha fã, mas não achei que me odiasse tanto assim... - Sirius se aproximou e parou do lado da garota.

- Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Eu sempre sei... - ele deu de ombros e esticou um sobretudo - Coloque... Está muito frio...

Ela ainda não tinha reparado o quanto estava com frio e o quanto estava arrepiada.

- Como sabia que eu não traria um?

- Te conheço o suficiente! - ele sorriu e a ajudou a colocar o sobretudo - Vem... Vamos voltar para dentro da sua casa... Está muito frio aqui...

- Como chegou aqui?

- Cavalo... Vem... - ele a empurrou levemente.

Ela montou no seu cavalo e ele no cavalo que pegara da casa de Tiago e foram devagar em direção a casa de Lidiane.

Deixaram os animais no estábulo e Sirius a levou até seu quarto e a ajudou a se deitar. Ele já estava indo embora quando ela o chamou.

- Sirius... - ela não o chamara de Black e nem se dera ao trabalho de corrigi-lo.

- O quê?

- Fica aqui comigo...

Ele voltou a fechar a porta e se sentou na beirada da cama dela. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Ela deitada e ele sentado na ponta da cama, quase caindo.

- Sirius... - ele a olhou - Chegue mais perto, eu não pretendo te azarar!

Ele chegou.

Mais um incômodo silêncio.

- Sirius... - ela repetiu.

Ele a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Me beije...

- Perdão...

- Você não sabe o que é beijar, Black?

Com a boca aberta ele colocou a mão no rosto dela para ver se ela estava com febre.

- Eu não estou doente! - ela se irritou - Eu estou pedindo para você me beijar!

- Se você faz tanta questão... - ele se inclinou um pouco, e apoiando a mão nos travesseiros, colou seus lábios nos dela.

Ela ergueu as mãos e colocou uma na nuca e a outra nos cabelos dele. Sirius tirou os sapatos e se deitou sobre ela, sem parar de beijá-la. Ele já estava começando a ficar sem fôlego, mas não queria parar. Tinha medo de que quando acabasse, levasse um belo tapa na cara. Mas ela parou.

Continuou de olhos fechados esperando o tapa que não veio. Muito pelo contrário. Ela tomou fôlego e logo o puxou novamente. Ele caiu e ela ficou sobre ele, colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha e o beijando.

De repente ele a empurrou levemente e a tirou de cima dele.

- O que foi? - ela o olhou.

- É melhor não...

- Por quê?

- Simplesmente mais tarde você vai acordar e vai me expulsar daqui dizendo que me odeia!

Ela sorriu.

- Sirius, se eu não te quisesse aqui já tinha te expulsado.

- Eu vou embora... - ele pegou os sapatos e já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ela falou:

- Se você sair por essa porta, Black, você nunca mais volta! NUNCA! - ele respirou fundo. Estava indeciso.

Olhou para ela... Estava tendo a melhor chance de sua vida, mas não sabia como seria a reação dela quando acordasse... Ai, Merlim... Me ilumine...

Ele suspirou e pensou: Por quê não arriscar?

Trancou a porta, jogou os sapatos no chão e, deitando-se novamente ao lado dela, a puxou e a beijou.

- Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que sorriu.

- Eu também... - ela respondeu tirando a camisa dele.

Lidiane acordou mais tarde e sentiu alguém abraçado a ela. Sorriu e olhou para Sirius ao seu lado, que ainda dormia. Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos negros dele. E pensar que quase o deixara escapar... Agora estava quase tudo como devia estar, quase tudo...

Lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios, ela fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu as mãos de Sirius em sua cintura a puxando de volta.

- Está acordado a quanto tempo?

- Desde antes de você... - ele sorriu - Gostei do cafuné!

- Vai, me deixa levantar que eu quero tomar banho.

- Ah, não... Você vai ficar aqui comigo, abraçadinha...

- Eu estou falando sério, Sirius!

- Eu também... Daqui a alguns dias nós vamos voltar para Hogwarts, mesmo... Me deixa aproveitar enquanto eu posso!

Ela sorriu quando Sirius a puxou e a beijou de novo.

- A srta. Lidiane já acordou, Maria? - o jardineiro perguntou para a mulher que estava andando pelos jardins.

- Não... E acho que hoje ela não sai do quarto tão cedo... - a mulher falou olhando para a sacada do quarto da garota, sorrindo.

**

* * *

****N.A.:** Para quem pediu Sirius e Lidiane juntos, aí está! (Gabizinha, esse capítulo é pra vc q disse q o Sirius é o seu favorito! ;) Lily ), vc q sempre pede o Tiago e a Lily juntos, acho que daqui a uns 7 capítulos ou um pouco mais eles começam a sair, blz? 


	14. Ataque à Hogsmeade

Capítulo XIV- Ataque à Hogsmeade 

- Espera, espera, espera! - Alice colocou as mãos na cabeça - Você está nos dizendo que você viu seu pai, foi procurá-lo e acabou na cama com Sirius Black?

O feriado de Natal havia acabado a vários dias e até hoje as meninas ficavam atazanando Lidiane com o começo de seu namoro com Sirius.

- É! - ela disse com naturalidade.

- Por Merlin, aonde esse mundo vai parar? - Lara suspirou.

- Vai dizer que você não pretende fazer isso com Remo? - Lidiane riu da cara que a amiga fez.

- No futuro... Mas a gente não começou o namoro desse jeito!

- Mas vocês não estão apaixonados! Vocês sentem carinho um pelo outro! Eu e Sirius nos amamos...

- Caraca, eu não estou escutando isso! - Lílian riu - Você falando de Sirius como se ele fosse o melhor homem do mundo? O inferno congelou...

- Melhor do que ser a solteirona da galera! - Lidiane riu - É melhor se apressar ou vai ficar pra tia!

- Nem ligo... Este Castelo está com uma falta de homens decentes...

- Ah, Lily, nem vem! - Alice falou - Tem o Tiago Potter...

- Eu disse_homens decentes_, não_merdas ambulantes_!

- Coitado, Lily! - Lara a olhou assustada.

- Ah, o Tiago é um fofo! Me deu muita força com o que aconteceu com a minha família e olhem o presente que ele me deu de Natal... - Lidiane abriu a corrente e mostrou a foto dela e de Tiago abraçados e acenando com grandes sorrisos enquanto tocava a música no fundo.

- Essa música não tem nada a ver com amizade, Lidi! - Lílian falou.

- Eu sei, mas eu e Tiago a adoramos mesmo assim!

- Será que nós poderíamos ir almoçar?

- Tudo bem, Lara... - Lílian se levantou, bufando - Se não formos você vai fazer um teatro dizendo que vai morrer de fome!

- Ah, larga de ser chata... Meu estômago é um pouco grande...

- Um pouco? Por Merlin, seu estômago deve ser maior do que a merda que tem na cabeça do Potter!

- Admita que você o ama, srta. Evans! - Alice fez cócegas na amiga na entrada do Salão Principal.

- É lógico que não! - ela falou, rindo por causa das cócegas - Vamos sentar logo!

Quando elas estavam arrumando a comida, o Diretor Dumbledore se levantou.

- Bem... Esses meses têm sido muito complicados para algumas pessoas - ele olhou para Lidiane - e o Dia dos Namorados está chegando, e, para acalmar os ânimos e alegrar os alunos, nós decidimos fazer um Baile para os alunos de 4º ano para cima! Este fim de semana vocês estão liberados para ir a Hogsmeade comprar suas vestes, sapatos e outra coisinhas mais...

Todos os alunos estavam cochichando entre si, muito animados. Desde o semestre anterior eles não tinham um.

- Já sabe com quem vai, srta. Armstrong? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Ainda não, sr. Black... Estava pensando em Potter ou em Lupin, o que você acha?

- Acho uma idéia péssima!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tenho uma companhia muito melhor...

- Quem?

- Eu!

- Isso é uma companhia muito melhor? - ela riu da cara que ele fez.

- Lógico que é!

- Ah, então eu aceito...

- Hum... - ele lhe deu um leve beijo - Agora eu não preciso mais me preocupar em arranjar uma companhia de última hora...

- Qual é, Black?! Você podia Ter o par que quisesse na hora que quisesse! Mas agora todas vão ficar chupando o dedo e me olhando de cara feia...

- Como se sente sendo a garota mais invejada e odiada de Hogwarts?? - ele a abraçou e algumas meninas a olharam feio.

- Me sinto a garota mais feliz do mundo... - ela o beijou.

- _Hem, hem_ ... Você não devia se esquecer que eu ainda estou solteira, Lidi! Não fique se agarrando na minha frente se não eu vou agüar! - Lílian riu.

- Mais você não precisa agüar!- Sirius falou como aqueles vendedores chatos de televisão fazendo propaganda de um produto que não serve para porcaria nenhuma - Eu tenho aqui na sua frente uma relíquia: Tiago Potter!

- EU! - Tiago, que estava discutindo com Pedro as novas táticas do time de Quadribol, falou, mesmo sem saber o que era.

- Seja um cavalheiro e convide a Lily para o baile, Tiago! - Lidiane falou.

- Ela jamais aceitaria! - ele deu de ombros.

- Não mesmo! - ela se indignou.

- Viram?!? - Tiago deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com Pedro.

- Hey, Evans... quer dizer... Lílian!

- Oi, Amos... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o garoto bonito a sua frente.

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber se... hum... você não... quer dizer... Se você não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo...?

- Claro! - ela sorriu.

- Ah, ok... - ele sorriu também - Então, eu... hum... estou indo...

- Certo... - ela riu quando o garoto se retirou.

- Meu Deus! Lílian Evans vai ao baile com Amos Diggory! - Lara riu.

- O que isso tem demais? - Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a namorada.

- Ah, qual é, Remo?! Ele é lindo! Alto, forte, cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos, apanhador e capitão da Lufa - Lufa, está no 7º ano, popular...

- Ihhh, eu sou mais eu! - Remo a olhou de lado.

- Eu também, né?? Mas isso não me impede de achá-lo bonito!

- Mais precisava achá-lo bonito logo na minha frente? - ele fechou a cara e voltou a ler.

- O Remo é sempre assim? - Alice sussurrou em seu ouvido e riu quando a amiga afirmou com a cabeça.

- Remo... - Lara o chamou.

Ele continuou lendo.

- Remo...

Sem resposta.

- Lupin, se você não olhar pra mim agora dê o nosso namoro por encerrado!

- Ih, caraca! Perdeu a linha! - Pedro falou, rindo.

Remo tirou calmamente os olhos do livro que lia e a olhou.

- Dá pra parar de graça? - ela perguntou.

- Eu não estou de graça!

- Você quer ver eu fazer você parar com isso agora?

- Quero!

- Quer mesmo?

- Quero! Anda logo!

Ela jogou o livro dele no chão, o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou. Mais da metade do Salão parou de fazer o que estava fazendo para observar a cena.

- Uou! - Remo passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda sem fôlego, quando o beijo terminou.

- Ah, perae que eu faço melhor que isso! - Sirius puxou Lidiane e a beijou.

- Pessoal, acho que está na hora de nós irmos para a aula! - Alice interrompeu - Antes que vocês resolvam avançar demais!!

Escutando Remo e Sirius discutindo de quem fora o beijo mais _"quente"_, eles foram para a aula.

- Vamos logo, meninas! Está quase na hora de irmos para Hogsmeade! - Alice falou para as amigas na hora do café.

- Com quem você vai ao baile agora que Frank não estuda mais aqui? - Tiago prguntou.

- Com ninguém! - ela deu de ombros - Vou ficar bebendo, sentadinha...

- Srta. Hastings, você aceitaria me acompanhar neste baile para que pelo menos nós possamos sobrar juntos? - Tiago se curvou, rindo.

- É claro que eu aceito, sr. Potter! - ela riu também - Mais por que você está ME convidando se metade desse Castelo gostaria de ir com você?

- Agora eu sou um menino comportado, Alice!

- Conta outra, Tiago! Eu sou loira mas não sou burra!!

-Estou fazendo isso porque eu sou um menino muito cavalheiro e não seria capaz de te deixar ir sozinha.

- Ah, que meigo! - ela colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito e piscou os olhos várias vezes.

- Vamos?? O pessoal já está saindo... - Lílian os chamou.

Assim que chegaram no vilarejo, algum tempo depois, Lara perguntou olhando para os lados:

- Certo... Aonde vamos primeiro??

- Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras!! - Lílian falou animada.

- Mais e as vestes?

- Eu não estou muito preocupada com isso... - Lidiane deu de ombros - Ganhei um vestido lindo do Frank!

- Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ir nesse baile... - Alice deu um longo suspiro.

- Porque?

- Ah, o Tiago pode ser um fofo e tals, mas eu queria ir com o Frank...

- Relaxa, Alice... Vá com o Potter, tente aproveitar com ele do seu lado, o que eu acho difícil, e pense que daqui a alguns meses verá Frank.

- Preferia ficar dormindo no meu quarto...

- Então fica, ué! - Lara falou simplesmente.

- Ai, não sei... Vamos tomar logo uma cerveja amanteigada!

Entraram no bar que estava abarrotado de estudantes e conseguiram uma mesa bem no fundo do local.

- O que vocês querem? - Rosmerta apareceu pouco depois delas se sentarem.

- Quatro cervejas amanteigadas, por favor! - Lílian sorriu.

- Com licença... - a mulher se retirou para o balcão.

- Aonde os meninos foram? - Alice olhou para todo o bar - Eles sempre preferem vir primeiro ao Três Vassouras.

- Sirius me disse que eles iam comprar as vestes e mais algumas coisinhas para atanazar Filch e que depois dariam uma passadinha aqui...

Dando de ombros, Alice pegou as cervejas amanteigadas da bandeja que Rosmerta acabara de trazer.

- Meninas... Sem querer ser fútil... - Lílian começou - Ou parecer uma patricinha idiota que nem as primas do Sirius... Que cor de vestido vocês acham que eu devo usar?

Das meninas, Lara era a que mais entendia de moda e a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Verde... - ela falou calmamente - Destaca os seus olhos e combina com os seus cabelos. Eu sinceramente não gostaria de ser ruiva... É difícil arranjar uma cor que fique realmente boa na pessoa.

- Eu não costumo me preocupar com essas coisas... Mas eu estou indo ao baile com Amos Diggory, não é mesmo?? - ela deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- E eu sei muito bem que você pretende aproveitar bastante... - Lidiane riu.

- Até parece, né, Lidi? Não sou eu que começo o namoro pelo final!

- Cala a boca, Lily!! O final é muito mais gostoso!

As meninas caíram na gargalhada.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? - Remo sorriu e deu um selinho em Lara enquanto o Sirius fazia o mesmo com Lidiane.

- Nada, sr. Lupin... Coisas de menina... - Lílian sorriu.

- Se a Evans está no meio, com certeza não é coisa que preste! - Tiago comentou.

- Eu não me chamo Tiago Potter!

- É exatamente por isso que tem merda no meio! - ele deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, Potter... - ela terminou de beber sua cerveja amanteigada e se virou para as amigas- Vamos dar uma olhada nas vestes?

- Claro! - Alice se levantou - Nos vemos mais tarde, meninos...

- Tiago, você não toma jeito mesmo, né? - Remo perguntou, se sentando na mesa que as meninas estavam segundos antes.

- O que eu posso fazer se a Evans é irritante??

- Irritante? - Pedro ergueu uma sobrancelha - Então porque você quer sair com ela?

- Porque ela é bonita... - ele deu de ombros.

As meninas estavam saindo da joalheria conversando normalmente, quando perceberam um movimento estranho no vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

As pessoas corriam para onde podiam e, de repente, uma chuva grossa começou a cair, sendo que a poucos segundos o céu estava limpo.

- O que está acontecendo? - Lidiane gritou, ensopada, para que as amigas a pudessem escutar no meio daquela chuva.

- A marca negra... - Alice gritou olhando para o céu.

- O que seria isso? - Lara perguntou.

- É o sinal de que os servos de Voldemort estão atacando... - Lidiane gritou novamente.

- Vamos voltar para o Três Vassouras, lá deve ser seguro! - Lílian gritou começando a correr.

Elas já estavam praticamente entrando no bar quando Lílian se virou e viu um menininho que deveria estar no 3º ano, chorando sentado no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- Tomem! - ela entregou as suas bolsas - Entrem que daqui a pouco eu estou aí.

- Você está louca, Lílian?

- Andem logo! Não se preocupem comigo! - ela se virou e correu em direção ao garotinho.

As meninas entraram no bar, ensopadas.

- O que está acontecendo lá fora? - Sirius perguntou indo abraçar Lidiane e colocando o seu sobretudo nela.

- Os Comensais estão atacando! A Lily ficou lá fora para salvar um garoto do 3º ano!

- A Evans está lá? - Tiago se meteu na conversa.

As meninas acenaram em concordância.

- Eu vou lá! - Tiago falou.

- Você está maluco?

- Lidi, a Evans está lá fora, têm dezenas de Comensais da Morte lá e por mais que ela não vá com a minha cara eu não vou deixá-la morrer!

- Não vai dar pra você sair... - Pedro falou olhando para a porta.

- Por quê não?

- Amos colocou um feitiço na porta... Só ele pode desfazer o feitiço!

- Oras, então ele vai desfazer!

- Ele não quer de jeito nenhum! Ele falou que é mais seguro ninguém entrar e ninguém sair! - Remo deu de ombros.

- Foda-se o que ele disse! - Tiago foi em direção a Amos, que estava parado do lado da porta.

- Abre isso, Amos!

- Sinto muito, Tiago... Não é seguro! Não vou te deixar sair para pegar a Lily!

- Vai sim! - Tiago apontou a varinha na cara dele, que deu um passo para trás.

- Eu estou no 7º ano, Tiago... Você não vai querer brigar comigo...

- Ele não está sozinho, Amos! - agora além de Tiago, Sirius e Lidiane apontavam suas varinhas para o garoto.

Todo o bar havia voltado a atenção para eles.

- Tu... Tudo bem... - o garoto falou, amedrontado.

- Você vai abrir a porta e assim que eu sair vai trancá-la! Quando eu voltar com a idiota da Evans que só se mete onde não deve, você abre e aí sim, ninguém mais entra nem sai!

- Você não vai sozinho, Tiago! Eu vou com você! - Sirius colocou a mão no ombro do amigo que sorriu.

- Eu também vou! - Lidiane falou.

- Você fica! - Sirius mandou.

- Eu vou!

- Eu não vou deixar!

- Você não tem que deixar nada, Black!

- Você é minha namorada e eu não quero que corra risco de vida lá fora!

- E você é meu namorado e está pouco se lixando se vai correr risco lá fora ou não!

- Mas é diferente!

- Não é, não!

- PORRA, DECIDAM LOGO SE A LIDIANE VAI OU NÃO! - Tiago gritou - OS COMENSAIS NÃO VÃO ESPERAR A DECISÃO DE VOCÊS PARA ATACAR A EVANS!

- Por favor, Lidiane... - Sirius a olhou nos olhos.

Ela bufou.

- Tudo bem, Sirius... Eu fico...

- Eu te amo... - e lhe dando um rápido beijo, saiu em direção a chuva no momento que Amos abriu a porta.

Ela olhou Sirius correr, mas logo Amos jogou novamente um feitiço na porta e ela foi para o lado dos amigos.

- O Sirius é um chato!

- Calma, Lidi... - Remo passou o braço em volta do ombro da garota - Sirius se preocupa com você... Eu também não deixaria a Lara ir...

- MERDA! - ela gritou, mas depois baixou o tom de voz, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Eu já perdi meus pais, meu irmão e minha cunhada... Não quero perder Sirius, Tiago e Lílian também...

- Você não vai perdê-los... - Alice a apaziguou.

- Vamos para onde, Sirius? - Tiago gritou no meio da chuva.

- Não sei... Mas é melhor não nos separarmos, vai ser muito perigoso!

- Vamos por aqui! - Tiago apontou para a esquerda.

Eles correram, sem nem saber para onde, pois a chuva forte que caía os impedia de enxergar.

Estavam correndo para qualquer direção quando trombaram de frente com alguém.

- MERDA! - os três gritaram juntos.

- Ah, são vocês... - Lílian suspirou aliviada. Estava segurando o garoto que ela fora salvar, pelas mãos.

- Vamos embora daqui, logo! - Sirius falou - Daqui a pouco os Comensais virão para esses lados.

- Por quê vocês não estão no Três Vassouras?

- Porque viemos salvar uma certa idiota que cismou em dançar no meio da chuva! - Tiago a olhou feio.

- Eu não lembro de Ter pedido a sua ajuda, Potter!

- Mais é uma mal agradecida mesmo...

- PAREM DE DISCUTIR! DEIXEM ISSO PARA QUANDO JÁ ESTIVERMOS NO TRÊS VASSOURAS!

Eles voltaram a correr para a direção em que Tiago e Sirius tinham aparecido.

Já deviam estar próximos do bar, quando escutaram gargalhadas.

- Merda... Os Comensais!

- Ainda dá tempo de chegarmos! - Tiago correu mais rápido.

Estavam indo a toda velocidade, quando:

- AI! Lílian gritou atrás deles.

Eles se viraram e a viram caída no chão. O garotinho ainda estava do seu lado tentando ajudá-la a se levantar.

- O que foi, Evans?

- Eu caí, não está vendo?

- Então levanta!

- Não posso...

- Por quê não?

- Acho que torci meu tornozelo...

- Eu não devia Ter saído da cama hoje... - Tiago falou, irritado - Sirius, pegue o moleque e corra com ele para o Três Vassouras!

- E você?

- Eu me viro aqui com a Evans!

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho!

- Rápido, Sirius! Pega o garoto e some da minha frente!

Contrariado, Sirius jogou o garoto, que era demasiadamente pequeno, nos ombros e saiu correndo.

- Certo, Evans... Se apoie em mim!

A garota obedeceu e eles viram os Comensais a uma pequena distância deles.

- Merda, não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo... - Tiago falou, andando o mais rápido que podia, com Lily apoiando em seu ombro.

- Pode ir... Eu fico aqui e dou um jeito de me esconder...

- Eu não vou com a tua cara mas também não quero que você morra, Evans! - Tiago falou secamente.

Ela ficou em silêncio, andando o mais rápido que podia.

- Vamos nos esconder ali! - Tiago apontou para um beco apertado.

- Não vamos caber ali!

- A gente dá um jeito! Vamos logo, os Comensais vão nos ver!

Tiago posicionou o braço da ruiva em seu ombro e foi o mais rápido que podia em direção ao beco.

O lugar era apertado, e Lílian ficou agarrada na parede e Tiago ficou bem de frente para ela, os dois braços na parede em volta da garota. O nariz dele batia na testa dela e eles estavam realmente ofegantes.

As gargalhadas ficaram mais altas e Tiago ficou ainda mais próximo a ela, olhando para a rua.

Ela observava cada traço dele. O nariz bem feito, a boca vermelha, os cabelos totalmente molhados ficando mais bagunçados do que nunca, os óculos mal colocados na ponta do nariz graças a corrida...

_"Por Merlin, eu estou olhando para Tiago Potter... Essa situação está realmente me enlouquecendo!"_

- O que foi, Evans? - ele sussurrou, de repente olhando para ela - Por quê está me olhando tanto? Arrependimento de não querer sair comigo?

- Lógico que não, Potter! - ela se indignou - Acontece que você meteu essas suas patas em frente ao meu rosto e eu não tenho outro lugar para olhar a não ser para essa sua cara feia!

- Também te amo... - e ele voltou a olhar lá para fora.

Os Comensais estavam passando ali agora. Se olhassem para o lado talvez os vissem. Eles estavam com um trouxa no ar fazendo-o girar e aparecer as cuecas. O homem gritava apavorado enquanto os Comensais riam.

Tiago novamente se virou para Evans que agora olhava para o braço dele, emburrada.

Ela era linda... Aqueles olhos verdes, aquela boca carnuda, os cabelos ruivos...

Lílian sentiu Tiago aproximando seu rosto do dela e se virou para ele. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto, fazendo os cabelos bagunçados dele tocarem na sua testa.

Ela passou a língua nervosamente pelos lábios e continuou olhando-o se aproximar dela cada vez mais.

Ele abaixou um pouco braço esquerdo e ela pôde olhar lá para fora. Ou ela continuava ali e beijava Tiago Potter ou saía dali. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele estava perto _demais_.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Me ajude a sair daqui, Potter! Os Comensais já foram...

Como que acordando de um transe, Tiago abaixou um pouco e ela passou os braços sobre o ombro do garoto e começaram a andar.

_"Merda! Ela tinha que Ter estragado tudo! Eu estava quase conseguindo!"_, ele pensava, irritado.

Depois de se certificarem de que não havia nenhum Comensal por perto, andaram devagar até o Três Vassouras.

Depois de Amos abrir a porta, eles entraram e Tiago colocou Lílian numa cadeira perto dos amigos.

- Vocês estão bem? - Lidiane perguntou, abraçando Tiago com força.

- Estamos! - ele sorriu para a amiga - Só a Evans que torceu o tornozelo...

- É... Potter... Obrigada... Você me salvou...

- Pensei que não iria reconhecer nunca... - ele deu um sorriso debochado e jogou a cabeça para trás tirando os cabelos molhados da testa.

- Cadê o garoto que você trouxe, Sirius? - Lílian perguntou.

- Está ali sentado com o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa... Marc Ferry, do 3º ano da Lufa-Lufa!

- Vou ali falar com ele... - ela se levantou, e, mancando, foi falar com o garotinho sendo observada de perto por Tiago.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pekeno, foi a falta de inspiração... Ele demorou para sair, enfim... :/ Gostaram do clima entre a Lily e o Tiago?? Eu não ia dar a vcs a felicidade de curtirem um beijo entre eles tão cedo!! Mas a Lily já está começando a reparar nele... Bem, o próximo capítulo será o Baile e eu vou tentar, TENTAR, não demorar para atualizar e talvez esse capítulo tenha duas partes, ok? Bjinhus! 


	15. O Baile Parte I

Capítulo XV- O Baile (Parte I)

- Certo... O Baile é hoje a noite... - Lara suspirou - E eu estou sem par!

- Sem par porque? - Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha - Você não é namorada do Remo? Vai com ele!

- A droga do Baile caiu em noite de lua cheia... Ele vai estar na Casa dos Gritos!

- Ah, mas um pouco do Baile ele poderá aproveitar... - Alice falou, olhando para o céu - Hoje parece que vai ser uma noite nublada, vai demorar para a lua aparecer... Acho que se Remo pedir para Dumbledore para que ele possa aproveitar um pouco do Baile e depois ir para a Casa dos Gritos, ele deixa...

- Será?

- Com certeza... - Lidiane deu de ombros.

- Vou falar com Remo, então... - Lara saiu do dormitório feminino.

- Gente... Vou dormir mais um pouco até a hora do almoço, ok? - Lidiane se deitou - Apaguem a luz e quando estiverem indo para o Salão Principal, me acordem...

- Tudo bem, Lidi... - Alice sorriu e se virou para Lílian - Eu não entendo como ela consegue dormir tanto nos fins de semana...

- Bem, vamos dar umas voltas pelo Castelo? - Lílian perguntou - Na hora do almoço nós voltamos aqui e chamamos Lidiane.

- Ok... - elas saíram em direção aos corredores.

- Certo... - Lílian olhou para todos os alunos que vagavam pelo Castelo - Aonde vamos?

- Sei lá... - Alice deu de ombros.

Continuaram andando pelos corredores, até que chegaram em um completamente vazio.

Estavam passando em frente a uma sala quando escutaram um barulho.

- O que é isso? - Lílian olhou para a porta - Hoje é Sábado...

- Deve ser algum professor, Lily. Relaxa!

- Acho que não... Vamos dar uma olhada!

- Para quê, Lily? Vamos parecer duas intrometidas!

- Eu sou Monitora-Chefe, tenho desculpa para fazer isso!

Lílian jogou um feitiço na porta para que ela se abrisse silenciosamente, e se esgueirou como um gato por ela...

Ainda meio contrariada, Alice a acompanhou.

Paradas atrás da porta, elas viram Tiago Potter aos beijos e amassos com Belatriz Black.

- O Tiago começou cedo hoje... - Alice sussurrou, segurando o riso.

- O problema não foi ele Ter começado cedo... Foi com i quem /i ele começou cedo! - Lílian falou.

- Vamos embora daqui! - Alice tentou puxar a amiga.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder a chance de atrapalhar o Potter com uma sonserina babaca, prima do Sirius e que namora o Lestrange? Não mesmo! - ela tinha um sorriso vingativo.

- Caracas...

- Quando sou boa, sou boa. Quando sou má, sou a melhor! - ela sussurrou.

Com a varinha em punhos ela sussurrou_Lumus_, mas vendo que não tinha chamado a atenção, limpou a garganta.

- _Hem, hem_... Começou cedo hoje, Potter...

Tiago levou um susto tão grande que deu um empurrão em Belatriz.

- Evans?

- Não... O Papai-Noel!

- Você fica melhor como Mamãe-Noel, sabe? Aquela toca maluca, uma blusa justa e uma saia curtinha vermelhas e uma bota de cano longo preta! - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Posso saber o que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Você quer mesmo que ele explique? - Belatriz perguntou com um olhar felino - Acho que você não vai gostar muito de ouvir os detalhes.

- Cala a boca que eu não falei com você, idiota! A propósito, o seu namorado está no corredor ao lado... Você não iria gostar que ele ficasse sabendo que você estava em altos amassos com o Potter numa sala! - ela deu um sorriso vitorioso.

Com uma cara amedrontada ela ajeitou a roupa, deu um beijo em Tiago na frente de todos e saiu dando um encontrão em Lílian, que continuava impassível.

- Quem diria, hein, Potter? Belatriz Black... Sonserina, tem namorado, que até alguns dias atrás você vivia falando mal...

- E vou continuar! - ele disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio - O beijo dela não é muito bom...

Alice riu, mas se endireitou com o olhar de Lílian.

- Outro motivo para eu não sair com você, Potter! Você fala mal das garotas depois.

- Nem de todas! - ele se defendeu - Só se ela for ruim de cama, chata, beijar mal e outros requisistos básicos...

Lílian bufou.

- Você é ridículo, Potter...

- Eu sei... - ele passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os, se ajeitou e quando passou ao lado dela, sussurrou em seu ouvido - Só não se esqueça que você quase me beijou em Hogsmeade...

Ela se virou, pronta para xingá-lo, mas ele já tinha sumido.

- Sabe, Lily... Você é uma estraga prazeres... - Alice falou.

Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de indiferença.

- Qual é... porque eles não podem se agarrar em paz?

- Se fosse outra pessoa, eu nem ligaria... Mas era o Potter! - ela deu de ombros e saiu da sala.

Alice suspirou.

- E então, Aluado? Dumbledore liberou o baile? - Sirius perguntou na hora do almoço.

- Liberou... - o garoto sorriu - Ele falou para eu pegar a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, porque o Diretor não é idiota e sabe que ele tem uma, e por volta de uma da manhã ir para o Salgueiro Lutador... Como o baile começa às 20:00, acho que vou aproveitar bastante...

- Não se iluda, Aluado! - Tiago sorriu - Do jeito que as garotas são, elas só vão terminar de se arrumar às 22:00! Isso se elas começarem se arrumar às 17:00!

- Não exagera, Tiago! - Lara riu.

- Estou mentindo?

- Vai dizer que depois não vale a pena? – Lidiane perguntou.

- Bem... Eu tenho que admitir que até que vocês ficam jeitosinhas...

- Jeitosinhas? - Pedro se indignou - Elas ficam gostosas, isso sim!

- Cala a boca, Rabicho! - Remo jogou uma torrada no amigo, rindo.

- Eu estou sendo sincero!

- Hey, Sirius... Acorda! - Lidiane sacudiu a mão em frente aos olhos do namorado.

O garoto tirou os olhos das portas de entrada do Salão e se virou sorrindo para Lidiane.

- O que foi?

- Eu que te pergunto... Você estava igual idiota aí, olhando lá para o Saguão...

- É que eu tive uma idéia de gênio! - ele deu um grande sorriso e, dando um beijo na namorada, se levantou - Encontro com vocês depois!

Lidiane o observou correr para o Saguão de Entrada e suspirou.

- Hey, Ranhoso! - Sirius gritou para um garoto que andava calmamente pelos pátios do Castelo.

Snape se virou, já com a varinha em punhos.

- O que você quer, Black?

- Calma! - o garoto levantou os braços mostrando que estava desarmado - Vim em paz!

- Ande logo que eu não tenho tempo para ser gasto! - ele ainda apontava a varinha para o Grifinório.

- Se eu não me engano, você sempre teve vontade de saber porque o Remo desaparece uma vez por mês...

O garoto ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso, esperando Sirius continuar.

- Pois bem... Vá hoje a noite, na hora do Baile, por volta de 1:30 da manhã no Salgueiro Lutador. Terá um galho no chão, pegue-o e aperte um dos nós da raiz que os braços dele ficarão imóveis e você verá uma passagem. Entre lá que você vai descobrir!

- E porque eu deveria acreditar em você, Black?

- Não deveria... Está avisado... Se quiser, vá! Se não quiser, não descubra! - Sirius se virou e saiu andando com um sorriso maroto no rosto, deixando um Snape intrigado para trás.

- Grrrr, porque eu não nasci homem? - Lidiane reclamou, enquanto saía do banheiro do dormitório feminino, enrolada em um roupão e os cabelos enrolados numa toalha.

- Porque você tem que aproveitar as belezas da vida feminina! - Lílian riu.

- Nós estamos tentando nos arrumar a quase uma hora e só tomamos banho!

- Relaxa... Os meninos têm mais é que esperar mesmo! - Alice falou, se olhando no espelho, pensando no que faria com os cabelos.

- Já são 19:45... - Lara comentou.

- Relaxem e vamos nos arrumar! - Lílian se levantou, tirando o roupão e indo colocar o vestido.

- Aonde você vai encontrar Amos? - Lidiane perguntou, imitando a ruiva.

- Na entrada do Salão Principal... Ainda estou bolada por ele Ter me convidado!

- Você é uma garota de sorte... - Lara riu.

- E você não? Remo é o namorado perfeito! - Alice começou a enumerar as qualidades do garoto - Bonito, simpático, legal, carinhoso, sincero...

- Não precisa elogiar muito não, tá? - Lara riu.

- Eu já tenho o Frank!

- O Sirius é o melhor de todos!

- E eu estou solteira, podendo aproveitar muito bem!

- Também se pode aproveitar estando namorando!

- Mas solteira é muito melhor! - Lílian deu de ombros.

- Vamos logo, meninas! Já são 20:00 e daqui a 5 minutos os meninos estarão nos xingando! - Lara voltou a se arrumar.

Depois de mais uns 40 minutos, elas estavam prontas.

- Olha a hora! - Tiago reclamou - Eu não devia Ter convidado a Alice!

- Se você convidasse outra, ela com certeza demoraria mais! - Pedro deu de ombros. Ele iria com uma Corvinal, e se encontraria com ela no Salão.

- Eu realmente vou embora se elas não descerem logo!

- Você devia se acalmar, Tiago... - ele escutou uma voz no topo da escada.

Alice usava um vestido lilás, com alças uma mais grossa que a outra, que ia mais ou menos até a canela. O vestido era justo e tinha uma pequena fenda no lado direito, que ia mais ou menos até o joelho. Os cabelos estavam normais, com apenas uma tiara dourada. Usava uma sandália não muito alta, preta. No pescoço tinha uma pequena gargantilha dourada e o brinco fazia conjunto. A maquiagem era de um rosa bem claro.

Lara usava um vestido branco de uma única manga 3/4 com detalhes prateados. Ele ia até mais ou menos a altura dos joelhos e tinha pontas de vários tamanhos. Usava uma sandália de salto alto e fino prateada, várias pulseiras, brincos e colar da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam naturais, com ondulados bem feitos. A maquiagem era branca com um brilho nos lábios.

Lidiane estava com um vestido azul marinho com vários pontilhados brilhantes, como se fosse um céu estrelado e de alças finas. O vestido era justo até a cintura, e a partir daí ficava rodado. Usava uma sandália preta, com um salto agulha. Os cabelos estavam puxados para trás, presos com o pente - de - vovó que ganhara de Remo. Usava o cordão que ganhara de Natal de Tiago e pequenos brincos de diamantes. Usava um brilho nos lábio e uma maquiagem azul clara nos olhos.

Lílian usava um vestido verde de alças grossas que ia até a baixo dos joelhos e era justo em cima e rodado em baixo, no maior estilo anos 60. Usava uma sandália branca de salto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos num coque firme. Usava uma gargantilha com uma pequena esmeralda encrustada. Os brincos e a pulseira também eram da mesma pedra. O lábio estava com um leve batom rosado, destacando-os ainda mais e o resto do rosto sem qualquer tipo de maquiagem.

- Eu não disse que valia a pena esperar tanto? - Lidiane desceu as escadas sorrindo.

Tiago usava vestes pretas e os cabelos ao natural, passando a mão para deixá-los bagunçados.

Sirius usava vestes iguais as de Tiago, só que azul escura e os cabelos caindo nos olhos, o deixando mais bonito do que já era.

Remo era o único que havia passado gel no cabelo, deixando-o com um ar mais fofo. Usava vestes marrom.

Pedro não tinha feito nada demais. Continuava a mesma coisa, só que usando vestes cinzas.

As meninas foram em direções aos seus pares e Lílian acabou dando o braço a Sirius junto com Lidiane para que ele a acompanhace até o Salão.

- Está feito na vida, hein, Sirius! - Remo riu - Lílian e Lidiane...

- Não está satisfeito só comigo não, sr. Lupin? - Lara fingiu indignação.

- Você é melhor do que todas as outras! - Remo a beijou.

- Zoa, mas não esculaxa, Remo! - Alice reclamou.

Eles chegaram a entrada do Salão.

- Olá, Lily!

- Oi, Amos! - ela sorriu, e soltou o braço de Sirius para dá-lo a Amos.

- Vamos entrar? - ele perguntou para os outros.

Acenando em concordância, Lílian e Amos saíram na dianteira, enquanto Tiago observava a ruiva.

Eles juntaram duas mesas e sentaram todos juntos.

Belatriz estava passando perto deles neste momento, encarando Tiago, que conversava com Alice. Lílian deu um chute na canela dele e apontou para a Sonserina segurando a risada enquanto Tiago a olhava feio.

- Que cara é essa, Potter?

- A única que eu tenho, Evans!

- Se essa é a única cara que você tem, não entendo como conseguem te achar bonito...

- Tsc... tsc... tsc... Evans, Evans... Você adora essa minha cara...

- Acho que não sou só eu, não é mesmo, Potter?

- Vamos parar com essas indiretas, vocês dois? - Remo perguntou - Hoje é dia de festa!

- Vamos dançar, Lidi?

Ela aceitou a mão de Sirius e foram para a pista, onde As Esquisitonas tocavam uma música lenta.

Os minutos iam passando rapidamente e Sirius olhava para todos os lados procurando por Snape.

- Será que ele não acreditou...? - ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

- O que você disse, Sirius?

- Nada... Estava pensando alto... - e a beijou.

- Tiago... - Alice o chamou.

Todos estavam dançando, mas eles preferiram ficar sentados. Tiago não tirava os olhos de Lílian e Amos.

- O quê?

- A quanto tempo você e a Belatriz estavam saindo?

- Não estávamos saindo! - ele deu de ombros - Eu estava no corredor, ela apareceu, discutimos e eu a agarrei...

- Ah, sim... - Alice arregalou os olhos - Se ela te beijou, ela deve fazer isso com frequência...

- As vezes eu tenho pena do Lestrange... - Tiago deu de ombros - Todos sabem que ele é corno, menos ele...

- É sempre assim! - ela deu de ombros - Agora vamos dançar porque não vai adiantar nada você ficar olhando igual idiota para a Lily.

- Quem disse que eu estou olhando para a Evans? - ele perguntou enquanto era carregado para a pista.

- Seus olhos! - ela sorriu.

- O Amos é um idiota e a Evans mais ainda de ir com ele!

- Isso é ciúme?

- Não mesmo! Mais ele só está indo com ela para fazer ciúmes na ex-namorada dele!

- E se ela for aquela ali, está conseguindo! - Alice apontou para uma garota de cabelos castanho claro, muito bonita, encostada na parede, olhando para Amos emburrada.

- Que horas tem, Lidi? - Sirius perguntou.

- 22:00, mas porque você fica perguntando isso direto?

- Espere e verá! - ele a puxou para mais perto de si e a beijou.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bem, esse capítulo eu vou Ter que dividir em duas partes, pq se ñ ele vai fik mt grande, ok? Eu sei q ele fiko meio chato e bobo, o próximo eu juro q vai fikr melhor!! A Lily vai reparar mais ainda no Tiago!! P É isso... Bjinhus, Xau!! : 


	16. O Baile Parte II

Capítulo XVI- O Baile (Parte II)

- As horas estão demorando a passar, não é? - Sirius perguntou para os amigos à mesa.

- Almofadinhas... - Tiago deu um sorriso maroto - Você aprontou alguma e não vai nos contar?

- Espere, Pontas... Uma idéia de gênio...

- Sirius, que merda você fez dessa vez?

- Você nunca vai confiar em mim, Lidi?

- Não!

Os amigos riram e ele lhe lançou um olhar 43.

- Certo... Pela última vez, que horas tem? - Sirius perguntou. Havia acabado de perceber Snape do outro lado do Salão o encarando.

- Certo... 00:47! Satisfeito, Almofadinhas? - Remo perguntou.

- Amor, você não tem que ir? - Lara perguntou discretamente, sendo observada com curiosidade por Amos.

- Tem razão... - ele suspirou tristemente - Bem, vou indo, pessoal...

Depois de se despedir de todos e dar um beijo em Lara, ele saiu do Salão Principal para ir até o dormitório masculino buscar a capa que Tiago já havia deixado preparada.

Alguns minutos depois, Lara também foi dormir.

Sirius continuava sentado, batendo os dedos nervosamente na mesa.

- Sirius, o que você aprontou? - Lílian perguntou.

- Algo genial!

- Contra quem?

- Relaxa, Lilyzinha!

- Lilyzinha? - a ruiva o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, intrigada.

- É, não gostou?

- Para ser sincera, não...

- Você está meio agitado hoje, hein, Sirius?!

- Tenho meus motivos, Alice, tenho meus motivos...

- Que com certeza não são bons!

- Confiem em mim! - ele deu um grande sorriso.

- É difícil... - Alice, Lílian e Lidiane suspiraram juntas.

Eles ficaram conversando, e depois de algum tempo, Sirius carregou Lidi para dançar. Passados mais alguns minutos, eles seguiram de mãos dadas para os jardins.

- Sabia que eu te amo? - Sirius sussurrou no ouvido da namorada, lhe causando um arrepio.

Eles estavam abraçados em frente ao lago, olhando para a lua cheia, que começava a aparecer por sobre as nuvens. Os jardins estavam vazios, coisa realmente difícil em uma noite de baile.

- Eu também... - ela sorriu e o beijou.

Enquanto isso, Tiago olhava emburrado para a pista de dança, enquanto Alice acompanhava o seu olhar e sorria.

- Vá lá e a agarre!

- Do que você está falando?

- Você está aí, todo irritado, olhando para a Lily. Largue de ser idiota, vá lá e a agarre!

- Eu não estou olhando para Evans!

- E eu sou Morgana!

- Muito prazer, sou Tiago Potter, seu humilde servo... - ele fez uma reverência enquanto falava com um tom sarcástico.

- Tudo bem, Tiago... Eu desisto de tentar ajudar...

- Deixe a Evans idiota, lá! Ela vai dar uns amassos com o Amos hoje, e amanhã vai descobrir que ele voltou com a ex - namorada! Pedro é que se deu bem... Está por aí se divertindo com alguém.

- Vá se divertir também, Tiago, eu não me importo de ficar aqui.

- Mas eu me importo de te deixar aqui. Frank me pediu para cuidar muito bem de você.

- Você não está cuidando... - ela sorriu - Está mais concentrado em cuidar da Lily!

Ele resmungou algo e ela achou melhor ficar quieta, pois Tiago estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Eu nem acredito que você me perdoou, sabia? - Sirius falou para Lidiane, olhando para a lua cheia que as nuvens começavam a deixar aparecer.

- Nem eu... - a morena sorriu - Nem eu...

- Eu juro que eu nunca mais vou te magoar...

- Espero que não, Sirius...

- Eu não costumo quebrar as minhas promessas... - ele a fez virar-se e olhou-a olhos nos olhos - Eu te amo e vou tentar te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo... tanto quanto for possível!

Ela lhe lançou o mais lindo sorriso e o beijou delicadamente.

Quando Sirius a soltou, puxou Lidiane para si, abraçando-a e no memso instante pôde ver Snape se esgueirando por entre as árvores e ir em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Andando do modo mais silencioso do qual era capaz, Snape chegou perto do Salgueiro Lutador, pegou um toco de árvore e, levemente, tocou um dos nós das árvores. Nada. Os galhos continuavam a se movimentar. O Black só podia Ter mentido, desgraçado! E ele caíra feito um pato! Com raiva, jogou o galho com força em cima de outro nó, e, subitamente, todo o Salgueiro parou.

Então era verdade, o Sonserino sorriu e entrou na pequena passagem que se abriu, sem poder ver um garoto que sorria vitorioso, olhando em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que a lua cheia aparecia inteiramente no céu.

- Vamos entrar, Lidi... Preciso falar com Tiago! - ele sorria alegremente.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius?

- Logo você vai saber... - ele falou, puxando-a em direção ao Salão - Eu não acredito que deu certo!

Ele chegou perto da mesa dos amigos gargalhando.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas?

- Meu plano deu certo, eu sou um gênio e o Snape é um idiota!

- O que você aprontou com o Ranhoso, Sirius? - Tiago perguntou, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Uma idéia de gênio, Pontas, uma idéia de gênio!

- Fala logo, Sirius, estamos curiosos! - Alice falou, também sorrindo.

- Simples e inteligente, Alice... O Ranhoso sempre quis saber o que acontecia com o Remo para ele sumir uma vez por mês, então hoje, na hora do café da manhã, eu fui falar com ele. Mandei ele ir até o Salgueiro Lutador por volta de 1:30 da madrugada, apertar o nó do Salgueiro com um galho e entrar na passagem que apareceria, que ele descobriria o que aconteceria com o Remo! Podem dizer que eu sou um gênio, eu deixo! - ele ria como uma criança.

- VOCÊ É MALUCO, SIRIUS? OU VOCÊ BEBEU DEMAIS? - Tiago gritou, mas por sorte apenas os amigos ouviram, porque o som estridente da música não permitia com que ninguém distante ouvisse.

- Por que, Tiago?

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE A BESTEIRA QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SIRIUS?

- Eu não fiz besteira nenhuma, apenas fiz uma brincadeira...

- SIRIUS! - Lidiane gritou - VOCÊ NÃO TEM LIMITES?

Sirius ainda não havia entendido.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SIRIUS! O REMO JÁ SE TRANSFORMOU EM LOBISOMEM, E OS LOBISOMENS ATACAM HUMANOS! SE O REMO VER O SNAPE, ELE ESTÁ MORTO, OU VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE ELE SÓ NÃO NOS MORDE PORQUE NÓS SOMOS ANIMAGOS?!

- Ah, merda, eu esqueci completamente disso... - o moreno falou, percebendo o perigo da sua brincadeira.

- E agora? O que nós vamos fazer?

- Eu vou entrar lá, Alice... - Tiago passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente, bagunçando-os.

- Não, Tiago, eu fiz a besteira, eu vou entrar lá...

- Não mesmo, Sirius! Se você entrar lá, pode acontecer outra tragédia! Eu vou lá, chamem o Dumbledore e a Profª MacGonagall!

Acenando em concordância, as meninas foram procurar os professores, enquanto Tiago ia para fora do Salão, correndo.

Sirius ficou parado no meio do Salão, desolado, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Era capaz de, depois disso, Tiago nunca mais olhar na sua cara...

- Sirius... - Lílian o chamou, fazendo-o perder o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi, Lily?

- O que aconteceu? Cadê o Potter e as meninas?

- Eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida e agora o Tiago está correndo perigo...

- O que aconteceu?

Depois de Sirius contar toda a história para a garota, Lílian o olhou com decepção.

- Você parece que bebe, hein, Sirius?! - ela suspirou - Vamos lá para fora, perto do Salgueiro, caso aconteça algo com o Potter e o Snape.

- Será que o Tiago vai me perdoar?

- Vai, Sirius, claro que vai... Vocês são melhores amigos, não se esqueça disso!

- E o Remo?

- Aí eu já não sei, depois vocês conversam...

Ela pegou o garoto pela mão e o puxou para fora do Castelo.

Enquanto isso, Tiago se esgueirava por entre os corredores da Casa dos Gritos, com apenas a luz da varinha para iluminar o caminho.

- O Sirius é maluco... - ele falava para si mesmo - Ele nunca pensa no que faz?

O pior de tudo é que ele não podia se transformar, porque perigava o Snape aparecer por ali e vê-lo na forma de cervo.

- Espero que o Remo não nos pegue, se não vai acontecer um belo estrago...

Passando a mão pelos cabelos ele continuou procurando o Sonserino.

- Snape? Snape, aparece! - ele chamava, mas não muito alto - Onde ele pode estar? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Mais também, ele é um idiota! Por que tinha de ser tão curioso?

Continuou andando pelos corredores, quando bateu com força em alguma coisa.

- Mais... O quê? - Tiago olhou para os lados, e, depois de pegar a varinha que tinha caído no chão, iluminou o rosto assustado de Snape.

- Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim salvar a tua vida! Vamos embora daqui!

- Não mesmo, Potter... Você acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa? Eu sei muito bem que você não quer que eu descubra o segredo do Lupin, mas agora que eu estou aqui, daqui não saio!

- Se você não sair daqui, idiota, você vai morrer, será que é difícil para você entender isso?

- Porque eu morreria, Potter? O segredo do seu amigo é tão cabeludo assim?

Mas Tiago não teve tempo de responder, porque no mesmo momento um som parecido com um latido foi-se ouvido, quando um bicho, coberto pelas sombras apareceu no corredor.

- CORRE! - Tiago gritou, e, empurrando Snape na sua frente, começou a correr.

- Então é isso? O Lupin é um lobisomem?

- CALA A MERDA DESSA BOCA E CORRE SE VOCÊ QUER SAIR DAQUI VIVO!

- Ele não te atacaria, atacaria?

- Para alguém que acha que entende tanto de DCAT, você está parecendo um idiota, Ranhoso! Será que você esqueceu que, um homem, ao se transformar em lobisomem, perde a consciência e não consegue identificar quem é amigo ou inimigo? Que ele só não ataca animais?

Snape ficou em silêncioso e continuou correndo, mas ao olhar para trás, viu que o Lupín lobisomem estava muito perto.

- NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO, POTTER!

- CALA A BOCA E CORRE QUE A ENTRADA É LOGO ALI!

Era verdade... Se corresse um pouco mais rápido daria tempo. E foi isso que Snape fez: Acelerando o máximo que podia, deixando Potter para trás, ele deu um salto que nunca imaginou ser capaz, e, alcançando a entrada, desapareceu para fora do túnel.

- FILHO DA... AHHHHHHHHHH - antes de Tiago conseguir terminar a frase, sentiu uma coisa cortando sua perna, e, ao cair no chão, percebeu que era Remo, que o tinha alcansado.

O lobisomem o observava sem qualquer sinal de reconhecimento, e avançava devagar em sua direção.

- Talvez se... - Tiago teve uma repentina idéia, e, pegando a varinha que havia caído a uma curta distância de si, para alguém com a perna cortada, ele fechou os olhos, e, se concentranbdo, se transformou num cervo no mesmo momento que Remo se preparava para atacá-lo.

Tiago, na forma de cervo, tentou se levantar, mas com a pata machucada, não conseguiu ficar em pé.

O Remo lobisomem, ao reconhecer o amigo, recuou e observou a pata machucada, soltando um ganido leve. Foi em direção a pata do cervo, e deu uma lambida no local machucado.

Tiago cervo soltou um estranho som e fez uma careta na sua fuça, que parecia um sorriso e Remo fez o mesmo, enquanto se aproximava e fazia um gesto que parecia ser um abraço entre os dois animais.

No segundo seguinte, Remo virou as costas e saiu correndo.

Tiago, voltando a sua forma normal, e, sentindo muita dor, e com um esforço fora do comum, conseguiu pegar impulso e sair da passagem.

Ali fora, em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador, o Diretor, a vice-diretora, Alice, Snape, Sirius, Lílian e Lidiane o esperavam.

- Tiago! - Lidiane correu em sua direção e o abraçou com força, e embora a dor fosse muito grande, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir para a amiga.

- Srta. Armstrong, contenha-se... - a profª MacGonagall falou - O sr. Potter está machucado.

- Não se preocupe, profª... - Tiago sorriu para a garota, que o soltava, exitante.

- Sr. Black e Sr. Snape, acompanhem-me até a Diretoria - Dumbledore tomou a dianteira - Srtas. Armstrong e Hastings, vão para os seus dormitórios, e srta. Evans, leve o sr. Potter até a enfermaria, por favor.

Todos seguiram as ordens do Diretor e, usando um feitiço de levitação, Lílian foi levando Potter até a Enfermaria.

Lílian tentava fingir indiferença, mas estava preocupada com o machucado na perna de Potter. E se ele virasse também um lobisomem?

Bem, de qualquer forma, ele não parecia muito preocupado.

Quando finalmente chegaram à enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey já os esperava, e pediu à Lílian que o colocasse em uma das camas.

- Fique uns instante fazendo companhia a ele, srta Evans. - a enfermeira falou depois de Líliam explicar tudo o que aconteceu para ela - Eu vou fazer uma poção, ainda dá tempo de salvar o sr. Potter, o machucado ainda não completou um dia, então não há nada com o que se preocupar.

Ela sorriu para a garota, que suspirou aliviada.

- Tudo isso era preocupação comigo, Evans? - Tiago perguntou, da cama em que estava, enquanto a enfermeira sumia numa porta e Lílian se jogava numa poltrona perto da cama do garoto.

- Cale a boca, moleque!

- Já vi que era...

- Você é tão presunçoso...

- Você é tão linda irritada...

- Afff... - ela virou o rosto para que o garoto não a visse corada.

Eles ficaram em profundo silêncio até Mada Pomfrey voltar, quase uma hora depois de Ter ido fazer a poação.

Ela colocou o líquido azul numa taça e fez o garoto beber.

Lílian começou a se levantar para ir embora, quando Tiago a segurou.

- Fica aqui hoje?

- Para quê?

- Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho, e como Sirius está na sala do Diretor, não posso pedir isso a ele.

Ela o olhou de lado, mas se sentou novamente, se ajeitando no sofá.

- Obrigado... - ele sorriu como uma criança - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Não...

- Tudo bem, vou fazer do mesmo jeito - ele deu de ombros - O que aconteceu com o Amos?

- Eu deixei ele falando sozinho no meio da pista e fui atrás de Sirius, e quando olhei de novo, ele estava dançando com a ex namorada dele. Não foi uma perda muito drástica... - ela falou simplesmente.

Escondendo um sorriso, Tiago ficou em silêncio e logo os dois adormeceram.

No mesmo instante em que Lílian conversava com Tiago na enfermaria, Sirius e Snape se sentavam de frente para o Diretor, na sala do mesmo.

- Muito bem, crianças, vocês podem me explicar o que aconteceu? - a expressão do velho homem não se alterara em nenhum momento.

- Foi culpa do Black, Diretor! - Snape se apressou a dizer.

- Desgraçado... - Sirius sussurrou, olhando feio para o garoto.

- Mas eu acredito que a culpa não tenha sido só dele, não é mesmo, sr. Snape?

- Ele que me mandou ir lá hoje, 1:30 da manhã, enquanto o pessoal estava no baile!

- Você foi porque quis! - Sirius falou, indignado - Eu não mando em você!

- Nesse ponto, tenho que concordar com o sr. Black, sr. Snape...

Sirius não escondeu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Bem, sr. Black, me explique tudo o que aconteceu, por favor...

- A culpa foi minha, sim, Diretor, mas o Snape foi lá porque quis! - ele falou, dando de ombros.

- Sim, continue...

- Bem, como o sr. e a escola inteira sabem, eu não vou com a cara do Ranhoso aqui...

Dumbeldore evitou um sorriso.

- Então, de manhã, eu tive uma idéia para provocá-lo, porque eu sabia que ele sempre desejou saber porque o Remo sumia uma vez por mês, então eu fui falar com ele no Saguão, e disse para ele ir no Salgueiro Lutador, à 1:30 da manhã,a pertar o nó da raiz, que uma passagem se abriria e ele descobriria o motivo dos desaparecimentos, mas eu juro que eu não lembrei que lobismens atacavam humanos, eu esqueci completamente! Eu só queria dar um susto no Ranhoso aqui...

- Bem, eu deveria expulsar o sr. Por isso, sr. Black...

- Por favor, não me expulsa, não...

- Eu irei notificar seus pais sobre o acontecido, mas não irei te expulsar, mas você irá receber detensões nos fins de semana pelo resto do ano, não poderá jogar a final de Quadribol e está proíbido de ir a Hogsmeade nos finais de semana liberados!

- Ah, não, Diretor... O time vai ficar em desfalque, o reserva não é tão bom assim, é muito inexperiente...

- Sinto muito, sr. Black, mas você devia Ter pensado nisso antes. - e se virou para Snape - E o sr. está proíbido de contar o que viu para qualquer outra pessoa, se não o sr. será expulso desta escola, entendeu?

O garoto acenou em concordância.

- E a Grifinória perderá 150 pontos pela brincadeira do sr. Black...

- Ah, calma aí, né, Diretor?! Assim nós vamos perder a Taça!

- Eu não terminei, sr. Black... E ganharão 150 pontos pela coragem do sr. Potter em entrar lá para salvar o sr. Snape.

- Isso quer dizer que nós não perdemos pontos? Uhuuuuulllll! - Sirius gritou de felicidade.

- Mas, Diretor... - Snape começou.

- E eu espero que você agradeça o sr. Pottere depois, porque ele se machucou para te salvar! Vocês estão liberados. Sr. Black, amanhã procure o sr. Filch para saber sobre as suas detenções.

- Tudo bem, Diretor... - o garoto falou e foi embora para os seus Dormitórios, feliz por não Ter acontecido nada de mais.


	17. As Pessoas Mudam

Capítulo XVII - As Pessoas Mudam 

Sirius caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, pensando na vida. Já estavam no início de abril e a final de Quadribol seria no próximo fim de semana, contra a Corvinal, que ganhara de lavada da Lufa - Lufa.

Estava irritado porque não poderia jogar e também porque ainda continuava a colher os louros de sua brincadeira no Dia dos Namorados.

Lidiane terminara o namoro, dizendo que se recusava a namorar um garoto tão infantil quanto ele, ele não podia ir a Hogsmeade, as detenções eram um saco e Remo não estava olhando na sua cara, e quando ele estava perto, o garoto abaixava a cabeça e se retirava.

Maldita a hora que ele tivera aquela idéia para provocar o Snape.

Tiago ficara um tempo de pé atrás com ele, mas logo voltara ao normal. Pedro não mudara em um minuto sequer, talvez porque até agora não tenha conseguido entender o que acontecera direito e Lílian e Alice estavam dando muita força para ele, principalmente por causa do fim do namoro.

- Hey, Sirius, tudo bem? - Lílian apareceu do seu lado, cheia de livros.

Sirius se lembrou que os exames estavam chegando, mas não estava com saco para estudar.

- É, acho que sim...

- Pelo visto, não... - a ruiva sorriu - Já começou a estudar para os exames?

- Não, e nem pretendo...

- Ah, Sirius, larga de ser bobo... Você vai diexar de viver por causa do que aconteceu?

- Os Marotos acabaram...

- Não acabaram, não! Vocês são amigos, poxa!

- Acho que não tanto quanto eu pensava.

- Ah, Sirius, chega de drama. Vem, você vai estudar comigo! - ela jogou metade dos livros nas mãos do amigo e saiu puxando-o para a biblioteca.

Bufando, ele a seguiu, e quando chegaram na biblioteca, ele jogou os livros em cima de uma mesa, que, por milagre, estava vazia, e se sentou ao lado de Lílian, de má vontade.

- Vamos, Sirius, se anime e me ensine DCAT!

- Não estou com saco pra isso, Lílian!

- Por favor... - ela deu um sorriso para o garoto, que derretou todas as suas desefas.

- Tá bom, tá bom...

Eles ficaram estudando até altas horas, e, depois de Madame Pince praticamente os expulsar de lá, eles resolveram dar uma volta pelos Jardins enquanto ainda podiam.

- As coisas mudaram muito do baile pra cá... - Sirius suspirou.

- Não foram as coisas que mudaram, fomos nós... Acho que a sua brincadeira só serviu para nos mostrar como éramos de verdade.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você e Lidi não estavam preparados para namorar, Remo não estava preparado para enfrentar que já estava na hora de mais alguém descobrir o que acontecia com ele e Pedro continua sem estar preparado para nada. - ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Talvez você esteja certa, mas é etranho... Nós éramos amigos acima de tudo, e do nada, tudo acabou. Você e Tiago não mudaram nada nas relações, mas o Remo não fala mais comigo, e Lidiane também. Nem trocar farpas, ela troca...

- Se vocês tiverem que ficar juntos, vão ficar, Sirius... Mas o tempo tem que passar, vocês precisam amadurecer muito ainda. Depois que a família da Lidi morreu, nós nos unimos muito, e com aquela confusão toda, nos separamos novamente...

- Será que um dia as coisas vão voltar ao normal? - ele perguntou, sentando- se em baixo da árvore, com Lílian ao seu lado.

- É só a gente saber como agir... - ela deu de ombros.

Sirius se virou, ficando de frente para ela, com os rostos muito próximos.

- Você sabe como agir?

- Depende da situação... - ela deu de ombros - Eu só tenho 16 anos, ainda sou meio nova para entender certas coisas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e, como em um imã invisível, os rostos começaram a se aproximar.

- Lily! - eles escutaram uma voz vindo um pouco acima deles.

- Lidi?! - Sirius e Lílian exclamaram juntos.

- Esquece... Depois eu falo com você, acho que eu interrompi algo muito importante... - ela se virou, e voltou a passos duros e rápidos para o castelo.

- Ah, merda... - Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- É melhor eu ir falar com ela... - Lílian se levantou e saiu correndo atrás da amiga, que já tinha desaparecido nos corredores do castelo.

- As pessoas estão realmente diferentes... - Sirius suspirou, e começou a andar devagar em direção ao castelo.

- Lidi! - Lílian entrou gritando no Salão Comunal.

- Ela foi para o dormitório. - Alice falou, sentada em um sofá, conversando com Lara.

- Valeu... - Lílian subiu as escadas correndo.

- As coisas estão diferentes por aqui... - Alice comentou.

- E põe diferente nisso... - Lara concordou.

- Lidi? - Lílian entrou no dormitório.

- O que você quer? - ela perguntou, sentada em sua cama.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo...

- Esquece! - ela disse, secamente - Não queria interromper o seu momento apaixonado com o Sirius.

- Pelo amor de Deus, deixa de ser criança!

- CRIANÇA? - ela gritou, mas logo voltou a se controlar - Você está lá, quase beijando o meu ex namorado, e eu que sou criança?

- Exatamente, ele é seu EX namorado!! Aquele no qual você deu um pé na bunda no momento que ele mais precisava de você!

- Ninguém mandou ele ser tão criança.

- Acontece, Lidiane, que quando você precisou, ele esteve do seu lado o tempo inteiro e se não fosse ele você estaria chorando pela morte da sua família até hoje! E agora, que é ele quem está precisando de você, você vira as costas para ele!

- EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!

- Lógico que fez, garota! ACORDA! Se você gosta dele, você deveria estar com ele, não andando por todos os cantos agarrada com o MELHOR AMIGO DELE!

- O Tiago é meu irmão, e eu nunca o beijei!

- Muito menos eu beijei o Sirius!

- Mas quase beijou! E não diga que eu sou maluca, PORQUE EU VI!

- Você viu, sim, mas você não sabe sobre quais assuntos estávamos falando antes de isso acontecer. Ele estava dizendo pra mim que GOSTA DE VOCÊ! É de você que ele gosta, é em você que ele pensa, é por causa de você que ele não está estudando para os exames e só estuda quando eu o carrego comigo!

- O que você sentiria se você me visse quase beijando o Tiago?

- O que o Potter tem a ver com isso?

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, LÍLIAN, TODO MUNDO SABE QUE ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ E QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A TER UMA QUEDA POR ELE, PORQUE NINGUÉM AQUI

É CEGO!

- EU NÃO ESTOU SENTINDO NADA PELO POTTER, POR MERLIN! EU CONTINUO O ACHANDO O MESMO IDIOTA DE SEMPRE, E OS ÚNICOS ASSUNTOS SOBRE OS QUAIS EU CONVERSO COM ELE SEM TERMINAR EM DISCUSSÃO, SÃO SOBRE O TIME DE QUADRIBOL, PORQUE JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA MAIS, ALGUÉM PRECISA DECIDIR O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER JÁ QUE O SIRIUS ESTÁ FORA DA FINAL!

- O SIRIUS ESTÁ FORA DA FINAL GRAÇAS A INFANTILIDADE DELE!

- E essa infantilidade dele nos fez perceber que a nossa amizade não era tão forte quanto nós pensávamos... - Lílian suspirou - E se o Sirius é infantil, você é tão infantil quanto ele!

Deixando Lidiane sozinha, Lílian foi para a Sala Comunal, e se jogou no sofá, pouco se importando de ser o Potter quem estava do seu lado.

- Nossa, que gritaria foi aquela lá em cima, que o Salão todo parou para escutar?

- Cala a boca, Potter!

- Eu não vou calar a boca, vocês estavam falando de mim!

- Potter, eu acabei de sair de uma discussão e não estou com ânimo para entrar em outra...

- Tudo bem... - ele ficou em silêncio.

- As coisas mudaram, não é? - ela falou de repente.

- Como assim?

- Nós... Vocês... Tudo...

- Em que sentido?

- A nossa amizade... Quer dizer, não nossa... Vocês, Os Marotos... Eu e as meninas... As coisas estão diferentes...

- Estamos passando por problemas, Evans, como em qualquer outra amizade.

- Não, Potter... Está diferente... Me responda: que fim terá Os Marotos se as coisas continuarem como estão? E eu e as meninas? Vai acabar indo cada um para um lado, Potter...

- Depende...

- Olha, é a primeira vez que nós estamos tendo uma conversa completamente civilizada, vê como as coisas estão mudando? Se fosse antes, isso nunca teria acontecido.

- Acho que se nós quisermos, nós podemos fazer voltar ao normal, unirmo-nos de novo...

- Será difícil, Potter... Hoje eu e Lidiane tivemos uma briga feia, por causa de ciúmes.

- Nós simplesmente precisamos driblar os problemas, se acharmos que realmente vale a pena.

- Eu acho que vale...

- Então lute por isso, Evans! Eu também não quero que as nossas amizades acabem desse jeito.

- Lutar como, Potter? É uma batalha quase impossível de ser vencida, se eles não quiserem.

- Precisamos de conversa, é isso o que nos tem faltado nos últimos tempos... Siriús se isolou, Remo não o deixa se explicar, Lidiane se revoltou, e com isso acabou com tudo que restava entre vocês, Pedro nunca dá a sua opinião, apenas fica quieto, na dele... E se isso continuar, acabou!

- Eu estou confusa... – ela suspirou - Olhe aonde eu vim parar? Estou conversando sobre meus problemas com i _você_ /i !

- Acontece nas melhores famílias... – ele sorriu.

- Humpf... Bem, vou dar umas voltas por aí, a gente se vê! – Lílian falou, se levantando.

- Tchau, tchau! – o garoto deu de ombros e foi para o seu dormitório.

Lílian caminhava sozinha pelos corredores do castelo, pensando na vida, e, por incrível que pareça, no Potter.

- Ele parecia tão maduro, tão diferente do arrogante Potter que eu conheço... – ela suspirou, parando no meio do corredor, e depois de alguns segundos, balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo e voltou a andar – Ok, Lily, contenha-se, ele ainda é o velho e idiota Potter!

- Hey, Lily! – Remo a chamou, alguns passos atrás de si.

- Oi, Remo... – ela perdeu o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Porque está andando por aí sozinha?

- Pensando um pouco na vida, eu diria...

- Problemas? – eles começaram a caminhar juntos.

- Acho que são...

- Posso ajudar?

- Todos podem, mas ninguém quer. – Lílian deu de ombros.

- Como assim?

- Ai, Remo... Você sabe, e eu também não aguento mais dizer isso para todos, mas, poxa, olha aonde nós fomos parar! O que aconteceu com as nossas amizades de 6 anos?

- Pergunte para o Sirius!

- Por Merlin, Remo, você é cego, burro ou o quê? – o garoto fez menção de falar algo, mas ela foi mais rápida – A culpa não é só do Sirius, não! Ele apenas fez com que os problemas que nós tínhamos aparecesse! Você não dá a ele uma chance de se desculpar, o Pedro está cada dia mais estranho, mais na dele, hoje eu cheguei ao ponto de desabafar com o Potter, Lidiane teve um ataque comigo por causa do Sirius... Não sei mais o que pensar!

- Não se tem o que pensar, Lily... Apenas aconteceu, e nós não somos ninguém para mudar isso!

- Quer saber, Remo?! Eu cansei? Passar bem! – Lílian se virou e foi em direção aos dormitórios, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente.

_"Isso não pode continuar assim, e só tem uma pessoa que posa me ajudar... E amanhã eu falo com ela!"_

Ela foi para o dormitório, e sem uma palavra com ninguém, foi dormir.


	18. Agora e Sempre

Capítulo XVIII – Agora e Sempre 

Lílian acordou com um único pensamento na cabeça: _" Onde estará o idiota do Potter?? _

O silêncio dominava o dormitório das garotas, embora Alice não poupasse esforços para manter uma conversa, mas só era respondida por monossílabos.

Desceram para o café da manhã, e na mesa foi cada uma para um lado. Lidiane sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, Lílian de Sirius, Lara de Remo e Alice e Pedro ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu preciso falar com o Potter, mas a Lidiane não faz o favor de soltá-lo... – Lílian sussurrou.

- O que você disse, Lily?

- Ah, desculpe, Sirius. Estava pensando alto, só isso! – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ok, então... – ele deu de ombros e voltou a tomar seu café.

Terminando o café, Lílian pediu licença a Sirius, se levantou e correu em direção a sala de História da Magia, matéria da próxima aula, que ainda estava vazia.

Sentou na primeira carteira, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu rapidamente:

_"Potter,_

_Me espere na estátua da Bruxa de um Olho Só antes do almoço. É urgente!_

_L.E." _

- Ótimo, agora é só dar um jeito de entregar...

Ela continuou sentada até todos os alunos entrarem na sala e o professor iniciar a aula.

Era impressionante, que sempre que se ficava ansiosa, o tempo passava bem mais devagar.

O professor falava sobre a Revolta dos Gigantes a sei lá quanto tempo atrás, mas Lílian não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Se o professor lhe fizesse alguma pergunta, estaria perdida...

Depois de aparentes intermináveis horas, a aula finalmente acabou, e ela poderia colocar seu plano em prática.

Enquanto os alunos arrumavam as mochilas para poderem ir embora, Lílian já tinha terminado tudo, e, passando do lado de Tiago, deu um encontrão com o garoto, ao mesmo tempo que deixava um papel na mão dele.

- Cuidado comigo, Potter! Não presta atenção nas pessoas que estão passando, não?

- Foi você que veio direto na minha direção!

- Ah, poupe-me, Potter! – piscando, ela saiu da sala.

A próxima aula seria de Poções com a Sonserina, e todos corriam para não chegarem atrasados.

O professor era até legal, e conseguia fazer os alunos prestarem atenção nas aulas, mas hoje parecia que ninguém da Grifinória estava interessado em sua aula, deixando-o um pouco triste, achando que o problema era com ele.

Tiago viajava, tentando imaginar o que a Evans devia estar querendo com ele... _Deve ser mais uma de sua idéias erradas..._

- Sr. Potter, que cor deve ficar a Poção Anti-Lobisomem?

- Ahn? Ah, sim... Azul! – ele disse rapidamente.

Nessas horas é que ele agradecia por Remo têlo machucado aquela noite.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter. 5 pontos para a Grifinória e mais atenção na minha aula, por favor.

- Desculpe, prof.

- Tudo bem... – e voltou-se para o resto da turma.

Depois que a aula acabou, Tiago pediu licença para Lidiane, com a desculpa de que iria procurar um livro que esquecera no dormitório.

Quando chegou na estátua, Lílian já o esperava.

- Certo, Potter, como eu quero passar o menor tempo possível com você, vou ser rápida. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Para...?

- Para que todos nós façamos as pazes novamente. Não estou mais aguentando essa situação ridícula!

- E o que você pretende fazer, esperta?

- Bem, eu pensei em mandarmos corujas...

- Cortujas? E como isso ajudaria?

- Por exemplo: A gente escreve uma carta dizendo que uma é do Sirius para Lidiane, e mandamos a coruja do Sirius entregar e marcamos um encontro entre eles tal hora em tal lugar. Fazemos isso com todo mundo, sempre escrevendo as mesmas coisas, e no fim, poderemos pelo menos conversar.

- E você acha que isso vai dar certo, Evans?

- Não sei, Potter, por isso eu quero tentar!

- E quando você pretende fazer isso?

- Bem, hoje já é Sexta, vamos marcar para amanhã a tarde, perto das estufas. Depois do almoço... O que acha?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Com a Alice e o Pedro será mais fácil. Eu combino com ela e você com ele, sem precisar de cartas.

- Você falsifica as cartas das meninas e eu a dos meninos, ok?

- Tudo bem, Potter, agora vamos ao almoço!

O plano ocorreu do jeito esperado. Assim que todas as aulas acabaram, Tiago e Lílian foram ao corujal, prenderam as cartas nas patas das corujas de seus respectivos donos e as mandaram entregar. Aparentemente, ninguém fez perguntas.

As conversas no Salão Comunal ocorreram normalmente, e depois todos foram dormir.

Lílian levantou na hora do almoço no Sábado, pois ficara até tarde estudando para os exames que seriam na próxima semana, e, logo depois as férias.

Não queria nem pensar no 7º ano, porque as coisas andavam difíceis nos últimos tempos. Dumbledore a cada dia aparecia com uma cara mais preocupada do que a do dia anterior, e os alunos não podiam sequer cogitar a hipótese de sairem do Castelo à noite.

O que aconteceria quando saísse do Castelo? Como viveria lá fora? As vezes tinha um pouco de medo...

- Depois você pensa nisso, Lily! Vá se arrumar e ir para o almoço, porque você já está bem atrasada. – ela disse para si mesma após um longo bocejo.

Se arrumou correndo e seguiu rumo ao Salão Principal, onde todos já comiam. Seu grupo continuava com as conversas em duplas, ignorando uns aos outros.

Sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e comeu em silêncio, pensando no que estava para acontecer daqui a alguns minutos. Ninguém fizera nenhum comentário um com outro, e, aparentemente, tudo estava dando certo. Potter falsificara com perfeição as letras dos amigos e ela também. Anos de amizade a fizera saber copiar a letra de todas.

Alice e Pedro acharam a idéia interessante, porque os dois não sabiam mais o que fazer, e ficavam sem graça, pois não tinham lado para ficar e não gostavam de ver os amigos brigados.

Ela até achou engraçado, porque achara Pedro até um pouco mais confiante do que nas outras vezes que conversara com ele, e ele não parecia mais tão medroso como antigamente. Parecia que o garoto havia crescido mesmo.

Perdida em seus devaneios, não percebera Potter fazendo sinais sutis para lhe chamar a atenção, e só se lembrou da existência do garoto quando sentiu um forte chute na canela.

- AI! – ela gritou e logo colocou a mão na boca, sem graça.

- O que foi, Lily? – Alice perguntou.

- Nada, nada... Besteira... – ela deu um sorriso amarelo e logo depois olhou feio para Tiago.

Ele a olhava de soslaio, e, lhe lançando um olhar de"_Está na hora"_ se levantou e saiu do salão. Ela esperou alguns minutos e fez o mesmo.

- Certo... – Potter falou, já perto das estufas – E agora, o que fazemos?

- Esperamos... – ela deu de ombros.

- Ótimo... E se eles não vierem?

- Virão! – ela deu de ombros e enconstou na porta da estufa. Tiago se encostou do seu lado, os braços cruzados e uma das pernas apoiada na parede.

Quem passasse ali acharia uma cena bonita para um quadro. Eles formavam um casal muito bonito.

- Lidi está vindo... – Tiago falou, de repente, olhando pra frente.

- Sirius também... – ela olhava para a sua direita.

Os amigos foram chegando, todos praticamente ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se interrogativamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber? – Remo perguntou.

- Lógico que pode: Um encontro entre amigos... – Tiago falou normalmente.

- Nem todos aqui são amigos, Tiago... – Lidiane falou secamente, olhando para Sirius e Lílian.

- É mais ou menos nesse ponto que nós queremos chegar... – Lílian falou, pouco se importando com os olhares hostis da garota.

- Pode ser mais clara? Não temos muito tempo a perder aqui! – Remo falou.

- Ah, mas terão que arranjar tempo... Porque vocês não vão sair daqui até que resolvamos nossos problemas, Aluado, nem que para isso eu tenha que lhe lançar um feitiço de pernas presas.

- Qual é, Tiago?! Pra que essa palhaçada toda? Acho que já está bem claro que o grupo se separou, beleza? OS MAROTOS NÃO EXISTEM MAIS! – Remo gritou.

- QUAL É VOCÊ, REMO?! VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI O MAIS MADURO DE NÓS, E AGORA FICA DE FOGO NO CÚ? NEM O PEDRO ESTÁ TÃO INFANTIL DESSE JEITO! NÓS SOMOS OS MAROTOS, CARA! AMIZADE ETERNA, LEMBRA-SE? NEM A MORTE NOS SEPARA! – Tiago passava a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, enquanto todos olhavam em silêncio.

- Tiago... – Remo respirou fundo para se acalmar - O meu problema não é com você, e você sabe disso. Nós continuamos sendo amigos, mas o que o Black fez foi a maior sacanagem que alguém poderia Ter imaginado!

- Calma, Remo... – Lara acariciou o braço do namorado.

- Eu sei que eu errei... – Sirius se manifestou pela primeira vez – Mas já tentei me desculpar milhares de vezes, Remo...

- O que estava pensando, Black? Que ia fazer suas brincadeiras infantis e logo depois tudo ficaria bem? – Lidiane atacou o ex.

- Gente... se acalma... – Alice e Pedro tentavam, em vão, acalmar os ânimos.

- Cale a boca, Lidiane! – Sirius falou, irritado.

- EU NÃO VOU CALAR A BOCA MERDA NENHUMA!

- PAREM COM ISSO OS DOIS! – Lílian gritou, de repente.

Com o susto, todos ficaram estáticos e em silêncio.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, A QUE PONTO NÓS CHEGAMOS? QUE PAPEL MISERÁVEL É ESSE A QUAL ESTAMOS NOS PRESTANDO, PRECISANDO ARMAR ENCONTROS PARA VER SE COLOCAMOS JUÍZO NA CABEÇA DE VOCÊS? – ela suspirou, nervosa – Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos...

- E éramos... – Sirius falou, conformado – Mas as coisas mudam...

- Não mudam tanto assim, Almofadinhas... – Tiago falou, arrumando os óculos no nariz – As coisas não mudam, mas sim as pessoas.

- A que ponto nós chegamos? – Lara perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

- Ah, gente, por Merlin... O que vocês queriam? Que as coisas continuassem as mesmas? – Lidiane falou – Sirius faz uma sacanagem daquelas, eu pego minha melhor amiga quase beijando o meu ex namorado e tudo continua normal?

Todos olharam surpresos para Lílian e Sirius. Então fora esse o motivo da briga.

- AH, LIDIANE, DEIXE DE SER CRIANÇA! VOCÊ TEM 16 ANOS NESSA CARA E JÁ DEVIA TER MATURIDADE O SUFICIENTE TAMBÉM, PRINCIPALMENTE POR TUDO QUE JÁ ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ! – Lílian gritava a plenos pulmões – VOCÊ TERMINOU COM O GAROTO NO MOMENTO QUE ELE MAIS PRECISAVA DE VOCÊ! E PELO QUE EU SAIBA O SIRIUS NUNCA TE DEIXOU NA MÃO DESSE JEITO! QUANDO SUA FAMÍLIA MORREU ELE FICOU O TEMPO INTEIRO DO SEU LADO, CUIDOU DE VOCÊ, E NA SUA VEZ DE PODER AJUDÁ-LO VOCÊ LHE VIROU AS COSTAS!

- E COMO A AMIGA PRESTATIVA QUE VOCÊ É, FEZ ISSO NO MEU LUGAR, NÃO É?!

- AH, LIDIANE, LARGA DE SER CRIANÇA!

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODERIAM PARAR DE DISCUTIR? – Tiago gritou, de repente – CALEM A BOCA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

E, por incrível, que pareça, elas ficaram em silêncio.

- Lara tem razão, a que ponto nós chegamos? Nós viemos aqui para fazermos as pazes, não para ficarmos gritando um com o outro.

- Mas... – Remo começou, mas Tiago o interrompeu antes.

- A Evans tem razão, estamos agindo feito crianças. Nós devíamos Ter maturidade suficiente para saber enfrentar as dificuldades. Nós somos amigos, e uma amizade não acaba de um dia para o outro. Qual é, gente?! Nós só temos mais uma semana de aula, depois disso virá o 7º ano e logo depois a maior idade, a vida lá fora, fora dos muros de Hogwarts, onde o mundo não é maravilhoso e existem perigos inimagináveis. Nesses momentos nós deveríamos estar unidos, amigos... Não arrumando escândalos de uma hora para a outra. O que custa perdoarmos uns aos outros?? Todos cometem erros na vida, principlamente aos 16 anos!

Lílian olhava para Tiago estupefata. Aquele com certeza não era o Potter que ela conhecia, não o Potter arrogante, metido, com a cabeça cheia de titica que só se importa consigo mesmo e nos feitiços que usa para azarar as pessoas nos corredores. Era um Potter maduro, que entendia das coisas e não estava a fim de fazer brincadeiras.

- Gente... Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas eu concordo com o Potter. Nós somos amigos, merda! Uma família. Convivemos juntos mais do que com os nossos próprios pais, nos ajudamos sempre que um precisa do outro... Meninos, olhem para vocês! Vocês são os Marotos, poxa! O grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts, conhecidos pela amizade inabalável. Lembrem tudo que vocês já fizeram juntos, todas as brincadeiras, as vezes que bolinaram as regras do Castelo apenas pelo prazer de quebrá-las. Remo, pensem em tudo que vocês fizeram juntos... Pense nos perigos que os meninos correram para que você não ficasse sozinho nas noites de lua cheia. O quanto vocês quatro precisaram estudar para entenderem tudo sobre animagia, para poderem ficar juntos a noite em Hogsmeade. Porque acabar com tudo isso agora? Logo agora que tem um bruxo das trevas lá fora, apavorando tudo e todos, deixando alunos como nós com medo do futuro... Será que vale a pena esquecer tudo isso?

Todos pareceram pensar nas palavras de Tiago e Lílian. Eles tinham razão...

- Galera, – Tiago começou novamente – escutem a gente. Nos não estamos aqui de bobeira, falando essas coisas de zoação. Porra, a gente se ama! Eu nunca me imaginei vivendo sem vocês. Até mesmo você, Evans... Acho que não conseguiria viver sem você, porque é a única garota que consegue Ter respostas a altura dos meus comentários! – ele falou com seus olhos crispando e ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso divertido – Lidi, você e Lílian são melhores amigas, tudo que passaram desde que se conheceram foram juntas. Eu tenho certeza de que você não deixou ela se explicar sobre o que foi visto entre ela e o Sirius. E mesmo que eles estivesses quase se beijando, você está cansada de saber que é de você que o Sirius gosta... O cara quase morreu quando você terminou com ele, e é uma palhaçada você ficar ignorando-o! Vocês vão deixar morrer todos os bons momentos que passamos juntos desde os 11 anos? Será que vale a pena perder as alegrias de toda uma vida, por uma brincadeira, por um único erro? Essa brincadeira de Sirius só serviu para nos mostrar que nós não tínhamos uma amizade tão inabalável assim! Qual é, gente?!

- Amor, eles têm razão... – Lara falou para Remo.

- Eu concordo com tudo... – Sirius suspirou.

- É... bem... – Pedro começou, um pouco tímido. Não gostava de expressar suas opiniões em público – Eles têm mesmo toda a razão... Quer dizer... Somos amigos, não somos? Vamos estar sempre juntos, certo? Para que perder essa amizade toda? Vamos estar juntos em qualquer momento... Vamos parar de brigar... Eu e Alice não sabemos mais o que fazer. É ruim Ter que ficar escutanso seus melhores amigos falando mal um do outro, sem poder fazer nada.

- Bom... – Remo começou – Acho que eu só tenho uma coisa a fazer... – e, meio exitante, foi em direção a Sirius e falou, com um grande sorriso – Da cá um abraço, Almofadinhas, amigão!

Sirius o olhou surpreso, mas logo depois deu o mesmo sorriso e o abraçou forte.

- Bem, acho que se Remo perdoou Sirius, ninguém mais aqui tem o direito de julgá-lo, não é mesmo? – Alice falou, sorrindo.

- Lily... – Lidiane chamou a amiga – Acho que eu te devo desculpas, não é?

- É... Acho que sim... – a ruiva sorriu.

- Bem, e então?

- Ah, cala a boca e me dá um abraço! – ela sorriu e abraçou a amiga com força.

- E então pessoal, amigos novamente? – Tiago perguntou de repente.

- Agora e sempre! – todos gritaram.

- Acho que agora está tudo bem, não é?

- Quase tudo, Lara... Quase tudo...

Todos olharam para Tiago de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E qual é o probelma, Potter?

- É com o Sirius. – e foi avançando em direção ao amigo – Que história é essa de você quase beijar a Evans, sabendo que eu sou a fim de sair com ela a anos?

Embora o tom de voz de Tiago fosse de irritado, havia um brilho de divertimento em seus olhos.

- O que eu posso fazer se eu sou melhor do que você, Potter?

- Você não é melhor que eu nem em bolinhas de gude, Black!

- Isso tudo é inveja?

Todos olhavam rindo para a cena, até mesmo Lílian. Na verdade, ela estava bastante surpresa com a atitude de Potter com os amigos e com todas as coisas que ele falara. Será que ele não era tão infantil quanto parecia?

- Não abuse da minha paciência, Black...

- O que você vai fazer? Me enfeitiçar?

- Não... Pior!! – e se virou para Remo e Pedro – Meninos, montinho no Almofadinhas!

Todos eles pularam em cima de Sirius, que caiu no chão soterrado pelos amigos. Os meninos se divertiam, pulando um em cima do outro, enquanto as meninas caíam na gargalhada com a cena.


	19. Me Odeie

Capítulo XIX – Me Odeie (Reação em Cadeia) 

"_**Qual é o teu segredo,**_

_**Do que você tem medo?**_

_**Não sou nenhum brinquedo**_

_**Que pode se quebrar..."**_

É engraçado como alguns fatos ocorrem quando menos esperamos, e as brincadeiras que a vida prega na gente nos piores momentos.

Sirius estava sentado sozinho no Salão Comunal. Já era de madrugada e ele teria uma dificílima prova de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas daqui a algumas horas, porém não conseguia dormir.

Não faziam nem três dias que seus amigos haviam voltado a se falar, e, embora Lidiane estivesse falando com ele normalmente, o namoro deles não havia sido reatado.

Talvez Lílian tivesse razão. Talvez eles não estivessem preparados para ficar juntos. Eram muito imaturos, e um compromisso como o deles pesava muito, principalmente aos 16 anos.

Para ser sincero, ele nunca se imaginara tendo um namoro sério nessa idade. A idade das zoações, das brincadeiras. Principalmente para ele, afinal ele era Sirius Black, o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, o garoto que era só estalar os dedos e todas as meninas do Castelo cairiam aos seus pés, do 1º ao 7º ano.

Mas Lidiane representava um desafio, e um garoto como ele não negava desafios. Nunca fora tã complicado Ter uma garota, e era pior ainda quando se gostava dela.

Talvez ela tivesse medo de alguma coisa...

Sirius sorriu. Era engraçado imaginar Lidiane com medo, afinal, como ela sempre dizia, ela era Lidiane Armstrong e não sentia medo.

"_**...Me dê algum motivo **_

_**Por não estar contigo**_

_**Quero saber se você **_

_**Tem um novo amigo..."**_

Seus amigos já o mandaram ir falar com ela, mas agora o orgulho falava mais forte. E ele também não era cínico. Era bom estar solteiro novamente e poder aproveitar todas as garotas do Castelo.

Ele e Tiago marcavam encontros com as garotas todos os dias, e a noite ficavam passeando pelo Castelo. Lógico que sob uma capa de invisibilidade e ameaças de Remo e Lílian, que diziam que mesmo eles sendo amigos, se algum dia os pegassem andando por aí, tirariam pontos da Grifinória, porque uma vez ou outra tudo bem, mas toda noite já era demais.

E ele também adorava ver a cara da Lidiane se fechar ou então dar um risinho sem graça quando ele e Tiago falavam alto na mesa do Café da Manhã sobre as garotas com quem haviam saído a noite.

As vezes ele ficava se perguntando se ela estava saindo com alguém. Lílian dizia que não, mas de vez em quando ela dava umas escapadas e ninguém sabia onde ela ia parar e, mesmo assim, ela e Lílian eram melhores amigas, porque a ruiva iria lhe contar caso ela estivesse saindo com alguém?

"_**Que irá amar você **_

_**Como eu amei**_

_**E que também**_

_**Vai te proteger**_

_**Te dar o que **_

_**Eu não te dei..."**_

No fundo, ele só gostaria de saber se ela encontrara um outro alguém que conseguisse tirá-lo da cabeça dela.

Pelo menos ele sabia que ela nunca o esqueceria por completo. Ele fora o seu primeiro amor, primeiro namorado, primeiro amante, primeiro tudo.

Fora ele, Sirius Black, que ficara do lado dela quando seus pais morreram. Ele ficou do seu lado, ouvindo seus desabafos noites a fio, compreendendo tudo, consolando.

Será que algum outro cara seria capaz de fazer tudo isso por ela? Dar tudo que ele lhe deu, material e sentimentalmente? Protegê-la dos perigos possíveis, das peças que os pensamentos dela lhe pregavam na calada da noite fazendo-a acordar choramingando? Achava difícil que alguém pudesse amá-la daquele jeito.

Era engraçado. Um garoto de 16 anos, por muitos considerado imaturo, estar pensando em amor desse modo, como se a existência sem a pessoa amada fosse uma porcaria e não tivesse sentido.

Ok, ok. Os pensamentos estão começando a ficar melosos demais!

"_**Me desgrace, me odeie **_

_**Só nunca esqueça que**_

_**Eu amei você**_

_**Me difame, me odeie**_

_**Só nunca esqueça que**_

_**Eu amei você..."**_

Bem, mas Lidiane podia dizer e fazer o que fosse, mas nunca poderia dizer para alguém que ele nunca a amara. Isso seria a mentira do século e ela mereceria o prêmio de garota mais hipócrita de Hogwarts.

Ok, agora estava ficando muito rancoroso...

Mas ele não acreditava que ela fosse capaz disso. Afinal, ela também gostara dele, ou gosta...

Na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que ela não o havia esquecido, mas isso ela admitiria logo, logo. Lidiane não conseguiria viver sem ele por muito tempo. Ela nunca conseguia. Seu máximo fora um ano e meio ou um pouco mais.

Ela estava quase desistindo de fazer jogo duro e voltar para ele, porque Sirius já reparara nos olhares de esguelha, nos comentários sussurrados com as amigas.

Lílian não queria lhe dar nenhuma pista sobre os pensamentos da morena, mas Tiago já soltara, sem querer, alguns comentários que a garota fizera.

Certo, ela não esquecera que ele a amava e estava com vontade de voltar.

"_**Eu fui aos céus com você**_

_**E ao inferno também**_

_**Depois de ir às nuvens**_

**_Quase caímos no chão..."_**

Todos os seus momentos, tanto os bons quanto os ruins, foram passados ao lado dela.

Indo aos céus e ao inferno na companhia sempre da mesma pessoa. Nunca imaginara que ela pudesse Ter terminado come ele num momento que ele tanto precisava de ajuda, mas fora isso que acontecera.

_" – Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius! O que você tem na cabeça? Nada?! O que você achou que iria acontecer com o Snape lá dentro?_

_- Calma, Lidi..._

_- Calma? Você está me pedindo calma? Por Merlin, o que você achou que iria acontece lá dentro?!? Que Snape ia ver Remo transformado e iria manter uma conversa simpática e civilizada e Remo pediria ao Snape para lhe contar as novidades? Isso não aconteceria nem que Remo estivesse em sua forma humana!_

_- Lidi, eu sei... Mas eu esqueci, tá bom? Eu esqueci que lobisomens atacam humanos! Eu só queria fazer uma brincadeira, merda!_

_- Brincadeira essa que poderia Ter matado o Snape ou o Tiago ou então transformá-los em lobisomem também!_

_- Desculpa, tá bom? Desculpa!_

_- Não é pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, e sim para o Remo, que quando se tornar humano novamente não irá querer olhar na sua cara, sem contar o fato de que ele nunca mais conseguirá olhar para a cara do Snape ou para qualquer um de nós!_

_- Não precisa agir assim comigo!_

_- Ah, não?!? E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse do seu lado passando a mão na sua cabeça dizendo: Oh, Sirius, pobrezinho, você não merecia esse castigo...?_

_- Não precisava dizer isso, mas eu ficaria feliz só se você ficasse do meu lado!_

_- Acontece que você é muito imaturo e infantil, Sirius!_

_- Que merda, Lidiane! O que eu posso fazer pra você simplesmente me desculpar?_

_- Nada, Black! Nada! O namoro está acabando aqui!_

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Eu estou falando que nós terminamos, Black! Eu não posso namorar um garoto tão infantil quanto você. Talvez, quando você crescer e deixar de ser tão infantil e imaturo, eu te procure!_

_- Não faz isso, Lidi... Por favor... – ele a olhou com os olhos tristes._

_- Sinto muito... – dando de ombros, ela se virou e saiu." _

"_**Amar é muito fácil,**_

_**Difícil é esquecer**_

_**Que um dia todo o amor**_

_**Que tinha **_

_**Dei pra você..."**_

Ele se apaixonara por ela de um modo tão comum: com um beijo. E depois de tanta confusão, quando eles finalmente conseguiram ficar juntos, ela resolveu lhe dar um belo pé na bunda.

Isso, porque não faziam nem seis meses que eles estavam juntos. Ele planejara tanto a volta que eles iriam dar na sua nova moto que ele ganhara no seu aniversário e ela simplesmente terminou o namoro antes que isso pudesse se concretizar.

Era tão difícil esquecer tudo que ele fizera por ela. Em tudo que eles passaram juntos desde pequenos. Até das discussões. Tudo dele fora entregue pra ela, e ele não esperava que fosse retribuído desse jeito.

Talvez a imatura na história fosse ela, no final das contas.

"_**E quando percebi **_

_**Que não foi demais**_

_**Era muito tarde**_

_**Pra voltar atrás **_

_**Pra te dar o que eu não te dei **_

_**Por isso,**_

_**Me desgrace, me odeie**_

_**Só nunca esqueça que**_

_**Eu amei você..."**_

Tudo que lhe fora dado não fora o suficiente para lhe fazer feliz, e ela o deixara na mão.

Nunca sofrera tanto na vida. Nem mesmo quando seu cachorro de estimação morrera quando ele tinha 5 anos e achou que nunca fosse superar essa perda.

Não tinha vontade para levantar da cama, comer, estudar e enfrentar aquelas aulas e as garotas que não largavam do seu pé, sempre lhe perguntando o que acontecera para ele terminar o namoro, se fingindo de preocupadas, mas pouco se lixando no fundo.

Agora era um tanto tarde para ele voltar atrás e fazer tudo de novo. Tentar melhorar nos pontos em que sabia que tinha errado.

Quem sabe, caso eles voltassem um dia, ele pudesse melhorar os seus defeitos. Lógico que ela precisaria fazer o mesmo, mas ao menos, ele tinha essa intenção. Agora não iria fazer muito sentido ficar pensando nessas coisas.

Olhando o relógio, Sirius viu que eram 3:00 da manhã, e resolveu ir dormir. Afinal, o mundo e as provas não pararam por causa do seu sofrimento.

"_**Me difame, me odeie**_

_**Só nunca esqueça que**_

_**Eu amei você."**_

* * *

**N.A.:** Mais uma song... Eu, particularmente, gosto mt dessa música, então tive que colocá-la para a minha personagem favorita, o Sirius... Bem, nd a declarar! R&R pleaaaseeee! Ah, pra kem kiser, meu E-MAIL é e meu MSN é , ok?? Flws pra vcs! Xau!


	20. Como Nos Velhos Tempos

Capítulo XX – Como Nos Velhos Tempos 

- Mamãe?!? Papai?!? Cheguei! – Tiago gritou, jogando suas malas no chão do Salão de Entrada de sua casa.

O motorista de sua família fora buscá-lo na estação, e Sirius e Lidiane haviam pêgo uma carona. Tiago ficou sentado entre os dois, e a viagem transcorrera em profundo silêncio.

- Olá, querido! – sua mão falou, parando na porta – Como foram os exames?

- A mesma coisa de sempre – ele deu de ombros, e com um sorriso maroto, continuou – Ou seja, me dei bem, como em todos os anos!

- Não conte vantagem antes da hora, querido! Agora vamos jantar!

- Não estou contando vantagem, apenas estou dizendo a verdade! – ele deu de ombros e seguiu a mãe, que dava ordem aos empregados para recolherem suas malas.

- E então? Quais são as novidades?

- Nada demais... Sirius e Lidi terminaram.

- Verdade? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha – O que aconteceu?

- Uma longa história... – e começou a contar tudo que acontecera para sua mãe, enquanto se sentavam na mesa de jantar e esperavam seu pai.

- Olá, meu filho! – Ricardo entrou, bagunçando os cabelos de Tiago e dando um beijo em sua esposa – Sobre o que estavam falando?

- Lidi e Sirius terminaram. – ele falou, enquanto seu pai sentava-se na ponta da mesa.

- Ah, não se preocupem, eles vão voltar!

- Porque acha isso?

- Oras, eles se gostam! Brigas acontecem... Nos tempos de Hogwarts, eu e sua mãe terminamosquatro vezes antes de finalmente nos acertarmos.

Sua mão sorrius diante das lembranças daquela época.

- E então? Quais serão os planos para essas férias?

- Nenhum, filhão! Terei que trabalhar.

- Trabalhar nas férias, papai?

- Culpa desse Voldemort. Eles estão recrutando todos os aurors antigos, porque estamos com poucos.

- E qual a necessidade de tantos Aurores?

- Bem se vê que você não gosta do Profeta Diário... – sua mãe falou.

- Oras, filhão! É impressionante como Voldemort cresceu em apenas um ano. O povo treme de medo quando alguém lhe pronuncia o nome. Agora devem chamá-lo de Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Frank comentou isso comigo nas férias passadas.

- Pois então! O pai dele estava comigo hoje na reunião. Como fazia tempo que não aparecia um bruxo realmente poderoso, poucas pessoas estavam se integrando na Academia, mas agora estamos realmente necessitados. Dos alunos de Hogwarts que estavam no 7º ano este ano, a maioria está indo para a Academia. O Ministério tem feito muita propaganda para os jovens.

- Afinal, o que esse Voldemort tem demais?

- Poder! E seus partidários cresceram bastante nos últimos meses. Ele tem espiões no Ministério, porque ele tem conseguido informações secretas nossas. Não temos mais segurança para bolarmos ataques ou defesas.

- E você vai lutar em uma guerra que não é sua, papai?

- A guerra, quando acontece, meu filho, é de todos. Pense nisso caso algum dia você queira ser Auror!

- Mas eu quero! E serei o melhor!

- Não tenho dúvidas disso!

- Pare de animar o garoto, Ricardo!

- Oras, porque eu deveria parar, Amanda?

- É muito perigoso que ele se torne Auror. Ele é muito jovem!

- Os jovens crescem, mamãe!

- Porque você não pode ser advogado, como eu?

- Porque ser advogado não traz emoções fortes!

- É uma profissão muito emocionante, ouviu, espertinho?

- Não tanto quanto um campo de batalha!

- Tiago, pare, se não sua mãe vai Ter um ataque do coração! – Ricardo falou e, nesse momento, os empregados trouxeram o jantar.

- Não vamos viajar nessas férias por causa de Voldemort! – Tiago reclamava com Sirius.

Logo que acordara fora para a casa do amigo e aproveitara para tomar o seu café da manhã lá. Depois disso os dois se retiraram e foram conversar no quarto do moreno de olhos azuis, que era bem grande.

As paredes eram brancas e o teto de um tom de azul. A cama era bem espaçosa e estava quase sempre bagunçada. Nas paredes haviam vários posteres do Pudlemere United e pendurado num canto, um grande bastão de Quadribol, que fora usado por seu pai nos seus tempos de Hogwarts. Haviam várias revistas e roupas espalhadas por todo o canto. O closet era no estilo do da casa de Lidiane, mas ficava do lado oposto ao da lareira, e estava em profunda desordem. A porta do banheiro se encontrava à direita da lareira.

- Nós também não iremos... – o garoto deu de ombros.

- Lidi estava querendo sair do país, mas Dumbledore achou desaconselhável que ela viajasse sozinha, e é capaz de ela ir para a casa da Evans semana que vem.

- Pelo menos ela vai sair daqui! – Sirius falou, se jogando na cama.

- E vocês dois?

- O que tem?

- Como vão?

- Você viu no carro, cara! Sem avanços!

- Ah, mas ela está bolada porque você voltou a sair com metade do Castelo!

Sirius deu um sorriso safado.

- Ela não esperava que eu fosse ficar me rastejando aos pés dela, né?

- Até parece que você não conhece as garotas... É lógico que ela pensou, se não, qual seria a graça de terminar?

- Potter, Potter, Potter... Você está ficando tão machista... – Sirius falou, debochado.

- Tenho o melhor professor do mundo! – o garoto riu e eles iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiros.

- Vocês não tem mais nada para fazer na vida, não? – perguntou uma voz na porta do quarto.

Eles pararam e olharam para Lidiane. Ela usava os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, uma camiseta rosa, uma calça jeans e um tênis.

- Você por aqui? – Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu fui lá na sua casa e sua mãe me disse que você veio para cá, então eu vim te procurar. – ela entrou no quarto, despreocupadamente, fechando a porta, sob os olhares assustados de Sirius e Tiago.

- Ah... Mas aqui é a casa do Sirius, caso você não se lembre...

- E daí? – ela perguntou, solenemente, enquanto pegava uma revista no chão – Não deixaria esse tipo de coisa espalhada pelo chão se fosse você, Sirius!

Ela jogou a revista em cima do garoto, que corou. Uma bruxa nua se mexia na capa, enquanto Tiago ria da cara do amigo.

- Isso é um tanto constrangedor, Lidi... – Sirius comentou.

- Ah... Eu imaginei que fosse! – ela falou, se sentando na cama perto deles – Afinal, sobre o que estavam falando?

- Sobre você ir viajar.

- Ah, não é bem uma viagem... Vou para a casa da Lily.

- Pelo menos vai sair daqui. Eu e Tiago não poderemos viajar.

- Porque não? – ela e Sirius conversavam normalmente e Tiago estava se sentindo meio excluído.

- Problemas no Ministério... – Tiago falou, para lembrarem que ele estava ali – Voldemort está causando problemas, e como estão sem aurors, o Ministério pediu ajuda dos nossos pais.

- Voldemort...? – ela repetiu sombriamente.

- Mas afinal, porque você queria falar comigo? – Tiago mudou de assunto rapidamente.

- Ah, nada demais... É que eu não sabia se iria encontrar com você mais tarde, e eu resolvi ir para a casa de Lily amanhã.

- Tão cedo?

- Ah, sabe como é... Nada para fazer aqui e ficar sozinha lá em casa é um saco, então Lily mandou eu ir mais cedo. Ela vai me ensinar algumas coisas trouxas.

- Que inveja de você...

- Você tem inveja de mim porque eu vou sair daqui ou porque eu vou passar as férias com a Lily?

- Eu diria que os dois... – Sirius falou e ele e Lidiane riram do amigo.

Naquele momento, parecia que nada havia mudado, que eles continuavam amigos como eram aos 13 anos e que nunca haviam discutido.

- Que tal irmos dar umas voltas de cavalo?

- Apostar corrida? – Lidiane ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como nos velhos tempos...

- E eu vou ganhar, como nos velhos tempos... – Lidiane deu um sorriso superior.

- Você pode até ser a melhor na corrida, mas depois vamos fazer um campeonato de mira.

- Ah, não! Em mira é impossível de ganhar de você!

- Não é atoa que eu sou o melhor batedor de Hogwarts! Eu tenho uma ótima mira para lançar aqueles balaços nos adversários.

- Hey, não se ache tanto que eu já ganhei de você uma vez! – Tiago falou, enquanto os três desciam as escadas rindo.

- O que é uma vez diante de uma vida inteira, Potter?

- Oras, Black... Eu ganho de você em todo o resto mesmo...

- Me dê um exemplo!

- Nas brigas corpo a corpo, na inteligência, no futebol...

- Ah, Tiago, você pode até ganhar do Sirius no futebol, mas que vocês jogam mal pra caramba, não se pode negar!

- Ah, você joga bem porque seu irmão era jogador e te ensinou.

Lidiane já não ficava triste quando mencionavam seus familiares, apenas sentia uma grande saudade deles.

- Eu sugiro um campeonato de embaixadinhas!

- Hey, meninos, eu sempre ganho...

- Ela tem razão, Sirius... É tão humilhante perder para uma garota.

- Hoje será a nossa revanche, Pontas!

Lidiane lhes lançou um olhar superior e eles entraram nos estábulos.

Depois de selarem os cavalos, eles montaram e se posicionaram.

- Muito bem, meninos, prontos para perder?

- Prontos para ganhar, isso sim!

- Tudo bem, Tiago, se você diz... – ela deu um sorriso debochado – Às suas marcas, apontar, JÁ!

Eles deram leves pontapés na barriga de seus cavalos e sairam correndo. Lidiane, logo já se encontrava a uma grande vantagem deles.

- Qual é, molengões? Não conseguem me alcansar?!

- Cale a boca, Lidiane! – Tiago gritou, a uma certa distância da garota.

- Não calo, não! Vocês não conseguem me alcansar mesmo!

- Isso, Lidi, fica tirando vantagem! Quero ver quando a gente passar você!

- Sirius, eu sempre achei que você sonhava alto demais... – ela falou e virou-se para a frente.

Eles continuaram a cavalgar por mais ou menos vinte minutos, e em todo o percuso Lidiane continuou na frente. Depois de darem várias voltas nos arredores da propriedade, os meninos finalmente desistiram.

- Ok, Lidi... Nós desistimos... Nunca vamos conseguir te vencer.

Com um sorriso vitorioso ela parou o cavalo perto da piscina e desmontou.

- Eu sou demais.

- Mas agora vamos ver quem é o melhor de mira.

- Isso me lembra a gente lá na cachoeira que fica depois do pomar lá de casa quando tínhamos 10 anos.

- Essa foi a única vez que o Tiago conseguiu me vencer em mira.

- Pura sorte, nunca mais consigo... – o garoto falou, sorrindo.

- E então, vocês aceitam?

- Aceitamos! – Tiago e Lidiane falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Precisamos de uma latinha... – Sirius falou.

- Ah, moleza... – Lidiane pegou sua varinha e transfigurou uma pedra em uma lata.

- Eu sempre esqueço que você tem permissão para usar a sua varinha fora do Castelo.

- Certo, eu começo... Três chances para cada? – Tiago perguntou.

- Certo... Pode começar!

Tiago jogou a primeira pedra e acertou. Já na Segunda e na terceira, não chegou nem perto.

- Não adianta, Pontas. Eu sou o melhor!

- Hey, Sirius, nem vem! Eu ainda não joguei! – Lidiane falou.

- Vai na fé... Eu sei que você não vai conseguir me vencer mesmo...

- Cale a boca! – ela falou enquanto jogava a primeira pedra e errava.

- Eu avisei...

Ela lançou um olhar mortal para Sirius e lançou a segunda, que foi direto na lata.

- Você disse alguma coisa, _Black_?

- Isso não quer dizer nada, _Armstrong_...

Ela lançou a terceira, e novamente errou.

- Agora é a minha vez de acabar com vocês.

- Você fala demais... – Tiago riu.

- Eu posso! – Sirius lançou a primeira e acertou e o mesmo se sucedeu com a segunda e a terceira pedras.

- Eu falei que eu sou o melhor!

- Agora vamos para as embaixadinhas... – Lidiane os lembrou.

- Melhor de 100 sem chance de a bola cair? – Sirius perguntou.

- Vou dar uma chance para vocês: melhor de 70 com duas chances para a bola cair.

- Beleza!

Lidiane transfigurou a lata em uma bola de futebol e a entregou para Sirius começar.

Ele começou particularmente bem e começou a tirar onda:

- Ah, eu sou demais! Dessa vez você não vaic onseguir me vencer! 15... 16...17... – a bola caiu.

- Acho que você se ferrou, Almofadinhas! – Tiago falou.

- Ainda tenho mais uma chance! – ele recomeçou, e conseguiu manter a bola no seu pé – 30... 31... 32... 33... 34... 35... – e a bola caiu novamente.

- Desista, Sirius! Sua vez, Tiago! – Lidiane entregou a bola para o melhor amigo começar.

Bagunçando os cabelos, Tiago começou. No 29 deixou a bola cair e depois conseguiu se manter até o 50, quando novamente caiu.

- Vai lá, Lidi! Tente me vencer!

- Cuidado, Tiago! Você sabe que eu posso fazer bem melhor do que isso! – ela mostrou a língua para o garoto, enquanto ajeitava a bola no chão.

Começou a fazer as embaixadinhas e, naturalmente, fez até o 70.

Para se exibir mais um pouco, ela passou a bola para a coxa e depois para a cabeça, sempre fazendo uma sequência de embaixadinhas. Quando se cansou, parou a bola no chão.

- Acho que eu ganhei de novo... – ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Que humilhação, Almofadinhas... Perdemos para uma mulher...

- Vamos Ter que treinar muito para um dia conseguirmos vencê-la...

- E então, meninos? O que vamos fazer agora?

- Voltar pra casa! – Tiago falou – Estou faminto!

Conversando alegremente, eles montaram em seus cavalos e voltaram para a casa de Sirius.

- Querem almoçar aqui? – Sirius os convidou.

- Eu quero! – Tiago se prontificou.

- Não, obrigada! – Lidiane falou – Vou para casa e aproveitar para arrumar minhas malas.

- Então não vamos nos ver mais essas férias? – Tiago perguntou.

- Acho que não. Irei comprar os livros com Lily e irei direto para Hogwarts! Tenho que arrumar várias malas.

- Então, até setembro... – Tiago abraçou a amiga e lhe deu um beijo.

- Juízo, sr. Potter!

- Com certeza o terei! – ele sorriu.

- Tchauzinho, Sirius. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

- Tchau! – ele falou e observou a garota montar no cavalo e partir.

- Certo, Tiago... Agora me explique o que aconteceu aqui!

- Estou tentando entender, estou tentando entender...

- Acho que sair com as garotas do Castelo está deixando-a enciumada... – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

- Realmente, amigão... Mas porque isso não dá certo com a Evans?

- Talvez ela seja imune ao seu charme, cara... – Sirius deu de ombros.

- E isso não é nadaanimador... – o garoto falou e seguiu o amigo para dentro da casa.

* * *

**N.A.:**Esse capítulo nem teve nada demais não, mas eu até q gostei dele... Meus tempos de ficar brincando dessas paradas com a galera na rua hehehehe rOx Bem, no último capítulo eu tentei colokr meu MSN aki, ñ deu mt certo, pq ñ apareceu, vms ver c agora vai, ele Kem kiser me adicionar, no problems. Ah, pra kem curte T/L daki a poukin eles vão fikr juntinhos... Axo q é o meu capítulo favorito o q eles c acertamhihihihihi Bem, galera é isso ae... Bjus! Ah, e ñ se eskeçam das reviews, hein?!?! Fui!Ah, claro. Bem, a fic já está terminada, a 2ª parte dela ainda ñ, então kem kiser me dar idéias, fala pelo MSN ou me manda um E-MAIL, ok?!? Vlw... 


	21. Petúnia Evans

Capítulo XXI – Petúnia Evans

- Lidi! – Lílian gritou ao ver a amiga parada na porta de sua casa na tarde seguinte.

- Olá! – a garota sorriu.

- Vem, entra! Deixa que eu te ajudo com as malas!

- Não precisa... – e virou-se para trás – Paulo, me ajude aqui, por favor.

- Claro, srta. – ele pegou as malas com facilidade e Lílian mostrou-lhe as escadas para que as colocasse em seu quarto.

Depois que colocou tudo, ele desceu, se despediu da morena e foi embora.

- E então? – a ruiva perguntou, enquanto as duas se sentavam na sala – Como vão as coisas?

- Ah, a mesma coisa de sempre. Ontem passei o dia com Tiago e Sirius.

- Sirius?!

- É... Sabe, acho que eu percebi que fiz besteira e vou Ter que correr atrás do prejuízo...

- Pelo menos você percebeu... Tipo, acho que foi a maior besteira o que você fez com ele. Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de você.

- Mas ele é muito imaturo!

- E você, não, né?!

Ela olhou a amiga de esguelha.

- Agora conte-me VOCÊ as suas novidades!

- Ah, nada de especial! Nem deu tempo de acontecer nada, ainda... Mal as férias começaram...

- Mas e o coraçãozinho?

- Ah, vazio como sempre...

- Sabe, Lily... As vezes eu penso que você está a procura do príncipe encantado no pônei rosa...

- Pra ser sincera, acho que eu também penso isso, as vezes... – a garota sorriu.

- Sem querer te desiludir, amiga, acho que você nunca o encontrará! Príncipes encantados não existem, nunca existiram e nunca existirão.

- Nossa! Você fala como se tivesse sofrido uma grande desilusão amorosa! Perderndo as esperanças de encontrar um príncipe... – Lílian riu.

- Eu encontrei o homem de minha vida... Mas ele está mais para sapo do que para príncipe... Paciência, ué! – Lidiane deu de ombros.

- Lílian! – elas escutaram uma voz estridente vinda da escada.

- O que foi, Petúnia? – a ruiva perguntou, impaciente e se virou para Lidiane – Minha irmã insuportável, Petúnia Evans.

- A sua coruja asquerosa resolveu fazer um tour pela casa e invadiu o meu quarto!

- Asquerosa é você, ô, idiota!

Lidiane segurou o riso, porque Petúnia estava descendo as escadas. Era uma garota alta, magrela, com um longo pescoço e curtos cabelos loiros.

- Você me respeite, sua pirralha!

- Eu sou pirralha na idade, mas a minha mentalidade e inteligência é superior a sua! Uma porta consegue ser mais inteligente do que você!

- Você só está falando essas coisas porque mamãe não está em casa e você quer aparecer para essa sua amiguinha, que é tão maluca quanto você!

- É, mais parece que os asquerosos têm te interessado muito ultimamente. Você não pára de perguntar do Sirius e do Potter desde que os viu na estação ano passado!

- Isso é mentira! Eu não me interessaria por pessoas dessa laia!

- Cuidado, hein, Petúnia. Essa daqui do meu lado é a namorada do Sirius... E o Potter é apaixonado por mim, então, acho que você não tem chances! É melhor se contentar com o Válter elefante, que é o único que te quer!

Petúnia pareceu um pouco magoada com o comentário da irmã, pelo que Lidiane constatou, mas não perdeu a pose.

- E esse Potter deve ser um grande idiota, para querer você!

- Eu acho que você se esqueceu que eu sou melhor do que você, não é mesmo, Petúnia?

- Eu não me esqueci, querida, eu nem lembrei! Ainda não consegui descobrir da onde você tirou isso.

- Da realidade, magrela! – Lílian disse e a campanhia tocou.

- Deve ser o Válter... – Petúnia disse enquanto dava um gritinho de excitação.

- É melhor a gente subir, Lidi... O porco ambulante chegou! – ela falou enquanto puxava a amiga pelas escadas.

- Grande irmã você tem... – Lidiane falou, enquanto Lílian trancava a porta do seu quarto, que era pequeno, e ao mesmo tempo confortável.

O teto era branco, e as paredes de um verde água. A cama era de viúva e o edredom era cheio de lírios desenhados. Ao lado havia uma pequena mesa de cabeceira com um telefone e um abajur. Havia uma poltrona verde encostada perto da janela e de frente para a cama havia uma cômoda com várias gavetas, onde, em cima, ficavam a televisão e a vitrola. Na outra parede tinha um guarda-roupa e logo ao lado a porta que dava para o banheiro. Do outro lado da cama havia uma escrivaninha com todos os livros de Hogwarts usados em todos os anos, pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas e uma foto de um sr. de idade, que Lidiane identificou como o pai da amiga. Nas paredes haviam varios quadros pintados pela ruiva, que tinha talento para a coisa e os pintava quando tinha muita coisa na cabeça, e um mural com fotos dos amigos de Hogwarts e de seus pais.

- Ela é insuportável! Ela me considera uma anormal por eu ser uma bruxa, mas no fundo acho que ela sente inveja...

- Inveja? – Lidiane ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe como é... Eu tenho poderes mágicos, posso fazer levitar coisas, mudar minha aparência, passo o ano todo longe da minha mãe, convivo com garotos maravilhosos, sou popular, inteligente... Ela não. Tem uma vidinha medíocre, já terminou a escola e está fazedno faculde de moda, mas duvido muito que no futuro ela vá trabalhar. Pra mim ela vai ser daquelas donas de casa que ficam tomando conta das vidas alheias enquanto fazem comida e cuidam de um filho insuportável.

- Nossa, que futuro trágico...

Lílian deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente, é o que eu acho...

- Não é um estilo de vida muito agradável... Eu sonho em ser auror, trabalhar bastante, mas também quero Ter meus filhos.

- Como deverão ser os seus filhos com o Sirius, hein?!

- No mínimo, insuportáveis! – Lidiane riu.

- Nossa! Que horror!

- Mas é verdade...

- Gostaria de saber como serão meus filhos... – Lílian suspirou.

- Depende... Quem você quer para marido?

- Boa pergunta, não sei se quero um marido...

- O que você quer, então? Ser daquelas tias solteironas que ficam cuidando dos filhos das irmãs?!

- Das irmãs, não! Não pretendo cuidar dos filhos de Petúnia, MESMO! – as duas riram.

- Como é o namorado da sua irmã?

- Em poucas palavras? Um porco! Eles se combinam, na verdade... Dois animais: um porco e uma girafa.

- Sabe, você pode ser bem maldosa as vezes...

- Maldosa não. Sincera. Você iria achar o mesmo se visse o Válter. Ele é gordo, chato, metido, e depois que Petúnia contou para ele sobre o Mundo Bruxo, ele não se atreve a chegar nem perto de mim. Imagine se descobrir que tem outra bruxa aqui... Eles acreditam que eu posso fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts, e eu também não faço muita questão de desmentir.

- Lembre-me de morrer sua amiga...

- Ah, você morrerá, não se preocupe! – ela deu de ombros – Agora o que vamos fazer?

- Ah, sei lá... Não entendo muito do mundo trouxa...

- Podemos ouvir música.

- Claro, sempre quis conhecer a música trouxa!

- Ah, é bem legal... Eu, particularmente, gosto de duas bandas: Bee Gees e Beatles. Bee Gees é a banda que canta a música que toca nesse seu cordão que o Pottero te deu: I Started a Joke. Eu tenho todos os CDs deles.

- Sério? Coloque para eu ouvir!

- Nossa, não sei como você consegue aguentar ouvir tanto essa música. Você já anda com ela por aí nesse cordão, ainda tem coragem de continuar ouvindo-a!

- Ah, mas ela é tão linda...

Sacudindo a cabeça, Lílian ligou a vitrola e colocou o LP dos Bee Gees.

- As músicas deles são lindas! – Lidiane falou – É a melhor banda trouxa!

- Como você pode saber se só conhece ela e algumas brasileiras?

- Porque eu gosto deles...

- The Beatles também é muito legal!

- Nunca ouvi... Mas as bandas brasileiras que eu conheço também são muito legais! Por falar nisso, eu trouxe os discos delas pra cá!

- Sério? Me empresta? Sempre quis conhecer as músicas brasileiras, embora eu não entenda nada.

- O Dimi me ensinou a língua portuguesa e até que eu consigo falar direitinho, mas é um tanto complicado...

- Imagino...

- Se você quiser, eu posso tentar traduzir algumas músicas dessas bandas pra você, mas não garanto nada... Meu português anda meio enferrujado, faz muito tempo que eu não vou ao Brasil...

- Ah, eu agradeceria.

- Lílian! – elas escutaram alguém gritar ao pé da escada – O almoço está pronto!

- Mamãe chegou! Vamos almoçar!

- Oba! Comida trouxa...

- Com Coca - Cola... – a amiga falou, sabendo que Lidiane amava essa bebida.

- Tiago também se apaixonou por Coca depois que ele experimentou quando foi lá em casa. Ele sempre pede para os empregados comprarem!

Conversando, elas desceram as escadas e foram para a cozinha, onde a sra. Evans, Petúnia e Válter já as esperavam.

- Até que enfim... – Válter grunhiu – Vocês deviam ser mais educadas e não demorarem!

- Ah, cala a boca, animal! – Lílian falou – Larga de ser morto de fome. Se quiser, coma em sua casa!

- Lily! – sua mãe a repreendeu, embora não gostasse do genro – Olá, Lidi!

- Oi, tia! – Lidiane sorriu, enquanto se sentava.

- Como vão as coisas lá no mundo de vocês?

- Mais uma anormal... – Válter falou, maldosamente.

Lidiane respirou fundo, pois não queria fazer algo mal educado na casa de Lílian, mas a ruiva tinha razão: aquele gordo era insuportável.

- Ah, vão indo... Mas as coisas estão começando a ficar muito feias.

- Eu fiquei sabendo sobre esse tal de Voldemort, Lily me contou. Ele parece ser bem medonho.

- Ninguém sabe como ele é de fato, mas tem bastante poder e influência. As pessoas estão começando a Ter medo do futuro no Mundo Bruxo...

A sra. Evans olhou para a garota com uma expressão penalizada e carinhosa. Lílian havia lhe contado sobre o fim que sua família tivera, e ela ficara muito triste. Lidiane era tão jovem e inteligente, e não merecia uma coisa dessas. Que Deus protegesse a pobre menina, pois parecia que ela iria sofrer muito ainda, sem os pais para poderem lhe ajudar.

- Bem, mas vamos mudar de assunto! Hora de almoço não é hora de falar de assuntos tristes. – ela falou, sorrindo, e colocou a comida na mesa.

- Tiago diz aqui que as coisas estão indo de mal a pior. – Lidiane falou para Lílian.

Já faziam algumas semanas que ela estava na casa da amiga, e nesse momento elas se encontravam no quarto fazendo os deveres das férias.

- O pai dele não pára mais em casa, e até mesmo a sua mãe está tendo que trabalhar muito... – Lidiane continuou – O Ministério está um caos e até mesmo o Profeta Diário se dirige à Voldemort como Você-Sabe-Quem!

- As pessoas são tolas... – Lílian suspirou, sentando-se na cama e puxando um travesseiro para o seu colo – Não pronunciar o nome do perigo o torna mais real.

- Elas têm medo, simplesmente, Lily... Não sabem como agir... Elas não sabem o que é o perigo, realmente. Não estão preparadas para ele até ele acontecer. – Lidiane deu de ombros.

- O que mais o Potter diz aí?

- Ah, te mandou um beijo... – ela de um sorriso debochado – Disse que o Sirius está com saudades, que as férias estão um saco, mas pelo menos ele está podendo visitar a Academia de Aurores e ver como são os treinos.

- O tempo passa e ele não consegue deixar de ser abusado... – Lílian falou.

- Ah, mas bem que você gosta de Ter alguém aos seus pés 24 horas por dia. Se ele parasse com isso, você iria estranhar!

- É... Eu tenho que admitir que é divertido...

- LÍLIAN! – Petúnia abriu a porta com um estrondo.

- Quem te deu a liberdade de entrar assim no meu quarto, sua doida varrida?

- Uma coruja acabou de invadir o meu quarto, e, ainda por cima, quando eu fui expulsá-la, ela começou a me dar bicadas na cabeça.

Lílian soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sua moral anda em baixa, Petúnia. Até mesmo uma coruja te acha insuportável...

- Oras, sua maluca! Cale a boca e tire aquele... aquele..._troço_ do meu quarto!

- Já vai... Já vai... – ela falou, se levantando lentamente e indo para o quarto da irmã, que ficava de frente para o seu.

Quando entrou lá, encontrou uma das corujas de Hogwarts voando em círculos pelo quarto da irmã.

- Lidi, a lista de materiais chegou! – ela gritou para a amiga que ainda se encontrava no seu quarto.

- Quando iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprá-los?

- Não sei, depois pergunto para a minha mãe... – ela disse.

Depois de tirar a carta da pata da coruja e guiar a coruja para fora da casa, se virou para a irmã:

- Pronto, mala ambulante. Pode voltar pra lá que a coruja já foi embora.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Petúnia saiu do quarto da irmã, e, ao entrar no seu, bateu a porta com força.


	22. É Fácil Matar

Capítulo XXII – É Fácil Matar

- Hey, Sirius! Vamos logo! A galera vai encontrar a gente em frente ao Caldeirão Furado!

- Calma ae, Tiago, já estou indo!

Depois de receberem as cartas de Hogwarts, os amigos resolveram se encontrar para comprar a lista de materiais. Já estavam no dia 17 de agosto e logo entrariam para o 7º e último ano em Hogwarts.

As férias foram bastante divertidas para ambos os lados, e Tiago aprendera bastante sobre como ser um Auror nos dias em que fora visitar a Academia.

- Pronto! Vamos nessa! – Sirius falou, seguindo o amigo em direção ao carro de Ricardo e Amanda Potter.

Ele deixaria o filho e Sirius em frente ao Caldeirão Furado e seguiria para a Academia, enquanto Amanda iria para o Ministério auxiliar o novo advogado que entrara lá e que se encontrava um tanto enrolado com tantos papéis e casos.

A viagem foi rápida e confortável e quando chegaram l�, todos os amigos já os esperavam.

Depois de se despedirem dos pais de Tiago e o garoto pegar dinheiro com Amanda, entraram no Caldeirão.

- Vocês demoraram! – Pedro reclamou.

- Foi culpa do Sirius, ele não parava de enrolar. Nunca vi alguém querer se arrumar tanto para vir ao Beco Diagonal.

- Eu não queria me arrumar! – Sirius se indignou – Eu só me atrasei um pouco no banho.

- Ah, tudo bem... – Remo sorriu – Agora contem-nos sobre as visitas ao Ministério e à Academia.

- Cara, foi demais! – Sirius falou, empolgado – Vou trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios no futuro!

- Trabalharemos juntos, então. – Lílian sorriu.

- Lá é muito maneiro, sem noção!

- Mas a Academia é muito melhor! – Tiago falou – O treinamento é demais! Eles lançam feitiços em bonecos de pano e passam por obstáculos para treinarem agilidade!

- Nossa, Tiago, você é muito sortudo! Eu sempre quis ir à Academia... – Lidiane falou.

- E até que ser advogado não é tão chato assim, sabe? – Sirius comentou – O trabalho da tia Amanda é bastante interessante. Mas eu quero é conhecer os segredos do Departamento de Mistérios.

É melhor irmos comprar o material logo, sabe? – Frank falou – Vocês estão empolgados agora, mas na hora que começarem a trabalhar de verdade, vão ver que as coisas não são tão bonitas assim...

- Ah, qualé, Frank! – Alice riu – Deixe a gente se divertir um pouco. Ano que vem nós teremos muitas responsabilidades. Precisamos aproveitar os últimos ano de nossa adolescência.

- Concordo com ela, Frank! – Lara falou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele falou, enquanto entravam na Floreios e Borrões.

- Certo, pessoal! – Lara começou – Vamos comprar os livros, e depois vamos até Madame Malkin porque eu preciso de novas vestes.

- A loja está bem cheia, não acham? – Pedro perguntou, olhando para as pessoas se empurrando a procura de livros.

- Essa é a época em que todos os alunos resolvem vir comprar o material. – Remo deu de ombros, procurando nas prateleiras os livros necessários.

- Vejam só, quem está por aqui... _Pottynho_! – parado de frente para Tiago, estavam Lúcio Malfoy, Narcisa Black, Belatriz Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Crable, Goyle, Evan Rosier, Anthony Dolohov e Severo Snape.

- Chegou quem não devia, acabou minha alegria... – Tiago suspirou.

Lidiane apertava o braço do amigo com uma força incomum.

- Agora eu estou formado, _Pottynho_, já posso te azarar...

- Você até pode, mas não gostaria... – Frank apareceu, já com a varinha em punho.

- O Frank tem razão... – Lidiane empunhou a sua também – Ou você esqueceu que eu posso usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts?

- De vocês, apenas dois podem usar varinha... Aqui, eu, Rodolfo, Crable, Goyle, Evan e Anthony podemos.

- Duvido que algum de vocês saibam diferenciar uma varinha de uma pena! – Frank falou, sério.

- Que bagunça é essa dentro da minha loja? – o dono da Floreios apareceu – Se querem brigar, vão lá pra fora!

- Vamos embora, pessoal! – Malfoy falou – Ainda teremos muito tempo para resolvermos nossas diferenças.

- Vão pela sombra... – Remo falou enquanto os sonserinos saíam da loja.

- Hey, onde está o Pedro? – Lara perguntou, de repente.

- Ah, ele deve Ter ido comer alguma coisa... – Alice deu de ombros – Ele já tinha comprado todos os livros e como ele morre de medo dos sonserinos, deve Ter saído daqui quando os viu.

- Deve ser... Vamos terminar de comprar os livros logo. – Lílian falou, voltando sua atenção para as prateleiras.

Depois de comprarem os livros e irem na loja da Madame Malkin para Lara comprar suas roupas, eles resolveram ir tomar um sorvete.

- Ah, vocês estão aí! – Pedro entrou na sorveteria, correndo, cheio de bolsas sacudindo.

- Onde você estava? – Remo perguntou.

- Eu me recusava a ficar dentro daquela livraria com um monte de sonserinos me encurralando. Fui dar umas voltas... – havia uma estranha expressão em seu rosto.

- Hum... Senta aí com a gente! – Tiago deu de ombros.

- Vocês já fizeram tudo que tinham que fazer? – Pedro perguntou, enquanto pedia o seu sorvete.

- Acredito que sim... Compramos as vestes de Lara e o material... Não me lembro de mais nada... – Frank falou.

- Certo... – ele deu de ombros e começou a tomar o seu sorvete.

Assim que terminou, se levantou e se virou para os amigos:

- Vocês vão ficar aqui?

- Vamos dar umas voltas e depois iremos pra casa... – Alice falou.

- Bem, eu já vou indo... Tenho um compromisso urgente!

- Que compromisso? – Sirius perguntou, debochado – Namorada nova, Rabicho?

- Ah, cala a boca, Almofadinhas! – ele falou, irritado, e foi embora.

- Nossa... O Rabicho anda muito extressado para o meu gosto... – Sirius suspirou.

Depois de darem algumas voltas pelo Beco Diagonal, eles se despediram e combinaram, como sempre, de se encontrar na última cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1º de Setembro.

- Não vejo a hora de voltar para Hogwarts... – Lílian comentou com Lidiane, enquanto arrumavam as malas.

- Não sei porque você faz tanta questão de arrumar as malas com tanta antecedência, ainda falta uma semana para irmos para Hogwarts, Lily.

É para não nos atrasarmos no dia. E também para não corrermos o risco de esquecer nada.

- As vezes eu acho que você é responsável demais...

- Não é à toa que eu sou Monitora – Chefe... – Lílian sorriu.

- Pelo menos temos você e o Remo para nos encobrir quando queremos fazer alguma besteira!

- Não conte tanto com isso, Lidiane Armstrong!

- Mas é verdade... – ela deu de ombros.

Nesse momento uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela e pousou no ombro de Lidiane, lhe oferecendo uma carta.

- Que coruja é essa?

É Johan, a coruja dos pais de Tiago. Estranho... Quando o Tiago me manda cartas ele usa a coruja dele.

- Ele deve tê-la usado para enviar outra carta e acabou tendo que usar a da mãe dele para escrever pra você.

- Pode ser... – ela pegou a carta e acariciou a coruja.

- O que o Potter diz aí?

- Calma aí... – ela terminou de abrir a carta – É a letra da tia Amanda, não do Tiago... E está muito tremida...

Ela começou a ler a carta e a cada linha que lia sua expressão mudava e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrima. Quando terminou de ler, jogou a carta no chão e se sentou pesadamente na cama, chorando.

- Lidi! O que aconteceu?

A garota apontou para a carta no chão.

Lílian a pegou com cuidado e começou a ler:

"_Querida, _

_Desculpe estar te incomodando nas suas férias com os trouxas, mas infelizmente aconteceu algo inesperado nessas férias._

_Como você sabe, os ataques dos Comensais da Morte (aliados de Voldemort) têm aumentado mais a cada dia que passa, e, Ricardo, como auror, têm que estar sempre no campo de batalha._

_Ontem houve um ataque numa rua trouxa e meu marido foi convocado para lutar contra eles. Muitos Aurores e Comensais morreram, e, infelizmente, Ricardo foi atingido por um Avada Kedavra e faleceu._

_Tiago está inconsolável, e eu também, mas preciso ser forte, pelo meu filho. O enterro será amanhã cedo, e gostaria que você comparecesse. Um abraço,_

_A.P"_

Surpresa e triste, Lílian se sentou na cama ao lado da amiga e a abraçou.

- Ele era o meu segundo pai... Ele não merecia isso... – Lidiane falava com pequenos intervalos para os soluços.

- Eu sei, Lidi... Vamos terminar de arrumar nossas coisas e depois nós vamos para a tua casa para amanhã irmos no enterro...

- Eu não sei se quero ir, Lílian...

- Você já conseguiu superar a morte da sua família, Lidiane. As coisas são assim... Uns precisam morrer para outros nascerem.

- Mas ele foi assassinado, droga!

- Eu sei... Mas é assim que as coisas são numa guerra. Muitas vidas são interrompidas...

- Como será que o Tiago est�?

- Eu não sei... Eu vou buscar um copo de água pra você, e, quando terminarmos de arrumar nossas coisas, damos um jeito de ir para a sua casa.

Lílian desceu e voltou com um pouco de água com açúcar e entregou o copo para a amiga.

Ela pegou, parando de vez em quando para soluçar.

Lílian terminou de colocar tudo nas suas malas e nas de Lidiane e se virou pra ela.

- Como posso falar com o seu motorista para vir aqui te buscar?

- Mande uma coruja para ele. Peça para ele vir aqui hoje a noite. Sua mãe já sabe?

- Não, vou lá avis�-la! – ela saiu do quarto, e, quando voltou, Lidiane estava deitada, dormindo, com os olhos inchados.

Paulo foi busc�-las por volta das 19:00h e assim que chegaram na casa de Lidiane, foi cada uma para o seu quarto e dormiram até a manhã seguinte.

Lílian acordou no outro dia e viu que já estava bastante atrasada para o enterro, que seria às 11:00h.

Tomou um banho correndo, vestiu uma calça, uma camiseta e botas pretas, e prendeu os cabelos ruivos em uma trança. Quando desceu, Lidiane já estava sentada na mesa do café, pálida e abatida.

- Dormiu bem? – Lílian perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Mais ou menos. Tive pesadelos a noite inteira.

- Estou imaginando como o Potter deve estar...

- Inconsolável, eu acho... Tiago amava o pai, ele era seu ídolo. Seu sonho era ser como tio Ricardo... Ele vai querer se vingar de quem fez isso...

Lílian suspirou.

Elas tomaram o café e depois Paulo levou-as para a casa de Tiago, que, como a de todas as tradicionais famílias bruxas, tinha um cemitério nos terrenos.

Lidiane andava devagar olhando as pessoas que vagavam pela grande propriedade, com os olhos úmidos. Eles a cumprimentavam, e ela apenas acenava com a cabeça, sempre seguindo adiante com Lílian um pouco atrás.

Logo elas avistaram Tiago. Ele estava ao lado da mãe, dos pais de Sirius e do mesmo. Lidiane apertou o passo e Lílian teve que correr para conseguir alcanç�-la.

- Tiago! – ela correu para os braços do garoto, que estava com uma expressão que nunca se tinha visto em seu rosto.

Lílian se postou ao lado de Tiago, um pouco sem graça por estar ali e se lembrando de todas as discussões que tiveram desde que se conheceram. Quando Lidiane o soltou, eles ficaram se encarando por um momento, e, de repente, estavam se abraçando. Tiago a apertava forte, e ela retribuía como podia.

- Desculpa... – ela sussurrou timidamente no ouvido do garoto.

- Acho que é um pouco tarde para desculpas, agora... – ele deu um sorriso triste e a soltou.

- Tem razão... Mas... Bem... Eu sinto muito... Por tudo.

- Todos sentem...

É melhor irmos para o mausoléu... – Amanda falou – Já está na hora...

Acenando em concordância, Tiago foi na frente e eles o seguiram. Quando chegaram l�, praticamente todos os convidados os esperavam para lhes desejar os pêsames.

Dumbledore, como sempre acontecia com suas famílias amigas, seria como o pastor dos trouxas, dizendo as frases de consolo. Do começo ao fim, Tiago não prestou atenção a sequer uma palavra. Ele só pensava em quem teria sido o desgraçado que fizera isso, embora soubesse a resposta. No fim das contas, talvez Lidiane estivesse certa e Lúcio Malfoy fosse mesmo se vingar de todos eles por causa daquela discussão nos corredores.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de falar, Tiago observou sua mãe jogar um buquê de rosas brancas sobre o caixão e a primeira pá de terra ser jogada em cima e as pessoas começarem a ir em direção à casa.

- Vamos? – era Sirius.

Ele acenou em concordância, e, com um último olhar para a cova, foi embora com os outros.

As pessoas já enchiam o grande salão de sua casa e falavam da grande tragédia que havia sido a morte de Ricardo Potter. Em um canto separado, falando baixo, Dumbledore conversava com um grupo de Aurores. Deviam ser os Aurores que estavam ao lado de seu pai quando ele morreu. Ele foi em direção ao grupo, e, quando ele parou de frente para eles, todos ficaram em um incômodo silêncio.

- Tiago! – Dumbledore sorriu com seus olhos, sob os óculos de meia-lua.

- Diretor. – ele o cumprimentou com a cabeça, como fizera com os outros o dia inteiro. Não tinha disposição alguma para sorrir.

- Acredito que você não os conheça. Eles são Aurores e trabalhavam com o seu pai.

- Imaginei que fossem.

- Esse é Quim Sacklebolt. – um jovem negro de porte atlético sorriu.

- Frank você já conhece... E essas duas são Joceline Mellvert e Mara Stuarts. – ele apontou para duas belas garotas, uma loira e uma morena, respectivamente, que deviam ser no máximo 4 anos mais velhas do que ele. Se lembrava de Joceline em Hogwarts a alguns anos atrás. Elas deram sinceros sorrisos.

- Frank, posso falar com você por um instante? – ele chamou o amigo para um canto.

O amigo o seguiu, e Tiago começou, com a voz embargada:

- Você estava l�, na hora... na hora... que meu pai... morreu?

- Estava, Tiago... Era minha primeira batalha séria.

- Então...

- Nós tentamos salv�-lo, Tiago! Tentamos tudo o que podíamos, mas eram muitos Comensais para poucos Aurores. Estávamos ocupados enfrentando os outros, quando vários Comensais encurralaram seu pai. Joceline ainda tentou correr em direção a ele, mas jogaram um feitiço nela.

- Ele não teve chances, então?

- Não, Tiago... Seu pai era um grande Auror, mas ele nunca teria conseguido contra cinco Comensais, sozinho.

- Entendo... Obrigado...

- Espero que você seja tão bom quanto o seu pai, Tiago. Será um orgulho trabalhar com você.

- Certo... – ele deu um esboço de um sorriso.

- Hum... Alice está aí?

- Est�, sim... Ali no canto com as meninas.

- Valeu! – sorrindo, ele foi em direção à namorada.

As pessoas começaram a ir embora, eàs 18:00h, só sobravavam na casa, ele, Sirius, Lidiane, Lílian, Remo, Lara, Pedro, Alice e Frank. Sua mãe estava trancada no escritório com Dumbledore.

Tiago estava sozinho em um canto quando Frank foi na sua direção e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Tá tudo bem, cara?

É meio difícil estar, com isso tudo...

- Eu sei... Mas agora é bola pra frente, Tiago. Seu pai morreu de forma honrosa, lutando.

- Preferia que não tivesse morrido.

- Ninguém está dizendo o contrário, cara.

- Sabe... É estranho... Eu imaginava meu pai como um super-herói. Que eu morreria e ele continuaria aqui, vivo, forte, lutando. E agora eu vejo que ele morreu de repente, e que é muito fácil matar...

- Todos têm que morrer, Tiago.

- Mas não meu pai, droga!

- Tiago, você tem que ser forte! Sua mãe continua aqui, e precisa da sua ajuda, cara!

- Talvez você tenha razão...

- Talvez, não... Eu tenho! Vem. Vamos voltar pra perto do pessoal.

Lentamente, Tiago se levantou e foi em direção aos amigos.

- Pessoal... Eu quero fazer um pedido pra vocês... – ele disse lentamente e todos se viraram em sua direção.

- Que tipo de pedido? – Pedro perguntou.

- Um pacto...

- Pacto? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, um pacto de sangue. Vamos jurar que, acima de tudo, seremos sempre amigos, e que nada vai conseguir sobrepor a nossa amizade.

- Eu concordo! – Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

Um a um, todos acenaram em concordância. Pedro foi o último, e aceitou, ainda um pouco relutante.

- Certo, então... – Tiago pegou um pequeno canivete, e, furou seu dedo indicador e passou o canivete para o lado.

Quando todos terminaram de furar, eles juntaram os dedos, formando um círculo.

- Jurem, aqui e agora, que seremos amigos para sempre, e que um sempre ajudará o outro, e que nunca perderemos o contato, mesmo depois de terminar Hogwarts.

- Eu juro! – todos falaram juntos.

- Nunca quebraremos essa promessa, certo? – Lara perguntou.

Todos concordaram, e ninguém percebeu que Pedro continuou em silêncio.

Logo depois Amanda e Dumbledore apareceram, e, negando um pedido para jantar, o Diretor foi embora, e Amanda convidou todos os amigos de Tiago para dormirem lá.

Cada um foi para o quarto destinado para si, mas Tiago, após se remecher muito na cama, resolveu ir para o escritório, e ficou l�, sentado na mesa que antes observava seu pai trabalhar.

Ficou l�, sozinho, no escuro, pensando na vida, sem saber do tempo, até que ouviu um barulho na porta e alguém entrando, sem perceber que ele estava lá. No momento que essa pessoa fechou a porta, todas as tochas se acenderam.

É muito feio ficar andando por aí na casa dos outros a noite... – ele falou com uma voz debochada e um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- AI, QUE SUSTO! – Lílian gritou, e, colocando a mão na boca, diminiu o tom de voz – Desculpe, não sabia que tinha gente aqui.

- Tudo bem... Mas porque está invadindo o escritório da minha casa?

- Não conseguia dormir, então resolvi dar uma volta, como sempre faço quando tenho insônia, e acabei vindo parar aqui.

- Gostei da camisola... – Tiago deu um sorriso maroto. Lílian vestia uma camisola de algodão branca com o desenho do Pato Donald, que ia até o meio das coxas.

- Há há h�, engraçadinho... Foi a Lidi que me emprestou. – ela se sentou num confortável sofá negro que ficava encostado na parede.

- Posso saber o motivo da sua insônia? – ele perguntou.

- Pra ser sincera, eu não sei... Acho que toda essa confusão... É muita coisa para a minha cabeça... Nunca me imaginei nessa vida, entende? Há 6 anos atrás eu era uma trouxa, que vivia a minha vidinha no meio de pessoas do meu mundo. Então eu vim pra c�, e tudo mudou. Preconceito, magia, animais estranhos, uma guerra que saiu do nada...

- Realmente... As coisas mudaram muito do começo do ano passado pra cá... – ele saiu da cadeira de seu pai e se sentou do lado dela – O lado negro do Mundo Bruxo conseguiu muito poder em muito pouco tempo e o Ministério não estava preparado pra isso. Não estamos conseguindo fazer nada, embora Dumbledore esteja tentando de tudo.

Ela começou a rir de repente.

- Hey, o que foi? Qual é a graça?

- Sei lá... É engraçado, nós dois aqui...

- Porque?

- Oras... Somos _nós_! E estamos conseguindo mater uma conversa civilizada. Sei l�, você está falando de um jeito mais sério, não parece o Potter insuportável e infantil que eu conhecia...

- Acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu comigo, estava na hora de eu amadurecer...

Ela ficou séria e abaixou acabeça.

- Desculpe... – sussurou.

- Não tem porque se desculpar... – ele sussurrou de volta, e começou a acariciar o rosto de Lílian, que fechou os olhos – Você é linda, sabia?

- Obrigada...

- Não precisa agradeceré a verdade.

Ela ficou em silêncio, ainda de olhos fechados, e ele continuou a se aproximar. No momento seguinte, os dois estavam se beijando.

O beijo de Tiago era quente e lento, e ela finalmente entendeu o motivo de tantas garotas se apaixonarem por ele depois de algumas noites saindo. Ele beijava bem, era bonito, e pelo menos com ela, parecia ser carinhoso. Contudo, como em um estalo, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e o empurrou lentamente.

É melhor eu ir dormir... – ela se levantou e foi em direção à porta, rapidamente.

- Lílian! – ele a chamou, mas era tarde demais, ela já tinha ido embora.

* * *

**N.A: **Aeeee, finalmenteeee! O primeiro beijo de Tiago e Lily pra vcs... Eu gostei tanto desse capítulo, axei q ficou bem fofo... Me deu uma peninha do Tiago... Eu nem keria matar o Ricardo, mas eu precisava, se não a história iria perder o rumo que eu queria... Bem, agora só faltam oito capítulos pra primeira parte da fic acabar ;) Flws galera, bjaum! Gente, eu vou colokr meu MSN aki, sem o final do endereço , pq c ñ ñ vai apareceu, ele é: bebelmalfoy e o resto vcs jah sabem! Fuiz! 


	23. E Começa o 7º Ano

Capítulo XXIII – E Começa o 7º Ano

Depois do enterro de Ricardo Potter, pareceu que toda a população bruxa perdeu as esperanças. O mundo parecia triste e negro, e, como se o tempo compreendesse tudo aquilo, estava chuvoso faziam três dias.

Lílian, depois do que ocorrera aquela noite com Tiago, estava cada dia mais confusa. Quando ela o empurrou, saiu correndo para o quarto e não conseguiu dormir. Na manhã seguinte, voltou o mais rápido possível para a casa de Lidiane e se refugiou no seu quarto para escrever em seu diário.

- Vamos logo, Lílian! – Lidiane gritava para a amiga, que andava devagar pelos corredores do Expresso.

- Calma, Lidiane! As malas estão pesadas! – ela disse, mal-humorada.

Lidiane soltou um resmungo e entrou na cabine.

- Vocês demoraram... – Alice falou.

- A Lílian estava pateteando!

- Ah, não enche! – ela jogou as malas no chão com um estrondo – Tchau. Estou indo para a cabine dos monitores.

- Tchau... – Lara falou, espantada.

- Ela anda muito estressada. Nunca vi a Lily assim. – Lidiane falou, se jogando no banco.

- Ah, deve ser toda essa confusão. Estamos indo rumo ao 7º ano, daqui a menos de um ano não teremos mais toda a proteção dos muros de Hogwarts... – Alice comentou.

- É, pode ser...

- Olá, meninas! – Tiago e Sirius entraram na cabine.

- O Remo já foi para a cabine dos monitores? – Lara perguntou.

- Ele estava vindo pra cá com a gente, mas a Lily o puxou para dentro da cabine para discutirem alguma coisa.

- E o Pedro? – dessa vez, Alice perguntou.

- Disse que ia no banheiro. – Sirius deu de ombros – Ele anda meio esquisito ultimamente...

- Todos andam. – Tiago deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado de Lidiane.

O resto da viagem transcorreu sem nenhum incidente, e logo estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal.

- Espero que vocês tenham tido boa viagem! – o Diretor se levantou, após a cerimônia de seleção, fazendo com que todos os alunos silenciassem – Eu sei que todos vocês devem estar famintos, mas acredito que estamos em um momento em que eu necessito dizer algumas coisas. Há pouco mais de uma semana atrás, perdemos uma pessoa muito querida no Mundo Bruxo e também pai de um grande aluno desta escola: Ricardo Potter. Embora tenha sido um acontecimento muito triste, acredito que essa morte deva Ter servido de aviso para todos vocês. Espero que vocês entendam que agora estamos em um momento em que há necessidade de juntarmos nossas forças para que o mundo não seja dominado por Voldemort.

Desde o começo da aparição de Voldemort, as pessoas não gostavam de pronunciar seu nome, e depois dos últimos acontecimentos, todos o chamavam de Você – Sabe – Quem. As pessoas começaram a cochichar entre si, e Dumbledore as esperou silenciar novamente.

- Eu sei que muitos de vocês têm medo de pronunciar esse nome, mas não será assim que conseguirão vencê-lo. O medo é o pior inimigo em uma guerra. Este será o último ano de grandes alunos que passaram por aqui, e me sinto infeliz de Ter que entregá-los ao mundo nessa situação, mas também sei que sem vocês não seremos nada. Vocês são o nosso futuro, e as únicas pessoas que algum dia conseguirão nos salvar. Espero que aqui, todos saibam o que estão fazendo, e que não pensem em ir para o caminho mais fácil da vida, porque, talvez, no futuro, vocês descubram que o mais fácil seja o mais difícil no fim das contas. Que no que vocês esperavam se dar bem, acabará sendo a pior coisa que algum dia vocês poderiam Ter pensado em fazer, e nem sempre há perdão. Bom, agora mudando de assunto, os alunos não poderão sair do Castelo após às 9:00h e ficar andando pelos corredores após às 10:00. Bom apetite! – ele bateu palmas e todos se viraram para suas comidas.

O 7º ano acabara de começar.

Na manhã seguinte, o horário começaria com aula dupla de Herbologia com a Lufa – Lufa.

Lílian se levantou, terminou de se arrumar e foi dar umas voltas pelos corredores para ver se tinha algum aluno fazendo algo errado. Enquanto caminhava calmamente pensando na vida, ouviu uma voz chamando-a.

- Lílian!

- Ah, oi, Sirius... Tudo bem?

- Tudo, e com você?

Ela acenou a cabeça.

- O Tiago ainda não deve Ter tido tempo de te falar, mas ontem a noite nós estávamos conversando, e vamos Ter que decidir sobre o novo pessoal do Time de Quadribol, já que a Julia e o Edward estão fora este ano.

- Mande o Potter fazer o que ele quiser! – ela deu de ombros e continuou andando.

- Eu soube sobre o que aconteceu. É por causa disso que você está com tanta raiva do Tiago?

- Não estou compreendendo.

- Ah, Lily, larga de ser boba. Eu sou o melhor amigo do Tiago, esqueceu?

- Esqueci... – ela sorriu.

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- Vai dizer que você não sentiu nada ao beijá-lo?

- Não, eu não senti! – ela se irritou – E se tivesse sentido, não iria te contar!

- Oras, Lily! Eu sei que você está começando a cair pelos encantos do Pontas!

- Você bebeu, Sirius?

- Não... O Tiago está amarradão em você, mais do que antes...

- Problema dele!

- O que custa você dar uma chance para ele, Lily?

- Ele é imaturo demais...

- E se ele amadurecesse?

- Eu pensaria no caso... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Foi ele que te mandou aqui?

- Não. Eu vim aqui te perguntar da Lidi...

- O que tem ela?

- Poxa... Ela tem falado de mim?

- Ah, faz bastante tempo que a gente não conversa sério, entende? Depois que o Ricardo Potter morreu ela ficou bem abalada... Sabe como é, perdeu a família, depois o pai do Potter, com quem ela era super grudada também...

- Entendo... Mas quando ela tinha tempo de falar, o que ela falava?

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te contar?

- Ah, bem que você poderia, não custaria nada, Lily...

- Oras, Sirius, vá você convesar com ela, colocar tudo em pratos limpos...

- Ah, mas dessa vez foi ela quem errou, ela que deveria vir me procurar.

- Você é homem, Sirius, é sua obrigação ir atrás dela!

- Depois nós homens é que somos machistas! Preste atenção ao seu comentário. Vocês mulheres é que nos deixam assim!

- Vamos para o Salão porque já está na hora do café! – ela disse rindo.

Quando os dois chegaram lá, praticamente todos os alunos já se encontravam no Salão Principal, conversando sobre as novidades.

- Bom dia! – eles falaram aos amigos, enquanto Lílian se sentava ao lado de Lidiane e Sirius, de Tiago.

- Bom dia. – Lidiane sorriu.

- O Sirius estava falando de você, Lidi... – Lílian sussurrou para Lidi, Lara e Alice.

- O que ele falou? – Lara não esperou Lidiane nem abrir a boca.

- Veio em perguntar o que a Lidi tem falado dele ultimamente.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Eu disse que ultimamente você não tem dito nada, por causa da morte do pai do Potter. Aí ele me perguntou o que você dizia antes e eu disse que não iria contar, que se ele quisesse saber que fosse falar com você.

- E aí? – Alice perguntou.

- E aí que agora é com ele...

- Será que daria para vocês pararem de cochichar? – Pedro perguntou, irritado.

- Ah, qual é, Pedro, você anda muito estressadinho pro meu gosto ultimamente! – Remo se meteu.

- Ah, vai para o inferno, Remo!

- Vai para o inferno você, sua ratazana!

- Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de ratazana?

- Eu não penso, tenho certeza de que sou Remo Lupin, por que?

- Eu vou te dar uma porrada se você não calar a boca, Remo!

- Anda! Vem! Tenta se você for capaz!

- Hey, hey, hey! – Alice se meteu no meio dos dois – O que é isso? Dá para vocês pararem de infantilidade?

- Tudo bem, Alice. – Remo se sentou, ainda olhando feio para Pedro e falando para si mesmo "_idiota"_, enquanto Lara lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Terminaram de tomar o café e foram, em silêncio, para as estufas de Herbologia.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, e no fim do dia estavam todos exaustos.

- Eu sabia que o 7º ano seria dureza, mas não imaginava que seria desse jeito. – Lara suspirou, se jogando em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal, deixando os livros de lado.

- Isso não é nem o começo... – Remo a levantou, sentou-se e colocou-a em seu colo.

Lílian concordou, e quando estava indo se sentar, ouviu Tiago a chamar.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Vem aqui, logo! – em volta dele, se encontravam Lidi, Sirius e Ângelo Dornner.

Pedindo licença, ela foi para perto deles e se sentou.

- Temos que conversar sobre o time de Quadribol.

- Pode falar! – ela deu de ombros.

- Bom, esse ano nós perdemos o Edward e a Julia, então estamso precisando de dois artilheiros, e o jogo contra a Sonserina será daqui a duas semanas, então precisamos ver o que iremos fazer.

- É só falar com a McGonagall, para alugarmos o campo, oras! – Lílian deu de ombros.

- Já falamos com ela, e ela já nos deu a autorização. Os testes serão nesse Sábado, depois do almoço. Nós estávamos falando com o Ângelo, e do time antigo, ele será o único que vai sobrar, pois todos iremos nos formar esse ano.

- Eu acho que a gente deve escolher um pessoal mais novo. – Ângelo falou – Para não Ter necessidade de se ficar fazendo testes todos os anos.

- Eu concordo, mas também acredito que a gente deva escolher os melhores, não ligando muito para a idade.

- Poxa, mas eu acho que o pessoal do 7º ano nem vai querer fazer testes... Se hoje as aulas já foram puxadas, imagine no resto do ano. Com toda essa confusão, lá fora, ninguém vai querer largar os estudos para jogar Quadribol. – Lidiane falou.

- É... Tem razão... – Sirius falou, um pouco tímido e Lidiane sorriu sem graça.

Os outros três não conseguiram conter um sorriso de divertimento ao ver os dois ali, corados, como duas crianças.

- Bem, acho que podemos ir, então? – Lílian perguntou.

- Evans, me faça um favor?

- Depende.

- Pregue esses pergaminhos nos murais da Sala Comunal. São os avisos dos testes.

- Ah, tudo bem, então... – ela se virou e saiu andando.

Enquanto isso, sem eles perceberem, Sirius e Lidiane se esgueiraram para fora do Salão.

- O que você quer falar comigo, Sirius? – Lidiane perguntou, enquanto entravam em uma sala vazia.

- Acho que já estava na hora de a gente conversar.

- Sobre...?

- Você pode ser bem sonsa as vezes, sabia?

Ela riu.

- Poxa, Lidiane! Nós temos 17 anos, já está na hora de pararmos de babaquice!

- Não fui eu que comecei...

- Não? Tem certeza?

Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Eu não esqueci toda aquela confusão no dia do baile, não, tá?!

- Ah, Sirius, sabe que você foi um idiota àquela noite!

- Era só uma brincadeira, droga!

- Uma brincadeira que podia Ter acabado com a vida do Snape e, o que é pior, do Tiago! Sem contar o fato de que o Remo ficou muito bolado com o que você fez!

- Eu já pedi desculpas para todos eles, e todos eles me desculparam! Quer dizer, o Ranhoso não conta...

- Cara, Sirius, você não pensou nas consequências? E se Tiago tivesse virado um lobisomem?

- Até quando você pretende ficar jogando isso na minha cara, hein, Lidiane?! Será que você não consegue esquecer isso?

- Eu quero que você pare pra pensar, droga! Você criou uma crise em volta da amizade de todos nós!

- Eu não criei merda nenhuma! Eu apenas fiz com o que vocês pensavam, na verdade, viesse à tona.

- Você é infantil demais... E quase beijou a minha melhor amiga!

- Disse bem, _quase_!

- Como você consegue ser tão cara de pau, Sirius Black?

- Se eu não fosse cara de pau você não iria gostar de mim!

- E quem te disse que eu gosto de você?

- Se não gostasse, não twria ido aquele dia, nas férias, na minha casa, só por causa do Tiago...

- Eu fui visitar o Tiago, você foi uma consequência! – ela disse com indiferença.

- Uma indiferença que você adora, vamos combinar!

- Cara de pau e presunçoso... Imagino o que vem por aí... – Lidiane suspirou.

- E então?

- E então o quê, Sirius?

- Me perdoa ou não?

- O que eu vou ganhar com isso? – ela falou, com um sorriso.

- Isso daqui, todo dia... – Sirius a puxou e a beijou.

Quando se separaram, continuaram abraçados. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele sussurrou

- Você é louco, sabia?

- Por você... – e voltou a beija-la.

Quando voltaram para a Grifinória, horas depois, todos so esperavam, sentados e, esperando para saber o que havia acontecido.

- Tudo isso é platéia? – Sirius perguntou divertido.

- Temos o direito de saber todos os detalhes! – Lara riu.

- Vocês estão achando que nós vamso contar, né?

- Achando não, temos certeza! – Lara se levantou com as meninas e empurraram Lidiane para o dormitório, enquanto os meninos faziam o mesmo com Sirius.


	24. O Jogo de Quadribol

Capítulo XXIV – O Jogo de Quadribol

- "Mal feito, feito" – Pedro falou, apontando a varinha para um pergaminho e o guardando no bolso logo depois. O Mapa do Maroto.

Embora não fosse dia de visita à Hogsmeade, ele não resistira e dera uma fugida pela Bruxa de um Olho Só para poder comprar alguns doces na Dedos de Mel, já que seu estoque tinha acabado muito rápido dessa vez.

Continuou andando e encontrou Filch, a quem cumprimentou alegremente. Mas quando virou a esquina para o próximo corredor, não percebeu que o pergaminho havia caído de seu bolso.

Quando finalmente apalpou o bolso e não o encontrou lá soltou um palavrão e correu de volta ao corredor, onde Filch estava com o pergaminho na mão, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah, você o achou, zelador, obrigado!

- O que é isso, Pettigrew?

É um pergaminho, não está vendo? – ele escondeu as mãos, que estavam tremendo.

- Não é um pergaminho qualquer. Não quando está em sua posse.

- Qual é, Ficlh? É só um pergaminho velho...

- Então porque você faz tanta questão dele?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você está fazendo! O que custa me devolver?

Ele não respondeu e começou a mexer no pergaminho, pegou a sua varinha e cutucou nele.

- Abra!

- Zelador... – Pedro implorou.

Tarde demais:

_Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas_

_acham melhor você tirar a cara feia_

_de perto desse pergaminho!_

- Me explique isso, sr. Pettigrew!

- Eu... eu... naõ sei... o que é isso, Filch...

- Pois saiba que este pergaminho está confiscado! – e saiu reclamando dele e dos amigos.

- Droga, os meninos vão me matar... – Pedro suspirou e lentamente seguiu o seu caminho para o Salão Comunal o mais devagar possível.

- Eu não acredito, Pedro! – Sirius gritou no dormitório masculino – Você praticamente deu de bandeja o nosso mapa para o Filch!

- Foi sem querer... – ele suspirou.

- Pedro, eu espero _realmente_ que ele nunca descubra como funciona aquele mapa!

- Ah, Remo, com isso a gente não precisa se preocupar. – Tiago sorriu – Filch é burro demais para isso... E ainda temos os outros três. Agora me dêem licença, vou lá embaixo conversar com a galera sobre o jogo... Vamos arrasar!

Tiago saiu e Sirius e Remo ficaram olhando feio para Pedro, que estava corado até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Praticamente todo mundo do 2º ano para cima se inscreveu para os testes hoje. – Tiago falou, enquanto olhava os nomes dos candidatos em um pergaminho que Lílian tinha acabado de lhe entregar.

- Só o pessoal do 7º ano que acabou ficando de fora, mesmo... Mas isso todos nós já sabíamos. – Lílian falou, se sentando ao lado dele, no sofá do Salão Comunal.

Era manhã de Sábado, e os dois foram os primeiros a descer e, enquanto esperavam os outros, se sentaram para conversar.

- Realmente... Este ano estamos atolados de coisas para fazer, não sei se conseguirei conciliar o Quadribol com tudo isso.

- Ah, eu acredito que possa dar para fazer tudo, mas só poderemos alugar o campo nos finais de semana.

- Mas assim eu não poderei estudar nos finais de semana!

- Como se você adorasse estudar nos finais de semana, não é mesmo, Potter? – Lílian o olhou de esguelha.

- Estou pensando em Remo também... Como será que ele conseguirá se virar com os estudos e as transformações?

- Ele consegue, ele sempre conseguiu. – ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez... Acho que ultimamente ele anda meio distante, sabe? Fica sempre com Lara, não anda mais muito com a gente.

- A guerra deixa todo mundo assim, Potter...

- Não... Acho que ele sente muita falta da família dele...

- O que aconteceu com eles?

- Ele nunca te contou?

- Não... O que aconteceu?

- Eles morreram em um acidente de carro. O pai, a mãe e o irmão. Quando estávamos no 2º ano.

- É estranho como as vidas podem ser frias e obscuras e mesmo assim a pessoa continuar sendo forte... – Lílian suspirou.

- Sempre tem algum motivo que nos faz continuar... – ele a olhou – O de Remo foi Lara.

- Eles se merecem, fazem muito bem um para o outro.

- Evans? – Tiago perguntou, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Sim?

- Porque você nunca sai comigo?

- Porque você é infantil, imaturo e me trocará por outra uma semana depois.

- Mas você nunca sairia comigo?

- Nunca diga nunca.

- Posso te fazer uma outra pergunta?

- Isso já é uma pergunta, mas eu deixou você fazer outra.

- Quer sair comigo? Pense bem... É a última vez que eu te pergunto isso, se você disser não, não espere que eu vá pedir novamente!

Ela ficou em silêncio, parecendo pesar a pergunta, e então sorriu.

- Ganhe o jogo, Potter.

- Como?

- Ganhe o jogo Sábado que vem, apanhe o pomo antes do Stillmor, e eu sairei com você.

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, os alunos começaram a descer as escadas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Alice perguntou.

- Estávamos vendo a lista do pessoal que vai fazer o teste hoje. – Tiago mostrou o pergaminho para a amiga.

- Bastante gente se inscreveu.

- Teremos muitas chances de encontrar alguém realmente bom para os cargos. – Lidiane apareceu acompanhada de Sirius.

- Vamos tomar café? – Pedro perguntou, no momento que Remo e Lara foram para perto deles.

Todos concordaram e foram para o Salão Principal.

Quando terminaram o café, Tiago convocou os alunos para irem para o campo de Quadribol, para onde toda a Grifinória, e alguns alunos das outras casas, foram.

Ele preparou as bolas e a lista com os nomes, e pediu para que todos esperassem. Mandou Lidiane e Lílian para o ar, para que pudesse fazer como se fosse um jogo de Quadribol real.

Tiago queria testar o passe e os arremessos de cada jogador.

Assim que terminou de organizar o pessoal, começou a chamar os alunos.

Como previsto, encontraram muitos alunos com um grande talento, e que estavam realmente interessados em entrar para o time e fazer bonito na semana seguinte.

Após o término dos testes, que só aconteceu ao entardecer, graças ao grande número de pessoas, eles se reuniram em uma mesa no canto do Salão Comunal e começaram a analisar a lista.

- Certo... O que vocês acharam? – Tiago começou, após listar todo mundo.

- Muito Bom! – Antônio falou e todos concordaram.

- Embora Julia e Edward vão fazer muita falta este ano.

-Tem razão, Evans. Mas acredito que conseguiremos encontrar alguém à altura deles.

- Sinceramente? – Lidiane falou – Eu gostei muito do Júnior.

- O Bartolomeu? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É, o filho daquele canditado a Ministro da Magia... – ela falou – Ele tem um grande talento, sabeÉ o tipo de jogador que gosta de desafios, que não mede esforços para vencer.

- É... Pensando bem, acho que ele foi o melhor... – Ângelo deu de ombros.

- O Gary Dangell também arrasou... – Lílian comentou, olhando a lista – Se ele ganhar, acredito que possamos fazer uma boa parceria.

- Aquele do 3º ano?

- Ele mesmo!

- Tenho que concordar com você, Lily! – Sirius sorriu – O baixinho arrasou nas jogadas.

- O pai dele é jogador de Quadribol no Falmouth Falcons! – Tiago comentou – Brian Dangell...

- Aquele time do lema _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentamos o adversário!"_? – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Esse mesmo!

- Eu li sobre esse time no _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_, faz algum tempo... – ela sorriu.

- Bem... De quem mais vocês gostaram?

- Em comparação ao ano passado, os testes foram perfeitos! – Lidiane deu de ombros.

- Também acho... É uma pena só podermos escolher dois... – falou Tiago.

- Ano que vem o Ângelo poderá aproveitar mais quatro talentos, já que iremos sair! – Sirius falou.

- É uma pena... Formamos uma boa parceria!

- Nossos jogos contra a Sonserina são histórios, cara!

- E aquele dia que rebatemos os balaços bem no goleiro deles?

- Foi demais! – eles riram.

- Acho melhor escolhermos o pessoal, antes que os dois se empolguem e fiquem lembrando de todos os nossos jogos ano passado. – Tiago riu.

- Tem razão... – Lidiane suspirou – E então, em quem vocês votam?

- Porque votação? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha – Pelo que já falamos aqui, o Gary e o Júnior foram os melhores.

- Mas o resto do pessoal também foi super bem!

- Ah, mas teremos que escolher dois de qualquer jeito! E o baixinho do Gary joga muito!

- Bom, por mim tudo bem... – Lílian falou.

Um a um, eles foram concordando e, Gary e Bartolomeu foram escolhidos como os novos artilheiros da Grifinória.

- Ótimo! – Sirius se levantou rapidamente – Agora será que podemos ir jantar?

- Você só pensa em comida, nunca vi! – Lidiane riu e, dando um selinho no namorado, foi em direção à saída do Salão, com os amigos os seguindo.

- Vamos aproveitar para dar a notícia agora, Tiago! – Lidiane falou, se sentando de frente para ele.

- Tudo bem... – ele se levantou, e bateu com a colher no copo e todos se viraram para ele – Pessoal, já escolhemos os novos artilheiros do time!

Todos começaram a cochichar, excitados.

- Em comparação ao ano passado, o pessoal melhorou muito, mas infelizmente só podíamos escolher dois...

- Pára de enrolação, Tiago! – um menino gritou lá do fim da mesa.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele sorriu – E os escolhidos foram... tcham tcham tcham tcham... Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior e Gary Dangell! – o pessoal de 5º e 3º ano, começaram a gritar e a parabenizar os amigos, empolgados.

Tiago se sentou, e se voltou novamente para o jantar, faminto.

- Fala sério, Tiago! Nunca te vi tão nervoso para um jogo contra a Corvinal! – Sirius comentou, debochado.

- Você sabe muito bem que a Evans disse que só sairá comigo se eu ganhar esse jogo!

- Você sempre ganha, garotão. É só entrar lá e acabar com o Stillmor.

- Não é tão fácil assim quando é a sua garota que está em jogo! – ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos, como não parara de fazer desde que acordara.

- O que a Lily diria se te visse assim, Pontas... – ele falou, sarcástico.

- Cale a boca ou eu irei quebrar o seu nariz, Sirius Black!

- Você não fará isso, Tiago... Não agora. Você precisa de mim para esse jogo. – ele deu de ombros.

- Vamos logo, pessoal! – Gary os chamou – Já chamaram a Corvinal, e agora é nossa vez!

Passando mais uma vez a mão nos cabelos, Tiago foi na frente e os meninos os seguiram. Lílian e Lidiane já estavam na entrada do campo os esperando.

- Tudo pronto? – elas perguntaram.

- Tudo!

- E AGORA, VEM AÍ, O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA! – Hamon Mitchel, aluno do 2º ano da Lufa – Lufa, e novo narrador, falou – POTTER, ARMSTRONG, BLACK, DONNER, DANGELL, EVANS E CROUCH!

Ao entrar em campo, receberam uma grande ovação da Grifinória e da Lufa – Lufa.

- Quero um jogo limpo! – Madame Hooch falou, como sempre, e mandou Stillmor e Tiago apertarem as mãos. Logo depois, apitou.

Tiago montou em sua vassoura e saiu a procura do pomo no mesmo segundo.

- Ah, me recuso a perder esse jogo... – ele falou para si mesmo.

Ouviu Hamon comentar sobre uma defesa de Lidiane, e novamente voltou sua atenção para o pomo.

Gary marcou 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

- Valeu, baixinho...

- Cuidado, Lílian! – ele ouviu Bartolomeu gritar, e se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Um balaço estava indo em sua direção, mas Ângelo conseguiu desviar antes que algo acontecesse.

- CORVINAL EMPATA, 10x10!

- Pominho... Cadê você, pominho! – Tiago falava olhando para todos os lados.

Após uma fração de segundo, ele viu algo voando em volta do goleiro da Corvinal. Deu meia volta e acelerou a vassoura, mas com esses movimentos, o apanhador da Corvinal também achou o pomo e foi atrás dele.

Tiago ia na frente com uma boa vantagem, mas logo Stillmor já havia conseguido emparelhar sua vassoura com a dele. A batalha pelo pomo estava acirrada, e todo o estádio ficara em silêncio. Tiago esticou o braço para poder pegar o pomo e...

- Você é maluco, animal? – ele gritou para Stillmor, que havia segurado seu braço na hora que ele fora pegar o pomo – Não sabe perder?

- Ah, não me enche! – o garoto falou e deu meia volta, porque o pomo já havia desaparecido e Madame Hooch havia apitado uma falta para a Grifinória.

- STILLMOR SEGUROU O BRAÇO DE POTTER NA HORA H E ELE NÃO CONSEGUE CAPTURAR O POMO! FALTA PARA GRIFINÓRIA E É EVANS QUEM BATE! ELA SE PREPARA, MADAME HOOCH APITA E... É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! 20x10!

- Desgraçado... – Tiago não parava de falar, enquanto voltava a procurar o pomo.

Ele ouviu Hamon narrar uma defesa do goleiro da Corvinal e o desvio de Sirius para um balaço que ia na direção de Lidiane.

- Agora vai ser mais um ano para achar... – ele não terminou de falar, pois para sua surpresa e grande sorte, o pomo estava parado do seu lado, sem chance de erro – Vem cá neném... Vem cá...

Sorrindo, ele pegou o pomo e começou a gritar:

- YAHUUUUUU! EU CONSEGUIIII! – ele socava o ar e dava piruetas enquanto todo o campo o observava – YEAHHHHHH!

- TIAGO POTTER PEGA O POMO E É VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA: 170x10!

O garoto foi na direção de Sirius com um grande sorriso.

- Consegui! – ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Você sempre consegue, Pontas. Seria uma grande surpresa se você perdesse!

Animados, eles foram para o chão e para perto do pessoal. Lílian foi a última a chegar e, deixando sua vassoura com Lidiane, foi na direção de Tiago.

Ele olhou para ela, com um sorriso vitorioso e feliz.

Sem falar nada, Lílian se aproximou e o beijou, enquanto todos os olhavam espantados. Ela não odiava o Potter?

Quando o beijo terminou, e a ruiva deu um grande sorriso, Tiago não aguentou. Puxou-a para mais perto de si e a beijou novamente sob as vaias da Sonserina e as palmas das outras casas.

O mundo que fosse para o inferno. Ele conseguira!

* * *

**N.A.:** Bem, esse dae acho q é o meu capítulo favorito, finalmente Tiago/Lílian se firmam hehehehe... Espero q gostem dele, pq embora ñ pareça, deu um grande trabalho fazer... Agora eu estou trabalhando em Algum Dia II e III ao msm tempo e isto está me tomando bastante tempo, pq as kero prontas antes de Julho, q é quando o 6º livro sai na Inglaterra, pelo q eu li, por isso as atualizações ñ têm sido tão constantes... É isso, deixem reviews... Bjaum! 


	25. The Reason

Capítulo XXV – The Reason (Hoobastank)

"**I'm not a perfect person **

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita _

**There's many things I wish I didn't do **

_Tem muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito..."_

Ninguém sabia o quanto ele estava nas nuvens. Depois daquele jogo parecia que o sol brilhava mais, que o céu estava mais azul, o mundo mais feliz e que a guerra havia acabado.

Sim. Tiago Potter estava completamente apaixonado. E pela garota que mais o odiava até algum tempo atrás, Lílian Evans.

Após o jogo eles foram comemorar na Grifinória e a noite foram a Hogsmead sob a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago.

Algumas semanas depois a levou em Hogsmead novamente e a pediu em namoro. Não queria somente sair com ela e se aproveitar, queria-a a seu lado para sempre.

Ele sabia que fizera muitas besteiras com ela, mas ele não era perfeito, e todo mundo erra uma vez na vida...

Tá... Tá... Tá... Ele errou quinhentas mil vezes, mas isso não vinha ao caso. O que interessava é que ela o havia perdoado, e que agora eles estavam juntos.

"**But I continue learning **

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo _

**I never meant to do those things to you **

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você _

**And so I have to say before I go **

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir _

**That I just want you to know **

_Que eu só quero que você saiba..."_

Agora ele tinha que concordar, até a morte de seu pai, ele era infantil demais. Aquela noite, no escritório de sua casa, que eles ficaram conversando, ele percebera realmente que até seu tom de voz estava diferente.

A morte de seu pai foi uma perda muito grande, e ele aprendera muito com isso. Aprendeu que se quisesse mesmo ser um Auror, teria que amadurecer, teria que ser forte, porque perderia muitas pessoas queridas.

Lílian o estava ajudando muito. Era impressionante como eles se davam bem, quando não estavam discutindo. Afinal, velhos hábitos nunca se perdem...

Contudo, ele continuava aprendendo. A cada dia, aprendia mais sobre os gostos dela, sobre seus medos, alegrias, tristezas e sonhos.

Ele percebera que tudo que fizera a ela fora um erro, que não era realmente o que queria fazer. Que ele era um grande idiota, que não sabia valorizar as coisas, sempre se preocupando com quantidade, ao invés de qualidade. Como ele se arrependia...

"**I've found a reason for me **

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim _

**To change who I used to be **

_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser _

**A reason to start over new **

_Uma razão pra recomeçar _

**And the reason is you **

_E esta razão é você..."_

Mas agora as coisas mudaram. Ele havia encontrado por uma razão para ser alguém melhor, para deixar de ser o grande idiota que passara a vida toda sendo.

Como Sirius encontrara Lidiane, ele encontrara Lílian.

Agora, ele estava recomeçando do zero, sendo uma pessoa melhor, embora, tivesse que admitir, essa mudança estava acontecendo para a tristeza da população feminina de Hogwarts, que já estavam mostrando sérias objeções contra seu namoro.

Elas se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo aos Marotos. Primeiro Remo com Lara, depois Sirius com Lidiane, e agora até mesmo o Tiago, com a Lílian, logo a Lílian certinha, Monitora-Chefe, com quem ele passara 6 dos seus 7 anos em Hogwarts azarando e discutindo.

É... As pessoas mudam, ele mudara por uma única razão, e essa razão tinha nome e sobrenome: Lílian Evans.

"**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

_Eu sinto muito se te magoei _

**It's something I must live with everyday **

_É algo que preciso conviver todo dia _

**And all the pain I put you through **

_E toda dor pela qual te fiz passar _

**I wish that I could take it all away **

_Eu gostaria de poder tirar tudo _

**And be the one who catches all your tears **

_E ser o único a pegar todas suas lágrimas _

**Thats why i need you to hear **

_É por isso que preciso que você escute..."_

Como ele sentia por tudo de ruim que fizera à ela, todos os dias de manhã, ele acordava pensando nisso, se arrependendo. Era horrível Ter que conviver com essas coisas todos os dias.

Ele gostaria de poder fazê-la esquecer de todo o sofrimento que a fizera passar. Esquecer das azarações que jogara nela até o 4º ano, quando as discussões passaram a ser apenas verbais, e ele começara a ver que ela crescera, e que não custava nada entrar para a sua lista.

Ela lhe contara, que após as azarações e os feitiços que ele jogava nela quando eram crianças, e ela tinha que ir para a enfermaria, ela chorava.

Como Tiago queria poder limpar todas as lágrimas que ela derramara. Contudo, ele prometera, que agora iria faze-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

"**I've found a reason for me**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

**To change who I used to be**

_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser_

**A reason to start over new**

_Uma razão pra recomeçar_

**And the reason is you**

_e esta razão é você..."_

Era impressionante como ela conseguia o acalmar quando ele estava triste, lembrando de seu pai. Ela sabia quando ele queria ficar sozinho pensando nele, ou que ela o abraçasse e o fizesse esquecer do mundo.

Ela conseguira mudar tudo de ruim que existia nele e o transformar em alguém melhor.

Lílian era perfeita. Ela conseguia ficar linda de qualquer jeito: Quando ficava corada porque ele fizera algum comentário que a deixara sem jeito; quando ficava da cor de seus cabelos, de raiva, porque ele a provocava; quando sorria; quando chorava; quando dava bronca nas crianças...

Ele se lembrava de um Sábado em que os garotos do 2º ano estavam correndo pelo corredor e Lílian aparecera e gritara que se eles não paracem de correr, ela tiraria 15 pontos da casa deles.

Mas ao invés de eles ficarem quietos e sairem do corredor andando, começaram a rir. Ela não entendeu direito, e então seguiu o olhar deles. Quando se virou, ele estava ali, fazendo caretas atrás dela.

Ela colocara as maõs na cintura e o olhara feio, enquanto ele abria um grande sorriso para ela. Lílian fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e ele abriu os braços para que ela fosse abraçílo.

Quando ela o foi, Tiago fez um sinal com as mãos para que as crianças saissem dali e a beijou. Como ele a amava...

"**I'm not a perfect person **

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita _

**I never meant to do those things to you **

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você _

**And so I have to say before I go **

_E entao eu tenho que dizer antes de ir _

**That I just want you to know **

_Que eu só quero que você saiba..._

**I've found a reason for me **

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim _

**To change who I used to be **

_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser _

**A reason to start over new **

_Uma razão pra recomeçar _

**And the reason is you **

_E esta razão é você..."_

Ele só queria que ela soubesse que ele encontrara uma razão para ser alguém melhor. Uma razão para recomeçar e não magoíla nunca mais.

Uma razão para ser alguém maduro, que pudesse fazê-la feliz pelo resto da vida deles.

Ele estava esperando ansiosamente pelo Baile de Formatura, porque embora seja sua despedida do lugaronde fora mais feliz na sua vida, seria a primeira vez que ele e Lílian iriam a um baile juntos, e que poderiam dançar, felizes por estarem juntos.

Lílian era a razão para ele ser o cara mais feliz do mundo.

"**I've found a reason to show **

_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mostrar _

**A side of me you didn't know **

_Um lado de mim que você não conhecia _

**A reason for all that I do **

_Uma razão pra tudo que faço _

**And the reason is you **

_E a razão é você."_

Lílian Evas conseguira fazê-lo mostrar para o mundo que era diferente. Com ela, Tiago conseguira mostrar um lado que ninguém conhecia, uma pessoa diferente, que não se importava tanto com a quantidade de garotas que saíra em uma semana.

Ela era a razão para tudo que ele fazia, para tudo que ele dizia, para tudo que ele vivia...

Ele a amava como nunca amara ninguém, e esperava que essa felicidade nunca acabasse, porque Lílian Evans era a razão para ele estar vivo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Odeio esse capítulo, axo ele tão tosko+ enfim... Só pra atualizar msm... Fic no fim, daki a 5 capítulos acaba... É isso... Bjinhus, Xau! 


	26. Escrito Nas Estrelas

Capítulo XXVI – Escrito Nas Estrelas

Ah, eu não acredito! – Lílian gritou no dormitório, enquanto arrumava sua mochila.

O que foi, Lílian? – Lidiane a olhou com cara de sono.

Esqueci de fazer o dever de História da Magia, o professor vai me matar...

Você anda meio esquecida ultimamente, hein, Lily? – Lara comentou.

O Tiago está te fazendo mal, cuidado... – Alice riu.

Engraçadinha... Alguém me dá o dever, por favor!

Toma! – Lidiane lhe entregou os pergaminhos – Vê se não esquece da próxima vez.

Certo... Certo... – ela olhou para as folhas de pergaminho e começou a lê-las, depois pegou a varinha e passou por cima de dois pergaminhos em branco – Prontinho, feito e resumido!

Aonde você aprendeu isso?

Tiago. – ela deu de ombros – Ele diz que é para casos de extrema necessidade...

Tinha que ser... - fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, Lidiane colocou a mochila no ombro e as chamou para irem tomar café.

Bom dia! – Lílian falou, beijando Tiago, enquanto Lara e Lidiane faziam o mesmo com Remo e Sirius.

Esse ano está passando rápido, não acham? – Remo perguntou.

Tem razão... – Lara suspirou – Logo será Natal, e depois, iremos embora.

Vou sentir saudades disso daqui, galera... – Sirius suspirou – Os melhores momentos de minha vida eu passei nesse lugar!

Todos nós... E do jeito que as coisas andam lá fora... – Alice suspirou.

Mataram mais dois trouxas ontem... – Pedro falou, com a boca cheia.

Como você sabe?

É que... é que... Mamãe me mandou uma carta hoje, contando.

Ah, sim...

Vocês–Sabem–Quem anda a mil por hora lá fora, já conquistou muitos partidários!

Pelo amor de Deus, Pedro! – Tiago se indignou – Diga o nome dele: _Voldemort_! Ter medo de um nome só vai enfraquece-lo.

Não gosto de mexer com o desconhecido, Tiago...

Ah, você é um idiota! – Remo falou.

Pedro o olhou de esguelha, mas ficou quieto e voltou a comer.

Após terminarem, foram para a aula de História da Magia.

Depois de assistirem as aulas de História da Magia e Poções, eles foram para o almoço.

Alguém conseguiu fazer aquela maldita Poção? – Pedro perguntou, enquanto almoçava.

Todos nós, Pedro. Ela era muito fácil!

Fácil o escambau! A minha não ficava laranja de jeito nenhum, o máximo que eu consegui deixá-la foi amarela!

Você deve Ter errado na quantidade de mandrágoras. Eram cinco raízes.

Eu coloquei três...

Parabéns, Pedro... – Sirius falou, rindo.

Você tem aula de quê agora, amor? – Tiago perguntou para Lílian.

Aritmancia.

Eu tenho Adivinhação...

Certo... Então a gente se vê mais tarde... – ela lhe deu um selinho e se virou para as meninas – Vamos?

Após se despedirem dos garotos, elas foram para a Sala de Aritmancia enquanto Os Marotos iam para a torre de Adivinhação.

A aula passou lentamente, como sempre, quando se tratava dessa matéria, e o sinal bateu para a próxima aula.

Como eu odeio Adivinhação com todas as forças do meu coração... – Remo comentou.

Você não é o único, cara. É um saco todas aquelas previsões e coisa e tal...

Tiago riu e os olhou, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar para fora do castelo com os amigos, para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hoje iremos falar sobre a Quimera. – começou o prof. Ketleburn – A quimera é um monstro grego raro com a cabeça de leão, o corpo de bode e o rabo de dragão. Por ser muito perigosa e feroz, só poderemos estudá-las teoricamente. Apenas um bruxo até hoje conseguiu abater uma quimera, mas, morreu pouco depois, caindo do seu cavalo alado...

Como foi a aula de Aritmancia? – Tiago sussurrou para Lílian, que estava do seu lado, olhando para a foto da quimera que o professor mostrava.

Ótima! Hoje fomos prever o nosso destino pelos números, e o meu deu que eu serei muito importante para esse mundo. Será que serei Ministra da Magia? – ela falou, sorrindo.

Você já é importante só por existir. – ele falou, sorrindo, e ela corou.

Sr. Potter, srta. Evans, silêncio, por favor.

Desculpe, professor. – eles falaram juntos.

Após o término das aulas, eles resolveram dar uma passada na biblioteca para estudarem as muitas matérias acumuladas e não serem pêgos de surpresa nos exames.

Enquanto estudavam para Transfiguração, Filch adentrou a biblioteca e sussurrou algo para Madame Pince, que concordou.

Hey, vocês. O Prof. Dumbledore está pedindo para que compareçam ao Salão Principal neste momento pois tem um comunicado muito importante a fazer. Andem logo, pois eu irei fechar a biblioteca.

Curiosos e irritados por não poderem estudar para os exames, todos os alunos que se encontravam ali, que não eram poucos, recolheram seus livros e saíram da biblioteca, apressados, em direção ao Salão.

As mesas estavam apinhadas de alunos que cochichavam entre si, curiosos por saber o motivo do repentino chamado de Dumbledore. Ele só fazia isso em casos de extrema importância.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dos amigos.

Acredito que tenha algo a ver com Voldemort... – Remo comentou.

Ah, vamos parar de suposições, quando ele falar, descobriremos. – Lidiane deu de ombros.

Dumbledore bateu um talher na taça, como era seu costume para chamar a atenção. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Peço desculpas por Ter de tirá-los de suas atividades desse jeito, mas o que tenho para falar é muito importante. Como todos vocês sabem, a cada dia que passa, as coisas se dificultam mais para o nosso lado, com tantos ataques de Voldemort, o novo bruxo das trevas. O Ministério tem tentado de todas as maneiras acabar com os aliados de Voldemort, vulgos Comensais da Morte, mas eles são muitos e poderosos. Em uma conversa com o Ministro, nós constatamos que muitas corujas têm sido interditadas pelos Comensais com a intenção de descobrirem nossos planos contra eles. Por isso, nós não tivemos outra escolha, a não ser Ter que lhes avisar que o uso de corujas em Hogwarts está proibido por tempo indeterminado. – muitos comentários revoltados interromperam o discurso do Diretor.

Não poderemos mandar cartas pelo resto do ano! – Lara se revoltou – Como poderei entrar em contato com os meus pais?

Minha mãe vai morrer de preocupação! – Lílian falou.

Eu não quero deixar a minha mãe sem notícias minhas ou ficar sem notícias dela. É perigoso ela ficar sozinha em casa. – Tiago comentou, triste.

Após todos se acalmarem, Dumbledore continuou:

Sei que a notícia foi muito repentina, por isso hoje vocês estão liberados para usarem suas corujas e as corujas da escola para avisarem seus pais o porque de não poderem mais mandar cartas, para que eles não se preocupem. Muito obrigada. – Dumbledore terminou e se retirou do local.

Que droga! Terei que mandar corujas de Hogsmead agora! – Tiago falou para Lidiane, irritado.

Ah, é? E posso saber como o sr. pretende ir para Hogsmead?

Com o Mapa do Maroto e minha capa de invisibilidade, lógico!

E você acha que as coisas são assim, Tiago? – Lidiane perguntou, calmamente – É você querer e pronto? Será que você não pensa no que pode te acontecer lá fora? E a tua mãe? Você não se importa com ela?

Lógico que me importo, é por ela que eu vou fazer isso!

Posso te garantir que a sua mãe irá preferir que você fique no Castelo, em segurança. Existem milhares de Comensais lá fora, loucos para matar qualquer um que apareça na frente deles. E se esse qualquer for um Potter, a festa vai ser muito maior, Tiago!

Tiago abaixou a cabeça, triste, e sussurrou:

Você tem razão...

Eu sempre tenho. – ela deu de ombros e o abraçou – Eu sei como você se sente com a morte do seu pai, Tiago. Mas tentar dar uma de rebelde sem causa não vai adiantar nada.

Certo, maninha! – ele sorriu e a soltou – Juro que não vou fazer isso.

Se fizer, a maninha aqui te azara!

Você não conseguiria...

Você ainda duvida de mim, Potter? – ela perguntou, com um ar superior.

Lógico! – ele falou e os dois riram.

Pessoal, é melhor irmos mandar as cartas! – Lílian os interrompeu – Se não, não dará mais tempo.

Certo! – todos concordaram e foram para o corujal.

Ah, estou com tanto sono... – Sirius bocejou – E ainda teremos aula de Astronomia 00:00h. Isso é um absurdo!

Absurdo é você reclamando desse jeito, Sirius! – Lidiane se sentou no colo do namorado, que estava estirado no sofá.

Você diz isso porque foi dormir cedo.

E posso saber porque você foi dormir tarde? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o namorado.

Eu fiquei conversando, ora bolas. – ele deu de ombros e a ajeitou eu seu colo – Que desconfiança...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Acho que eu estou irritado. – Tiago se sentou ao sofá ao lado deles.

Podemos saber o que aconteceu?

Ora, Sirius, eu simplesmente não posso mais mandar cartar para minha mãe graças à maldita idéia do Dumbledore e do Ministro.

Já falamos sobre isso, Tiago. – Lidiane saiu do colo e de Sirius e se sentou entre os dois – A "maldita idéia do Dumbeldore e do Ministro" é para a sua segurança. As corujas estavam sendo interditadas, droga! Muitos dos alunos passam informaçõs sobre o que acontece aqui dentro para os seus pais e os Comensais lendo essas coisas é muito perigoso. E com isso, sua mãe correria mais perigo, Tiago.

Eu sei, Lidi! Mas eu estou preocupado, tá legal?

Calma, Tiago... – Sirius se meteu – O que ela diz é verdade. Sem contar que mesmo você não sabendo o que acontece com a Tia Amanda, ela sabe o que acontece com você aqui dentro pelo pessoal do Ministério. E se algo acontecer, o que eu espero realmente que não, você vai ficar sabendo.

Tiago suspirou e cruzou os braços.

Que cara é essa? – Lílian se sentou no braço da poltrona e encarou o namorado.

Ele ainda está irritado com a parada das cartas. – Sirius respondeu pelo amigo.

Ah, imaginei que fosse isso... – ela suspirou e acariciou o cabelo do namorado.

Esse cabeça dura não entende que isso é para o nosso bem! – Lidiane cruzou os braços.

Como se você não conhecesse o Tiago, né, Lidi?

Hey, eu ainda estou aqui, ok? – Tiago comentou, mal humorado.

Os três riram da cara do garoto e Remo, Lara, Alice e Pedro foram para perto deles.

Ficaram conversando, com exceção de Sirius, Pedro e Tiago que dormiram no sof�, até finalmente dar a hora da aula de Astronomia.

Subiram as escadas que ia para a Torre devagar, a maioria dos alunos caindo de sono.

Boa noite, meus alunos. – a Profª Sinistra os cumprimentou, assim que entraram e o último aluno fechou a porta – Espero que todos tenham feito a Lição de Casa.

Os alunos concordaram e colocaram os pergaminhos sobre a mesa da professora.

Ótimo, obrigada. Agora vamos ao que interessa. Todos para a frente dos telescópios, por favor. – os alunos obedecram e a Profª também foi em direção ao seu, que era o maior e o mais avançado – Como a maioria de vocês sabem, os Centauros costumam prever o futuro pelas estrelas, uma arte muito complexa e que poucos têm o Dom de aprender. Eu mesma tive que estudar muitos anos, viver numa aldeia de centauros entre outras coisas para poder estar aqui com vocês, agora.

Os alunos olhavam pelo telescópio para o céu estrelado, mas praticamente ninguém entendia nada.

Os Centauros também são muito misteriosos sobre suas previsões e nunca as falam diretamente para você. Sem contar que eles têm uma péssima relação com os homens em geral, já que sempre os maltratamos. Uma lenda diz que Zeus, reconhecendo a bondade de Chiron, um famoso Centauro, o colocou entre as estrelas da constelação de Sagitário. Também temos a Constelação do Centauro, que só pode ser vista no Hemisfério Sul e é uma das mais visíveis. Duas das estrelas, Alfa Centauro e Beta Centauro, estão entre as dez mais brilhantes do céu. A Alfa é a estrela mais próxima da Terra e do Sol, a mais de 4,3 anos-luz. – a professora saiu de perto do telescópio e pegou sue livro – Abram o livro na página 378 e façam um mapa, tentando prever os seus futuros pelas estrelas.

Os alunos pegaram o material necessário para a lição e, hora olhavam para o telescópio, hora anotavam algumas coisas no pergaminho. A Profª Sinistra caminhava lentamente pela sala, ajudando alguns alunos que estavam com dificuldades. Passou perto de Tiago, que parecia perdido no meio de tantas estrelas.

Precisa de ajuda, Potter?

Não, professora. – ele suspirou e soltou a pena – Preciso de um milagre, isso sim. Isso é muito difícil!

Dê-me licença, Potter. – o garoto siau da frente dela, e ela começou a observar o céu pelo telescópio, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, o sorriso sumiu e uma expressão séria e preocupada tomou seu rosto. – Quem é Harry, Potter?

Harry, Profª? Eu não conheço nenhum Harry!

Conhece sim, ele tem seu sobrenome! – ela encarou o garoto e toda a turma fez o mesmo, curiosa – Quem é Harry?

Eu não sei, Profª! Juro que não sei! Não conheço nenhum Harry na minha família. – Tiago deu de ombros.

Mas...

Mas porque esse interrogatório todo? Porque você quer saber quem é esse tal de Harry?

Nada, Potter. – ela suspirou – Voltem aos seus trabalhos.

* * *

**N.A.:** Milênios sem atualizar, eh eu sei... Mas as aulas começaram, eh dever td dia, milhares de trabalhos pra entregar e eu ñ estava tendo tempo de revisar este capítulo, mas hj (19/03/05) eu finalmente consegui esta proeza. Tentarei ñ demorar tanto pra atualizar, mas essa semana vai começar o basquete, a musculação e as aulas de step, sem contar o curso de inglêsq eu já faço, então vai ser foda... E ainda tem a outra fic pra eu atualizar... Bem, pessoal, é isso... Bjinhus, Xau! Ah, e deixem reviews! 


	27. O Último Natal de Paz

Capítulo XXVII – O Último Natal De Paz

Você promete que vai ficar bem? – Lílian perguntou para Tiago, nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Prometo, meu amor.

Era Natal e Tiago o iria passar em casa, pois não queria deixar sua mãe sozinha. Lílian o iria passar no Castelo, já que Válter resolvera passar as férias em sua casa e ela não estava com vontade de Ter que aturar o cunhado. Lidiane e Lara iriam ficar para lhe fazer companhia e Remo, Sirius, Alice e Pedro iriam para suas casas. Alice iria se encontrar com Frank, Pedro iria para sua casa e Remo, Sirius e Tiago iriam para a casa do último.

Vai com Deus... – Lílian beijou Tiago.

Lidiane e Lara já haviam se despedido dos namorados e foram estudar um pouco, pois haviam muitas matérias acumuladas para os N.I.E.M.s.

Quando as carruagens finalmente começaram a ir embora, Lílian voltou para o Castelo.

Ora... Ora... Veja se não é a namoradinha do Potter... A sangue-ruim Evans!

Ah, não me enche, Ranhoso! – ela fez um sinal com a mão e continuou o seu caminho.

Você devia me respeitar, sabia, garota?

Posso saber o motivo?

Porque eu sou superior a você!

Só se for na chatice! – ela falou, indiferente.

Você é muito abusada!

Eu, né! Antigamente você não tinha coragem de vir me encher o saco porque sabia que o Sirius e o Remo me defenderiam. Você só está aqui agora, porque eles foram para casa.

Eu não diria isso, se fosse você...

Mas graças a Deus, você não sou eu! – ela deu de ombros – Afinal de contas, eu sou bem melhor que você. Mais inteligente, mais popular, tenho amigos de verdade, não preciso me juntar à um bruxo idiota para me sentir melhor.

Lúcio tinha razão, você é porca!

A ruiva imitou o barulho de um porco.

Se sentindo superior, sendo que é apenas mais uma sangue-ruim que está destinada a morrer nas mãos de Voldemort e que na semana seguinte ninguém se lembrará do seu nome.

Sinceramente, Ranhoso? Eu não costumo me preocupar com o que pessoas como Malfoy ou você dizem. E, olha, eu posso até morrer assassinada por Voldemort no fim das contas, mas morrerei com honra e dignidade, conhecida por não Ter tido necessidade de me juntar a um bruxo qualquer para poder me sentir superior, e, tenho certeza absoluta, de que caso isso aconteça, o meu nome será conhecido por milhares de pessoas, sendo citado em todas as casas, de geração em geração, em todo o mundo. Porque eu nasci para ser alguém importante, ao contrário de você! – ela se virou e continuou o seu caminho, deixando um Snape atordoado para trás.

Quando chegou no Salão Comunal, se jogou no sofá ao lado das amigas e suspirou.

Acabei de Ter a honra de me encontrar com o Ranhoso.

O Snape? – Lara perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

O que ele queria?

Encher o saco, como sempre. – ela deu de ombros.

Quem diria, hein, Lily! – Lidiane sorriu – Você, que vivia defendendo o Snape das armações dos meninos reclamando dele, o chamando de Ranhoso e tudo!

Ah, sem essa, Lidiane! Você também fazia isso!

Mas eu não defendia o Snape com unhas e dentes!

Parem vocês duas! – Lara se meteu – As duas defendiam o Ranhoso, xingavam Os Marotos e agora estão namorando os garotos que vocês diziam odiar.

Só que eu demorei mais para me render! – Lílian disse.

Porque você foi idiota! – Lidiane riu – O garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, depois do meu namorado, óbvio, te dando mole e você fazendo doce!

O meu namorado é muito mais bonito do que o seu, t�?

O Tiago é lindo, maravilhoso...

Não elogia muito, não! – Lílian riu.

Mas o Sirius é muito mais lindo, muito mais maravilhoso, muito mais charmoso...

Poxa... – Lílian suspirou – Nós estamos aqui elogiando eles e tal, mas aposto e ganho que eles devem estar discutindo sobre Quadribol ou outras garotas, agora.

Só se forem o Sirius e o Tiago, afinal de contas, o Remo é muito melhor do que o Sirius e o Tiago juntos!

Sem essa, Lara! – as duas falaram e começaram a jogar as almofadas em cima da amiga.

Os poucos grifinórios que haviam ficado na escola, três ou quatro, pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para elas brincando.

Vamos dar uma volta? – Lidiane ficou de pé, arrumando os cabelos, que estavam desgrenhados.

Vamos! – as duas falaram, também se ajeitando.

Após fazerem um feitiço para colocar as almofadas no lugar, elas atravessaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda e começaram a andar conversando calmamente pelos corredores.

Quando vai ser a final de Quadribol?

Na segunda semana depois dos feriados, contra a Lufa-Lufa. – Lidiane respondeu.

E o nosso time está com tudo pra ganhar! – Lílian completou.

Eu estou pensando aqui... – Lara suspirou – Esse vai ser o nosso último ano aqui em Hogwarts. Depois disso iremos enfrentar uma grande guerra, podendo morrer, podendo fugir, podendo sobreviver... Eu fico me perguntando como será o nosso futuro, as vezes...

Seremos felizes até o último momento de nossas vidas. – Lílian deu de ombros.

Talvez as coisas não sejam assim... – ela deu de ombros – Nem sempre podemos contar com um final feliz.

Mas também não podemos viver em função do final, feliz ou não. – Lidiane falou –Talvez a gente sobreviva, talvez a gente morra. Talvez a gente se case com os nossos namorados e tenha filhos, talvez terminemos pouco tempo depois de sair da escola. Talvez sejamos amigos para sempre, talvez alguém quebrará o nosso pacto. Talvez os nossos filhos estudem aqui, talvez o destino tenha outra coisa predestinada para nós. Talvez o lado da luz vença a guerra, talvez Voldemort domine o mundo... Talvez. Certeza, a gente só tem depois que passou pelas coisas. Não vale a pena a gente tentar adivinhar nossos futuros agora, afinal, nós temos 17 anos. Maduras demais graças a tudo que rolou, mas ainda sim, 17. Imagine se a gente nascesse sabendo do nosso futuro. Qual seria a graça de viver? Nenhuma. O bom é poder descobrir as coisas, cada uma a seu tempo.

Tem razão. – Lara sorriu.

Shhhhh... – Lílian colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio – Escutem.

No corredor ao lado, era possível ouvir as vozes de alguns professores. McGonagall, Flitwick e Dumbledore, para ser mais exato.

Não podemos fazer isso, Dumbledore! – ouviram a fina voz de Flitwick – Eles serão muito jovens. Ano que vem, ainda fará muito pouco tempo que saíram da escola.

Não temos escolha, Flitwick! – dessa vez, foi McGonagall – Na atual situação, necessitamos de quanto mais aliados pudermos arranjar. E eles são os melhores. Conhecemos as famílias e são pessoas de bem, que sabemos que não nos trairiam.

McGonagall tem razão, Flitwick. A guerra chegou a um ponto que não podemos mais ficar na defesa. O Ministério está um caos. Todas as corujas estão sendo interditadas, até mesmo algumas lareiras. O único lugar seguro, ultimamente, é aqui em Hogwarts.

Exatamente, Dumbledore! – Flitwick voltou a protestar – Eles estão acostumados com a segurança do Castelo, não podemos convocá-los para uma guerra, assim, no instante em que eles passarem por esses portões.

Eles estão preparados. – o Diretor respondeu calmamente – Perderam a família inteira ou alguns membros, são inteligentes, já decidiram no que querem trabalhar, e todos vão poder nos ajudar. Trabalhar no Ministério, ser Auror, e até mesmo serem professores, será maravilhoso para a Ordem.

Ele tem razão, Flitwick!

Eu continuo sendo contra. Eles são odiados por Voldemort e pelos Comensais por serem quem são. Serão vítimas perfeitas. Veja o exemplo dos McKinnon, começaram a nos ajudar e estão jurados de morte, precisando ser protegidos por um feitço Fidelius. Mandaram a menina mais nova, Janeth para o Canad�, para que ela não fosse morta, porque tem apenas 15 anos. Isso porque ela nunca estudou em escolas normais, sempre tendo professores particulares. Eles vão matar essas crianças, Dumbledore!

Você tem razão, Flitwick. Mas no estado de calamidade em que nos encontramos, não podemos Ter razão. Agora é tudo ou nada. Não quero que na próxima geração, as pessoas continuem ameaçadas por Voldemort. – McGonagall deu de ombros e suspirou.

Pela primeira vez eu vejo que você não é tão sábia quanto parece, profª. Eles são crianças, e não máquinas de guerra! – as meninas começaram a ouvir passos no corredor.

Elas recobraram a pose e começaram a conversar animadamente, caminhando em direção ao corredor onde os professores estavam, despreocupadas.

Eu acho que esse jogo vai ser batata! – Lidiane falava enquanto dobrava o corredor, depois de passar por um professor Flitwick que nem ao menos olhou para ela.

Eu também acho. – Lílian sorriu, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o professor – O time da Lufa-Lufa não é tão forte, e apesar de o nosso não estar como era na época do Wood, está muito bom! E com o Tiago como apanhador...

Ah, você agora fica elogiando o Tiago só porque estão namorando... – Lara riu e se virou para McGonagall e Dumbledore – Ol�, professores.

Ol�, srta. Andrews. – Dumbledore a cumprimentou - Como vão vocês?

Bem, obrigada. – elas sorriram e continuaram sue caminho, conversando sobre Quadribol acompanhadas pelo olhar divertido do Diretor.

Quando perceberam que os professores já não podeiam mais ouvi-las, entraram na primeira porta que viram e fecharam as portas, em silêncio.

O que acham que eles queriam dizer? – Lílian perguntou.

Estavam falando de algum aluno...

Algum não, alguns... – Lidiane falou – Só não sabemos quais.

Talvez a gente...

Porque acha isso, Lara?

Oras, meninas, simples. Perderam a família ou parentes: Lidiane e Tiago. Querem trabalhar no Ministério: Lílian e Sirius; querem ser Aurores: Lidiane, Tiago e Alice; querem ser professores: eu e Remo. Perseguidos por serem quem são ou por pertencerem a alguma família: todos nós. Os sonserinos nos odeiam. Voldemort já matou sua família e o pai de Tiago, Lidi. É só juntar os fatos. Eu só não consigo imaginar que Ordem seja essa...

Alguma Ordem contra Voldemort, é óbvio. Mas Flitwick parece que não nos quer nessa Ordem, disse que somos muito jovens. – Lidiane falou, se sentando em uma das mesas.

Quem são os McKinnon? – Lílian perguntou para Lidiane.

São uma família muito famosa no mundo bruxo. Adolph, Marlene, Landon e Janeth McKinnon. Adolph e Marlene são os patriarcas e trabalham no Ministério. Landon tem 25 anos e trabalha como Auror, e Janeth, como vocês ouviram, tem 15. Landon e Janeth sempre estudaram com professores particulares e os McKinnon sempre ajudaram o Ministério e Dumbledore em qualquer situação e agora Voldemort tem os ameaçado e, para protegê-la, resolveram mandar Janeth a pouco tempo atrás para a casa dos padrinhos em algum lugar no Canadá. Ninguém sabe onde estão, por causa do feitiço Fidelius. Quer dizer, talvez algumas pessoas do Ministério saibam, não sei...

Coitados...

Landon não está protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius, pois se o fizesse não poderia exercer a carreira de Auror. Embora todos o mandem para a casa dos pais, ele não quer. Os McKinnon estavam sempre lá em casa, antes de meus pais morrerem. Landon foi amigo de Dimi. Ele estava no enterro, mas não sei se vocês se lembram dele.

Não... – Lílian e Lara falaram.

Bom, acho que já dei a bibliografia da família McKinnon. – ela sorriu.

Espero que consigam derrotar Voldemort... – Liílian falou – Eu, sinceramente, não entendo. Se Dumbledore é tão poderoso e dizem que Voldemort tem medo dele, porque ele não o mata logo?

Todo mundo se pergunta isso. – Lara deu de ombros – Mas não podemos contestar os atos de Dumbledore, ele sabe o que faz.

Tem razão... – Lidiane deu de ombros – O que será que os meninos estão fazendo agora?

Falando mal da gente! – Lara e Lílian disseram juntas e as três começaram a rir.

Ah, a Lidiane é perfeita! – Sirius falava para os amigos no quarto de Tiago, e acrescentou, maroto – Em todos os sentidos...

Deixa ela descobrir que você está falando isso... – Tiago riu.

E- la termina o namoro na hora. – Remo riu também.

Nem fala! E a Lara e a Lílian, garanhões? – Sirius perguntou, divertido.

Ah, a Lílian é a mulher da minha vida!

E vocês já saíram das preliminares?

Não! – Tiago falou, passando a mão nos cabelos – A Lily é diferente, cara!

Quem diria, hein, Potter... – Remo comentou, divertido – O que sempre ia a fundo com as garotas com quem saíam, namorando... E sem transar!

A Lily tem que estar preparada, Aluado! Ou vai dizer que você não esperou a Lara?

Ainda não rolou nada entre a gente... – ele corou.

Vocês já estão namorando faz um ano e ainda não rolou nada? – Sirius se surpreendeu.

Qual é, Almofadinhas, ela é virgem! Você quer que eu agarre a garota e a estupre?

Lógico que não, mas eu só não esperava que ainda não tivese rolado...

Só porque VOCÊ começou o namoro dessa forma, não vai acontecer com todo mundo!

O que eu posso fazer se as garotas nunca resistem a mim por muito tempo? – Sirius falou, convencido.

Você está se sentindo, hein! – Tiago falou, o olhando de lado – Se eu conto essas coisas que você está falando aqui, para a Lidi...

Nem pense nisso, Pontas, ou eu acabo com a tua raça!

Vou pensar no seu caso...

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar 43.

Vocês são muito idiotas, caras! – Remo riu.

Nós somos demais! – os dois sorriram.

Sei... Sei... – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Cara, eu estava pensando... – Tiago começou.

Lá vem bomba! - Remo o interrompeu.

Cala a boca e deixa eu terminar.

Ok... Ok...

Vamos dar uma passada em Hogsmeade amanhã?

Para quê? – Sirius perguntou.

Nosso estoque de bombas de bosta acabou, cara. Sem elas não somos nada.

Cara, Tiago. Eu achava que você tinha amadurecido! – Remo riu – Mas pelo visto, eu e Lílian fomos os únicos iludidos...

Hey, só porque eu amadureci não quer dizer que eu não sei mais me divertir... – ele falou, simplesmente.

Ah, Remo, não enche. Só porque você é Monitor – Chefe, não quer dizer que nós temos que nos portar feito anjinhos! – Sirius se indignou.

Mas também não quer dizer que nós devemos destruir os corredores da escola!

Como se você não gostasse!

Ah, é engraçado, né, Tiago!

Então pare de reclamar!

Cara, vocês viram a minha nova moto? - Sirius perguntou, empolgado.

Eu ainda não vi, mas minha mãe me contou que seus pais te deram!

Ela é linda! Age feito um cachorro e tudo. Meu sonho era Ter essa moto!

Eu lembro... – Remo sorriu – Mas vê se não morre quando for dirigi-la, ok?

Relaxa e goza, Remo, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo! Quando terminarmos Hogwarts, vou levar a Lidiane para dar um passeio comigo.

Se ela quiser, né?

Ah, não enche, Remo! – e se virou para Tiago - Sabe, Pontas, eu estava pensando que a gente podia terminar o 7º ano com chave de ouro, e fazer aquilo que nós sempre sonhamos...

O quê, Almofadinhas? – um sorriso dominou o rosto de Tiago.

Que tal explodir o banheiro de Hogwarts? Uma saída triunfal... O Filch nunca vai se esquecer da gente...

Não é uma má idéia...

Ah, não, sem essa! – Remo se intrometeu.

Ah, nã enche Remo, ia ser fantástico!

Ia ser loucura!

Uma das empregadas os interrompeu, avisando que a sra. Potter os estava esperando para o jantar.

Discutindo sobre explodir o banheiro no último dia de aula ou não, desceram as escadas com Tiago e Sirius rindo e Remo indignado.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bom, capítulo pekeno, mas eu ateh gosto dele... Fic xegando ao fim, lálálá Eu jah comecei a 2ªe a 3ªparte dela, mas eu estou agarrada de um jeito q ñ sai, estou com um blokeio gigantesco e eu preciso correr. A capa do 6º livro jah foi divulgada e eu preciso terminar a fic antes q ele seja lançado... Por favor, deemopiniões de coisas q possam acontecer com os personagens, viu!Bem, é isso... Feliz Páscoa atrasada pra tds vcs e q todos tenham ganhado mts ovos, viu! Bjaum! 


	28. NIEMs

Capítulo XXVIII – N.I.E.M.s

Eu estou realmente apavorada... – Alice falou, nervosamente, mechendo na aliança de diamantes em seu anelar direito.

As férias de Natal já haviam acabado e, de presente, Frank lhe dera esse anel e lhe pedira em noivado, na frente de toda a sua família. O casamento seria logo após eles se formarem.

A Grifinória havia ganhado a Taça de Quadribol pelo 9º ano consecutivo e agora só lhes faltava ganharem a Taça das Casas pelo 8º ano consecutivo. Faltavam apenas uma semana para os N.I.E.M.s e duas para a formatura. Ao contrário do modo como eles receberam os resultados dos N.O.M.s, por correio, e o fizeram no Salão Principal, o desses exames eles iriam receber na escola mesmo, na semana seguinte ao da semana dos testes, que seriam nas salas de aula e depois teriam a festa de formatura.

Com tanta coisa na cabeça para se preocuparem, já haviam se esquecido há muito do que ocorrera na Sala de Astronomia com Tiago.

Se acalme, Alice. Você é uma ótima aluna, não vai levar bomba! – Lara a acalmou.

Não é isso, Lara! É que as coisas lá fora estão horríveis. Você não tem noção das coisas que Frank me contou! A cada dia morrem mais e mais famílias. Muitos bruxos estão saindo do país, de tanto medo! Eu não consigo me concentrar nos estudos com isso!

Alice... – Remo se meteu – no que vai adiantar você ficar aí toda preocupada? Assim, você não poderá ajudar ninguém! Se não gosta do que está acontecendo, você tem que estudar muito, para poder se tornar Auror e ajudar esses bruxos.

Remo tem razão, Alice... Você não vai poder fazer nada se não estudar!

Certo... Certo... Então vamos voltar a estudar! – ela falou, voltando a olhar para o livro.

Tiago e Lílian caminhavam calmamente pelos pátios de Hogwarts, que se encontrava abandonado, já que todos os estudantes estavam em suas Salas Comunais ou na biblioteca estudando para os exames finais.

Em silêncio e de mãos dadas, foram para o outro lado do lago e se sentaram às suas margens.

Lílian apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Tiago e ficou olhando para o rosto dele, com os olhos verdes brilhando. Ele virou um pouco o rosto para ela, fazendo seus narizes se encostarem e, sorrindo, a beijou. Quando finalmente se separaram, encostaram suas testas e ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até Tiago quebrar o silêncio:

Eu te amo.

Eu também. – ela respondeu, voltando a apoiar a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

Ele olhou para uma árvore do outro lado do lago e começou a rir.

O que foi? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

Estou lembrando daquele dia que nós fizemos os N.O.M.s e depois eu fui irritar o Ranhoso e você o defendeu.

Ah... Você era tão infantil, Tiago!

Aquele dia você tinha conseguido me irritar profundamente, Lílian Evans!

Ah, mas o garoto não tinha te feito nada!

Eu já te expliquei que a gente faz isso pelo simples fato de ele existir, Lily!

Você não gostaria que fizessem aquelas coisas com você pelo simples fato de você existir, Tiago Potter!

Ah, mas eu não me preocupo, porque nunca fariam isso comigo! – ele deu de ombros.

Como você consegue ser tão arrogante?

Eu não sou arrogante, sou sincero!

Você é péssimo!

Ah, você que é metida demais!

Eu sou metida? EU? Vamos fazer uma votação com o pessoal do Castelo para ver quem é mais metido? Eu ou você?

Com certeza você vai ser a campeã!

Posso saber porque?

Porque você fica desfilando por aí, se achando, e depois fica reclamando dos outros, como se fosse perfeita!

Você é bem pior! Fica azarando todo mundo a m², como se fosse o rei da cocada preta!

Ah, você fala demais, garota!

Eu falo demais? Você passa metade da s...

Tiago a interrompeu com um beijo.

Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou, sem ar.

Porque você estava me pedindo... Não parava de falar.

Ela não resistiu e sorriu.

Eu te amo, sabia?

Imaginava...

Metido! – ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele e o beijou.

Bom dia! – Sirius cumprimentou os amigos, que tomavam o café em silêncio, animado.

Só se for pra você... – Lidiane respondeu após ele lhe dar um beijo e se sentar ao seu lado.

Nossa, pessoal! Que desânimo é esse?

Qual é, Sirius! Os N.I.E.M.s começam hoje, cara! Prova de História da Magia e Herbologia para começar uma 2ª feira feliz!

Xiii, Pedrinho, fala sério! Hoje é moleza!

Só se for pra você, eu dormi em todas as aulas de História até hoje!

Não pegou as anotações com as meninas depois porque não quis!

Eu esqueci!

Trouxa... – Remo falou baixo, segurando o riso.

Eu estou mesmo preocupada é com 6ª feira. – Lara falou – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções!

Sexta vai ser bizarro, mesmo! – Lílian concordou.

Ah, mas acho que dá pra passar beleza... – Tiago comentou.

Eu tenho certeza! – Sirius deu de ombros.

Eu só quero conseguir pontos suficientes para entrar na Academia. – Lidiane falou.

Você vai conseguir, meu amor. – Sirius a beijou.

E pensar que já fazem 7 anos que estamos aqui em Hogwarts, quem diria... – Alice sorriu.

O tempo voa... – Remo concordou.

Galera... – Lílian começou – Não quero desanimar vocês, mas precisamos tomar o café da manhã rápido, pois não podemos nos atrasar para os exames.

Ela tem razão! – Alice concordou tomando um último gole do seu suco e passando os olhos pelas suas anotações de História da Magia.

Você estudou, Lidiane? – Lílian perguntou.

Para História, não. – ela deu de ombros – Sempre tive facilidade em qualquer tipo de História, mas para Herbologia eu dei uma estudadinha.

Eles deviam é fazer prova de Quadribol, iríamos nos sair muito bem! – Tiago falou.

Cara... O jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa foi o nosso último jogo de Quadribol aqui em Hogwarts, depois só teremos umas partidinhas entre amigos, nada valendo prêmios.

Podes crer, Almofadinhas... Como será que o time vai ficar depois que nós sairmos da escola? Estamos nele há 6 anos!

Não sei, Pontas, não sei...

Vamos parar com isso, meninos! – Lidiane os interrompeu – Está na hora de irmos fazer os exames!

Eles se levantaram, e todos, com exceção de Lidiane, Sirius e Tiago foram para a sala de História da Magia lendo suas anotações.

É agora... – Sirius suspirou, estalando os dedos.

Era Sexta-Feira e o dia dos exames de DCAT e Poções.

Eu estava fazendo os exames tão feliz... Não quero nem ver hoje... – Lidiane falou.

Semana que vem nós só pegaremos os resultados, nem aula teremos mais, e depois, a formatura... – Alice falou.

Estou mais nervosa com essa formatura do que quero admitir! – Lara falou.

Acho que eu nunca estudei tanto para as provas quanto para hoje.

Nem eu, Lílian. – Tiago concordou.

É melhor irmos logo para a sala de DCAT...

Acho que todo mundo do 7º ano está apavorado...

Não é para menos, né, Remo! Essas são as nossas piores matérias! Agora, vamos! – Lara falou, puxando o namorado e sendo seguida pelo os amigos.

Quando chegaram na sala, a maioria dos alunos já se encontravam sentados. No lugar das mesas duplas foram colocadas pequenas mesas separadas por grandes distâncias.

Cada um se sentou em seu lugar, lendo suas anotações, nervosos.

Tiago passava as mãos por seus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados e Lidiane soltava e prendia o seu de cinco em cinco minutos, como era seu costume quando estava nervosa. Eles não paravam de ler suas anotações, até que Flitwick, professor que ficava encarregado das provas de DCAT, entrou.

Por favor, guardem suas anotações e deixem na mesa apenas o necessário para fazerem o exame! – ele disse, enquanto se ajeitava em cima do seu monte de livros.

Os alunos guardaram os pergaminhos e, com um feitiço, o pequeno professor fez as provas aparecerem em cima das mesas.

Remo olhou para a primeira pergunta e deu um sorriso. Se todas seguissem esse padrão, o exame seria moleza.

Snape observou a prova com um olhar intrigado e, com um ar de indiferença, começou a escrever com sua caligrafia apertada.

Os alunos tinham duas horas para fazer cada exame e depois estavam liberados pelo resto do dia. Na semana seguinte, iam nas aulas apenas pegar os resultados e corrigirem os exames. Depois disso, as aulas acabavam com a formatura.

Passadas uma hora e meia, ninguém havia terminado os exames ainda. Remo e Snape pareciam compretir para ver quem dava respostas mais completas, pois suas mãos voavam nos pergaminhos como se tivessem apostando uma corrida.

As últimas meia hora passaram rapidamente e, como que combinado, Remo e Snape deram o ponto final no seu exame no momento em que o sino tocou e Flitwick ficou em pé em cima de seus livros.

Muito bem, pessoal. Parem de escrever, vocês estão liberados! – os alunos se levantaram soltando grandes bocejos e esticando os braços.

Gostei da prova! – Alice sorriu quando se juntou aos amigos.

Mais fácil do que eu esperava! – Lidiane falou.

Eu me ferrei... – Pedro sussurrou.

Você sempre fala isso e sempre passa de ano no fim das contas! – Sirius reclamou.

Acho que eu gabaritei... – Remo deu um pequeno sorriso.

Você não parava de escrever! – Lara riu – Você e o Snape pareciam que estavam competindo por alguma coisa.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

Pedro olhou para o relógio.

Está na hora do exame de Poções...

O último exame do ano, finalmente! – Lílian comentou.

Já não era sem tempo! – Siriu falou, roubando as anotações de Poções da namorada.

Hey, folgado! Eu estou estudando!

Então vamos estudar juntos! – ele passou o braço em volta do pescoço de Lidiane, a puxando para mais perto para que ela pudesse ler junto com ele.

Tiago fez o mesmo com Lílian, e eles caminharam lentamente para a sala de Poções, pela qual McGonagall seria responsável.

Acho que eu preciso ir no banheiro... – Pedro comentou, parado à porta da sala.

Cria juízo, Pedrinho! – Lidiane falou, rindo.

Ah, você fala isso porque com certeza vai passar de ano.

Pare de reclamar e entre aí, garotão! – Tiago falou, empurrando o amigo para dentro da sala.

Boa prova, pessoal! – Lara desejou, se sentando em sua mesa.

Boa prova! – os amigos responderam.

Ao contrário da prova de DCAT, a de Poções estava muito mais complicada, pedindo informações elaboradas, como a quantidade de tempo que certas Poções demoram para serem preparadas, a quantidade de materiais e quais são usados e o tempo que demoram para ficar prontos e a cor que deveriam ficar.

Ao término do tempo, podia-se ver que muitos alunos não haviam conseguido terminá-la.

Acho que dá para passar de ano... – Alice falou quando se juntaram novamente.

É... – Lara suspirou – Mas não sei se vou conseguir com louvor...

Vocês viram o Snape? – Lilían comentou – Ele não parava de escrever nem para pensar, ia direto...

O Ranhoso é muito bom nas matérias mais difíceis... – Pedro comentou dando de ombros – Bem que dizem que sonserino é maluco e complicado...

Vamos dar umas voltas pelos Jardins até dar a hora do almoço? – Tiago convidou.

Eu vou com Remo para a biblioteca dar umas consferidas nas nossas respostas... – Lara comentou.

Eu e Sirius vamos! – Lidiane falou, animada.

Eu não pretendo ficar de vela, não... – Alice sorriu.

Muito menos eu! – Pedro falou, puxando a loira corredor a fora.

E então? Todos nós vamos conseguir passar de ano direto? – Lidiane perguntou, animada.

Acredito que sim... – Lílian deu de ombros – Departamento de Mistérios, aí vou eu!

Nós, você quer dizer!

Certo, Sirius. Nós!

Academia, aí vamos eu e Lidiane! – Tiago riu.

Não gosto nem de pensar na minha linda namoradinha correndo perigo com esses Comensais idiotas... – Sirius falou, puxando Lidiane mais para perto de si num gesto de proteção, fazendo o outro casal rir.

É mais prático você se preocupar com os Comensais por estarem correndo perigo com a Lidiane... – Tiago falou, fazendo as meninas rirem.

Tem razão... Vou mandar uma carta para Voldemort mandado ele manter os Comensais da Morte longe de Lidiane Armstrong porque se não, é capaz de não sobrar nenhum para contar a história.

Quem dera as coisas fossem assim... – Lidiane sorriu.

Vocês são muito bobos... – Lílian riu.

Também te amo... – Tiago a beijou.

Também não vou ficar para trás. – Sirius falou, puxando a namorada e a beijando.

Quando se soltaram, Lílian olhou no relógio e falou que já estava na hora do almoço.

Sabe... Você é pontual demais... – Tiago falou, puxando a namorada pelo ombro enquanto seguiam para o Castelo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Nha, fiko pekeno, mas dá pra sobreviver... Blokeio continua... Soh faltam mais dois capítulos, ai ai... Eh isso ae, deixem reviews! 


	29. A Formatura

Capítulo XXIX – A Formatura 

Bem... Acho que podemos contar nos dedos as horas que faltam para a formatura... – Lara suspirou, melancólica.

A semana havia passado rápido, e todos os alunos haviam recebido os seus resultados dos N.I.E.M.s. Todos passaram com grandes notas, principalmente Tiago, Lidiane e Alice, que se formaram com louvor. Pedro passara desequilibrando-se na corda bamba, mas pelo menos conseguira.

Que desânimo é esse, menina? – Alice se sentou ao lado da melhor amiga.

Não tenho tanta certeza se quero ir embora de Hogwarts.

Mesmo que não tivesse, você não tem escolha. – Lidiane deu de ombros – E, na verdade, faltam 5 horas para a formatura.

Você é tão insensível, Lidi... – Lílian se meteu na conversa.

Insensível não, realista. – ela deu de ombros – Afinal de contas, no 1º ano ela só falava do dia da formatura, agora que ele chegou, ela reclama?

Acontece que no 1º ano não tinha nenhum bruxo maníaco matando trouxas e os chamados _sangue ruins_!

Mesmo que você esteja em segurança aqui em Hogwarts, Lara, isso vai ser por enquanto. Se essa guerra demorar muitos anos para acabar, nem Hogwarts vai ser mais segura. – Lílian deu de ombros.

Espero que não demore... – ela gemeu.

Bem, pessoal... Beijos para os que ficam, porque o Sirius está me esperando. – Lidiane falou, saindo do dormitório.

Até que enfim! – Sirius falou, quando ela desceu as escadas.

Não reclama, porque na hora do baile você vai Ter que esperar muito mais do que 15 minutos.

Não precisa me lembrar... – ele lhe deu um leve beijo.

Vamos dar umas voltas?

Tanto faz.

Dando de ombros, eles andaram calmamente pelos corredores em direção ao jardim, falando sobre amenidades. Quando chegaram lá fora, sentaram na sombra de uma árvore, de mãos dadas.

E então? Preparada para enfrentar o mundo lá fora?

Mais do que nunca.

Segunda-feira mesmo, após a formatura, eu irei me inscrever na Academia. Eu e Tiago já combinamos.

Porque a pressa?

Eu prometi ao meu pai, Sirius. É uma questão de honra, agora.

Você quer se vingar?

Vingança? Talvez... Não sei se essa seria a definição correta...

E até que ponto vai esse sentimento sem definição, Lidiane?

Até a morte, se necessário. – ela suspirou.

Não é bom sentir esse tipo de coisa, amor...

Você também sentiria se tivessem sido os seus pais.

Eu não disse o contrário.

É uma pena que a vida tenha acabado tomando esses rumos, no fim das contas...

Como assim?

Minha família, o pai de Tiago e tantas outras milhares de pessoas...

Deus sabe o que faz, garota...

Às vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

Não devia Ter... A hora dos seus pais, do pai de Tiago e dessas outras milhares de pessoas já tinha chegado...

Mas eles não precisavam morrer do jeito que morreram, droga!

Era preciso, Lidiane... Pra que a gente pudesse saber que o perigo é real.

Só um idiota não perceberia que o perigo é real, Sirius! Meus pais não precisavam Ter morrido para que eu descobrisse isso!

Acho que não adianta mais se indignar, Lidi. Já aconteceu, e o máximo que você pode fazer agora é pensar nos bons momentos e Ter uma vida na qual eles olhem lá de cima e se orgulhem.

Disso você não precisa duvidar!

Eu sei, Lidi. Eu sei... – ele a beijou.

Certo... Acho que estamos atrasadas... – Lara comentou, olhando em seu relógio.

O baile começaria às 22 horas e já eram 21:00. Até tomarem banho, colocar a roupa, se maquiar, arrumar o cabelo, seriam quase 00:00 e os meninos com certeza já estariam se descabelando.

Não tem problema... Eu quero que os meninos se irritem um pouquinho com a espera... – Lidiane sorriu, malvada – No fim das contas, eles sempre babam quando nos vêem.

Eu estou tão feliz... – Alice disse com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto – O Frank estará aqui hoje a noite, conseguiu uma folguinha lá na Academia para poder vir junto com os meus pais.

Que bom que todos os nossos familiares estarão aqui... – Lara sorriu.

Menos os meus... – Lidiane comentou, se sentando.

Você está enganada, Lidi. Eles estarão no meio de todos os outros, olhando por você. – falou Lílian, a abraçando, e as outras a imitaram.

E hoje é um dia de alegria! – Alice sorriu, lhe dando um beijo nos cabelos e se levantando.

Isso mesmo! – Lara se levantou em um pulo e começou a bater palmas – Todas para o chuveiro, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Rindo, elas foram em direção ao banheiro.

Quando finalmente ficaram prontas, já eram 23:40 e os meninos, com certeza, já deviam Ter xingado-as de todos os nossos possíveis e inimagináveis.

Dando uma última olhada no espelho, saíram do dormitório e pararam no pé da escada, como gostavam de fazer para surpreender os garotos.

Olhando lá de cima, viram que Pedro já tinha ido para o Salão Principal se encontrar com a garota da Lufa – Lufa com quem iria, e ver seus pais. Alice abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o noivo parado ao pé da escada ao lado dos meninos. Dumbledore devia Ter lhe dado permissão para voltar ao seu antigo Salão Comunal.

E então, meninos? – Lílian começou, divertida – Demoramos muito?

Ah, finalmente... – Tiago reclamou – Estamos aqui à quase 2 horas.

Não seja exagerado, Tiago! – Lidiane riu, enquanto começava a descer as escadas em direção à Sirius.

Usava um vestido rosa claro na altura das coxas, com sandálias de salto brancas e brincos, colar e pulseiras de diamantes. Não queria usar algo muito chique, por isso, para combinar com o leve vestido, colocou uma maquaigem clara e apenas um brilho nos lábios.

Lílian estava a mais bonita de todas, usando um vestido branco de seda até a canela, sandálias de tira douradas, e um conjunto de pulseira, colar e brincos da mesma cor. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e ela fizera alguns cachos nas pontas. A maquiagem era prateada e nos lábios, um batom cor de boca. Enrolado no pescoço, estava uma echarpe branca, também de seda.

Alice usava os cabelos curtos com uma pequena tiara de diamantes e um vestido da cor do céu, que ia até o chão. Sob ele, delicadas sandálias pretas. Usava colar, brincos e pulseira de pedras turquesa, e a maquiagem também era azul clara, mas os lábios estava com um batom rosado. No dedo, se destacava a aliança de noivado que ganhara de Frank.

Lara estava com os cabelos naturais, ondulados e quase loiros. O vestido era roxo, de véus, frente única, soltinho, com pontas desiguais. Sandálias de tiras de salto alto e fino, pretas. A maquiagem era escura e os lábios estavam carregados de brilho. Os brincos, pulseira e colar eram prateados.

É nessas horas que eu agradeço por vocês demorarem tanto para se arrumar. – Frank falou, com os olhos brilhando enquanto observava Alice descer as escadas lentamente.

Cada uma deu o braço para o seu par e caminharam lentamente em direção ao Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram lá, viram que dentro do Salão havia um palco montado e pequenas mesinhas espalhadas. Mas seria nos jardins que Dumbledore faria seu descurso de formatura. Haviam quatro alas com quatro longas fileiras de cadeira espalhadas pelo local, e de frente havia um pequeno palanque, para que o Diretor pudesse falar. Em cima das cadeiras haviam os símbolos das casas levitando no ar, como em 3D, feito por algum feitiço.

Muitos alunos já se encontravam no Salão, e 00:00 todos os alunos deveriam ir para os jardins para que Dumbledore fizesse seu descurso e McGonagall entregasse os diplomas. As famílias assistiriam tudo de dentro do Salão, espalhados nas pequenas mesas.

Frank contou que as paredes que davam para o jardim "desapareciam" para que os familiares pudessem acompanhar os formandos e que depois, quando o show começava, as cadeiras nos jardins desapareciam e as paredes voltavam para o lugar, para que os alunos pudessem andar e dançar livremente.

Pessoal, vou ali falar com os meus pais, ok? – Alice avisou, puxando Frank consigo.

Os pais de Alice, aurores muito famosos no mundo bruxo, estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto do salão. A mãe de Alice, como a mesma contara uma vez, quando estudaram em Hogwarts, entrou na Lufa – Lufa, e conheçou o pai dela, um grifinório, quando um professor os mandou fazer dupla. Alice puxara muito a sua mãe, mas os olhos claros vieram do pai e, pelo visto, a personalidade também.

Tiago, sua mãe está ali. – Lílian apontou com a cabeça Amanda Potter, que estava sentada ao lado dos Black.

Vamos lá... – Tiago falou, guiando os amigos em direção à mesa da mãe e dos padrinhos.

Depois dos cumprimentos, eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Preparados para abandonarem os cuidados de Dumbledore? – Morgana perguntou, sorrindo.

Acreditamos que sim. – Lidiane sorriu de volta.

Quero só ver vocês trabalhando, sem a moleza de Hogwarts...

Sobreviveremos, papai. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

Não tenham tanta certeza, a vida não é fácil. Voldemort está sempre a espreita, esperando um momento para atacar.

Tiago segurou a mão da mãe enquanto ela falava.

Alunos, se dirijam aos jardins agora, por favor. – a voz de McGonagall ecoou em todo o Salão.

Os alunos que, como eles, estavam sentados com os seus familiares, se levantaram um a um e foram para os jardins, sentando-se nas cadeiras destinadas às suas casas. Os Marotos e as meninas se sentaram nas duas primeiras fileiras.

Como Frank contara, no momento que o último aluno se sentou, as paredes que davam para o jardim desapareceram. Logo depois o Diretor apareceu e subiu no pequeno palanque.

Mais uma formatura, mais um grupo de alunos que eu entrego ao mundo lá fora. – ele começou, com os olhos brilhando sob os óculos de meia–lua – Passei 7 anos acompanhando vocês crescerem, do momento que entraram por aquela porta no dia 1º de setembro de 1966 até hoje, dia 30 de Junho de 1972. Vi vocês aprenderem feitiços, poções e formas de proteção, vi vocês se apaixonarem, vi vocês chorarem, ajudei vocês quando precisaram, e mais do que tudo, cuidei de vocês como à filhos.

Muitos alunos tinham lágrima nos olhos, como a maioria dos pais.

É muito difícil para mim... – Dumbledore recomeçou – Neste momento em que estamos em guerra e que lugar nenhum é seguro, devolvê-los ao mundo lá fora, em que vocês poderão não voltar vivos. Um dia essa guerra vai acabar, e isso vai depender simplesmente de vocês. Pois são vocês que terão que defender nosso mundo, de corpo e alma. Sei que muitos de vocês querem isso, e já fizeram seus planos para o futuro. Sei, também, que muitos aqui vão escolher o caminho mais fácil, o caminho em que não se precisará de muito sacrifício para conseguir poder e prestígio. – ele olhava fixamente para a mesa da Sonserina – Mas eu gostaria de avisar-lhes, de que a vida não acontece sem que você lute, sem que você corra atrás dos seus sonhos e planos. Acompanhei muitos alunos perderem suas famílias inteiras, ou um único parente, pelas mãos de Voldemort. Não fiquem encomodados por eu dizer este nome, porque se o medo de um nome o enfraquece, você não conseguirá encarar o perigo de frente. Eu sei que eu e meus amigos de trabalho, conseguimos fazer um bom trabalho com vocês, e que vocês são crianças, a partir dessa noite, adultos, que sabem o que querem, que se seguirem o caminho errado, o caminho mais fácil, saberão o que estão fazendo. Saberão que com isso, não poderão se vangloriar de ter subido na vida por méritos próprios.

Enquanto Dumbledore falava, muitos Sonserinos haviam parado de lhe dar atenção, embora alguns continuassem a ouvi-lo com cuidado.

Acho que já estou me enrolando demais com esse discurso... – o Diretor sorriu – Espero que a vida de vocês seja magnífica, e que vocês nunca percam a coragem, pois sem ela, vocês não serão nada. Foi ótimo acompanhar vocês nesses 7 longos anos que se passaram como uma chuva de verão: foi rápido, mas deixou uma grande marca no coração de todos nós. Vice–Diretora, pode começar a entregar os diplomas.

Dumbledore desceu do palanque sendo ovacioando por todos os alunos, incluindo alguns da Sonserina. No instante em que ele desceu, McGonagall subiu ao palanque para entregar os diplomas.

Bem... Agora eu irei entregar os diplomas, com muito orgulho por todos vocês terem conseguido se formar, e lhes desejando felicidades! – sorrindo, ela pegou uma grande lista e começou a chamar os alunos para lhes entregar o diploma e para que eles apertassem a mão dos professores, que estavam sentados em um fileira de cadeiras ao lado do palanque.

A Grifinória foi a última casa a receber os diplomas e, um a um, os 8 amigos se levantaram, felizes, para receberem seus diplomas. Quando todos os alunos termianarm de receber seus diplomas, McGonagall pediu um instante de silêncio pois queria parabenizar certos alunos.

Muitos de vocês sabem que eu sou a professora-chefe, eu diria, da Grifinória, e com muito orgulho que quero parabenizar 7 alunos de minha casa, e 1 da Sonserina por um grande aproveitamento nesses 7 anos de trabalho. Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Srta. Evans, Srta. Armstrong, Sr. Lupin, Srta. Andrews, Srta. Hastings, e da Sonserina o Sr. Snape. – quando eles foram lá para frente, sorrindo, a vice-diretora voltou a falar - Vocês foram os melhores alunos disparados em todos esses anos em que nós trabalhamos juntos, e sei que terão um futuro brilhante. Uma salva de palmas, por favor!

Depois das palmas, todos os alunos começaram a se levantar e as cadeiras foram desaparecendo. Snape voltou para o meio de seus amigos, e Pedro se juntou a eles.

Estamos formados, galera! – Sirius gritou, animado.

Nós conseguimos! – Lara sorria, com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas de felicidade.

YEAH! – felizes, eles levantaram os braços com o diploma, formando um grande círculo no ar.

Aquele, sem sombra de dúvida, era o momento mais feliz da vida deles.

* * *

**N.A.:** Nha, esse capítulo fiko beeeeem pekeno, mas eu ADORO ele! Eu msm ms emocionei com o discurso do titio Dumb qnd eu escrevi... Pow, faz muuuuuuuito tempo q eu ñ escrevo, e ñ sei c dará tempo de entregar as duas últimas partes antes de o 6º livro sair, então talvez, no máximo, eu faça o Algum Dia II, SE der tempo... Bem, é isso... Bjaum! 


	30. Epílogo

Epílogo 

Vamos logo, gente! As carruagens já estão nos esperando para nos levar a Hogsmeade! – Lílian apressou os amigos, que andavam carregando as pesadas malas para fora do Castelo.

Acabou... – Remo suspirou, parando à porta do Castelo e apoiando as malas no chão, enquanto olhava para o local onde passara anos de sua vida.

Uma parte de nossa vida acaba agora, e uma nova está para começar... – Lidiane parou ao lado do amigo, também olhando para cima para observar o Castelo.

Foi bom enquanto durou... – Sirius falou, a abraçando por trás.

Nunca poderei esquecer das coisas que eu passei aqui, das pessoas que eu conheci, das glórias que conquistei... – Lílian comentou, se juntando a todos os amigos que observavam o Castelo.

Bom... Agora precisamos mesmo ir, pessoal... Uma vida nos espera... – Tiago falou, pegando suas malas.

Lançando um último olhar ao Castelo, eles entraram nas carruagens.

Quando as carruagens chegaram na estação em Hogsmeade, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o trem sair.

Os Marotos pareciam muito animados com alguma coisa, e sempre que as meninas perguntavam o que era, eles diziam:

Está quase na hora... Relaxem.

Passados 2 minutos da hora que eles falaram isso pela última vez, uma grande explosão pode ser ouvida vindo de Hogwarts e todos os alunos puderam perceber uma fumaça saindo da janela onde ficava o banheiro masculino.

Os Marotos haviam deixado sua marca em Hogwarts. Não era todo ano que os alunos explodiam o banheiro masculino.

Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Remo começaram a gargalhar e as meninas, entendo o que havia acontecido, os acompanhou. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts perceberam que era obra deles.

Filch jamais se esqueceria deles, e os alunos puderam ouvir um grito vindo do zelador:

AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS! BANDO DE PIRRALHOS, SÓ ME ARRANJAM CONFUSÃO! JURO QUE VOU MATAR TODOS ELES!

**_Friends Forever (Amigos Para Sempre) -Thunderbugs _**

****

**"Remember when we used to talk all night**

_(Lembra-se quando nós costumávamos falar a noite inteira)_

**We didn't get much sleep**

_(Nós não dormíamos muito)_

**Talkin love and plannin out our lives **

_(Falando de amor e planejando nossas vidas)_

**And who we're goin to be**

_(E quem iríamos ser)_

**Things were so much different, then**

_(As coisas estavam muito diferentes, então) _

**And life has changed so much, my friend**

_(E a vida mudou muito, meu amigo)_

**But you and I we'll always believe**

_(Mas você e eu sempre iremos acreditar)_

**Couse we'll be, you'll see**

_(Porque nós iremos ser, você vai ver)_

**We'll be, we'll be friends forever**

_(Nós iremos ser, nós iremos ser amigos para sempre)_

**We'll be, you'll see, we'll be like Thelma and Louise**

_(Nós iremos ser, você vai ver, nós iremos ser como Thelma e Louise)_

**We'll be, you'll see**

_(Nós iremos ser, você vai ver)_

**We'll be friends forever, friends forever, friends forever**

_(Nós iremos ser amigos para sempre, amigos para sempre, amigos para sempre)_

**I know that has been hurting you**

_(Eu sei o que machucou você)_

**I've known for awhile**

_(Eu imagiei)_

**Now you've found love in someone new**

_(Agora você encontrou o amor em alguém novo)_

**I can see it in your smile**

_(Eu posso ver isso em seu sorriso)_

**I swear your secrets safe with me**

_(Eu tenho os seus segredos guardados em mim)_

**I'll tell nobody what i've seen**

_(Eu não irei contá-los para ninguém enquanto eu viver)_

**What you need is perfect trust in me**

_(O que você precisa é acreditar perfeitamente em mim)_

**We all need someone we can trust**

_(Nós sempre precisamos de alguém em quem possamoss confiar)_

**A friend of our own**

_(Um amigo para nós mesmos)_

**I swear your secrets safe with me**

_(Eu tenho os seus segredos guardados em mim) _

**Together forever you can depend, you can depend**

_(Juntos para sempre você pode acreditar, você pode acreditar)_

**Together we will fight to the end.**

_(Juntos nós iremos lutar por um final.)_

* * *

**_N.A.:_ **Bom, agora acabou... E ñ axo q vá dar tempo de eu escrever as duas outras partes >/ Embora eu já tenha começado as duas, são mt grandes e isso exigiria uma grande quantidade de tempo q eu realmente ñ tenho! Mas já estou prestes a começar uma nova fic T/L, diferente de todas as outras q eu já li, uma história diferente... Eu talvez escreva um outro epílogo, dizendo td q aconteceu com cada um dos personagens da história... Espero q tenham gostado, pq eu adorei escrever... Bjaum! 


	31. Epílogo II

**N.A: **Gente, acho que fiquei devendo a vocês um epílogo com o final de cada um dos personagens de Algum Dia. Eu não pretendia que acabasse assim, já que o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer era uma trilogia, mas como o 6° livro já saiu e eu teria que mudar muitas coisas que eu já tinha escrito e ter que adicionar muitos outros detalhes que apareceram no HBP, eu modifiquei, e apenas farei isso daqui mostrando o que aconteceu com cada um deles. O final que eu planejei era totalmente diferente, mas tive que mudar tudo. Estou escrevendo isso rapidinho, só pra vocês não terem uma fanfic sem final. E já estou trabalhando em uma nova, desta vez no tempo de Harry, e também pretendo escrever uma sobre Os Marotos novamente. Deixem reviews comentando sobre o que acharam do final dos personagens, e obrigada aos que leram tudo. Tchau! Ah, sim. A música do final foi a música que me inspirou durante toda a fanfci e que deu o título a ela.

**Tiago e Lílian Potter:** Tiago se tornou Auror e Lílian foi trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios, ao lado de Sirius. Casaram-se aos 20 anos e aos 25 anos tiveram um filho, chamado Harry Potter e no ano seguinte, aos 26, na noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981 foram assassinados por Voldemort, embora o bebê tenha sobrevivido, ninguém sabe como.

**Sirius e Lidiane Black: **Os dois se casaram no mesmo dia e em uma mesma cerimônia que os Potter. Sirius trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios e Lidiane era Auror. Ela morreu pouco antes dos Potter, assassinada por Belatriz Lestrange em uma batalha. Sirius foi preso logo após a morte de Tiago e Lílian acusado de traição e de matar doze pessoas, incluindo Pedro Pettigrew.

**Remo Lupin e Lara Andrews:** Não chegaram a se casar, mas moraram juntos. Davam aulas particulares para os alunos de Hogwarts nas férias, Remo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Lara de Transfiguração. Lara estava grávida de 7 meses, quando, em uma noite em que Remo estava fora de casa porque estava em lua cheia, foi assassinada por Lúcio Malfoy, que invadiu sua casa com mais três Comensais.

**Pedro Pettigrew:** Depois que se formou, via muito pouco os amigos, pois vivia em constantes viagens. Poucos sabiam, mas ele havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte e foi ele o fiel do segredo e quem traiu os Potter. Fez com que Sirius fosse para Azkaban acusado pelo seu assassinato e de outros vários trouxas que passavam na rua no momento em que os dois iriam ter uma batalha.

**Frank e Alice Longbottom:** Casaram-se logo após a formatura de Alice em Hogwarts e os dois se tornaram Aurores, muito famosos no Mundo Bruxo. Tiveram um filho chamado Neville na mesma época em que os Potter tiveram Harry. Conseguiram sair vivos da guerra, mas em uma noite, Comensais da Morte (incluindo o casal Lestrange) invadiram a casa deles e os torturaram até a loucura a procura de informações sobre o mestre desaparecido. Hoje se encontram no hospital St. Mungus e não reconhecem o próprio filho.

**Morgana e Arthur Black:** Quando Sirius foi preso, Arthur adoeceu e morreu. Pouco tempo depois, Morgana tamém. Muitos acreditam que foi pela decepção de Régulo ter morrido e poucos dias depois, Sirius ser preso.

**Amanda Potter:** Após a morte de Ricardo Potter, seu marido, sua saúde andava muito fraca e ela faleceu logo após o nascimento do primeiro e único neto.

**Severo Snape:** Tornou-se um Comensal junto com a maioria de seus companheiros em Howarts, mas se arrependeu antes do fim da guerra e se tornou um espião na ajuda a Dumbledore contra Voldemort.

**Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange:** Continuaram fiéis a Voldemort mesmo depois do desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas e foram pêgos e presos em Azkaban, após o atentado aos Longbottom.

**Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy:** Casaram-se e Lúcio se tornou um Comensal muito influente ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Quando este caiu, foi o primeiro a voltar para o lado da luz alegando que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Os dois tiveram um filho, Draco Malfoy, um pouco mais velho que o herdeiro dos Potter.

Algum Dia (Capital Inicial) 

"_Ninguém nunca te disse_

_Como ser tão imperfeito_

_Você tem tão pouca chance_

_De alcançar o seu destino_

_É fácil fazer parte_

_De um mundo tão pequeno_

_Onde amigos invisíveis_

_Nunca ligam outra vez_

_Talvez até porque_

_Ninguém ligue pra você_

_Se você quer_

_Que eu feche os olhos_

_Pra alguém que foi viver_

_Algum dia lá fora_

_E nesse dia_

_Se o mundo acabar_

_Não vou ligar_

_Pra aquilo que eu não fiz_

_Faz muito pouco tempo_

_Aprendi a aceitar_

_Quem é dono da verdade_

_Não é dono de ninguém_

_Só não se esqueça que atrás_

_Do veneno das palavras_

_Sobra só o desespero_

_De ver tudo mudar_

_Talvez até porque_

_Ninguém mude por você."_


End file.
